Les contraires s'attirent
by faerisia
Summary: Un serpentard, une gryffondor, le destin les a réunis, sauront ils saisir leur chance?...venez lire et laissez vos impressions! DMHG
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour a tous et bienvenue dans ma première longue fanfic! j'éspère que vous aimerez...

les chapitres seront assez cours (3 à 6 pages sur world) mais il y en aura certainement beaucoup, et divisès en petites scenettes.

**Disclaimer:** les persos et les décors appartiennent a J.K Rowling, (sans qui je m'ennuirai bien!) seul le scénario m'appartient...Bonne lecture!

**Les contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 1**

Les contraires s'attirent …qui aurait dit cela ? Certainement pas mlle Hermione Granger, meilleure élève de tout Poudlard ! Et meilleure amie du grand Harry Potter !

« Non…qui se ressemble s'assemble ! » c'est ce que s'appliquait à dire cette même demoiselle à ces amies Parvati Patil, Lavande Brown et Ginny Weasley qui l'écoutaient assidûment autour d'un chocolat chaud, dans leur chambre gryffondorienne de Poudlard.

Son auditoire était pendu à ses lèvres, ayant hâte de connaître les motivations de la Gryffondor.

Jouant de ce suspens, Hermione rebut lentement une gorgée de son chocolat chaud, passa délicatement sa langue sur ses lèvres et reprit, visiblement sûr d'elle.

- Bien sûr ! Que feriez-vous avec quelqu'un de complètement différent de vous ! Rien ! Si vous n'avez pas les mêmes passions, les mêmes goûts, le même caractère…en quoi vous retrouverez vous ?

Un doux murmure lui souffla dans son esprit « l'amour » mais Hermione le rejeta bien vite.

Parvati ne semblait visiblement pas de son avis :

- Mais dis-moi…sur quoi tu te bases pour dire ça ? On ne te connaît pas beaucoup d'homme dans ta vie passée ? Je me trompe ?

Oui, Hermione Granger, en plus d'être réputée pour ses excellentes notes, l'était aussi pour sa vie amoureuse…plutôt absente…inexistante, on disait que ses seuls amours dans sa vie, étaient ses livres…

Très intéressée par la question, les deux autres filles tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers Hermione, qui rougit instantanément.

- Eh bien euh…c'est vrai que je n'ai pas connu beaucoup de garçons…

- Même pas du tout ! la coupa Lavande

La concernée la fusilla du regard, légèrement vexée.

- Oui bon d'accord pas du tout, merci Lavande, mais en tout cas si j'en rencontrai un je voudrais qu'il soit…loyal, fidèle, adorable, gentil, attentionné…

- Ah bon ! Parce que tu crois que tu es tout ça ?

Lavande n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit qu'un oreiller traversa la pièce et la faucha, la pauvre Lavande se retrouva de l'autre côté du lit, les jambes en l'air.

Les autres filles éclatèrent de rire et en bonnes copines, l'aidèrent à se relever, de nouveau assise sur le lit, elle se joint de bon cœur au fou rire général.

Enfin calmée, Hermione put reprendre là où elle en était, en prenant auparavant un air faussement outré.

- Sache ma petite Lavande que JE suis tout ça ! Et que donc le garçon que je veux aura intérêt à ressembler à tout ça !

- Oui mais quand même, on aura du mal à trouver quelqu'un qui ait d'aussi bonnes notes que toi !

- Je n'en demande pas tant ! Mais qu'il partage les mêmes idéaux que moi, un Gryffondor quoi !

- Oh mais tout ça ressemble à mon frère non ?

Les joues d'Hermione prirent une teinte rosée ce qui confirma les dires de Ginny

- En tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on peut éliminer Draco Malefoy ! Le roi des Serpentards !

Les filles éclatèrent de rire, puis Parvati se mit debout sur le lit et commença à prendre son air le plus bourgeois possible.

- Je suis Draco Lucius Malefoy ! Et je suis fait pour vous ! Mademoiselle Hermione Jane granger !

Cette fois, les Gryffondors pleuraient littéralement de rire, écroulées sur le lit, Ginny parvint quand même à asséner un coup d'oreiller sur la tête de la fausse Malefoy et toute la chambrée se mit à se chamailler à coups d'oreiller

Ce fut une soirée mémorable dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, tour ouest du château de Poudlard.

L'année commençait bien !

« Oh oui ! L'année commençait même très bien ! » se disait Draco Malefoy, Serpentard de son état.

Assis dans un confortable canapé de cuir de sa salle commune, le prince des Serpentards sirotait son whiskey pur feu importé illégalement dans l'enceinte du château, en très charmante compagnie. En effet, plusieurs de ses admiratrices se pavanaient autour de lui, le cajolant, l'admirant comme s'il avait été Apollon en personne.

Pansy Parkinson avait même l'honneur de pouvoir promener sa main le long de son bras.

Oui, Draco Malefoy, du haut de sa beauté, de son nom et de sa fortune était sans conteste le meilleur parti de l'école.

Il sentit le liquide ambré couler le long de sa gorge, une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps, que c'était bon…

Encore une fois cette année, il disposait de sa chambre personnelle, un nom comme le sien avait peut être des inconvénients…mais aussi beaucoup d'avantages .

Des fêtes, de l'alcool, des filles…aucune ombre au tableau…

- Si je t'assure je l'ai vu dans le train ! Elle s'est sacrément améliorée ! s'enthousiasma Goyle auprès de son comparse Crabbe

- Ouai c'est ça ! Tu veux dire qu'elle ressemble plus ou moins à une fille maintenant, non !

- Non non ! jt'assure ! Elle est même devenue plutôt canon pendant l'été !

Draco décida de se mêler de cette conversation qui devenait forte intéressante…

- Et qui serait cette nouvelle beauté que je n'aurai pas encore eut ?

Il rebut une gorgée de son nectar, pensant au nouveau nom qui s'inscrirait bientôt sur la liste de ses nombreuses conquêtes… C'est vrai qu'il était temps que de nouvelles têtes arrivent, il avait déjà épuisé tout le stock des plus jolies filles de Poudlard…

- Granger

La réponse fut aussi nette et précise que le liquide que recracha Draco.

Aussitôt ses groupies s'agitèrent.

- QUOI ! GRANGER !

Draco avait bondi hors de son siège en disant cela, renversant Pansy au passage.

Les deux gorilles surent qu'ils avaient fait une gaffe…

- Euh oui mais euh…on disait juste ça comme ça !

- Vous avez intérêt ! C'est une Gryffondor, amie de Saint Potter et sang de bourbe de surcroît ! Ne souillez plus jamais cet endroit avec ce nom !

Les yeux de Draco, d'habitude d'un gris-bleu très particulier avaient viré à l'acier sous l'effet de la colère. Il toisa l'assemblé d'un air hautain pendant quelques secondes, défiant tout importun de lui répondre, avant de se rassoire, plus ou moins calmé.

Le Serpentard vida son verre d'un trait avant que les filles ne refluent autour de lui, espérant ses faveurs.

Granger améliorée ? Il fallait qu'il voit ça ! Cela promettait une bonne partie de rigolade !

Et son légendaire sourire narquois se dessina sur ses fines lèvres tandis qu'il écartait une mèche rebelle de son front.

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre...Reviews please?


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici pour ce deuxième chapitre! comme me l'a fait remarqué sarinette, je n'aie pas mis "l'époque" de la fic...oups! alors disons que sa situe au début de la septième année, et je ne tiens pas compte du sixième tome, enfin pour Draco!

**Les contraires s'attirent**

Chapitre 2 

_Il était là, appuyé contre un arbre, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc retombant sur son front, sa peau diaphane si délicate, ses lèvres fines qui ne demandent qu'à être embrassées…_

_Son air charmeur qui vous fait fondre dès que vous le voyez…_

_Son regard pénétrant qui semble voir au plus profond de vous et vous donne des frissons…_

_Hermione s'approcha, vision sublime, un ange était descendu du ciel, rien que pour elle.__Sa chemise était entrouverte, laissant apparaître des muscles finement dessinés…_

_Soudain il l'aperçut, ses yeux gris devinrent azur, un mystérieux sourire vint se poser sur le coin de ses lèvres…_

_Un sourire…rien que pour elle…_

_Elle le connaissait._

Un rayon de soleil vint s'infiltrer entre les lourds rideaux de velours pourpre, et caressa la belle endormie…Celle-ci, aveuglée par le soleil naissant, fit une belle grimace avant de s'étirer de tout son long.

- Eh bien Hermione ! On a du mal à se réveiller ? Trop rêvé du prince charmant ?

- Mouais chais plus, j'arrive jamais à me souvenir de mes rêves !

- Moi j'arrive toujours à m'en souvenir ! intervint Lavande

- Et ?

- Ah ah ! C'est entre l'homme de mes rêves et moi !

Elle lui fit un petit sourire coquin et Hermione rit. Elle finit de s'étirer tel un chat dans son confortable lit avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se réveiller, plus vite elle serait prête, plus vite elle irait travailler, une de ses habitudes qu'elle tenait à garder.

- Bon, je vous laisse continuer de faire vos apprenties Trelawney les filles ! Je vais me préparer !

Laissant ses camarades parler de leurs rêves, Hermione alla dans la salle de bain, arrivée, elle se ficha devant la glace.

Ses traits étaient encore tirés du long sommeil qu'elle avait eu, elle s'observa sur tous les angles avant de lâcher un profond soupir.

Sous la pression de Ginny, Hermione avait cessé de prendre ses vêtements deux tailles au-dessus de la sienne, cela faisait que maintenant on voyait beaucoup mieux ses formes féminines…et pour tout avouer, ça la gênait affreusement ! Elle avait même surprit des garçons se retourner sur son passage ! De plus, effort considérable de sa part, elle c'était achetée une lotion capillaire qui diminuait sacrément la crinière qu'elle avait auparavant ! En guise de cheveux, elle arborait désormais une chevelure douce et soyeuse, légèrement ondulée, d'une belle couleur ambrée, cela lui avait aussi permit de mieux mettre en valeur son joli visage ovale, et ces grands yeux chocolat.

Elle n'était pas d'une beauté artificielle comme la blonde et sulfureuse Emily, ni d'une beauté singulière comme Ginny, ni du genre Lolita comme Parvati.

Mais c'était elle, Hermione, avec sa façon de mordiller ses lèvres lorsqu'elle était concentrée et qui les faisait tous craquer, son air attendrissant quand elle vous demandait quelque chose, sa façon de tortiller ses jolies mains lorsqu'elle était anxieuse, ses grands yeux captivant, qui ne demandaient qu'à ce qu'on se plonge dedans, son sourire qui illuminait son visage, ses mimiques à vous faire fondre en un instant, sa façon d'être tout simplement, la grâce, la pureté et l'innocence incarné.

Comme l'aurait dit Ron Weasley, c'était elle, Hermignionne

- C'est moi Hermione, et je suis horrible !

Parvati qui passait à ce moment là devant la salle de bain, soupira et rentra aider hermione.

- Mais non tu n'es pas « horrible » ! Pourquoi toutes les filles les plus mignonnes le pensent !

- Peut être parce que c'est vrai !

Hermione fit une grimace a son reflet et Parvati leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tous ça c'est dans ta tête Hermy ! Tiens, met un peu de gloss et de fard à paupière et je suis sûre que tu te sentiras mieux.

- Non, merci Parvati, mais ce genre de futilités…

- Mets-en !

Quand Parvati prenait ce ton là, mieux valait ne pas la contrarier !

Le charismatique Draco Malefoy marchait à grande allure dans les couloirs de Poudlard, son terrain de chasse favori, la tête haute, le dos droit, tout en lui incarnait la puissance.

La suprématie du Serpentard… du Malefoy… du sang pur! .

Les autres Serpentards, qui lui faisaient office de garde personnel, peinaient à suivre son rythme tandis qu'autour de lui bon nombre de filles se retournaient sur son passage, gloussant et se pavanant comme des paons.

Mais tout cela, Draco s'en fichait, si ces empotés traînaient derrière lui, il n'avait qu'à faire de l'exercice comme lui, et si une de ces filles l'intéressait, c'est lui qui irait la voir, et, foi de Malefoy, il l'aurait !

Un Malefoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, c'est dans les gènes…

Enfin il arriva à la porte de la grande salle, comme en bon aristocrate il était pile l'heure pour le petit déjeuner.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée, et tous les regards se tournèrent instantanément vers lui, aussitôt qu'ils l'eurent reconnus, ils replongèrent leur nez dans leurs assiettes, le jeune Malefoy sourit, il aimait toujours autant son effet de surprise, et la crainte qu'il inspirait.

Il se dirigea donc tranquillement vers sa place, au centre de la tablée des Serpentards, afin de bien montrer sa domination, prenant au passage une pomme dans l'assiette d'un première année…après tout, ce qui était à eux, était à lui.

A la table des Gryffondors…

- Ça y'est ! Le « grand » Malefoy a fait son entrée !

- Ne fait pas attention à lui Ron, ce n'est qu'un petit prétentieux !

En disant cela, Hermione avait jeté un regard méprisant vers la table des Serpentards, ou Draco était en train de se faire servir par cinq pimbêches qui se pressaient autour de lui.

Ron opina de mauvaise foi de la tête, puis se retourna vers son amie, il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand sa mâchoire refusa de se refermer, lui laissant la bouche bée, et entre -apercevoir tous ce qu'elle contenait.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, écœurée

- Oh pitié Ron ! Epargne-nous ce spectacle !

- C'est vrai Ron, approuva Harry, cet air ne te met pas du tout en valeur !

Ron ne semblât pas entendre la boutade d'Harry et continua à la regarder d'un air ébahi.

- Her…Hermione ! Tu …tu…tu t'es maquillée !

Aussitôt Harry bondit de sa chaise.

- Quoi ! Quoi ?! Hermione ! Tu t'es maquillée ! Naan !!!

- Pitié les garçons ! Vous êtes lourds ! Ce n'est qu'un peu de gloss et de fard à paupière ! En plus, ce n'est même pas le mien, c'est Parvati qui m'en a prêter.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard complice puis sourirent de toutes leurs dents.

- Wouh ! Hermione ! Pour qui tu te fais si belle ? Serait-ce pour ce charmant Viktor Krum ?

Ron avait dit cela d'un ton ironique et en prenant l'accent russe, réveillant ainsi de vieille rancœur, ce bal de Noël l'avait vraiment plus que marqué, et Hermione en entendrait sûrement parler jusqu'à la fin de ces jours…elle aimait beaucoup Ron, mais parfois il était vraiment trop gamin, jaloux et ne savait jamais vraiment ce qu'il voulait.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas pour Viktor, crétin ! J'essayer juste d'être un peu jolie pour une fois, mais tu es trop rustre pour le remarquer !

Aussitôt dit, Hermione partit, les laissant en plan, l'air aussi digne que possible, ces meilleurs amis étaient parfois agaçants ! Et Ron qui ne comprenait jamais rien à rien ! A l'entendre elle ne pouvait plaire à aucun autre garçon que lui, c'était tellement…macho ! Et bien il n'avait qu'à se déclarer ! Mais môssieur était tellement immature…

Ron ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait dit de mal, il chercha une explication dans le regard de sa petite sœur mais n'y vit que de l'incompréhension totale mêlée à de la colère.

- Quoi ! Qu'est ce que j'aie dit !

- A ton avis ? Hermione fait un effort pour se sentir mieux dans sa peau et toi tu l'enfonces ! Elle a raison…tu n'es vraiment qu'un sombre crétin !

Et Ginny partit à la suite d'Hermione, Ron se retourna alors vers son dernier appui…

- Harry, je ne comprendrai jamais rien aux filles !

- Ah la la, ce qu'elle est belle ma Ginny quand elle s'énerve…répondit celui-ci, un rien rêveur…

Draco avait observé la scène d'un air distrait, ah la la Granger ! Toujours la même, impulsive, prenant la mouche pour trois fois rien, et toujours entourée d'autant d'abrutis finis.

Il but une gorgée de son café noir, faisant claquer sa langue dans sa bouche, un geste de la main en direction de Pansy, et celle ci se mit à masser les épaules de son prince.

Mais c'est vrai qu'elle avait changé, elle était passé de fillette coincée à jeune fille regardable, rien à voir avec les traînées surmaquillées de Sepentards, non, une beauté plus naturelle et rayonnante.

Son légendaire sourire narquois se forma à cette pensée, attendez…il avait associé « Granger » et « regardable » dans la même phrase ? Il devait vraiment être fatigué ! Cette sang de bourbe ne méritait même pas qu'un homme de son prestige ait une pensée pour elle.

Il secoua la tête comme pour s'enlever cette idée puis se leva, aussitôt tous les serpentards le regardèrent, attendant un ordre de leur roi, mais celui ci ne leur accorda pas ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard et sortit sans un mot de la salle.

Direction les cours de la journée.

Ca vous a plu? Reviews please! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Merci a ma première reviewveuse sarinette17, virginilaive et jadeMalefoyRogue! Voici le troisième chapitre! Il y aura un début d'explication sur le "pourquoi" du comportement de Malefoy junior ces 7 dernières années.enjoy!

**Les contraires s'attirent**

Chapitre 3 

_« On dit souvent que les sentiments vont de paire, tout bonheur a sa pointe de malheurs…toute haine a son fond d'amour. »_

Après le déjeuner, Hermione était partie se réfugier dans la bibliothèque, son havre de paix, comme à son habitude elle y était seule, et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Après s'être avancée dans tous ses devoirs, en bonne élève qu'elle était, elle regarda sa montre et décida de se mettre en route pour son premier cour de la journée.

Défense contre le mal, avec le nouveau professeur, et bien sûr en commun avec les Serpentards…on ne pouvait souhaiter pire journée !

Hermione rangea tous ses livres dans sa sacoche, priant intérieurement qu'elle ne craque pas sous la lourde charge du savoir, et partit d'un pas rapide.

Elle arriva bientôt devant la salle, et malheureusement, quelques serpentards étaient déjà là.

Elle surprit Pansy dire quelques mots à l'oreille de Blaise Zabini, et celui ci se redressa, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh ! Granger ! … Tu savais que si tu n'étais pas Gryffondor, sang de bourbe, que tu étais un peu plus grande, mieux formée, et, il faut le dire, avec un autre visage…je pourrais presque prendre plaisir à te regarder ?

Les autres Serpentards s'esclaffèrent, et Zabini se pavana devant eux, fier de lui. Hermione qui avait l'habitude après sept ans d'injures et de moqueries, ne se démonta pas une seule seconde.

- Oh ! Et toi Zabini ? Tu savais que si tu avais ne serait-ce qu'une dizaine de neurones en plus…tu aurais le quotient intellectuel de mon poisson rouge ?

Là, il faut bien avouer que Zabini ne savait plus quoi répondre…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

La voix avait tonné dans le couloir, tous les Serpentard se retournèrent à l'unisson, reconnaissant cette voix et ce ton impérieux entre toutes…

- Draco ! Mais où étais-tu ? Tu étais partit avant nous pourtant ?

- Ici c'est moi qui pose les question Pansy, alors ? Que faisiez vous ?

- Rien, c'est juste Granger qui faisait son intéressante, intervint Blaise

La main blanche de Draco se crispa, et ses yeux changèrent de nuances.

- Qu'est ce que je vous ai déjà dit imbéciles ! Il n'y a que moi et moi seul qui ait le droit de martyriser notre petite sang de bourbe préférée…ne recommencez plus jamais…

Un sourire machiavélique se forma sur son visage, faisant frissonner Hermione…

_« Il n'y a qu'un pas, entre l'amour et la haine »_

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne supportait pas qu'un autre que lui puisse s'en prendre à Granger.

Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait la blesser, la peiner, l'humilier, la fragiliser … pauvre petite fille…

_Possession_

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il en avait besoin, cette sang impur le méritait.

_Incompréhension._

Il fallait admettre qu'elle avait du courage pour tenir tête a tous ces Serpentard, lui en particulier.

_Admiration._

Elle devait payer.

_Vengeance._

Pourquoi ?

Pour ce qu'il souffrait,

Pour ce qu'il ressentait,

Pour ce qu'il ne pouvait pas montrer.

Pour ce qu'elle faisait ressortir de lui, et qui aurait dut rester enfoui à jamais, sous son masque de bon Malefoy

_Souffrance_.

Comment mettre un nom sur ce que l'on ressent ? Ce mélange de haine et de fascination, que l'on voudrait comprendre sans pour autant le faire ressortir.

Tout simplement parce que l'on ne peut pas, que l'on en a pas le droit,

Tout simplement pour la moralité, ses principes que l'on nous a inculqué

Non, il n'en a pas le droit, pour lui, son rang, sa famille, son père.

_Inconnue._

Elle doit payer, et il s'en chargera,

La faire souffrir, pour l'effacer

La faire pleurer pour le purifier

De quoi ? il ne savait pas…

En revanche ce qu'il savait…c'est qu'elle était une menace pour la réputation des Malefoy, une menace pour l'image et l'honneur de la famille tout entière.

Peut être que si elle sombrait, tout ce qu'elle avait réveillé en lui tomberait avec elle.

Elle devait payer pour l'inconnu et l'interdit qu'elle representait.

_Un sentiment._

Draco continuait de la fixer, ses yeux acier sondant la moindre faille qu'il puisse trouver, ou son venin pourrait s'infiltrer.

La dureté de son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, il n'y avait aucun doute, il avait reçu un excellent entraînement. Elle aurait tout donner pour pouvoir lire dans ses pensées, au moins elle saurait à quoi s'attendre…

Hermione, propriété des Malefoy, cela la faisait frissonner, elle se sentait comme prisonnière, le jouet préféré du maître…

Cette façon d'appartenir à quelqu'un en temps que souffre douleur…elle ne s'y ferait jamais…

Elle n'avait pas peur de cette bouledogue de Pansy Parkinson, ou encore de cet idiot de Blaise, mais Malefoy…c'était autre chose, cette lueur qui brillaient dans ces yeux, la dureté de son regard, son air glacial, sa présence impérieuse…parfois il lui faisait peur, et avec le temps ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant…

Mais que lui avait elle fait ? Elle ne faisait que lui répondre quand il l'insultait, et encore, elle y arrivait de moins en moins…

Vraiment, elle ne savait pas, c'était un cauchemar qui durerait éternellement et irait en s'empirant, jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux cède.

Hermione baissa les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir son regard plus longtemps, impuissante devant tous ces Serpentard et leur prince.

_« Pauvre petite fille…si forte et si fragile à la fois…si courageuse avec certains, désarmée face à d'autres…aucun des deux ne comprend, aucun des deux n'a le courage de le faire… tous les deux voudraient oublier, aucun ne le peut vraiment…ils vont pourtant devoir le faire s'ils veulent un jour retrouver la paix…les sentiments vont de paire. »_

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Reviews please...


	4. Chapter 4

Et voici un nouveau Chapitre! merci encore a sarinette17 pour sa review!...l'amour s'installe peu à peu, lentement mais surement! (ben oui ils se sont quand même détestès pendant 7 ans nos tourteraux...) au début c'est un sentiment qu'ils ne comprennent pas, mais après...vous en dit pas plus!

**Les contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 4**

_« La vie serait tellement plus simple, si l'homme ne pouvait pas aimer…mais vaudrait-elle vraiment la peine qu'on la vive ? »_

Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal arriva enfin, c'était un drôle de bonhomme, avec un chapeau haut de forme et un costume datant d'au moins des années cinquante, Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés tandis que Draco haussa à peine un sourcil.

- Eh bien ! Qu'attendez-vous dehors ? Rentrer ! N'ayez pas peur, en plus vous êtes tous plus grands que moi !

Les élèves se regardèrent étonnés puis rentrèrent dans la salle, entre temps des Gryffondors étaient arrivés, mais toujours pas de trace de Ron ou de Harry.

« Toujours en retard ! » pensa la brune avant de choisir trois places dans les premiers rangs.

Les deux retardataires eurent tout juste le temps d'arriver avant que le professeur ne commence son cour. Essoufflés, ils rejoignirent Hermione.

- Scuse nous mione, on a pas vu l'heure…

- Oui et puis excuse-nous aussi pour…

- Pas la peine Ron, le coupa Hermione d'un ton sec, si tu devais t'excuser pour chaque chose maladroite ou idiote que tu m'as dite tu y passerai ta vie, alors oublie et j'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus, même si c'est déjà trop demandé.

Ron rougit, acquiesça tout confus qu'il était, et plongea le nez dans sa feuille, qui bien qu'elle soit encore blanche, était devenu tout d'un coup fort intéressante !

- Roh c'est pas vrai ! maugréa Harry, encore cour commun avec les Serpentards !

- Peut être que Macgo n'a pas encore compris qu'entre eux et nous c'était « mission impossible » ?!

- Oh t'inquiète pas ! On le lui montre bien assez ! Je pense qu'elle veut nous le faire payer…Ron ? T'aurai pas fait quelque chose qui mette en rogne la vieille Macgo ces temps ci ?

- Euh…attends voir… Rogue, Bins, Trelawney…nan, rien du tout pour Macgo!

- Bon et bien je ne vois plus qu'une réponse scientifiquement plausible ma chère Hermione…

- Ah bon ? Et quoi ?

Harry fit de gros yeux, pris sa voix la plus grave et mystérieuse possible, et, en imitant parfaitement bien Trelawney déclama :

- C'est le sinistros qui est après nous !

Les trois compères rirent de bon cœur, puis ils se turent quand le professeur tapota de la baguette sur son bureau pour réclamer le silence dans la classe.

- Bien ! Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur Vermeersch et je vous enseignerai donc les défenses contre les forces du mal pour cette année !

Les élèves lui rendirent le bonjour à l'unisson.

- Pour commencer je vais évaluer un peu votre niveau…que savez-vous au sujet…des trois sortilèges impardonnables ?

Aussitôt Hermione leva la main, ce qui n'étonnât personne…

- Vous ! Miss… ?

- Granger monsieur ! Hermione Granger !

En entendant son prénom, le professeur fut tout d'abord surpris, mais parut ensuite rêveur, il laissa tomber sa question sur les sortilèges impardonnables pour dériver sur celui du prénom d'Hermione.

- Hermione ?! Quel joli nom vous avez là mademoiselle ! Hermione, Hermione…il prit une mine réfléchie avant de poursuivre, ça me fait penser à hermine…animal très beau et très précieux, cela vous va parfaitement bien ma chère !

Hermione rougit puis le gratifia d'un timide « merci ». Ce fut juste avant que Draco ne s'en mêle.

- Granger ? Précieux ! Laissez moi rire ! Ce n'est qu'une sang de bourbe ! Elle ne mérite même pas de laver ces dalles !

Les Serpentards rirent à la remarque, et Draco se retourna vers Hermione, l'air triomphant, avant de lui articuler silencieusement quatre mots, quatre mots qui terminèrent de l'achever.

_« sale sang de bourbe »_

Cela en fut trop pour Hermione, elle prit ses affaires et se leva sans un mot, la tête baissée, avant de courir hors de la salle sous les moqueries et les injures des Serpentards.

* * *

_Pourquoi ?_

Une fois dans le couloir, elle se laissa tomber contre le mur, et fondit en larme

Elle ne pouvait contenir les sanglots qui lui bloquaient la gorge, les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à jaillir.

_Pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal ?_

Elle avait l'habitude pourtant, sept ans que les Serpentards l'injuriaient, sept ans qu'ils la malmenaient, sept ans qu'elle souffrait, sept ans qu'elle voulait leur prouver qu'elle était forte, au-dessus de tout ça…

Elle avait presque réussi…sauf avec lui…

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle.

_Elle ne comprenait pas_

Les autres Serpentards, ça lui était égal, mais lui…pourquoi ça la touchait autant ? Pourquoi le fait que ça vienne de Malefoy, cette vermine, la bouleversait ? Hermione Granger, élève la plus intelligente de Poudlard ne pouvait pas résoudre cette question.

Une question à laquelle elle n'avait pas de réponses, pour la première fois de sa vie.

_Qu'est ce qu'il avait de différent des autres ?_

Elle ne pouvait rien contre lui. Alors que pour les autres tout lui passait au-dessus de la tête, avec lui, c'était droit au cœur, une flèche empoisonnée qui la transperçait de part en part.

Hermione sécha ses larmes d'un geste rageur de la main.

_Elle aurait voulu comprendre._

Que lui avait-elle donc fait ?! Pourquoi s'acharnait-il autant sur elle ?! Pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal ?! cette simple insulte qui revenait si souvent…et qui de sa bouche semblait doublée d'importance…

Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponses, tant de souffrance qui restait sans cause.

_« Pourquoi l'archer a t'il une importance ? Quand la flèche qui nous tue reste inchangé. »_

_

* * *

_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione, toujours assise dans le couloir, la tête sur les genoux, entendit la porte de la classe s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit une présence à ses côtés qu'elle releva lentement la tête.

Le visage insondable, Malefoy se tenait là.

Les deux se regardèrent un instant, sans un mot.

Puis Malefoy tendit sa main.

Que devait-elle faire ? Qu'allait-il encore inventer ? Son bourreau se trouvait là, devant elle, et lui tendait sa main pour l'aider à se relever, Qu'est ce que ça cachait encore ? Le tortionnaire qui vient relever sa victime…elle en aurait rit si elle n'était pas aussi déprimée !

Quel triste spectacle elle devait offrir ! Quelle pitié ! Assise là, au milieu du couloir, les yeux rougis et inondés de larmes…

Assez réfléchi, Hermione prit la main qu'on lui tendait, et Malefoy l'aida à se relever, il la regarda encore un instant de ses yeux froids, puis partit, sans un mot, la laissant là, seule, debout au milieu du couloir et complètement perdue.

* * *

Pourquoi avait-il aider Granger ?

Il ne savait pas.

Le regrettait-il ?

Aucune idée.

Quand elle avait relevé ses yeux chocolat baignés de larmes vers lui, l'avait-elle touché ?

Peut être.

* * *

ca serait bien si un coup de baguette magique pouvait tout arranger... hein hermy? ptite review? 


	5. Chapter 5

6ème chapitre, le 7ème ne se fera pas avant le 12 ou le 13 puisque je part en vacances...A vos reviews!

**Les contraires s'attirent**

Chapitre 6

Quelques jours avait passé depuis cet instant où un sang pur avait aidé une sang de bourbe. Certes le geste était infime, mais l'intention y était.

Depuis, Hermione Granger se posait de plus en plus de question, doutait de tout, tandis que Draco Malefoy, pour la première fois de sa vie, se méfiait de quelque chose…lui.

« Les rêves sont les désirs enfouis de notre inconscient, il ne tient qu'à nous de les réveiller. »

Elle était vraiment magnifique quand elle riait, son sourire, son joli minois radieux, ses boucles ambrées balayant son visage, capturant au passage tous les rayons du soleil…

_Sson soleil, à lui…_

_Seul réconfort, seule source de lumière dans ce monde si noir…_

_Draco la tint doucement contre lui, respirant le parfum de ses cheveux, s'imprégnant de son être, il pouvait sentir sa paisible respiration au creux de son cou, le faisant frémir._

_Rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer…_

_Et pourtant, ayant soudain comme un pressentiment, Draco serra sa dulcinée plus fort contre lui, comme s'il voulait la retenir, de peur qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle l'abandonne, que ferait-il sans elle ! _

_- Ne part pas, reste là…_

_-Draco …_

- Draco ? Bah alors tu viens ?

Le Serpentard ouvrit un œil, puis aveuglé par la lumière du soleil, replia sa couverture sur la tête. Tout d'un coup il se rappela qu'une voix l'avait tiré de son sommeil et cette voix il l'aurait reconnue entre milles :

- Laisse-moi tranquille Pansy…dégage.

- Ben dis donc ! On peut pas dire que tu sois de bonne humeur ce matin ! T'a fait de mauvais rêves ?

Draco se releva brusquement sur son lit, furieux, faisant sursauter Pansy.

- De une ! Rappelle-moi changer le mot de passe de ma chambre, car de deux ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ici ! Compris !

Il se leva de son lit et s'approcha de la Serpentard, menaçant.

- Et de trois ! Sache qu'un Malefoy ne rêve jamais, les rêves sont bons pour les fillettes dans ton genre qui croient encore que leur prince charmant viendra les emmener.

Il prit le menton de la jeune fille entre ses doigts, la fixant intensément, ses paroles fusant comme du poison.

- Mais sache, petite sang pur, que je vois dans ton avenir comme dans un livre ouvert, tu es destinée à épouser le mangemort que te désignera le lord et tu n'auras rien à dire. Ton seul but dans la vie sera de perpétuer la lignée des sangs purs, alors profite de tes derniers mois à l'école, seul lieu où tu seras encore considérée comme « quelqu'un » juste parce que tu as l'honneur de traîner avec moi.

Pansy sentait les larmes perler dans le coin de ses yeux, menaçant de sortir sous la dureté des paroles de Draco, celui qu'elle admirait tant, qu'elle adorait tant, qu'elle aimait, tout simplement…

Draco la jaugea de son regard méprisant, et lâcha son menton avant de se retourner.

- Tss, faible créature. Adieu beau prince charmant, ici… c'est la réalité.

Il sentit un faible courant d'air le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis un claquement sec. Elle était partie.

oooooooooo

- Allez mione ! Viens !

- Non Ron ! J'en ai pas envie !

- Ron a raison, viens ! Tu prendras l'air ! Ce n'est pas très bon de passer ses journées dans une bibliothèque poussiéreuse !

Finalement, Hermione céda sous la pression de ses amis, c'est vrai qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte avant que la fraîcheur de l'automne ne se fasse trop ressentir…

Comme décidé, après le petit déjeuner, les garçons sortirent leurs balais et Hermione les rejoignit, un livre à la main. Le soleil était déjà assez haut dans le ciel, et promettait une belle journée. Les trois amis n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu la même idée, déjà, de nombreux élèves se promenaient autour du lac et quelques balais des diverses maisons volaient sur le terrain.

Sur le chemin, Ron se plaignit, comme à son habitude…

- Pff ! J'ai mal au ventre ! Je sais pas si mon balai saura me porter !

- T'a vu comment tu t'es empiffré aussi ? Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un manger autant en si peu de temps !

- C'est clair ! approuva Harry, je crois que si la table voisine n'avait pas été celle des Serpentards…tu leur aurais demandé ce qui leur restait de tartine et de confiture !

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un sourire complice tandis que Ron bredouillait un vague « même pas vrai », peu convaincu lui-même.

Enfin arrivés au terrain, Hermione alla s'installer sur les tribunes afin de lire tranquillement tandis que les garçons enfourchaient leurs balais dans le but de se faire quelques passes de souaffle.

oooooooooo

Draco de son coté, avait fini de se préparer.

Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire de sa matinée de liberté, et, voyant le beau temps, la solution s'imposa d'elle-même.

Il se mit en tenue, prit son balai et sortit.

En chemin, il croisa un groupe de jeunes filles de Serpentard consolant Pansy, il ne s'en inquiéta même pas. Ces filles étaient tellement folles de lui, qu'elles arriveraient à la convaincre que c'était elle la fautive, et qu'il n'avait fait que son devoir en la rabrouant ainsi…

« Tous corrompus …» pensa très justement le prince des serpentards.

Il refit le même parcours que trois Gryffondors auparavant, et se retrouva lui aussi sur le terrain.

Il repéra tout de suite les non-Serpentards qui volaient à quelques mètres de lui, dont « Saint Potter » et « Weasmoche ». Le fait qu'ils partagent son air et son espace l'énerva, il aurait du réserver le terrain…Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne se sentait pas du tout d'humeur à retourner au château et décida in extremis de ne pas faire de scandales.

Il s'apprêtait à enfourcher son balai lorsque son regard fut attiré par un éclat ambré sur sa gauche, dans les tribunes…

…Granger…

oooooooooo

Un vent frais s'était levé, Hermione frissonna et réajusta sa veste sur ses épaules. Quand elle releva le nez de son livre pour voir où en étaient ses amis dans leurs acrobaties aériennes, son regard croisa celui d'un certain Serpentard…

Draco…

Pas de « Malefoy » ou de « vermine », juste « Draco », elle avait soufflé son nom, mélange de surprise, d'incompréhension et de suspicion.

Leurs yeux ne se détachaient pas l'un de l'autre, guettant la moindre réaction.

« Il a vraiment des yeux…envoûtants… » Aie ! Hermione se mordit la lèvre et se flagella mentalement, qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle ne se reconnaissait plus ! C'était Malefoy dont elle parlait !

Malgré ça, elle ne put se résoudre à quitter la contemplation des deux saphirs dans le regard de Draco.

Mélange étonnant de gris et de plusieurs nuance de bleus, des yeux comme elle n'en avait encore jamais vu, des yeux qui, pour la première fois, ne se teignaient pas de gris orage quand ils la regardaient.

Son regard n'était pas coléreux, ni hostile, il était neutre, et même mieux que ça…empli de fascination… malsaine ? Honnête ? Elle n'aurait pu le dire, de toute façon plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Si les yeux sont les reflets de l'âme, elle se serait noyée dans celle de Draco sans la moindre protestation.

La seule chose qu'aurait voulu Hermione Granger à cet instant ? …Que rien ne puisse perturber ce moment.

Se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle pensait ? Sûrement pas…

oooooooooo

_« Les plus beaux échanges sont ceux du silence »_

…Granger….

Une légère brise avait balayé les mèches ambrées de son visage.

Lui coupant la moindre envie de l'insulter.

Soudain elle avait relevé la tête, et son regard de braise s'était plongé dans le sien.

Quand le feu rencontre la glace…

Il aurait voulu détourner la tête de ce regard qui l'ensorcelait, qui le captivait, mais il en fut incapable.

Le voulait-il vraiment ?

Pourquoi rompre le contact ? Maintenant que le mal était fait…

Cette petite sorcière était la pomme, et le serpent avait une irrésistible envie de mordre dedans…

Il ne devait pas penser comme ça, il ne pouvait pas, n'en avait pas le droit…

Rien ne l'empêchait de rompre le contact, mais il ne le fit pas, et ce, sans aucun remord.

…Hermione…

oooooooooo

_« On dit souvent que les yeux sont les reflets de l'âme. »_

Echange silencieux.

Aucune parole, pourtant tout est dit.

Une voix tira Hermione de sa contemplation, elle dut refaire surface dans le monde réel.

Le voulait-elle ?

Jamais elle n'aurait avouer la réponse à ses meilleurs amis.

Les garçons ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien et, leur entraînement terminé, emmenèrent leur amie à l'intérieur du château.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois.

Il la regardait toujours.

Mélange d'envie et d'interdit.

Voilà! dites moi ce que vous en pensez...


	6. Chapter 6

voilà la suite, j'éspere qu'elle vous plaira! laissez une ptite review...

**Les contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 6**

Hermione était rentré au château accompagnée de ses amis, toute la journée elle avait eu l'esprit ailleurs, impossible de se concentrer sur le moindre devoir, si bien qu'Harry et ron s'étaient demandé si elle n'était pas malade.

- Hermione sa va ?

Elle sembla s'éveiller de sa léthargie et opina faiblement de la tête, Harry échangea un regard avec ron avant de continuer.

- Tu es sur que tu n'es pas malade au moins ? Tu as l'air bizarre depuis ce matin…tu n'aurai pas pris froid ?

- Non je t'assure Harry ! Sa va très bien !

Elle leur fit un sourire afin de finir de les convaincre et Harry parut soulagé.

- Tant mieux, je m'inquiétais pour toi !

Hermione ne l'entendit pas, trop tard, elle était déjà repartit dans le royaume des songes, un royaume aux couleurs de l'orage et de la mer.

* * *

Du côté des serpentard ça n'allait pas fort non plus, Draco était d'une humeur massacrante.

Blaise parlait à angelica, une serpentard de cinquième année, et aussi une des nombreuse conquête d'un soir de Draco.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a en ce moment malefoy ?

- Aucune idée ! Ce matin il s'en est déjà pris à pansy, et quand il est revenu de dehors…c'était encore pire !

Blaise prit une mine soucieuse, il s'inquiétait pour son camarade et pour les réaction qu'il pouvait avoir quand il était dans cet état là…

* * *

Le prince des serpentard, pour une fois, n'était pas en colère contre un gryffondor, ni contre une toute autre personne…mais contre lui.

Il avait montré de la faiblesse, il avait succombé…

Un sixième année voulut s'asseoir sur un fauteuil annexe au sien, mais un regard noir du prince des serpentards l'en dissuada.

Granger, encore elle ! Tous ces problèmes tournaient autour de cette maudite fille…

Si son père apprenait qu'il avait regardé cette moins que rien sans éprouver de la haine et du mépris…il n'imaginait même pas les énièmes tortures qu'il lui ferait subir !

Mais qu'avait-il éprouvait au juste ? quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit …

Sûrement un sentiment s'apparentant à de la haine, sa ne pouvait être que ça… ça ne devait être que ça !

Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler de sentiments maintenant ! cette fille le changeait, il le sentait, et c'était vraiment très mauvais signe…

Blaise vint tout d'un coup le rejoindre à ses côtés.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Draco ?

- t'occupe, ce sont pas tes affaires…

Le ton ne permettait aucune réplique, mais zabini poursuivit tout de même.

- Ecoute, c'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à un de nous, si tu veux te défouler prend quelqu'un d'autre…la sang de bourbe par exemple !

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Parle-moi encore une fois d'elle Zabini, et je te jure que tu regretteras d'être venu au monde ! Je ferrai de ta vie un enfer et tu envieras le sort de mon elfe de maison ! Ce n'est pas un conseil, mais une promesse et une certitude si tu continue !

Sur ces mots, Draco se leva et partit dans sa chambre, en claquant la porte, un de ses cadre tomba.

* * *

Il s'assit sur son lit et pris sa tête entre ses mains

C'est pas vrai ! Cette fille hantait déjà ses pensées et maintenant elle revenait même dans les discussions de ceux de son propre clan ! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?!

Il fallait à tout pris qu'il se reprenne, ne jamais montrer ses émotions, première règle des malefoy, il jouait sa réputation et sa saineté d'esprit…

esprit qui commençait sérieusement a lui jouer des tours !

A bout de nerf, il jeta un oreiller de toute ses forces contre le mur d'en face, et le carbonisa à l'aide d'un sort que lui avait appris son père.

De la magie noire, bien sûr.

_« Impulsivité, marque des malefoy. »_

* * *

Hermione c'était finalement fait une raison.

« Je le déteste, je le hais, malefoy est pire que la peste…c'est mon ennemi. »

Elle essayait de se convaincre…mais une petite partie d'elle-même ne le voulait pas.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, obéissant à l'appétit intarissable de ron, les gryffondors était partis pour le dîner dans la grande salle, ou il régnait un joyeux brouhaha.

Ron…

Le rouquin ne cessait de se resservir en cuisse de poulet, frites et autres aliments en tout genre.

Ron…

Il était parfait pour elle, gentil, fidèle, attendrissant… même si parfois il fallait l'avouer, il dépassait un peu les bornes, il était toujours dévoué à sa petite mione, et était prêt a tout pour elle…

Ils étaient destines à se rencontrer et a vivre une histoire.

D'ailleurs, tout le monde savait qu'un jour ils se mettraient ensemble.

Le gentil ron et la studieuse Hermione.

Hermione soupira et laissa retomber sa fourchette, elle avait toujours su au fond d'elle-même que ron était l'homme qu'il lui fallait, avec qui elle aurait une petite vie bien rangée et sans complications…

Mais depuis quelques jours, ces paroles raisonnaient étrangement faux…


	7. Chapter 7

**Les contraires s'attirent.**

**Chapitre 7**

_« avoir peur d'une pensée, avoir peur d'une idée, avoir peur…de l'amour »_

Hermione avait besoin d'être seule, de ne plus penser à rien, et surtout, de ne plus penser à personne.

Trop d'évènements avait chamboulé sa façon de penser ces temps ci, elle ne se reconnaissait même plus.

Là voilà qui commençait à douter de son affection pour ron et sur la méchanceté de son ennemi de toujours.

Elle avait besoin de remettre les choses a sa place : ron était son meilleur ami et un petit copain idéal, même si elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à aborder le sujet avec lui, et malefoy…c'était malefoy, un être malfaisant qui ne pensait qu'a la faire souffrir elle et ses amis.

Elle se demandait vraiment comment elle avait pu imaginer une seconde que Draco malefoy, le plus vil des serpentard, aie pu le regardait avec une lueur autre dans ces yeux que celle de la haine et du mépris.

Mlle granger était comme ça, pour elle toute chose avait une raison, tout problème une explication, son univers devait rester bien rangé et la moindre perturbation l'angoissait.

Préférer Fermer les yeux de peur que l'on découvre la vérité

Cacher ce que l'on ressent pour ne pas bousculer sa vie bien rangée

Est-ce vivre pleinement ?

Elle savait que ce voiler la face n'était pas la solution,

vivre malheureuse pour ne pas décevoir les autres,

vivre malheureuse pour ne rien changer,

Vivre malheureuse par peur de l'inconnue.

avait elle peur du bonheur ?

De se rendre compte que les gens pouvaient changer ?

De ce que les autres pourraient dire ?

Mlle granger était comme ça, prisonnière de son image et de ses angoisses.

* * *

Ses pas la menèrent à la bibliothèque, son lieu préféré, ou elle pourrait profiter pleinement du calme qui lui serait offert.

Elle, ses livres, elle n'avait rien besoin de plus.

Arrivé, elle fit un signe de la tête a la bibliothécaire et s'apprêtait à rentrer quand celle-ci l'interpella.

- Mlle Granger !

Elle se retourna, surprise.

- Oui ?

Les premières et deuxième année font un exposés, ils occupent toutes les tables principales, mais il en reste une derrière la rangée sud si vous voulez.

- C'est entendu ! Au revoir !

Effectivement, la bibliothèque était pleine pour une fois, Hermione se dirigea donc vers l'étagère sud, parcouru des doigts les ouvrages qui la composaient, ces livres qu'elle avait lu et relu, et arriva derrière.

Ce qu'elle vit la bloqua net, une personne était déjà sur la table…

…Malefoy !

* * *

_« Il sera moins dur pour nous… que tu me voies comme un monstre. »_

Une foule de sentiments s'insinuèrent dans son esprit : De la haine a l'angoisse en passant de la gène a la peur.

Elle se reprit et sans même le regarder prit place à ses côtés, de toute façon la table était trop petite pour qu'elle ait le choix.

Elle sortit ses affaires et se mit à rédiger son devoir de botanique, elle ne put véritablement se concentrer car elle sentait le regard glacé du serpentard balayer sa nuque.

- Je déteste lorsqu'on m'ignore, et ce n'est sûrement pas une petite sang de bourbe dans ton genre qui va me snober.

Refusant de le regarder dans les yeux, de peur de ne pas pouvoir soutenir son regard, elle répondit tout en continuant de fixer son devoir.

- La petite sange de bourbe comme tu le dit…tu n'as rien a lui ordonner.

- Regarde-moi quand je te parle granger…

- Non.

- Pourquoi, tu as peur ?

- Sûrement pas !

- Alors regarde-moi.

A contre cœur, Hermione releva les yeux vers lui, soutenant son regard du mieux qu'elle pouvait…

Il avait changé, plus aucune trace de l'humanité qu'elle avait perçu il y a quelques jours, la haine y était revenue, le mépris aussi…

Et ça l'affecta plus qu'elle l'aurait voulue, plus qu'elle l'aurait cru.

Elle détourna son regard.

- pourquoi tu fais ça malefoy…

- Faire quoi ?

- Vouloir à tout prix me prouver que tu es la personne la plus odieuse et abjecte de la terre ?

- Parce que c'est ce qu'il faut que tu croies, tu ne dois jamais espérer que je puisse changer.

- Tu crois que j'aurai put l'espérer ?

- je préfère prendre mes précautions…

Cette discussion avec son ennemi était comme irréel, voilà qu'ils parlaient comme d'anciennes connaissances, ils parlaient d'une façon indirecte d'un événement qui s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt, se faisant sous-entendre qu'il fallait l'oublier.

Il voulait qu'elle oublie, Qu'elle efface de sa mémoire la facette de malefoy que personne n'aurait du voir.

- Ne te méprend pas granger, tu n'es toujours qu'une moins que rien a mes yeux.

- Et toi un petit fils a papa pourrie gâté !

D'un mouvement brusque, Draco prit durement son poignet, l'obligeant à le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux.

- Plus jamais…tu m'entends ?

- Malfoy ! Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !

Le serpentard serra encore plus fort son poignet, l'empêchant de partir.

Plus jamais tu me traite de fils gâté ! tu ne sais pas ce que c'est petite sang de bourbe de subir des doloris a longueur de journée car votre père n'est pas assez content de vous, d'être forcé à faire des choix que l'on ne veut pas, avoir un destin tracé que l'on ne veut pas suivre…

Hermione était terrorisé, il y avait tellement de haine et de rage dans le regard de malefoy…elle ne sentait même plus sa main sous la pression du serpentard.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi, et ma vie ressemble sûrement plus a l'enfer qu'au paradis.

Il lâcha la main douloureuse d'Hermione qu'elle s'empressa de masser.

Puis il se leva et partit.

avant de franchir la rangée de livres, il s'arrêta, et sans même se retourner, adressa ces mots a Hermione ;

-demain soir, 23 heures, sur le terrain

il s'en alla, laissant Hermione sous le choc, perdue comme a chaque fois qu'il la laissait.

* * *

Il avait été à la bibliothèque car savait que granger s'y rendait souvent, il voulait effacer son erreur d'avoir été faible l'autre jour en se montrant encor plus haineux envers elle.

Mais sa colère n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'elle doutait :

Malefoy avait une ombre d'humanité en lui.

Quand elle l'avait insulté…son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, si elle savait ce qu'il endurait, miss je sais tout se permettait de juger les autres sans les connaître…

Ça aurait été une autre personne … elle ne serait plus de ce monde.

Elle avait eu de la chance.

Il devrait à nouveau s'expliquer avec elle, a l'abri des regards.

Et cette fois, aucune erreur.

_« Adam avait succombé avant lui, il ne referait pas la même erreur. »_


	8. Chapter 8

**Les contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 8**

_«Aimer est un sentiment inconcevable pour les malefoy, pire, il est condamnable. »_

Il allait la voir ce soir, il fallait qu'il lui dise.

Qu'il lui dise qu'il la détestait, que tout son être lui faisait horreur.

Qu'elle n'était rien, qu'il était tout,

Que jamais rien ne changerait, il serait toujours l'odieux malefoy et elle, la petite sang de bourbe.

Ce soir, il effacerai pour de bon le souvenir de cette mauvaise passe.

Il effacerai le malefoy qui a éprouvé et succombé.

Et tout recommencerai, il pourrai enfin l'insulter, la fragiliser, comme avant, et sans aucun remord.

Il n'avait put le droit a l'erreur, sinon il le savait, il tomberait dans un piège infernal qui se refermerait sur lui : les sentiments.

* * *

« demain soir, 23 heures, sur le terrain » 

Ses derniers mots résonnaient dans sa tête.

Hermione avait passé une nuit quasi blanche et le lendemain, n'avait rien put avaler.

Il l'obsédait.

Mais qui était malefoy ?

Il y avait en apparence le malefoy odieux, méprisant, irritant, impulsif…

Mais il y'en avait un autre, qu'elle avait put entre apercevoir quelques minutes, un autre qu'il s'efforçait de cacher, surtout a elle…

Il voulait lui faire croire que ça n'avait été qu'une illusion.

Mais elle n'était pas dupe.

Elle savait ce qu'elle avait vue, et le fait qu'il vienne la voir à la bibliothèque lui confirmait ses dires.

* * *

Toute la journée elle avait attendu cet instant, 22h50, il était temps. 

Plus tôt, elle était partie ce coucher, prétextant une migraine, ce qui fournit par la même occasion l'excuse de son inattention de la journée, et était donc partie dormir…tout habillée.

Vers 21h elle avait même entendu ces amis ce coucher, sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas la réveiller.

Elle s'en voulait de leur mentir, a eux qui la soutenaient depuis le début…et pour qui ? Son pire ennemi.

La honte la submergea, c'était mal ce qu'elle faisait…mais elle avait tellement hâte de s'y rendre…

Elle n'aurait put expliquer ce sentiment, mélange de fascination malsaine envers ce vil serpentard, d'excitation de l'interdit, de l'inconcevable :

Une gryffondor avait rendez-vous avec un serpentard…malefoy qui plus est ! ça ne c'était jamais vue…

Bon, d'accord ce n'était pas un rendez-vous au sens romantique, ils devaient parler…de quoi ? Elle ne savait pas, ou du moins pas exactement.

Mais La curiosité est un vilain défaut, et Hermione granger l'avait.

_« curiosité, sentiment qui vous ronge de l'intérieur et vous enlève toute lucidité… »_

* * *

Elle était partie de la chambre le plus discrètement possible, et, arrivée dehors, regretta de n'avoir pas prit un pull en plus. 

Elle traversa le parc grelottante, mais plus qu'impatiente !

Une fois arrivée prêt du terrain elle hésitait, alors que ça curiosité n'avait eu de cesse d'attendre ce moment, sa raison se réveilla…malefoy était dangereux, impulsif, on ne pouvait jamais deviner ce qu'il avait derrière la tête…et si c'était un piége ? S'il lui voulait encore une fois du mal ? ils devaient simplement discuter, mais le problème avec le serpentard c'est que leurs discussions dégénéraient très vite…

Au diable tous ces questionnements ! Il était temps d'avoir des réponses, prenant tout son courage de gryffondor, Hermione s'avança.

Il était déjà là, assis sur son balai, elle pouvait distinguer ses iris argentés dans la nuit, et l'éclat de la pleine lune se reflétait dans ses cheveux.

Elle ne sut que dire devant cette vision, mais une pensée lui vint en tête :

_« vision sublime, un ange était descendu du ciel, rien que pour elle …»_

Elle la chassa bien vite, ne savant pourquoi elle pensait une absurdité pareille, et reprit son contrôle.

Elle s'avança, doucement, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il la remarque, elle pouvait encore partir…retourner d'où elle venait…

L'atmosphère était magique, le silence, la pleine lune…lui.

les yeux dans le vague, il paraissait tellement serein, si sur de lui…il dégageait une sorte de magnétisme qui l'attirait …

Elle s'approcha encore, pourvue que rien ne vienne perturber sa contemplation…

Physique parfait, grande classe, puissance…

Et surtout, du charisme, une telle aura se dégageait de lui qu'il l'intimidait.

Elle ne devait pas penser comme ça…mais elle avait beau se le dire, rien n'y faisait, il la faisait douter de tout, et même d'elle-même, c'était affolant, il avait une emprise totale sur elle.

Son tortionnaire, son ennemi, l'énigme de sa vie.

Hermione granger, élève studieuse, avait trouver la question a laquelle elle n'avait pas la réponse.

Enfin, il releva les yeux et la remarqua, son visage n'afficha ni la surprise, ni l'étonnement, ni la colère, rien.

Elle en fut déçue, tout vaut mieux que l'indifférence…

Un ange passa, puis, d'un geste de la main, Draco l'invita à prendre place à ces côtés, très intimidée, Hermione obéit et vint s'asseoir sur le balai.

Un instant s'écoula encore, Hermione n'osant pas bouger, n'osant pas faire de bruit.

Elle entendait à peine la respiration du garçon, une respiration calme, détendue…tout le contraire d'elle, Puis soudain il lâcha un soupir.

- granger…

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, attendant la suite, et Draco la regarda enfin pour la première fois depuis ce soir.

Elle le retrouva, ce regard dans lequel elle avait tant aimé se plonger la dernière fois, ce regard qui l'avait tant bouleversé, ce regard qui pouvait tout changer…

- granger, je ne suis pas moi-même en ce moment…

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

- je ne sais pas, mais je ne me comporte pas comme je le devrais…

- Il y'a une différence entre être et paraître.

Pourquoi cette fille avait toujours réponse a tout ! Le pire, c'est qu'il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'elle disait, il eut un bref sourire, cette fille était vraiment remarquable, alors qu'il devrait être en train de lui faire ravaler sa subtilité, il était en train de lui parler presque…gentiment, et, chose étonnante…il se confiait.

_« Un sourire…rien que pour elle… »_

Elle avait sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

C'était irréel, elle devait rêver, elle n'était pas avec malefoy, elle ne discutait pas pacifiquement avec lui…et elle ne ressentait pas ces espèces de papillons dans son ventre.

_« Je suis au pays des merveilles, mais j'ai oulié la formule magique pour rentrer chez moi. »_

- je voulais te poser une question…

- Oui ?

Hermione le regarda, hésitante, mais un regard de Draco l'encouragea.

Après tout, si c'était un rêve, elle ne risquait rien…

- Pourquoi…pourquoi est tu comme ça avec moi ?

il eut encore son espèce de petit sourire, il était persuadé qu'elle lui poserait cette question, il voyait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire…

il c'était promis d'en finir une fois pour toute, de lui faire comprendre quel genre d'homme il était, tyran, odieux, abjecte…

Mais encore une fois, ces résolutions volèrent en éclat, il décida, pour je ne sais quelles raisons, de lui parler honnêtement.

C'est son instinct qui le lui disait, pas celui des malefoy…

Hermione savait qu'il lui fallait un certain courage pour lui répondre, s'il répondait… après tout elle était une sang de bourbe, gryffondor, amie de Potter, ennemie de sa famille… beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse lui faire confiance.

Elle lui laissa prendre son temps.

- eh bien… c'est…dur a expliquer…

il se prit quelques secondes la tête entre ses mains, sembla remettre ses idées en ordre, puis, dans un geste, il releva la tête en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière…envoûtant…

Il regarda encore un instant Hermione dans les yeux, comme s'il était encore temps pour elle de changer de question, puis reprit.

- je te dois de répondre en toute sincérité, après tout ce que tu as subit de ma part…tu as éveillé en moi des choses qui aurait du rester cacher…si mon père l'apprend…je crains que ma mort ne soit pas suffisante pour laver l'affront fait à ma famille…

Il la regarda, pour voir si elle avait saisi, mais vue la pâleur soudaine de son visage, il comprit.

Le serpentard eut un élan de tendresse pour cette petite gryffondor qui soudain paraissait si fragile…il se retint.

Il regarda la lune si belle ce soir, si magique…et y prit son inspiration…

- mais tant que je serai vivant, il ne te touchera pas…

Hermione le regarda, tout d'abord surprise…

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, elle non plus, mais il savait que c'était vrai, et elle, sans savoir pourquoi, ne douta pas un instant de la parole de son meilleur ennemi…

_« Si c'est un rêve, je souhaite ne jamais me réveiller… »_


	9. Chapter 9

**Les contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 9**

Après une courte nuit, Hermione se réveilla, elle se demanda si elle avait rêvé, mais, voyant qu'elle était habillée sous ses draps et que ses chaussures étaient maculées de boue, elle sourit…heureuse.

C'était la nuit la plus magique qu'elle avait vécu de toute sa vie, et elle ne l'avait pas passé avec Harry, ni même ron !

Elle repensa à ce qui c'était passé quelques heures plus tôt, lui, elle, paisibles, aucune animosité…

En repensant à lui, des papillons se remirent à danser dans son ventre…bizarre, elle ne savait pas du tout ce que c'était !

Elle se promit d'aller voir à la bibliothèque après le déjeuner, afin de trouver une potion pour guérir ce mal inconnu…

_« pauvre Hermione granger…il n'y a pas de remède a l'amour… »_

* * *

Le prince des serpentard ce réveilla dans son lit, seul, encore une fois, sans aucune de ses conquêtes…cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas eu l'envie d'inviter une de ses admiratrices dans son antre…bizarre.

Il s'assit sur son lit, et une foule de sentiments et de pensées vinrent le hanter, encore une fois, sa devenait une habitude ! On aurait dit qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien…ou était passé sa légendaire froideur ? Sa muraille contre les sentiments ?

Elle s'effritait déjà devant la gryffondor…a quand devant les autres élèves ? Ça risquait de nuire à sa réputation…jamais le lord ne le lui pardonnerait, il était un des meilleur espoir de la sombre confrérie.

Il repensa à la nuit qu'il avait passé…elle semblait issue d'une autre dimensions, d'un autre lui, d'une autre elle…si seulement ça pouvait être vrai…

Mais ça ne l'était pas, et ça compliqué beaucoup plus les choses…

Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il se sortirait de ce mauvais pas, si son père ou le lord l'apprenait…il avait vraiment peur…pour elle.

Ils avaient été là, si proches…il aurait voulu se rapprocher d'elle…la toucher, sentir le parfum dans le creux de son cou…la regarder, encore, toujours…

Ses yeux…d'une couleur si envoûtante, d'une lueur tellement pure, l'innocence même.

Et ce visage si charmant, douce torture pour son esprit de malefoy…

La gryffondor était une drogue, et s'il ne faisait pas attention il pourrait bientôt ne plus pouvoir se passer d'elle…

_« ce n'était pas un rêve, pourtant, il aurait mieux fallu… »_

* * *

Alors que toute la semaine Hermione avait parue pensive et anxieuse, aujourd'hui elle était d'une humeur très joyeuse…qu'avait-il bien put se passer en l'espace d'une nuit ?

C'était la grande énigme que se posait ginny weasley, elle réfléchit puis finit par hausser les épaules, après tout, si son amie était heureuse c'était le principal.

Elles allèrent toutes deux rejoindre les garçons dans la grande salle afin de déjeuner.

L'assiette de ron débordait déjà, comme a son habitude.

- Bonjour les garçons !

Harry fut surprit par l'air rayonnant d'Hermione, ces quelques jours ce n'était pas une habitude chez elle, tout ça à cause de ce crétin de malefoy qui n'arrêtait pas de la chercher…

- Tiens ! Hermione ! T'a l'air en super forme aujourd'hui!

- Bien dormit ? renchérit ron

- On ne peut mieux les garçons !

Elle leur fit un sourire entendu, puis croqua à pleine dent dans une pomme bien rouge.

* * *

Pansy passa un bras autour de son prince, lui caressant tendrement la joue du dos de sa main, il ne la rejeta même pas, l'air ailleurs…ou plutôt vers une certaine gryffondor…

Pansy suivit son regard, et elle tomba sur une granger de très bonne humeur, en pleine partie de rigolade avec ses amis. Un sourire narquois, se dessina sur ses lèvres…

- Draco chérie…regarde la sang de bourbe là bas…elle a l'air de bonne humeur nan ? Tu crois que weasmoche lui aurait fait son affaire ?

Les serpentards qui avaient entendu ricanèrent. Draco lui, ne dit rien, cette remarque bien qu'elle soit fausse, lui fit un pincement au cœur…organe qu'il pensait mort à jamais…

- la ferme pansy…

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive amour ? Ça va pas ? Ça fait une éternité que t'a pas insulté un de ces ringard ! Tu sais ce qu'il te faudrait ? un bon plan dont toi seul a le secret, un bien perfide et vil qui ferait ravaler leur fierté a ces crétins de gryffondors…elle en particulier, je ne peux plus la voir…

- La ferme j'ai dit ! Depuis quand tu me désobéi ?

pansy pâlit et baissa immédiatement les yeux, son prince n'était pas dans son état normal, d'habitude il ne refusait jamais une petite confrontation entre maisons.

Draco reprit son examen de la table des gryffondors..

Granger riait toujours, son sourire a lui seul réchauffait son cœur, sensation nouvelle…mais agréable…

Elle était vraiment éblouissante…

Il sentit tout d'un coup un manque au fond de son être…déjà…

Il n'avait même pas toucher à son petit déjeuner, ce n'était pas grave, il avait d'autres choses plus importantes a faire…il se leva et partit.

_« ennemis…avec sentiments… »_

* * *

Elle avait passé une main autour de son cou…il ne l'avait même pas repoussé.

Et ça l'affectait…

Elle se reprit, après tout malefoy était libre, il ne lui devait rien, de plus on ne devenait pas ami après quelques heures seulement passès ensemble, qu'est ce qu'elle croyait ? ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre, justes ennemis…

Oui, mais quand même…

Soudain il partit, qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Alors qu'elle était sur un petit nuage, lui, affichait une mine renfrognée.

Elle haussa les épaules, elle n'avait strictement rien droit de lui dire, c'était le prince des serpentard, le tyran de l'école, mieux valait ne pas lui faire de reproches…

La suite du repas se passa plutôt bien, même si Hermione avait senti sa joie diminuer lorsque le serpentard était partie, mais elle ne se l'avouerai jamais…

Tout d'un coup, Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Le courrier ! Là !

Aussitôt, toute la tablée tourna le regard vers le plafond magique, des centaines de chouettes voletaient au-dessus d'eux, après quelques tours, chacune se posa devant leur destinataire.

Un hibou grand duc se posa gracieusement devant l'assiette d'Hermione, aussi surprise que ses amis, la gryffondor détacha délicatement la lettre et l'ouvrit.

Ses doigts tremblaient, de qui était la lettre ? au fond de son cœur, elle espérait…

«je veux te revoir, en dehors de tout, en dehors du temps, des gens, des pensées, de tout ce qui m'étouffe… à la lisière de la forêt interdite, près du lac, maintenant…D »

D…c'était lui ! il lui proposait un autre rendez-vous, maintenant…elle lu et relut la fine écriture verte…il était tellement diffèrent lorsqu'ils étaient que tous les deux, elle aimait ce Draco là, le Draco qui croisait de temps en temps son regard, le Draco qui lui parlait avec sincérité et douceur…

- C'est de qui ?

Elle revint sur terre, ron venait de lui posait une question a laquelle elle n'avait aucune envie de répondre, c'était son secret, a elle seul. Elle ne voulait pas créer une énième dispute avec lui, elle inventa donc un petit mensonge, elle s'en voulu, mais était prête a tout pour conserver son secret.

- c'est…une amie, elle était ici l'année dernière…euh, je dois y aller, j'aie un travail a faire…

Elle se leva et partit avant que ron n'est put lui poser une autre question.

- Tu la connais-toi cette amie ? C'est qui ?

ginny et Harry lui firent non de la tête et ron se replongea dans son assiette, bougonnant que personne ne lui disait jamais rien.

_« La jalousie est un vilain défaut…et ronald weasley l'avait. » _


	10. Chapter 10

**Les contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 10**

_« Vivre dans l'attente d'une seule chose…toi »_

Hermione courue, la lettre toujours serré dans sa main, elle faillie renverser un deuxième année dans le couloir sud mais n'y fit même pas attention, elle dévala aussi rapidement qu 'elle put les marches du grand hall et fonça dehors, la fraîcheur s'engouffra d'un coup sous sa veste, mais elle reprit la course.

Elle n'avait qu'une seule pensée…lui, et sa lui suffisait pour être heureuse, enfin elle arriva près du lac…

« il était là…

appuyé contre un arbre, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc retombant sur son front, sa peau diaphane si délicate, ses lèvres fines qui ne demandent qu'a être embrassées…

Son air charmeur qui vous fait fondre dès que vous le voyez…

Son regard pénétrant qui semble voir au plus profond de vous et vous fait frémir…

Hermione s'approcha, vision sublime, un ange était descendu du ciel, rien que pour elle.

Sa chemise était entrouverte, laissant apparaître des muscles finement dessinés…

Soudain il l'aperçut, ses yeux gris devinrent azur, un mystérieux sourire vint se poser sur le coin de ses lèvres…

Un sourire…rien que pour elle…

Elle le connaissait. »

- Draco…

Se rendant soudain compte de sa familiarité envers ce jeune homme qu'elle avait tant détester jusqu'à quelques heures seulement, elle se mit la main sur la bouche, confuse.

Il s'approcha alors lentement d'elle, prit sa main entre ses doigts et lui fit un doux sourire.

- ce n'est rien…

c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom, et il avait aimé la façon dont elle l'avait prononcé…avec tant de candeur et d'innocence dans la voix…

- Tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui, le moment que l'on a passé hier était…très agréable.

- J'aie trouvé aussi.

- Il n'y a qu'une personne avec laquelle, contre toute attente, je me sens vraiment bien. et c'est toi…

- Tu es déçu ?

- Bizarrement…non.

Draco avait lâché sa main, au plus grand regret d'hermione.

Elle lui fit un sourire timide.

- Je me sens si bien avec toi…alors pourquoi je me sens si coupable ?

- parce qu'il y a un interdit dans le fait que l'on se voie, c'est contre nature, tu es gryffondor, je suis serpentard, je suis du côté du lord et sang pur et…

- …Je suis amie d'Harry et moldue.

Hermione baissa les yeux, blessé.

une mèche balaya son front, le serpentard eu une envie folle de l'écarter mais il se retint, il n'osait pas la toucher…

- tu n'as pas a baisser les yeux devant moi…

Elle releva son visage et rencontra ses yeux argentés, ceux qu'elle aimait tant, ils lui inspiraient confiance.

- c'est étrange…il y a quelques jours encore tu m'apeuré, me faisait pleurer, et aujourd'hui, rien que le fait de te voir me rend heureuse, je n'arrive même plus a t'en vouloir…

- hier encore, je te détestais, pour ce que tu faisais naître en moi, aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus, pour les mêmes raisons…

Ils restèrent encore un moment, là, a se regarder, et ça leur suffisait.

Dans certain cas, un simple regard en dit bien plus que les mots.

_« Plus rien n'existe, hormis une lueur argentée, et un éclat chocolat. »_

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, ou les deux jeunes gens se voyaient en secret, bien souvent le soir.

Elle aimait leurs moments rien que tous les deux, ils pouvaient rester des heures a se regarder, se retenant de s'effleurer.

Ces moments volé avaient beau être merveilleux, ils n'enlevaient pas la pression du monde extérieur, celui qu'ils retrouvaient hélas chaque matin.

Car ils s'en rendaient compte maintenant, ce qui les avaient pousser à se détester, ce n'était pas eux, mais le reste, leur vie, les gens, la morale.

Draco ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien avec une personne, et il appréhendait le moment ou sa se terminerait, car il le savait depuis le premier jour ou ils avaient commencé à parler…que ce jour viendrait.

_« Ne pas s'attacher pour ne pas souffrir…trop tard. »_


	11. Chapter 11

**Les contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 11**

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, examinant avec une grimace les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux, heureusement une formule magique, et toute trace de fatigue fut partie.

C'est vrai qu'elle avait des horaires pas possibles en ce moment, elle travaillait toute la journée pour pouvoir être libre le soir et rejoindre Draco dans le parc.

C'est à peine si elle dormait 5 heures par nuits, mais elle n'aurait changé sa vie pour rien au monde…

Entre Draco et elle c'était…magique, elle ne savait pas encore bien ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, anciens ennemis, presque amis, confidents…peut être plus ?

Ils passaient leur soirée a parler de choses et d'autres, dévoilant chaque nuit un peu plus leur cœur, mais le renfermant aussitôt le jour levé, de peur que les autres ne découvrent leur secret…

Les autres…leur plus grande menace.

C'était une logique pour eux, jamais personne ne devait savoir, ils ne comprendraient pas et ne leur pardonneraient pas…

Même Harry, surtout ron.

* * *

Hermione…

Cette fille était sensationnelle.

Il avait complètement fermer les yeux sur le fait qu'il devait la rejeter, l'éloigner de lui, pour son bien, sa protection…c'était égoïste de sa part, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

C'en était fini, il était devenu accro a leurs rendez-vous nocturnes…tout le jour il n'attendait que ça, se désintéressant du reste du monde, et inquiétant ses camarades serpentards.

Heureusement, personne n'osait lui poser la moindre question, il était le maître incontesté, et les autres savaient ce que pouvait faire un malefoy en colère…

Soudain, il la vit rentrer dans la grande salle, sa démarche a la fois hésitante et gracieuse, ses bras se refermant en un geste de protection sur ses chers livres, elle croisa un instant son regard, lui sourit, puis de peur qu'on ne la voie, détourna la tête vers ses amis, auquel elle adressa un joyeux sourire accompagné d'un bonjour.

Ce sourire…il avait suffit à le rendre heureux, c'est drôle comme le bonheur pouvait tenir à de simples gestes…

Elle s'installa à côté de la jeune weasley et s'entreprit de parler avec elle.

Il dut à contre cœur quitter sa contemplation car il sentit Blaise le pousser du coude.

Il lâcha un soupir de mécontentement et répondit d'un ton sec :

- Quoi ?!

- Ecoute mec ! T'est pas normal en ce moment ! Il t'arrive quoi là ?

- ça te regarde pas…

- Si sa me regarde, on a tous du respect pour toi ici, mais si tu continue…fais gaffe, beaucoup veulent ta place ici, même si pour l'instant ils on encore trop peur de toi.

Draco se retourna, les yeux ayant viré au gris orage, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres, Blaise en pâlit, il avait peut être était trop loin, trop insolent.

- Personne ne sera de taille a m'affronter, alors ceux qui veulent ma place…qu'ils viennent, je les attends. Maintenant laisse-moi avant que je ne m'énerve davantage.

Il était très difficile pour lui de se contrôler, c'est un effort surhumain qu'il avait fait là, car rien que d'entendre le ton que zabini avait employé avec lui…lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

Il reprit son examen de la table des gryffondors..

Granger semblait passionnée par ce qu'elle expliquait à ses amis, ceux-ci l'écoutaient plus ou moins.

Il aimait sa façon de prendre à cœur ce qu'elle entreprenait, peu importe ce qu'en disaient les autres…

Soudain, il vit weasley frôler intentionnellement sa main, il sentit son cœur se crisper d'un coup, son sang se mit à bouillir, et il sentit l'énervement commencer à monter, comme souvent..

Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point ce Ronald weasley était agaçant, le voilà qu'il fixait à présent la gryffondor, une lueur d'envie dans les yeux…sans faire attention, il brisa son verre entre sa paume, le verre lui rentra dans la chair mais il ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.

Fixant à présent ce maudit weasley, il jura en silence qu'il paierai, Draco n'avait jamais besoin de raisons particulières pour en vouloir à quelqu'un…

Il ne s'était que trop retenue, il fallait que toute la rancœur accumulée parte, par n'importe quel moyen.

* * *

Un sourire suffisant se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'adressait à son auditoire, tenant une fille par la taille, une autre s'accrochant d'une main a son torse, et les trois dernières, gloussants, appuyés contre le mur d'une façon provocante.

Draco malefoy avait toujours eu conscience du pouvoir qu'il avait sur la gente féminine, il en jouait et en profitait.

Les voir toutes a ses pieds lui procurait un sentiment de puissance et une immense satisfaction.

Cette après midi là, il traversait un couloir quand il avait remarqué ces jeunes filles lui faisant des œillades entendue, son côté séducteur diabolique de malefoy pris le dessus, et il décida de les aborder.

- Draco…dis moi, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vue avec une fille ? au moins deux semaines ! comment un mec comme toi peut être seul aussi longtemps ?

Elle lui fit un sourire craquant et se serra un peu plus contre lui, cette jolie brune était améthyste, une serdaigle de sixième année, un peu « surmaquillès » comme bon nombre de filles dans poudlard, mais elle aurait fait l'affaire d'une nuit…d'ailleurs, Draco se demandait pourquoi il n'en profitait pas, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas « amusé », il allait finir par perdre son image de « don juan » !

- hum…ce ne sont pas les occasions qui manquent, je dois l'admettre, mais je n'aie pas encore trouvé une proie a ma taille…

Il lui fit un sourire enjôleur auquel la serdaigle répondit, apparemment, ça ne la dérangeait pas d'être considéré comme une vulgaire « proie ».

Il aurait put lui demander n'importe quoi, elle l'aurait fait, beaucoup de garçons auraient sauter sur l'occasion, dont lui auparavant, surtout qu'améthyste était drôlement mignonne !

Mais…son intérêt envers la jeune fille était retombé…peut être en avait'il marre des aventures d'une nuit ? peut être cherchait-il quelque chose de plus sérieux…avec une fille qui serait belle naturellement, sans tout ce superflue, une fille intelligente qui saurait parler d'autres choses que de potins a longueur de journée…une fille douce qui le comprendrait…une personne avec qui il partagerait un peu plus que son lit…avec qui il partagerait peut être son nom…

* * *

Hermione allait en cour de défense contre les forces du mal avec les garçons, quant au détour d'un couloir elle aperçut malefoy en très charmante compagnie.

Une des filles, une serdaigle qu'elle n'aimait pas trop, se tenait serré contre lui, et sa ne le dérangeait visiblement pas car il lui souriait en la maintenant, une main sur ses hanches.

Cette vision la blessa…elle avait été si naïve ! malefoy resterait un éternel coureur de jupon, et ce qui c'était passé entre eux n'était rien de plus qu'une vague amitié passagère…

Ron remarqua son trouble, et, sans savoir pourquoi, prit la main de la jeune fille, Hermione ne réagit même pas, les yeux perdus dans la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

_« jalousie, quand tu nous tient… »_

* * *

Améthyste se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui quand elle s'arrêta brusquement, fixant quelque chose sur sa droite, suivant son regard, Draco tourna la tête.

Elle était là, Hermione, et avait probablement tout vu. un vague sentiment de remord lui traversa le cœur…jamais il n'en avait éprouvé pour personne…

Puis, ses yeux passèrent au type qui osait lui tenir la main…weasley, en une fraction de seconde, il revit la scène du matin, et la jalousie mêlée a la haine refit surface.

Il ne voyait même plus la gryffondor, son esprit braqué sur sa cible, une envie de lui faire payer, de le faire souffrir le prit, et il ne put résister.

Améthyste blêmit tout d'un coup, les yeux du prince des sepentards avaient varié de teinte, sa mâchoire était crispée, et elle sentait son poing ce Serrer dans son dos, c'était très mauvais signe…a la vue du rouquin, l'ambiance était soudainement devenue glaciale.

Il rejeta son passe temps sans ménagements et s'approcha de sa victime.

- Alors weasley ? Tu es venue dans ce couloir faire la manche ? Oh ! T'a ramené le balafré avec toi ! Vous faites tellement pitiés qu'ils vous jetteront des gallions par dizaines ! Plus que tu n'en as jamais vu dans ta vie !

- La ferme malefoy, ma famille vaut sûrement beaucoup plus que la tienne.

- compare ce qui est comparable la belette, ne mélange pas un prince avec des rongeurs…

Les joues de ron avaient viré au cramoisie, il se retenait visiblement de se jeter dessus, ce qui amusa le serpentard.

- Eh bien weasmoche ! Tu t'énerve ! il vaudrait mieux pas que tu te battes avec moi vaurien, tu ruinerai encore plus ta famille avec les frais d'hôpitaux…

_«l'amour est un sentiment qui en déclenche beaucoup d'autre…et pas forcément des plus bénéfiques… »_

* * *

Hermione était sidéré, elle ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça, en plus de la méchanceté gratuite de d'habitude, il y avait maintenant une haine profonde au fond de ces yeux, comment pouvait-on en vouloir à quelqu'un a ce point ?

Il malmenait son ami, devant ces yeux, il savait combien ça lui faisait mal, mais s'en fichait complètement.

Elle décida d'intervenir peut être qu'elle parviendrait à le calmer avant que ça ne dégénère…

- malefoy, arrête…

Ça voix presque implorante ne changea rien, malefoy tourna ses yeux froids vers elle, pur concentré de haine, de rage et de colère.

- quoi ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux, sang de bourbe ? T'ai-je autorisé à me parler ? De toute façon, les femmes ne sont que des passes temps, je te souhaite de bien prendre ton pied weasley.

Il leur jeta un regard méprisant et s'en alla, les jeunes filles le regardèrent passer, subjuguées, avant de le suivre, soumises.

Hermione couru se réfugier dans les toilettes les plus proches et y pleura tout l'après midi.

* * *

_« impulsivité, tendance a céder a ses impulsions. »_

Il n'avait pas voulu lui parler comme ça, mais la rage et la jalousie l'avait aveuglé, et il en subissait maintenant les conséquences.

Il souffrait terriblement, il avait vu l'incompréhension dans ces yeux, la détresse aussi, puis les larmes qui avaient commencé à déborder de ces jolis yeux.

Il avait tout gâché entre eux, plus jamais il ne connaîtrait de moment aussi heureux tels que ceux qu'il avait vécu avec elle.

C'était peut être mieux ainsi…


	12. Chapter 12

**Les contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 12**

_« Lente descente, elle bas frénétiquement des ailes, tentant de remonter, avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'en a plus. »_

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle n'était pas sortie du dortoir des gryffondors, de son lit plus précisément, des jours, peut être une semaine…elle avait perdu toute notion du temps, plus de minutes, plus d'heures, seulement des moments qui font souffrir, des moments qui vous rappellent sans cesse que toutes vos bases, vos valeurs qui vous semblaient si solides, viennent de s'effondrer comme un vulgaire château de carte.

Une porte claqua, aussitôt, Hermione replia la couverture sur sa tête, elle sentie quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit et relever lentement sa couverture…ginny.

- mione, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui se passe ?

- justement, il ne se passe rien, le monde ne changera jamais, je haïrais toujours les mêmes personnes… et ces mêmes personnes m'haïront toujours …

ginny ne comprenait vraiment pas le comportement de son amie, elle avait eu écho d'une dispute avec malefoy, c'était depuis ce temps là qu'elle restait au lit, a pleurer, mais cette dispute n'avait rien d'exceptionnel ! Il y avait eu pire ! Elle lui cachait quelque chose, c'était certain, mais elle ne forcerait pas la gryffondor a se confier.

- tu ne peux pas tout changer Hermione, tu n'est pas surhumaine…

- je sais…mais cette fois, rien que pour une fois…j'aurai tellement voulu…

le bruit d'un sanglot traversa la couverture, ginny balaya délicatement une mèche du visage d'Hermione, un geste presque maternel…

- Hermione…tu pleure toute la journée, toute la nuit…rien ne vaut la peine que tu te mettes dans des états pareils !

- …j'aie cru en un rêve qui s'est transformé en cauchemar…

- ça ne peut pas être si terrible…

- c'est ce que ma raison me dit…mais sa fait longtemps que je ne l'écoute plus…

Parlait-elle vraiment a Hermione granger ? La studieuse élève de gryffondor ? La fille la plus rationnelle et sensée ? Elle avait du mal a le croire !

- Quoiqu'il en soit Hermione, ça fait cinq jours maintenant, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! J'aie dit à l'infirmière que tu avais mal au dos, puis que tu avais mal au crâne, elle a bien voulu me croire car elle sait que tu es une élève sérieuse…mais elle va se poser des questions ! Si tu ne retourne pas en cour, j'aie bien peur que ce soit elle qui vienne te chercher de force !

- je ne veux plus le voir…

- Qui ? Mon frère ?

- Celui qui me fait être la personne la plus heureuse, et la plus malheureuse a la fois.

Ginny weasley ne put résoudre cette énigme, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son amie et repartit, espérant qu'elle suivrait ses conseils.

* * *

Draco se réveilla, et pour la cinquième fois, un intense sentiment de culpabilité le rongea dès son réveil.

Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé ça.

Il s'habilla sans grand enthousiasme, et descendit dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Son premier réflexe, fut de regarder vers la table des gryffondor, elle n'était toujours pas là…ça faisait la cinquième fois cette semaine, en fait, depuis la « dispute. »

Saint Potter et la belette le fusillèrent du regard, ce a quoi, il leur répondit avec un de ces regard plein de mépris et de haine mélangé, ceux dont il avait le secret et l'exclusivité.

Puis Il s'assit a sa place et se remplie une grande tasse de café noir, en ce moment, ces nuits étaient plutôt courtes, et il ne tenait pas la grande forme.

On aurait dit que plus rien ne l'intéressait, même les plus jolies filles de poudlard n'arrivaient pas a interpeller son sens inné de la séduction.

Le prince des serpentard était rongé par le remord.

Lui qui n'avait jamais eu rien a se reprocher, grâce a il faut le dire, un ego surdimensionné, voilà qu'il s'en faisait à présent pour granger ?! une sang de…il n'arrivait même plus a le dire…

De toute façon elle ne jurait que par son « weasley » il les avait bien vu quelques jours avant, se tenant la main, comment ce nabot pouvait-il avoir plus d'importance a ses yeux que lui ?! Jeune homme le plus convoité d'Angleterre ?!

C'est vrai qu'il était de notoriété publique que granger et weasley finirait un jour ensembles, aussi coincés l'un que l'autre disait-on à serpentard, alors qu'il en avait toujours eu rien a faire, voilà maintenant que ça le gênait affreusement…le simple fait d'y penser, d'imaginer ce crétin avec sa granger…le mettait dans une colère noire…

Avait-il dit « sa granger » ? Non, impossible !

Bref, un regard vers la table des gryffondors et il eu la soudaine envie de balancer sa tasse vers la tête du rouquin…

Jaloux ? …Non…enfin…peut être.

Il se rappela ce que lui avait appris son père : « les femmes, sont de viles créatures…regarde adan et eve ! elles incarnent le péché, la tentation… un conseil mon fils, l'amour n'existe pas,

Sert-en pour ton propre plaisir, assurer ta descendance, et éventuellement pour faire bonne figure, arriver avec une belle et noble femme, c'est comme avoir un précieux vase… ne les laisse jamais t'attendrir, utilise les, et jette les, ou elles t'entraîneront dans leur piége, tels des sirènes elles t'envoûteront… et te tueront ! ne t'inquiète pas, elles s'en remettront, dit toi qu'elles ne sont là pour ton bon plaisir, de vulgaires objets »

Discours digne d'un malefoy…il avait suivi tous ces conseils, ne jamais s'attacher, les séduire…les utiliser…avant de les jeter…cruel jeu, mais plaisant !

Mais depuis un certain temps, ça ne l'était plus, il ne prenait plus de plaisir a ramener une fille pour un soir, a lui promettre monts et merveilles, qui s'évanouiraient au matin, lui promettre un avenir d'amour et de luxe, qui ne durerait même pas une nuit.

Marre de toutes ces promesses qu'il ne tenait pas.

Tout avait changé à cause de cette fille, cette sirène l'avait envoûté alors qu'il avait bien fait attention de ne rien échanger de plus avec elle que des mots.

De simples mots, de simples regards, mais ça avait suffit pour le prendre au piège.

Restait maintenant a savoir si elle allait le tuer à petit feu comme ces créatures mythologiques …

Il savait la réponse…non.

C'est lui qui se tuerait, avec sa jalousie, sa colère, son impulsivité…l'autodestruction avait déjà commencé.

Il espérait seulement qu'il serait mort avant que son père et le lord ne s'en charge.

C'est ce matin là, que Draco malefoy réalisa ce qu'Hermione granger doutait bien avant lui.

Il lui en avait fallu du temps…mais comment mettre un nom sur des choses qu'on pensait ne pas exister ? Comment mettre son orgueil de coté pour se l'avouer ?

Mais c'était là, sensation au creux du ventre, douce chaleur se répandant dans sa chair.

C'est ce matin là, que Draco malefoy mit un nom, sur ce qu'il ressentait.

* * *

_« Elle a beau se dire que c'est voué à l'échec…elle ne peut s'empêcher d'y croire… »_

Non ! Non ! Non ! Ce n'était plus possible !

Hermione essuya d'un geste rageur les larmes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir cesser de couler sur ses joues.

Elle se leva d'un bond.

Voilà cinq jours qu'elle se morfondait pour quelqu'un avec qui elle n'avait parlé que quelques fois…c'était complètement absurde !

Elle l'avait toujours détester ! Alors pourquoi elle pleurait pour lui ?

Non elle n'était pas amoureuse de malefoy, non elle n'était pas amoureuse de malefoy…si, en fait elle était complètement amoureuse de malefoy.

Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, abattue par la lourde vérité.

Quelques balades au clair de lunes avec son pire ennemi lui avaient suffit pour la rendre amoureuse, a quoi bon se cacher ce qu'elle savait au fond depuis le début !

Etre amoureuse de malefoy signifiait déception, malheurs et désespoir, car il était évident que ce n'était pas réciproque ! malefoy était quelqu'un d'égoïste qui n'avait jamais rien éprouvé pour personne, il n'était intéressé que par lui-même !

Il le lui avait bien fait comprendre l'autre jour, elle n'était qu'un objet, comme toutes les filles, conçu pour le plaisir de monsieur, un simple numéro sur sa liste…alors pourquoi elle ? Il voulait essayer une gryffondor c'est cela ? Alors pourquoi il n'en prenait pas une plus jolie ? Et moins « sang de bourbe » !

Elle se mit à regretter de ne pas être amoureuse de ron weasley…au moins, avec lui, tout serait plus simple…elle vivrait une vie bien rangée, et ne décevrait personne.

_« Hermione et Draco, ou comment deux personnes qui sont vouées à se détester par leur sang, leur nature, leur fréquentation et leur maison, se voient prisonniers de ce qu'ils ressentent. »_


	13. Chapter 13

**Les contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 13**

_« peut- on partir a la rencontre de l'amour, en étant conscient de toute la souffrance que ce sentiment engendrera ? »_

Hermione Granger se réveilla ce matin là, une force nouvelle la possèdait, elle ne pleurait presque plus et était bien décidée à se reprendre en main.

Elle jeta toutes ses boîtes de mouchoirs, et, avant que même que ses amies , ne soient réveillées, elle était déjà prête.

- Hermione! Tu es... tu es déjà debout!

- oui! comme tu l'as dit, je ne peux pas me permettre de m'apitoyer sur mon sort a longueur de journée, alors...

Elle esquissa un sourire plein de gaieté, tandis que ses yeux exprimaient tout le contraire... Ginny la prit par les épaules et lui glissa à son oreille.

- hermy... tu es sur que sa va vraiment mieux?

- il le faut bien gyn... il le faut bien...

sourire énigmatique cette fois, signe que la cadette weasley n'en saurait pas plus...

Sans attendre d'autres questions, la gryffondor prit ses affaires et quitta le dortoir.

* * *

Même rituel, Draco malefoy descendit ce matin là dans la grande salle, même humeur... morose.

Même regard vers la table des gryffondors, même déception.

Elle n'est toujours pas là.

il s'assit à sa table, prit son habituel café noir... un air de déjà vue, il le porte à ses lèvres, plus aucune saveur, il ne parvint même plus à le réveiller...

Soudain, un brouhaha un peu plus fort se fait entendre, agacé, le prince des serpentard relève les yeux et la voie... elle est revenue.

Un sourire s'esquisse sur son visage, ça faisait longtemps... son corps semble se réchauffer, ses muscles se détendent, ses pensées noires s'évaporent... il se sent bien.

* * *

Quand elle est entrée dans la grande salle ce matin, quasiment tous les regards se sont retournés vers elle, et les quolibets sont allés bon train, qu'est ce qui peut empêcher la fille la plus sérieuse de poudlard a manquer les cours pendant cinq jours!

Elle qui n'aimait pas se faire remarquer... elle soupira et s'avança, la tête basse.

Ses amis sont contents d'enfin la retrouver, elle aimerait dire qu'elle aussi est heureuse... mais elle n'arrive pas a s'en convaincre... quelque chose lui manque.

Elle lève discrètement les yeux vers la table des serpentard, et croise les prunelles argentées du sujet de ses pensées, son cœur semble faire un bond dans sa poitrine, elle sent le ses joues se colorées, ce qu'il fait chaud... troublée, elle baisse les yeux, elle ne doit plus se faire avoir.

elle ne lui a pas pardonné, il ne changera jamais...

* * *

Elle l'a regardé, seulement qu'un court moment... mais il a pu déceler le trouble et la gêne dans son regard... au moins, il ne la laisse pas indifférent, il se permet un discret sourire suffisant... il ne changera jamais.

Elle ne veut plus le regarder... sa le blesse, plus qu'il ne le voudrait.

Mais dans un sens... il pourra l'admirer à sa guise!

ce qu'il aime le plus chez elle... ses yeux, d'une couleur chocolat, avec une lueur malicieuse, il aime aussi son visage enfantin, sa candeur, son innocence... il aime son sourire, qui réchauffe son cœur a chaque fois qu'il apparaît sur ses lèvres rosées, ses cheveux, semblant capturer tous les rayons du soleil, ses longues boucles ambrées, son parfum vanille, ses petites mains douces et fines, ses joues qui se colorent à la façon des poupées de porcelaines, son rire cristallin, sa façon de parler, si sérieuse et si naïve a la fois, la petite gryffondor que l'on a envie de protéger, la fragile Hermione que l'on a envie d'aimer...

pansy parkinson remarque son air absent, et son regard captivé par la sang de bourbe, mais ne dit mot, elle n'a que des doutes pour l'instant, rien d'encore trop alarmant.

* * *

La sonnerie des cours retentit, enfin Hermione pourra échapper au regard du serpentard, il la met mal à l'aise... surtout qu'elle n'arrive plus a le soutenir.

Elle a l'impression qu'il veut encore lui faire du mal, elle ne veut plus, pas après tous ce qui s'est passé, elle ne le supporterai pas.

ron prend son sac, elle le remercie d'un sourire, pourquoi n'est elle pas amoureuse de lui ?... elle y avait tellement cru pourtant!

Toute sa vie avait changé, toutes ses pensées aussi, elle regrettait à présent le temps d'avant, le temps de la parfaite futur madame Hermione weasley.

Il était amoureux d'elle, elle non.

Un jour, il le lui avouerait, elle le savait, et elle devrait alors le repousser.

ron installa son sac a coté de lui, elle s'assit à sa place sans grande motivation, c'était un cours d'histoire de la magie, avec le professeur binns, et elle avait complètement oublié qu'il était en commun avec les serpentards... si elle avait su...

Draco alla s'asseoir quelques rangs devant elle, non sans l'avoir frôler au passage, Hermione frissonna à ce contact, mais se rembrunit aussitôt en se souvenant de ces résolution : Ne plus jamais souffrir à cause d'un malefoy.

Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit s'asseoir sur la rangée d'a côté, quelques rangs devant, il s'assit, laissa tomber négligemment son sac à côté de lui avant de se retourner vers sa voisine, qui n'était autre que cette bouledogue de pansy parkinson, elle commença à suçoter l'extrémité de sa plume, elle n'avait jamais remarqué la largeur de ses épaules…c'est vrai qu'il était très bien bâti…les entraînements intensifs de quidditch lui avait donné une musculature d'athlète.

Il passa tout d'un coup un bras autour des épaules de pansy, elle fronça les sourcils, il l'avait fait exprès, c'était sur ! elle ressentit sa blessure se rouvrir, mais bientôt, ses pensées allèrent vers ses bras…ce qu'elle aurait aimé être à la place de pansy…ses bras protecteurs autours d'elle…se sentant si fragile et en même temps si bien auprès de lui…

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le fantôme qui arriva, le professeur binns salua brièvement les élèves, puis commença à réciter son cours sur la révolution des gobelins de 1873 a 1876, elle le connaissait déjà par cœur pour l'avoir lu dans de nombreux livres de la bibliothèque.

Presque aussitôt, elle ressombra dans ses songes…il avait pris son parchemin et une plume vert émeraude avec le biseau en argent, ses sourcils fins froncés en signe de concentration, il relevait de temps en temps ses yeux aciers vers le professeur pour prendre les notes que celui ci inscrivait de sa main de fantôme au tableau, la main aristocratique allait et venait sur le papier, faisant jouer sa chevalière argent avec les rayons du soleil…DM, entouré d'un serpent…. Draco malefoy.

Quelques mèches d'un blond cendré retombaient sur son front…lui donnant un air très séduisant…

Elle adorait ses cheveux, encadrant son visage si pâle et si mystérieux…

Sa mâchoire crispée, comme d'habitude, ses yeux fixés droit devant lui, lui donnant son air si impénétrable…elle avait pu rentrer quelques instants dans l'univers du mystérieux prince des serpentard, et aurait tout donner pour y retourner…

Soudain, elle le vit tourner la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent, elle vit un regard dur et froid, et, avec le cœur plein d'amertume, elle le lui rendit avant de se retourner vers ron.

- Je t'aime tellement…espèce de salaud.

Durant tous le cours, elle sentit son regard insistant sur elle, qui la brûlait presque, elle aurait voulu se lever, et partir, loin de lui, loin de ses yeux qui la fascinait…mais les autres se seraient poser des questions, elle préférait faire profil bas.

Elle ne se doutait pas qu'a l'instant même ou le serpentard avait reconnu ses yeux chocolat, son regard avait changé…

_« synonyme, qui a un sens identique, ou très voisins, amour, haine. »_

* * *

La sonnerie de la fin du cours retentit, véritable libération pour Hermione, elle voulue tellement se dépêcher de ranger ses affaires, qu'elle fit tomber plusieurs livres de sa table, elle poussa un juron entre ses dents, et prévint ses amis de ne pas l'attendre avant de se baisser à la recherche de ses ouvrages.

Elle ramassa un a un ses livres, et quand elle voulue se pencher pour prendre le dernier, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus là, elle releva lentement les yeux, et aperçut une main qui le lui tendait, son regard s'aventurant toujours plus haut, elle aperçut ensuite deux yeux d'un gris fascinant…

Hésitante, elle prit le livre de ses mains, elle aurait voulu le remercier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur ses fines lèvres, puis il sortit de la salle de son pas sûr, sa cape volant derrière lui.

Un ange passa…puis Hermione, semblant se réveiller, décida d'enfin ranger son livre avant de quitter la salle de cour d'un pas précipité, elle s'était encore fait avoir, il ne cherchait qu'a l'intimider, l'approcher pour mieux la briser…

Pourtant elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il lui dise quelque chose…

Une fois dehors, elle ne perçut pas tout de suite l'ombre qui était accolé au mur…

- granger…

elle se figea, reconnaissant ce ton si glacial et si envoûtant entre tous…

- j'aie à te parler…

Elle se retourna, il était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur son torse, et son éternel sourire narquois aux lèvres, elle avait voulu qu'il lui parle, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait fait…elle avait peur de ce qu'il dirait, peur d'être encore une fois déçue, elle ne put que lui envoyer son regard le plus haineux avant de s'enfuir en courant, ses livres Serrès contre elle.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Hermione granger était perdue.

* * *

Draco malefoy lâcha un soupir en la voyant s'échapper, elle lui en voulait vraiment…

Il aurait tout donner pour qu'elle lui pardonne…

Lui qui avait toujours tout eut ce qu'il voulait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui échappait, s'il voulait ravoir sa confiance, il allait devoir corriger son attitude…il esquissa une grimace, changer ? Il ne connaissait que l'attitude « malefoy » ! jamais on ne lui avait appris à exprimé sa « compassion » ou sa « tendresse », ces mots eux-mêmes étaient encore vagues de sens pour lui…

Enfin, une idée vint, s'il voulait vraiment la récupérer, il allait devoir jouer franc jeu avec elle, et si sa lui faisait mal de l'avouer, il allait devoir le faire, Draco malefoy jouait sa dernière carte.

L'air mélancolique, appréhendant la manière dont il allait aborder les choses, le serpentard reprit sa route dans les couloirs.


	14. Chapter 14

**lilchoco:_ merci! Une heureuse année a toi aussi! _**

**Les contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 14**

A bout de souffle, Hermione s'arrêta une fois arrivée dans la salle commune, lasse, elle se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils pourpres, fermant les yeux, tentant de calmer les pulsations de son cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

Pourquoi s'était-elle enfuit ? …Elle avait eu peur, peur d'encore souffrir, elle ne méritait pas d'être gryffondor, elle ne méritait rien.

Hermione l'aimait, elle en était maintenant persuadée, douce chaleur quand elle le voyait, plénitude quand elle se plongeait dans ses yeux, papillons au creux de son ventre.

Mais lui ne l'aimait pas, et même si en l'espace de quelques nuits il lui avait adressé quelques mots d'un ton vaguement compatissant, ce n'était que pour mieux la briser ensuite, il ne la voyait que comme une traînée, une sang de bourbe.

Une larme roula malgré elle le long de sa joue, dessinant un sillon noir, désespoir.

Elle aurait tellement voulu lui avouer… lui faire partager ce tourbillon de sentiments qui la happait, qu'elle-même avait du mal parfois a cerner, mais elle imaginait déjà sa réaction, il la regarderait d'abord avec mépris, puis ces yeux si bleus quand ils étaient autre fois que tous les deux prendraient une teinte orageuse, signe du malefoy en colère, et il déverserait son flot de haine, venin sortant de sa bouche, s'infiltrant dans les moindres failles de son cœur, la brisant encore, toujours.

Ces mots, ce ne sont que des mots, mais ils lui font encore plus mal qu'un coup de poignard.

Hermione se laissa bercer par ses sombres pensées et s'endormit, préférant oublier ce jeune homme qui la tourmentait, ce jeune homme qu'elle ne pouvait aimer.

* * *

_- Mais je l'aime !_

_- Non ! C'est impossible ! Hermione ! Tu ne peux pas !_

_- Ron…_

_Les yeux scintillants de larmes, Hermione se tenait aux pieds de son ami, le suppliant de la comprendre, par amour pour elle…_

_- Mais c'est…c'est un mangemort !_

_- Il ne l'a pas choisis !_

_Ron baissa les yeux vers celle qu'il aimait depuis toujours, et qu'il croyait connaître, son regard s'assombrit._

_- Tu vas devoir choisir, Hermione, il n'est pas de notre camps, il nous tuera tous…_

_La gryffondor le regarda, l'implorant silencieusement, elle ne pouvait pas aller contre ces sentiments, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, le rouquin le fit à sa place._

_- Bien, je vais te simplifier le choix, c'est la dernière chose que je ferai pour toi, adieu Hermione._

_Et il partit, la laissant là, à genoux, la tête entre ses mains, ses sanglots redoublant. Ils l'avaient tous abandonnée, elle les avait tous trahis. en se liant avec leur ennemi de sang et de toujours, elle avait briser leur amitié._

_Elle n'en avait pas eu le droit._

_C'était interdit, contre nature._

_Pourtant…elle n'avait put s'empêcher de l'aimer_

_Elle maudit cupidon de l'avoir tuer de sa flèche._

_Son monde c'était écroulé._

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, de la sueur perlait sur son front, elle regarda l'horloge, 14 heures, elle avait raté le déjeuner et allait bientôt être en retard pour le cours d'arithmancie.

Aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle rassembla ses affaires et parti de la salle en courant, en chemin elle se remémora l'étrange rêve qu'elle avait fait, il résonnait en elle comme un avertissement.

Ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer.

_« si tu ne viens pas à moi, j'irai à toi… »_

Heureusement elle ne fut pas en retard en cours, elle s'installa à sa place et se mit à griffonner sur son parchemin les notes que lui dictait son professeur, sans pour autant ne pouvoir s 'empêcher de penser a un certain serpentard…

A la sonnerie, la rouge et or put enfin souffler, soulagée, elle n'avait que ce cours là cet après midi, donc sa journée était enfin terminée.

Encore chamboulée par son rêve, Hermione s'empressa de ranger ses affaires prenant gare de ne croiser le regard de personne, ayant peur que sa « trahison » ne se lise dans ses yeux, elle espérait surtout ne pas croiser Ron dans les couloirs…

D'un pas précipité elle se rua hors de la salle et fit un détour pour rejoindre la salle commune, ce chemin passait par les cachots, elle espérait ainsi croiser le moins de monde possible.

Elle avançait encore, toujours, dans ce sombre labyrinthe, faisant le vide dans son esprit, oubliant ce qui la tourmentait. Soudain, elle perçut des pas derrière elle, l'angoisse la prit, elle accéléra, mais les bruits de pas derrière elle se rapprochaient aussi, inexorablement, la rattrapant.

Sans même réfléchir, Hermione se mit à courir, serrant son sac contre elle, elle ne savait pas qui la poursuivait, c'était sans doute une réaction puérile mais elle n'avait put s'en empêcher, sa peur avait pris le dessus, comme bien souvent ces temps ci..

Elle courait, courait dans ses dédales sombres, seul le bruit de ses pas et ceux de son poursuivant rompaient le silence, la gryffondor avait perdu toute raison, toute lucidité, courant toujours plus vite, sentant l'air gonfler ses cheveux, son souffle se faire plus saccader, les pas se rapprocher.

Lorsque soudain, un bras puissant la happa et la colla contre le mur, elle se débattit, cria, griffa, oubliant qu'elle avait pris ce chemin car justement rares étaient les personnes qui l'empruntaient.

- Granger ! Tais-toi donc !

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt, stupéfaite, reconnaissant la voix essoufflée.

Elle releva les yeux vers celui qui la retenait prisonnière, une main sur chacun de ses poignets

- Malefoy !

Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses pâles lèvres, et une lueur malicieuse pétilla dans ces yeux.

- En personne ! Je dois dire que tu cours vite ! Quelle mouche t'a donc piquer !

Ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés par la course, et ses joues rosies par l'effort, mais son souffle était revenu à la normal, il attendait toujours sa réponse, la tenant fermement.

- Je… je ne sais pas…

La gryffondor baissa les yeux et rougit, en fait elle ne savait pas très bien ce qui lui avait pris, elle était déjà très angoissée, et le fait d'avoir entendu quelqu'un la suivre alors qu'elle se pensait seule l'avait mise dans une peur panique…car oui, il la suivait bien, intrigué par cet éclair de lucidité, Hermione releva les yeux.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi me suivait- tu ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils d'indignation, ce qui donna envie de rire au serpentard, mais voyant son air sérieux et résolu, il se retint.

prenant un air songeur et son sourire mystérieux de vil séducteur il lui répondit.

- Eh bien je voulais te parler, on a plus le droit de parler tranquillement maintenant ? Au fait, je peux te lâcher ou tu vas encore t'enfuir ?

Hermione rougit de plus belle, quelle idiote elle faisait ! Elle détourna les yeux, ne voulant plus affronter son regard narquois.

poussant un soupir désapprobateur, le serpentard libéra ses mains et prit délicatement son menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

Petite gryffondor, pourquoi baisse-tu toujours les yeux devant moi ?

- j'attends

- Tu attends quoi ?

Ces yeux, seuls indicateur de son humeur, si changeants…à ce moment même ils sont bleus, d'un bleus tendre, apaisant, doux, calmant son monde intérieur si enclins au doute, mais pour combien de temps…

- J'attends tes sarcasmes qui ne tarderont pas a venir, comme toujours.

Un voile de tristesse passa sur ses yeux chocolat, elle avait tellement l'habitude…elle ne voyait que la pluie qui revenait sans cesse après le soleil, le cauchemar qui recommençait sans cesse après le rêve, elle ne voulait plus croire, elle c'était promis…

- Excuse-moi…Hermione, pour tout…

Il avait prononcé son prènom, pour la première fois, une pointe de tendresse dans la voix, de remord aussi…qu'il était beau lorsqu'il le prononçait…

- je…

elle ne savait quoi dire, elle le regarda alors dans les yeux, se plongeant dans cet océan brumeux, ou elle pouvait apercevoir une éclairci bleutée, elle adorait s'y perdre, et retrouver son chemin le plus tard possible…

il la regardait, un air suppliant, un air désolé qui finit de l'attendrir.

- je te pardonne…

Une larme roula sur sa joue tandis qu'elle prononçait ses mots, une larme de bonheur, la larme d'un souhait tellement espéré, enfin exaucé…

Il la recueilli du bout de son doigt et se rapprocha davantage d'elle, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure pour lui…son front collé contre le sien, il ferma les yeux et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, signe d'une union scellée, il sentait le rythme de sa respiration, souffle de vie qui soulevait lentement sa poitrine contre lui.

Lui, elle, enlacés dans ce sombre couloir…

S'il avait le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps…il l'aurait utiliser à ce moment sans hésiter.

puis il rouvrit les yeux, reprenant contact avec la réalité.

- Hermione…je ne te promets pas qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres larmes…tu sais ce que je suis, ce que je deviendrais…

Hermione posa son doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence, et replongea dans son regard aux couleurs de l'océan et de l'orage, elle savait, elle savait que la vie avec lui promettait de nombreuses épreuves, de nombreuses barrières et de nombreuses déceptions, elle savait que leur union ne serait jamais acceptée, autant par sa famille que par ses propres amis, et si son père le découvrait …c'est leur vie qu'ils perdraient…

Mais elle n'avait plus envie de réfléchir, plus envie de penser au futur, elle avait simplement envie de vivre ces instants présents, de savourer le peu de bonheur que la vie lui offrait avant de songer aux malheurs que présageait demain.

_« vivre pour le présent, ne pas se soucier du lendemain »_

il comprit, avec ce simple regard, il interpréta ce silence, il fallait arrêter de se poser des questions, il fallait accepter les rares moments de bonheurs, car il savait au fond de lui que ça ne durerait pas…Draco malefoy n'était pas conditionné pour être heureux …

Ses doigts toujours entrelacés aux siens, la maintenant toujours contre le mur, Draco se pencha lentement vers la gryffondor, il la vit fermer les yeux et fit de même, son visage vint frôler celui de la jeune fille, et bientôt, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, un baiser tout d'abord hésitant, puis qui s'approfondit lorsque Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou du serpentard et que celui-ci passa les siens autour de sa taille.

un baiser doux, tendre.

un simple échange, mais sincère.

une promesse de bonheur éphémère.

calme avant la tempête.

_« Plutôt milles morts, que de passer à côté de l'histoire de leur vie »_


	15. Chapter 15

**Les contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 15**

_« Si c'est un rêve,_

_Je souhaite ne jamais me réveiller,_

_Que le bonheur ne fasse pas de trêves,_

_Qu'il me laisse en paix »_

Ce fut une Hermione enfin heureuse qui rejoint ce soir la salle commune des gryffondor, elle donna le mot de passe au tableau et rentra dans son foyer qu'elle adorait tant.

Ron et Harry la vire passer devant eux, un sourire aux lèvres, dans un parfait état de rêve éveillé, ils se consultèrent du regard et décidèrent de la laisser dans cet état semi-conscient.

Elle se dirigea tel un automate vers son lit et s'y endormit, pour une fois un sourire aux lèvres, rêvant de son prince charmant, elle ne voulait plus se réveiller, plus jamais.

_« Vivre dans les rêves, plutôt que dans la réalité. »_

* * *

Elle avait passé une nuit merveilleuse, mais elle l'aurait bien prolongé un peu…c'est sans compter le hibou qui toquait depuis maintenant quelques minutes a sa fenêtre, elle rouvrit les yeux, et, le temps de s'habituer à la lumière de l'aube, elle se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, dès qu'elle eut reconnu le hibou grand duc, elle fut comme par magie parfaitement réveillée et courue à la rencontre de l'animal, elle ouvrit précipitamment la fenêtre, faisant entrer d'un coup le vent glacial de la fin octobre et grogner ses amies encore endormies.

Elle détacha vite fait le message a la patte du rapace et le gratifia d'une caresse sur les plumes avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

Comme ivre de bonheur, elle virevolta dans la pièce, serrant la lettre tout contre, elle, elle avait reconnu le hibou grand duc, c'était lui ! elle respira doucement le parfum qui émanait de la lettre, muscade, son parfum…

- humm mione ? Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? Pourquoi tu t'agite comme sa ? C'était quoi se fichu hibou ?

La voix pâteuse de Parvati la ramena brusquement a la réalité, ses joues virèrent au rouge et balbutia que c'était une lettre de sa tante qu'elle attendait depuis des semaines avant de s'enfuir du dortoir.

Si elle voulait préserver leur bonheur, même ses amies ne devaient pas être au courant de sa liaison avec le serpentard, elle gardait jalousement son secret, son trésor le plus précieux.

Une fois descendu dans la salle commune, elle vérifia qu'elle était vide avant de s'asseoir dans un des confortable fauteuil rouge, elle passa ses doigts sur les reliefs du cachet de cire…DM, entouré d'un serpent…

- draco…

son nom lui échappa des lèvres, elle vérifia encore une fois si personne n'était dans la salle avant de décacheter la lettre, une fois fait, elle reconnue la fine écriture émeraude, plus les lignes passaient, plus son cœur battait, il s'emballait tellement qu'Hermione crut qu'il allait exploser…

_Ma douce Hermione…_

_Le soleil c'est levé, illuminant ton joli minois, j'espère que le hibou ne t'a pas réveillé…je n'en peu plus de ton absence, je voudrais te voir, entendre ton rire, voir ton sourire, je ne pourrais attendre ce soir, c'est pour sa que je t'attendrais ce matin même, a l'orée de la forêt interdite, près du lac, en espérant que la froideur de la fin de l'automne repoussera les éventuels passants, rejoint moi dès que tu es prête, j'y suis déjà._

_DM_

Hermione lut et relu la lettre, l'usant presque de ses yeux, enfin, elle sembla réaliser…

Ni une, ni deux, la lettre serrer dans la main, elle se précipita vers la salle de bain et se prépara en moins de temps qu'il n'en faille pour le dire, elle sortit du dortoir, puis du château, dévalant les escaliers.

Une fois arrivée au parc, elle couru jusqu'à leur lieu de rendez-vous.

Comme il l'avait écrit, il était là, elle se précipita vers lui.

- Draco !

Il se retourna, tout d'abord méfiant, mais quand il la reconnue son visage s'illumina, et il l'accueillit dans ses bras.

Son visage dans le creux de son cou, ses bras passés autour de son torse, il l'admira quelques instants, caressant ses boucles ambrées, respirant son parfum vanille…

- Bien dormi princesse ?

Hermione leva un visage radieux vers lui, qui fit fondre en un instant son cœur qu'il croyait de glace.

- Mieux que jamais ! Mais…je ne suis pas une princesse !

- je ne suis pas un prince charmant non plus…

- Si…et pour moi tu es encore bien plus

Le serpentard sourit tristement.

- un prince tout droit sorti des ténèbres alors…

Hermione l'enlaça encore plus fort de ses bras, de peur de le voir disparaître.

- Draco, je…je ne veux pas y penser, oublie ton monde, viens dans le mien, même si ce n'est pas pour toujours fait le au moins pour quelques jours…

Le jeune malefoy plongea son regard dans celui chocolat de sa compagne et lui sourit tendrement, enfin rassurée, la gryffondor reposa sa tête sur le torse de son aimé, confiante.

Le vent se leva, il la serra plus fort contre lui.

Venir dans son monde…il le voulait bien, mais ce n'était pas le sien, il ne serait pas lui dans le monde du bien, ce monde ou toutes les personnes souhaitent des jours meilleur…

il avait était programmé dès sa naissance pour rejoindre à sa majorité les rangs du sombre lord, et il ne pouvait pas se dérober, car alors ce ne serait pas un comportement digne d'un malefoy -qu'il était quand même au fond de lui, on ne raye pas ses origines d'un coup de baguette.-

Venir dans son monde, une fois pour toute, oublier tout le mal qui l'entoure…ferait de lui ce qu'il n'est pas, le mal fait parti de lui, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Mais, une partie de lui voulait que le bien l'emporte, cette partie portait le doux nom d'Hermione, et il souhaitait que le lord sombre, juste pour elle, même s'il devait le suivre dans sa perte…

Il baissa le regard vers cet être qui semblait si serein au creux de ces bras et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

Pour elle, pour eux, il voulait bien rentrer un peu dans son monde, Vivre naïvement pour quelques temps.

* * *

Ils durent malheureusement quitter cette étreinte a contrecœur, les cours allaient commencer, et c'est sur un dernier baiser qu'ils se séparèrent.

Leur premier cours n'était pas en commun, c'est donc pour cela que Draco rejoignit son cours de métamorphose, seul.

Avec son pas rapide, il fut devant sa salle en quelques minutes, il remit en place quelques mèches et balaya de sa main une feuille morte qui c'était accroché à sa veste, pouvant trahir sa petite sortie en compagnie de la charmante gryffondor.

Il avait un rang a tenir, il ne pouvait se permettre d'apparaître avec une apparence négligée, une fois prêt, il reprit son masque d'in expression totale, et rentra d'un pas sûr et digne dans la salle de cours.

Une fois entré, il aperçu au premier coup d'œil la main de pansy s'agiter pour lui désigner sa place, avec un mécontentement qu'il s'efforça de cacher, Draco se dirigea vers la descendante d'une des grandes famille de sang pur, presque aussi importante que la sienne…

- Draco chéri ! Je t'ai réservé une place !

- Merci pansy, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, il y a des tas de charmantes jeunes fille ici qui m'auraient laissé la leur pour un simple sourire.

Pansy ne releva pas la remarque, d'ailleurs, le serpentard n'était même pas sur qu'elle ait compris.

La jeune parkinson enroula une de ses mèches noires de jais qu 'elle tortilla autour de son doigt et prit son air le plus aguicheur.

- Dis-moi Dracinou d'amour, tu étais ou ? Je t'ai cherché partout !

- Arrête avec tes surnoms plus ridicules les uns que les autres, ou j'étais ne te regarde absolument pas, d'ailleurs tu n'as aucune question a me poser, alors fixe ta feuille et oublie moi, vu !

pansy bredouilla un vague « entendue » avant de replonger le nez dans sa feuille, elle avait appris à passer outre les reboutades de plus en plus nombreuses du jeune homme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher malgré cela de l'aimer.

Son seul réconfort dans son malheur, était de savoir qu'un mariage arrangé avait été prévu en secret entre sa famille et la sienne, elle vivait dans l'attente de cette union d'avec le jeune homme, qui lui permettrait de vivre la vie dont elle avait toujours rêver, certes, il ne l'aimait pas, mais elle espérait que ça viendrait avec le temps, il aurait beau prendre toutes les maîtresses qu'il désirait, la jeune future madame malefoy fermerait les yeux, par amour pour lui.

Draco sortit ses affaires une a une, les claquant contre le bureau en signe de mécontentement, d'ailleurs sa fureur ne passait jamais inaperçu, un silence de mort régner dans la classe.

Il supportait de moins en moins cette fille qui n'avait de cesse de le suivre partout, c'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt mignonne, mais collante ! il se demandait pourquoi il ne lavait pas déjà repousser une bonne fois pour toute.

La pitié sans doute, elle aussi était dans le même pétrin que lui, devoir suivre un destin tout tracé pour elle, avoir été conditionné pour obéir aux ordres de son futur époux, ne jamais être mieux traité qu'un vulgaire vase ou qu'une machine a procréer, et devoir subir les vagabondages de son mari sans dire mot, c'était la triste réalité des femmes de sangs purs.

Pansy était trop naïve, il ne savait pas si elle survivrait dans ce milieu si cruel, qui faisait fi des sentiments et jouait avec les vies des autres, elle n'était qu'une vulgaire poupée aux mains de sa famille qui ne voyait en elle qu'une bonne occasion de créer une alliance avec une autre riche famille de sang pur, afin d'asseoir un peu plus leur importance et leur suprématie au sein de la société sorcière.

Au moins, elle avait des chances d'être gracié au sortie de cette guerre, lui, était sur de finir ses jours sur le champ de bataille ou par le baiser mortel des détraqueurs, a vrai dire, il ne savait quel sort était préférable, celui de pansy, ou le sien.

« Espérons que st Potter aura l'intelligence de tuer le lord avant qu'il ne fasse du mal a Hermione, sinon, je jure que même de l'enfer j'arriverai à lui faire payer à ce balafré ! » Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant que le cours ne commence.

* * *

Du côté des gryffondors…

Hermione était-elle aussi arriver à l'heure en cours, mais, marchant moins vite que le serpentard, elle y était arrivée quelque peu essoufflée.

Elle repéra bien vite sa place et vint s'asseoir à côté de ron, elle salua les garçons qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue aujourd'hui. Le rouquin ne lui répondit pas, a la place, il lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

- Ou étais tu ? Hier tu reviens tard, aujourd'hui tu rate le petit déjeuner !

- Euh…j'étais à la bibliothèque, tu sais très bien que je m'avance toujours le plus possible dans mes devoirs, je n'aie pas vu passer l'heure c'est tout !

Hermione s'en voulut de lui mentir, mais il le fallait à tout prix, personne ne devait savoir…

Ce qu'elle ne comprit pas, c'est que Ron continuait à la regarder d'un air mauvais malgré tout.

- Hermione, je ne pensais jamais que tu pourrais nous mentir un jour.

- Quoi ! mais…

- Nous revenons de la bibliothèque ou nous t'avons cherché, madame Pince nous a dit que cela faisait trois jours qu'elle ne t'avait pas vu…

Les joues d'Hermione rosirent, elle n'avait jamais aimé les mensonges, encore moins lorsqu'ils étaient découverts, elle chercha un moyen de se sortir de ce mauvais pas, et, tout ce qu'elle trouva, à son grand regret, c'était de créer une énième dispute avec son ami de toujours.

Pour qui ? un serpentard…

- Tu deviens vraiment parano mon pauvre Ronald ! Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! De plus, mon emploi du temps ne regarde que moi !

- Ouai c'est ça, dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas me dire avec qui tu étais !

- C'est vrai que tu serais la dernière personne à le savoir !

Le rouquin fut visiblement blessé dans son orgueil, Hermione eut une pointe de remord, elle savait ce qu'il ressentait et regrettait que ces sentiments ne soient pas réciproque, mais le destin avait choisi une autre route pour elle…quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'avait pas a se justifier devant lui car monsieur était jaloux !

Mais tout de même…c'est vrai qu'elle les avait dans un sens trahis, et le mensonge ne ferait que s'amplifier au fur et a mesure que les jours passeraient, elle préféra ne pas penser au moment ou ces amis découvriraient la vérité, et se plongea dans ses cours.

Elle voulait retarder l'échéance.

Eloigner l'épée de Damoclès qui menaçait de tomber au-dessus d'eux.

Etre heureuse tout simplement.

Du moins, le temps que ça durerait…

_« vivre dans les rêves, pour mieux fuir l'horreur de la réalité »_


	16. Chapter 16

**Les contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 16**

_« Pardonne moi…de n'avoir pas su te protéger. »_

_Un cri de douleur se fit entendre, troublant le silence du manoir._

_-AH !_

_Deuxième secousse de violents spasmes, le jeune homme se tordit de douleur a même le sol, a certains endroits sa chair était à vif, les nombreuses plaies se rouvraient les unes après les autres sous les assauts des divers sorts de magie noire, ses poignets étaient ensanglantés du au frottement des chaînes._

_- Supplie-moi d'arrêter, tu as sali l'honneur de notre famille, supplie-moi, dit que tu n'as été qu'un lâche, un faible, perd ton honneur toi aussi, et j'abrégerai tes souffrances…_

_Un faible non se fit entendre, amplifiant la fureur du bourreau._

_- Endoloris !_

_Le garçon gémit de douleur, il sentait son corps le brûler de l'intérieur, il aurait voulu déchirer sa chair jusqu'à son âme, s'il en avait une, pour faire disparaître cette souffrance._

_Il enfonça ses ongles dans la crasse qui tapissait le cachot, qui n'était autre que son sang coagulé._

_5 jours qu'il était là, subissant à longueur de journée les tortures de cet homme qu'il connaissait si bien, tout ça pour une soi disant « erreur » qu'il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde d'avoir commise._

_Ses plaies le faisaient atrocement souffrir, jour et nuit, lui rappelant chaque seconde ce pourquoi il était là, mais il avait décider de tenir bon, tenir tête une dernière fois a cet homme qu'il méprisait tant, jamais il ne perdrait son honneur face à lui, se serait trop lui faire plaisir…_

_- Il n'y a pas a dire…tu as reçu une excellente éducation !_

_Le tortionnaire se permit un sourire suffisant, mais son regard se fit glacial lorsqu'il se fixa dans les yeux emplis de défi du jeune homme qui venait de se redresser péniblement devant lui, un rictus machiavélique fit place au sourire conquérant._

_- Tu n'en as pas assez…n'est ce pas ? Susurra t'il, MORTENGO !_

_aussitôt, l'adolescent retomba, ses genoux claquant contre le sol de pierre, il ne put retenir un cri de douleur, une nouvelle fracture a rajouter à la longue liste…puis, il se sentit manquer d'air, sa bouche refusa d'inspirer, il sentit ses poumons se comprimés sous le manque d'oxygène…_

_- Tu m'impressionne…, beaucoup m'auraient déjà imploré d'arrêter, tu as beaucoup d'orgueil, c'est sur, tu en as toujours eu un peu trop d'ailleurs…mais tu finiras bien par céder._

_L'homme lui donna un violent coup de pied dans la cage thoracique, un craquement se fit entendre._

_- Je te jure que dès que j'en aurais fini avec toi, j'irai m'occuper de cette fille, cette traînée, elle subira le même sort…ou habite t'elle déjà ?_

_- Vous ne le saurez jamais, torturez-moi autant que vous le voudrez si sa vous amuse, mais vous ne l'aurez jamais._

_Que cet homme le torture, qu'il le tue… tout ce qu'il l'importait c'était que la fille qu'il aimait vive, le reste, il n'en avait que faire._

_- De toute façon c'était juste un test, la petite Weasley a craquer bien avant toi, elle m'a donner tous les renseignements que je voulais !_

_Le désespoir se fit dans les yeux du jeune homme, son cœur, son âme tout entière criait à l'injustice, il ne put empêcher une larme de couler. _

_- NON !_

_- en fait, je pense qu'il sera encore plus amusant que je la tue devant tes yeux…_

_- non, ne faites pas ça…_

_Il n'avait plus de force, il était épuisé, tout courage l'avait abandonné quand il lui avait dit savoir ou la trouver._

_Le tortionnaire retrouva le sourire, il avait la vengeance qu'il voulait._

_- je te l'avais dit, toute trahison se punit, et que tu sois mon fils n'y changera rien…_

_Alors, l'homme partit, la porte claqua et un tour de clé se fit entendre dans la serrure._

_Le jeune homme s'effondra, à même le sol, pleurant son amour, sa raison de vivre, celle a laquelle il aurait donné sa vie, celle qui allait mourir sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, celle qui n'avait pas su protéger…_

_Il n'avait plus la force de se battre, plus la force de survivre, il voulait juste mourir, en finir le plus vite possible._

_Mais il eut un pincement au cœur tout de même, ils ne se reverraient jamais, son ange irait au paradis, alors que lui, était promis à l'enfer._

_Hermione…_

_Et Draco sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve, une vague de froid l'emporta._

Draco se redressa brusquement sur son lit, aussitôt, il rejeta ses couverture et se précipita hors de sa chambre.

_- Hermione !_

Un violent mal de tête l'envahit, il se crut un instant défaillir, tout le couloir semblait tourner autour de lui. Il posa sa main contre le mur, tentant de rétablir son équilibre.

Lorsque tout se fut moins trouble autour de lui, il put distinguer un visage de jeune fille, un air soucieux sur ses traits, de grands yeux émeraude et des cheveux noirs de jais encadrant son fin visage.

- Pansy ?

Sa voix faible et enrouée le surprit, puis brusquement il reprit pied, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…un simple cauchemar…mais qui lui donnait tout de même encore des sueurs froides le long de la colonne vertébrale, un avant goût se dit-il…

- Tu es sur que sa va ?

La voix de pansy le sortit de ses pensées, il reprit le contrôle de lui-même, reprenant par la même occasion son masque de Malefoy ainsi qu'une expression de parfaite incompréhension mêlée de colère.

- Bien sur que tout va très bien ! D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fais à rôder devant ma chambre toi ? Je t'aie déjà dit que je ne voulais plus te voir ici !

- Oui, je sais, excuse-moi Draco…c'est juste que…

La serpentard baissa les yeux et entortilla ses doigt, on aurait dit une pauvre enfant ayant commis une bêtise, Draco leva les yeux au ciel et la pressa sèchement de continuer.

- Allez ! Vas-y ! C'est juste que quoi !

- Je t'ai entendue crier dans le couloir…

Son cœur manqua un battement, Pansy releva les yeux vers lui, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi sûr d'elle, elle lui jeta un regard empli de suspicion. Jamais il ne l'aurait penser oser faire sa. En retour il fronça les sourcils, si elle commençait à prendre de telles libertés, il n'en aurait pas fini, il allait devoir reprendre cette insolente en main.

- J'aie trop bu de whisky pur feu hier, sa m'a tourner la tête, voilà !

Mais Pansy ne sembla pas satisfaite, elle continuait de le fixer de ses yeux inquisiteurs, ce qui agaça profondément le serpentard.

- Tu as prononcé son nom, a cette sang de bourbe, en plus, en temps normal, tu ne m'aurais jamais donné d'explications, tu m'aurais envoyer voir ailleurs sans aucune pitié.

Draco dut bien admettre qu'elle marquait un point, il c'était justifier, devant elle en plus ! D'habitude, il répliquait que ces actes ne regardaient que lui et l'envoyer paître en bonne et du forme, mais là…Draco malefoy senti qu'il perdait brusquement le contrôle de la situation.

- Ouh là ! Pansy se rebelle ! Depuis quand tu me parle et me regarde comme ça ! Hein ! Si tu veux que je t'envoi voir ailleurs ça peux s'arranger tu sais ? Alors si tu es venue ici car tu es en manque vas chez les gryffondors, il paraît qu'ils ne sont pas regardant !

Sur ce, il lui claqua la porte au nez et alla s'asseoir sur un de ses fauteuils de cuir en s'étant préparé auparavant une bonne tasse de café noir, après ce fichu rêve, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se rendormir…

Il repensa alors à la jeune Parkinson et jura entre ses dents, il repensa à la lueur de défi qu'il avait vu dans ces yeux d'habitude si inexpressif, elle lui avait presque tenu tête, à lui, celui avec qui elle était d'habitude aux ordres, parfaitement obéissante, soumise…

Son instinct de Malefoy lui dit de se méfier, si elle se doutait de quelque chose…la situation pouvait bien tourner au dramatique !

* * *

La jeune serpentard retourna dans son dortoir, elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller ses amies et rejoignit son lit. 

Elle ferma les épais rideaux émeraudes et se coucha, mais ne parvint cependant pas à trouver le sommeil, elle ressassait sans cesse dans son esprit la scène qui venait de se passer. Elle l'avait entendue appeler cette sang de bourbe par son prénom, elle ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût. elle se rappela ensuite la façon dont il avait réagit lorsqu'elle lui avait dit avoir entendu, il avait été désarmé, oui, pendant une fraction de seconde le grand Malefoy avait réagit avant de se reprendre,

Pansy se retourna dans son lit, elle pouvait être fière d'elle, elle avait réussi à tenir tête quelques instant a son prince, au serpentard qu'elle aimait et craignait tant en même temps.

Granger …elle venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose et c'était lié à cette sang de bourbe, c'est vrai que ces derniers temps il ne l'insultait que rarement et la fixer souvent aux dîner…

Elle n'avait aucun reproche a lui faire, ça ne se faisait pas, pas dans le milieu d'où elle venait…mais tout de même ! Elle avait ses limites !

Elle voulait bien fermer sur toutes ces aventures d'une nuit qui lui brisait chaque fois un peu plus le cœur, car elle savait que cela faisait partie de son caractère et qu'il ne changerait jamais … mais quitte à prendre des maîtresses, pas n'importe qui non plus ! Elle avait son honneur et pensait valoir bien plus qu'une miss-je-sais-tout sang de bourbe !

Elle veillerait personnellement a ce que son amour ne fasse pas d'erreur qu'il puisse par la suite regretter.

Elle en fit secrètement le serment et s'endormit sur ses pensées.

_« amour, toujours_

_amour, mais rien en retour. »_


	17. Chapter 17

**Les contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 17**

Hermione granger se trouvait dans ce qu'elle appelait son « havre de paix », à savoir la bibliothèque, comme à son habitude, elle s'avançait au maximum dans tous ses devoirs, elle argumentait actuellement sur l'invention de l'Internet par les moldus.

Son regard se perdit au-delà de sa feuille, au-delà de la fenêtre, il se perdit dans le parc de poudlard. L'herbe verdoyante, la forêt annexe, tout lui rappelait ce qu'il lui manquait, son « chez elle ».

Lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une « moldue » n'ayant pas conscience de ses pouvoirs, lorsqu'elle passait ses journées dans le cabinet de son père a lire, à s'abreuver du savoir que contenait ses livres de chirurgie dentaire. Etant jeune, elle voulait faire le même métier que ces parents, ça l'avait sûrement influencer pour son choix de métier dans le milieu magique, elle voulait devenir médicomage.

Et merlin sait ce qu'elle aurait comme travaille une fois la guerre éclatée ! Pensa t'elle tristement.

Une ombre devant elle vint interrompre ses pensées, et deux mains s'appuyèrent sur sa table. Deux mains à la peau diaphane, une chevalière à l'un des doigts.

Elle sourit et releva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui c'était posté devant elle, la vue était encore plus magnifique que celle du parc de poudlard.

Le soleil éclairait sa chevelure d'un magnifique blond cendré, un jeu d'ombre rendait son pâle visage encore plus mystérieux qui ne l'était déjà, mais c'était ces yeux tantôt argentés, tantôt bleus qui lui faisait le plus d'effet…

- Draco ?!

Un prénom, une question, un pourquoi.

Il esquissa un sourire sournois, que pouvait-il encore bien penser ?

- Comment va ma petite gryffondor préférée ?

- Préférée ?! Ce n'est pas difficile, tu les déteste tous !

Il prit une mine réfléchie puis répondit par l'affirmative.

- Oui, c'est vrai, heureusement que tu relève le niveau ! mais tu ne m'as pas répondu…

Elle eut une mimique enfantine qui attendrit le prince des serpentards.

- Moui, sa peut aller…qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Monsieur Malefoy aurait-il une idée en tête ?

- Moui, peut-être bien…

Et toujours avec son air si mystérieux qui ne cessait d'intriguer Hermione, il fit le tour de la table et se plaça derrière elle, délicatement, il dégagea les cheveux ambrés de sa nuque et y déposa de légers baisers.

La gryffondor frémit sous la douceur du serpentard, mais sa raison ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir…

- Draco…on pourrait nous voir !

Mais le serpentard continuait sa douce torture, remontant ses baiser sur la joue d'Hermione, ses mains encerclant les frêles épaules de la gryffondor…puis brusquement, il s'arrêta, elle se tourna alors vers lui pour lui jeter un regard interrogateur.

Il lui répondit d'un de ces sourires en coin dont il avait le secret.

- Quoi ! Tu l'as bien dit ! on pourrait nous voir…

Il s'éloigna au plus grand regret de la jeune fille, et, en passant les étagères, se retourna une dernière fois vers elle, ses yeux pétillant de malice.

- Mais…il y a un couloir qui mène aux cachots, et il n'y passe pas grand monde…j'y serais si tu veux.

Et avec un dernier clin d'œil plein d'arrogance, ce vil séducteur disparut derrière la rangée, seul quelques gloussement firent conclure à Hermione que son serpentard était passé près d'une table de filles…

Il lui faisait tourner la tête, abandonnant son précieux devoir d'étude sur les moldus, elle rangea ses affaires et partit rejoindre celui qui illuminait son monde.

_« Vivre dans l'attente de nos prochaines étreintes. »_

* * *

Elle prit le chemin qui menait aux cachots, celui ou ils c'étaient rencontrés quelques jours plus tôt, elle scruta dans la pénombre à la recherche de son bien aimé, mais en vain…

Lorsque soudain elle sentit une main prendre la sienne, et l'attirer vers un vieux placard a balai.

Elle ne résista pas et se laissa emmener, reconnaissant le doux parfum du serpentard qui l'enivrait chaque fois un peu plus.

- Draco ! Mais ! C'est un placard a balais !

- Eh oui ! Mais il faudra t'en contenter !

Elle ne voyait rien dans la pénombre qui l'entourait, mais elle put aisément deviner qu'en ce moment même, il arborait un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres…

- Mais c'est tout étriquer ! Et je ne vois rien !

- Justement, c'est plus intime…

En disant ces mots, elle l'avait sentie se rapprocher d'elle, l'emprisonnant de ses bras, lui soufflant des mots doux a l'oreille…

Elle ne voyait rien, mais peu importe, elle était dans ses bras…

- je suis désolé mon ange, mais ce placard est le seul endroit ou on a le moins de chance d'être découvert…

Elle senti le serpentard se crisper en disant cela, l'inquiétant.

- Pourquoi ? Tu crois que quelqu'un a des doutes ?

- Oui, Pansy…

- Pansy ? Mais comment ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe.

Sur ces mots, elle sentit une de ses mains quitter sa taille pour venir écarter des mèches brunes de son front, puis glisser le long de sa joue, elle le sentit se rapprocher, son cœur s'emballa et une vague de chaleur la submergea, lentement, elle sentit son souffle chaud caresser ses lèvres, puis elle accueillit son baiser.

Hésitante, elle remonta sa main le long de son torse, Draco se faisait plus pressant contre elle, sa tête lui tournait sous le coup de la folie qui prenait peu à peu possession d'elle.

Sa main remontant toujours, elle atteignit bientôt la nuque du serpentard et s'y raccrocha, caressant au passage les mèches blondes de son amant.

Prenant cela comme une invitation, Draco entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres, leurs langues se mêlèrent et entreprirent alors une danse effrénée, passion et douceur mélangé.

Son cœur était sous le point d'exploser de bonheur, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait mit fin a ce baiser, elle y mit toute sa passion, toute sa folie de petite gryffondor, se raccrochant de plus en plus au serpentard, comme a une bouée de sauvetage, se noyant de bonheur…

Ses yeux c'étaient fermés afin que tous ces autres sens soient accrus, appréciant la moindre sensation, son parfum, sa douceur, ses caresses, il la rendait folle.

Puis lentement, son visage s'éloigna, mettant fin a la soudaine passion qui les avaient animés, Hermione porta sa main a ses lèvres, ressentant encore sur celle-ci la chaleur de leur baiser échangé.

Draco vint placer sa tête au creux de son cou, la gryffondor l'accueillit et plaça son bras autour de sa nuque avec une infinie tendresse, l'autre jouant avec les fines mèches qui bordaient son front.

Elle pouvait sentir son cœur, qui battait tout contre elle, elle se permit un sourire, qui avait dit que les Malefoy n'avaient pas de cœur ?

Au rythme de sa respiration, son souffle chaud parcourait son cou, lui donnant des frissons, elle soupira d'aise.

Ils ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, le noir du réduit leur procurait un sentiment d'isolement, comme s'ils étaient dans un autre espace temps, à part du reste du monde.

Puis, le serpentard se redressa, en une douce caresse il vint replacer une de ses mèches bouclées derrière son oreille et accola son front au sien…

- Hermione…je me sens si bien avec toi…je me sens comme renaître…

Il avait fermer les yeux, elle le savait, savourant mieux l'instant.

- Moi aussi Draco…tu me fais exister…

Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de se presser encore un peu plus contre lui, une de ses pâles mains enserrait toujours sa taille, l'autre remontant le long de son dos en un sensuel effleurement.

Elle resta un moment ainsi, avant d'oser poser la question qui la tourmentait tant.

- Draco, dis moi…tu as peur ?

- De quoi ?

- De l'avenir…de nous…

- Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas…avant mon unique but était de devenir un bon partisan des ténèbres, et maintenant il est de te protéger, de te maintenir en vie quoiqu'il m'en coûte…rien d'autre…

Il était si…sûr de lui, une conviction à toute épreuve, elle aurait aimé avoir ne serait-ce que le centième de son assurance.

- Quoiqu'il t'en coûte ! Mais…qu'est ce que je deviendrais si tu me laissais ?

Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, la belette et st Potter s'occuperont de toi, j'en suis persuadé, pour mon cas…hormis toi, personne ne me regrettera…

- Ne parle pas comme sa, tu me fais peur, je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonne…

Le serpentard déposa un léger baiser dans ces cheveux, la serrant tendrement dans ses bras, tentant de lui dire avec douceur la vérité.

- Ecoute ma douce, nous savons tous deux depuis le départ ce que j'adviendrais, je suis né pour tuer…c'est simplement que mon but à changer…j'anéantirais tous ceux qui voudront te faire du mal, tous ceux qui oseront lever la main sur toi, tu es ma raison de vivre, de mourir aussi…même si je tombe au combat, je ne le regretterai pas si je sais que tu est en vie et que tu seras heureuse quelque part…

Il prit délicatement son menton entre ces doigts, et fixant ces yeux qu'il devinait à travers le noir rajouta :

- Même si c'est avec la belette…

Hermione eut un petit rire, mais resombra immédiatement dans la mélancolie, en un sens le jeune homme lui faisait un peu peur, connaissant son côté impulsif mêlé à son sang froid légendaire, elle savait qu'il mettrait ces menaces a exécution sans le moindre ressentiment si on venait à lui faire du mal.

- Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je veux être…

- Je le sais ma puce, je le sais…moi aussi…

_« Deux camps, deux opposés, qui devront s'affronter un jour, si l'un devait y rester, ce devrait être lui, mais il ne donnerait pas sa vie pour rien, il comptait bien défendre la reine de son coeur jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. »_


	18. Chapter 18

**Les contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 18**

_« Les meilleurs ennemis du monde  
Et tant pis si on l'est  
Le mariage du ciel et de l'ombre  
Je te hais comme tu es... »_

- Un peu…

Début novembre, château de poudlard, dortoir des gryffondors…

Alors que toutes les fleurs du parc sont déjà fanées depuis bien longtemps, un bouquet de pâquerettes est encore bien en forme sur la table de chevet d'une certaine jeune fille…quoique pour l'une d 'elle, les pétales tombent les uns après les autres mystérieusement, et le temps qui passe n'en est pas la cause…

- Beaucoup…

Le grincement de la porte se fit entendre, dévoilant l'entrée d'une jeune rouquine dans la pièce.

- Passionnément…

- Tiens, Hermione ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? D'habitude tu es à la bibliothèque avant le déjeuner !

- Humm…peut-être bien…mais là j'en avais pas envie…à la folie…

Les yeux dans le vague, l'effeuilleuse continuait sa besogne sous la mine dubitative de son amie.

- Pas du tout…

La brunette émit un petit grognement de mécontentement mais reprit son effeuillage, heureusement il restait encore quelques pétales.

La jeune weasley vint la rejoindre sur le bord de son lit, essayant de percevoir dans les yeux de son amie la cause de ce comportement. La gryffondor ne sembla même pas percevoir son déplacement, son regard toujours perdue dans le bouquet de fleurs.

- Un peu…

- Euh… dis-moi Hermione ? Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose ? C'est pour qui cette fleur ?!

La jeune Granger fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant de lui répondre d'un air évasif.

- Euh…Pattenrond !

Sachant très bien que sa réponse ne convaincrait pas un elfe de maison, la brune poursuivit tout de même sa tâche…

- Beaucoup…

- Bon ! Je vois ! Je suppose que tu ne me diras rien miss ?

- Exactement ! C'est pour ça que je t'adore Ginny ! …passionnément…

La cadette Weasley leva les yeux au ciel, décidément, les changements d'humeur de son amie l'étonnerait toujours ! tantôt triste, tantôt joyeuse et lunatique…un borborygme de son estomac lui rappela soudain ce pourquoi elle était venue…

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'aie un peu faim moi, on y va ?

- A LA FOLIE !

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de la rouge et or, suivit de celui de la rouquine, amusé par l'enfantillage attendrissant de sa complice.

- On peut y aller Gyn !

On aurait cru que rien ne pourrait annihiler la bonne humeur de la brune, pourtant ce n'était qu'un simple jeu d'enfant…à ce moment, on ne voyait plus aucune trace de la studieuse Hermione d'antan.

Peu importe, la petite Weasley n'était pas du genre à s'embrouiller l'esprit de questions, elle vivait au jour le jour, tout simplement.

Elle tendit son bras à son amie, qui le prit sans hésiter, et toutes deux partirent vers le réfectoire, leurs rires enfantins résonnant dans le couloir.

_« j'effleure le bonheur, je tourne les pages de mon destin. »_

* * *

C'est toute joyeuses qu'elles rejoignirent bras-dessus, bras-dessous, la table de leur maison, sous le regard incrédule de leurs amis.

Ginny déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry tandis qu'Hermione s'assit à côté du second Weasley, tout sourire.

La table était déjà garnie de divers mets, tout aussi alléchants les uns que les autres, en partant de la dinde légèrement doré à la jardinière de légume colorée. Hermione se servit avec enthousiasme, ses yeux passant d'un plat a l'autre, ne savant que choisir, elle décida finalement de prendre un peu de tout.

Ron la regardait ébahie, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu la brunette avec autant d'appétit et de joie de vivre, comme à son habitude, sa curiosité ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

- Hermione ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'est pas comme d'habitude aujourd'hui !

- Ouah ! Comme tu es perspicace Ron ! Ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser la jeune Granger, je n'aie pas le droit d'être de bonne humeur !

- Ben si…euh …bien sur ! En fait…je te préfère comme ça !

Il lui fit son regard attendrissant qui l'avait tant séduite par le passé, et elle lui répondit par un sourire sincère avant de tourner la tête, ses joues prenant une légère teinte rosée, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'imagine des choses…

Discrètement, elle ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête vers la table des verts et argents, il était juste en face d'elle, sirotant son café tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Son regard la transperça, elle se sentait complètement mise à nu devant lui, à découvert, comme s'il pouvait lire la moindre parcelle de son esprit, savoir la moindre de ses pensées.

Chaque personne à ses petits secrets, qu'elle ne désire pas forcément dévoiler au grand jour, peut être même pas a l'élue de son cœur, mais Hermione soutint malgré tout tendrement son regard, il pouvait bien tout deviner dans ces yeux, elle l'affirmerait de ces lèvres.

* * *

Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la salle, depuis que son rire cristallin avait résonné au creux de son esprit, depuis que les rayons de lumière du plafond magique c'étaient refléter dans les courbes de ces boucles châtains… il n'avait eu de cesse de la regarder.

Il ne voyait plus rien autour de lui, tout semblait si floue…seule son image était nette, et plus que jamais…

Le son même était étouffé, comme s'il était dans une bulle de coton, à part qu'il entendait quand même une chose…son rire, douce mélodie chantante, petites notes joyeuses, hymne de sa sirène…

Puis ces yeux c'étaient plongé dans les siens, hésitant tout d'abord, puis clairement.

Elle avait beau passer le plus clair de son temps dans la bibliothèque poussiéreuse de l'école, jamais elle ne trouverait le plus beau et merveilleux livre qui soit, tout simplement parce qu'il était… dans ces yeux.

Plus rien n'existait, plus rien n'avait d'importance, même pas lui, son monde avait soudainement pris des teintes ambrées et chocolat, nuancé de rires cristallins, et sentait la vanille…il embrassait des boutons de roses, se nourrissait de joie et s'abreuvait de bonheur.

En fait, a bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas vraiment son monde, c'était juste le sien, et elle l'y invitait pour quelques temps.

Il trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide noir et chaud que contenait sa tasse, et il sembla refaire surface dans la réalité. La voix criarde de Pansy lui résonna dans les oreilles, il la maudit intérieurement et ne put s'empêcher de se crisper sous la tension qui commençait à s'emparer de lui, ses nerfs si sensibles à la moindre perturbation.

Il balaya sa table d'un air absent, ça et là des serpentards, scrutant parmis les élèves des autres maisons leur prochaine victime. D'autres se faisant des messes basses, des complots sûrement, certains le visant certainement, mais il faudrait être fou pour provoquer le prince des serpentards, leurs sombres desseins échoueraient a coups sûrs dans les prochains jours.

Et enfin des regards, envers lui, peu malveillant, certain inquiets, beaucoup admirant, un profond respect, des êtres insignifiants aveuglés par son pouvoir et prêt a le suivre jusqu'au bout, pour la gloire…

Tel est son sombre monde, pour l'instant à l'échelle de l'école, du mieux qu'ils peuvent faire du haut de leur adolescence, mais une ébauche de ce qu'ils seront plus tard

Enfant on joue avec des épées de bois, adulte on prend des fusils.

Tous corrompus, tous prêt à tout pour des combats qui les dépassent et dont ils ne comprennent pas grand chose, leurs propres clans les manipules, ils les mettent au premier plan pour ne pas se salir les mains, est-il le seul à voir ça ? Pourtant, il le sait, il ne pourra s'empêcher de foncer dans le piége qui lui tend les bras, Malefoy est son nom, Voldemort sa bannière… à croire que le sang pur est synonyme de folie aveugle.

Même s'il gardait toujours son masque envers les autres, pour elle, il ne l'avait plus, elle avait franchit tous ces obstacles, abaissé toutes ces barrières…toutes.

_« si le paradis pouvait avoir ton sourire… »_


	19. Chapter 19

**Les contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 19**

La jeune fille poussa un énième soupir, décidément, son devoir de potion n'avançait pas ! Voilà bientôt deux heures qu'elle avait décidé de son propre chef de s'isoler dans la salle d'étude afin de terminer son devoir…et rien !

Elle lâcha d'un geste presque rageur sa plume d'un blanc nacré qui retomba sur son parchemin encore vierge, pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer ! Des dizaines de brouillons parsemaient désormais le sol de la salle d'étude.

Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains, les sourcils froncés d'agacement, elle était à deux doigts de tout abandonner !

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se reconcentrer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais bien vite son esprit vagabonda, elle entra dans le monde du rêve, dans le monde de ses rêves…une vision idyllique de sa vie…

Voilà comment elle puisait sa force, en puisant dans sa réserve d'espoirs, se revivant chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait ses rêves de petites filles, de plus en plus souvent, tentant desepérement d'échapper au monde si noir qui l'entourait, à l'avenir si sombre qui lui tendait les bras.

Si ses amis savaient ça, ils la prendraient sûrement pour une pauvre gamine naïve et paumée…c'est ce qu'elle était en réalité, une gamine qui avait peur de l'avenir, dans un monde qui ne cessait de la juger, qui ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Survivre ou mourir…telle était la question…

Mais elle était bien trop lâche pour faire le choix qu'elle voulait tant…alors elle survivait, et cette vie utopique qu'elle rêvait en secret l'aidait…

Elle reprit sa plume, vaguement décidé a reprendre son devoir, sachant très bien que ce n'était qu'une futilité…son destin était déjà tracé d'avance…

Sa plume dessina quelques courbes sur le papier immaculé, puis pris soudainement l'apparence d'un visage…un visage fin, des yeux clairs, lèvres pâles…quelques mèches retombant négligement sur son front…son ange blond…son rêve…

Elle soupira, encore, et retourna dans ses songes, c'était à lui qu'elle se raccrochait quand elle allait mal, ou que la vie l'effrayait, à cette infime possibilité…qu'il l'aime un jour autant qu'elle l'aime…

Un claquement sec la réveilla d'un coup, elle maudit intérieurement celui qui l'avait réveillé de ces si plaisant songes ou son prince lui disait pour l'énième fois qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde…

Elle se retourna vivement.

eux…

Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley venaient de rentrer dans la pièce, tentant de chercher une place, avec un soupir, ils durent réaliser qu'il n'en restait plus tellement…en fait, seulement deux…

- Pff ! Souffla le rouquin, va falloir se mettre à côté de Parkinson !

- Si vous croyez que ça m'enchante ! Répondit celle-ci, au fait ! J'ignorai que vous saviez lire ou même écrire !

Elle leur fit un sourire triomphant digne d'un serpentard auquel les garçons ne répondirent pas, se répétant inlassablement que ce n'était pas correct de s'en prendre à une fille.

Elle leur jeta un regard mauvais puis s'empressa d'effacer le visage qu'elle venait de dessiner sur sa feuille, ils ne devaient pas savoir que Pansy Parkinson n'était qu'une petite sotte romantique ! Ça ne collerait pas du tout à son image !

Les deux garçons s'installèrent alors en face d'elle, à son plus grand regret, et entreprirent un devoir de métamorphose.

Tout était relativement calme lorsque le balafré commença a parler, l'empêchant de se concentrer pour son foutu devoir de potion, elle s'apprêtait à leur lancer un regard méprisant et une remarque bien cinglante du genre s'ils ne fermaient pas leur bouche de petits fayots de gryffondors ringard elle leur flanquerait leur raclée de leur vie, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la discussion portait sur une gryffondor qu'elle détestait particulièrement…elle se ravisa, gardant sa rancœur, et se fit aussi discrète qu'une souris.

- Dis Ron, tu la trouve pas bizarre Hermione ces temps ci ?

- Je n'osais pas t'en parler mais…si ! un coup elle est complètement déprimée, un coup rêveuse…et puis le fait qu'elle disparaisse tout le temps…

- Mouai…a mon avis il y a un garçon la dessous…

Le rouquin se rembrunit, il n'imaginait pas son Hermione avec un autre que lui…Harry s'empressa de continuer.

- Mais tu sais ce n'est qu'une supposition ! …en tout cas, crois en mon expérience tu devrais lui avouer ce que tu ressens à Hermione…

- J'oserai jamais…et puis en ce moment, c'est pas l'idéal…on ne s'entend plus aussi bien qu'avant, elle ne me fait même plus confiance ! Regarde le matin quand elle dit qu'elle est à la bibliothèque alors qu'elle n'y est pas…elle nous ment !

Un bruit de verre briser l'interrompit et une tache sombre commença à se répandre sur le parchemin d'Harry qui se recula vivement.

- Hey ! Mais Parkinson ! Fais gaffe un peu ! Ton encrier c'est briser sur ma feuille !

Mais la jeune fille ne sembla pas réaliser ce qui c'était passé, ses yeux furibonds fixés droits devant elle, frappée par la brusque réalité.

- Ouh ouh ! Parkinson ! Tu dors ou quoi? T'a de la chance que j'avais pas commencé mon devoir !

Puis, en un vague sursaut, la serpentard reprit ses esprits, elle rangea ses affaires sans adresser un seul mot aux deux gryffondors, les ayant complètement oubliè, et sortie en trombe de la pièce.

Arrivé dans le couloir, elle jeta violemment son sac au sol, et frappa de toutes ses forces le mur de son poing.

Elle sentit ses articulations craquer sous le coup, et le liquide chaud commença à ruisseler autour de son poing toujours crisper, mais la rage l'anesthésiait,

Pansy Parkinson était à ce moment même en état d'intense réflexion, la coupant totalement du reste du monde, la maintenant dans un bulle de vengeance…elle avait un besoin de revanche, et ne se calmerai pas tant qu'elle ne l'aurai pas eu…

La vengeance est un poison qui s'infiltre dans nos veines, toujours plus présent, toujours plus fort, plus violent, …jusqu'à ce que cette pulsion soit assouvie.

En ce moment même, la serpentard imaginait des plans plus machiavéliques les uns que les autres pour faire souffrir au mieux sa rivale…elle avait toujours eu une imagination débordante pour ce genre de choses…

Elle n'arrivait plus à se calmer, son cœur s'affolait à mesure qu'elle se remémorait les évènements de ces dernières semaines…les disparitions de son prince, coïncidant avec celles de cette traînée, son nom hurlé dans la nuit, le comportement bizarre du serpentard…tout se tenait, elle avait toujours eu un esprit de déduction remarquable quand il s'agissait de son sujet favori…le jeune Malefoy.

Comment pouvait-il…avec cette sang de bourbe ! Elle esquissa une grimace de dégoût, non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible, ce n'était pas de sa faute a lui, son Draco ne pouvait pas avoir fait une chose pareil, jamais on lui ferait croire cette idée, c'était sûrement elle…cette petite garce ! Elle l'avait ensorcelé ! Elle avait dut lire dans un de ses livres poussiéreux un quelconque filtre d'amour et l'avait fait boire à l'homme qui lui était destinée depuis toujours, son homme, son prince, sa vie.

Une lueur de folie passa dans ses yeux…elle avait trouvé sa vengeance! Son pauvre Draco avait été ensorcelé par cette mijaurée et elle allait lui faire payer…ainsi tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, Draco redeviendrait celui qu'il était avant, peut-être même qu'il l'aimera encore plus pour ce qu'elle aura fait pour lui…et Granger souffrirait pour le reste de ces jours pour avoir oser toucher à un sang pur de serpentard.

Satisfaite, la serpentard esquissa un sourire, puis, découvrant l'état de son poing, le massa doucement tout en rejoignant sa salle commune, elle avait sa vengeance, il ne restait plus qu'a organiser tout ça…

L'amour l'aveuglait…peut-être…et alors ?


	20. Chapter 20

**Les contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 20**

Le prince des serpentards se réveilla, et sa première pensée fut pour elle… comme tous les matins depuis bientôt trois semaines, il se dépêcha de se préparer, pris une douche qui acheva de le réveiller, mit ses habits parfaitement repassés, coiffa ses cheveux d'ange en laissant retomber négligemment quelques mèches sur son front, et versa dans le creux de son cou quelques gouttes de son précieux parfum.

Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, et le résultat fut comme il s'y attendait : parfait, il se permit un de ses petit sourire satisfait, signe de sa bonne humeur, avant de prendre sa veste et de se précipiter hors de sa chambre.

Depuis trois semaines, Draco Malefoy avait un rendez-vous tous les matins qu'il ne manquerai pour rien au monde…

La salle commune était vide, remarque peu de gens se levaient aussi tôt, car peu était ceux qui avaient des raisons de se cacher…

Soulagé, il réajusta le col de sa chemise, et se dirigea vers la porte de l'antre des serpentards…

- Dis-moi, beauté glaciale…ou vas tu comme ça ?

Draco se figea nette, et se retourna lentement, il plissa ses yeux et remarqua dans l'ombre une silhouette tranquillement assise dans un fauteuil, il se maudit de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt, et s'obligea d'afficher un sourire plus ou moins convainquant.

- Pansy…bien dormi ?

- J'aie l'impression qu'en ce moment tu ne réponds pas souvent à mes questions…

- C'est parce que je n'ai pas de raisons de le faire.

Ton sec, net, qui ne permettait aucune réplique, Draco fit volt face et s'apprétait a ouvrir la porte quand la voix mielleuse de Pansy le stoppa pour la seconde fois.

- Draco…je croyais qu'on ne se cachait rien tous les deux…hum ?

Le serpentard lui refit face, visiblement très agaçé.

- Ecoute-moi bien Parkinson, je n'ai aucun compte a te rendre, ok ? Donc si tu veux t'en sortir indemne, t'as plutôt intérêt à ne plus poser de question et filer d'ici en vitesse vu ?

Il pria intérieurement pour que cela suffisse à la faire partir afin qu'il puisse rejoindre la gryffondor, mais c'était sous-estimer la serpentard…elle se leva de son fauteuil, et de sa démarche féline se dirigea vers lui, réduisant à quelques centimètres la distance qui les séparaient. Il la regardait de toute sa hauteur, de son regard si froid, mais sa ne suffit pas à la faire flancher…elle devait vraiment avoir une excellente raison pour lui tenir tête ainsi, le jeune Malefoy sentit une pointe d'inquiétude le submerger.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux, siffla t'il.

Le sourire de la jeune Parkinson s'agrandit, elle laissa glisser sensuellement son doigt le long du torse du serpentard, puis, entourant de ses bras son cou lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Toi…

Il se recula vivement, dégageant ses bras de ses épaules sans ménagements.

- Qu'est ce que t'as bu ! Toi et moi c'est terminé ! T'étais un sympa passe temps au lit, mais rien de plus ! Il faut quoi pour que tu le rentre dans ton crane ? Continue ce petit jeu Parkinson, et je te le ferai rentrer à coup de doloris !

Le regard qu'avait en ce moment Draco Malefoy en aurait fait fuir plus d'un, de plus, il était fort capable d'appliquer ces promesses, on lui avait toujours appris à être implacable et sans pitié, le secret du pouvoir et de la longévité, était la peur qu'on inspirait aux autres…

- Tu ne feras rien…

Une sueur froide le parcourut, mais il s'appliqua de ne rien laisser paraître, surtout pas devant elle…pas maintenant, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille, et y vit un aplomb telle qu'il en avait jamais vu, à par dans les yeux de son père bien sûr…

il ne reconnaissait plus Parkinson, ou était passé la jeune fille naïve ? Le côté serpentard avait pris le dessus, tel un serpent elle le narguait, cherchant la moindre de ses failles, ignorant une fois de plus son regard orageux et sa main crispé sur sa baguette. elle aventura sa main sur la mâchoire du serpentard, son regard se transforma en fascination pour la beauté aristocratique du jeune homme, il fronça les sourcils, son instinct malfoyen lui hurlait de se méfier.

- Draco…ou allait-tu comme ça ?

Il prit sa main pour la retirer avec froideur.

- Pour la deuxième fois Pansy, ça ne te regarde pas.

Elle ne chercha même pas a dégager son poignet qui était toujours prisonnier de la main du serpentard, elle le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux, avec la même audace, duel de regards, à qui céderait le premier…

- Tu fais une grave erreur, mais un jour…tu me reviendras, serment de Parkinson…

- Ton serment ne vaut rien, tout comme toi, petite fille.

Deux serpents dans la fosse, se jaugeant, sifflant, à qui attaquerait le premier… cherchant à transpercer l'autre de son venin mortel, aucune menace, que des promesses…

- Reste ici Draco, reste avec nous, chez toi…ou quelqu'un risque de le payer très cher.

Elle fut violemment projeter contre le mur, et ne put retenir une grimace de douleur. Draco se jeta sur elle, de son coude maintenant son corps plaqué contre la paroi, de son autre main, enserrant son cou, le serrant un peu plus au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Une légère lueur de peur transparut enfin dans le regard de la serpentard, tandis que ces poumons la brûlaient peu à peu.

- Si mon père n'était pas là, je t'aurais déjà tué depuis longtemps ! Il n'y a que grâce à lui que tu es encore en vie sale peste ! Tu es sans doute la seule personne qui puisse le remercier…alors ne joue pas à ça avec moi gamine, je n'en ai rien a faire de tes menaces, si tu sais quelque chose, tu auras intérêt à l'oublier, et très vite ! Car s'il arrive quoique ce soit de fâcheux, père ou pas, je te jure que tu le payeras Parkinson, jusqu'à la fin de ta misérable vie !

Puis il s'éloigna d'elle, la laissant à moitié étourdie par le manque d'air, et frappa de toutes ses forces son poing contre le mur, fracturant la pierre au passage. Il avait besoin de cette violence, pour repousser cet instinct meurtrier, cette petite voix qui lui hurler de la tuer avant qu'elle ne fasse du mal à la gryffondor, faire taire cette pulsion dévastatrice. La fureur du moment lui avait teinté ses joues de rouge. Il lui lança un dernier regard assassin avant de s'enfuir de la salle commune.

Une fois dehors, Draco s'apuya dos contre mur, et s'apliqua de se calmer. Son teint était redevenu d'albâtre, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit, ses mains tremblaient comme jamais, elle l'avait menaçé, son Hermione, et ça avait suffit à le mettre hors de lui. il ne supportait pas qu'on touche à la gryffondor, elle était son point faible…

Il ne savait pas comment elle l'avait deviné, mais son discours était limpide, soit il arrêtait de la voir, soit…Pansy pouvait se montrer une véritable garce quand elle le voulait, merlin sait ce qu'elle était en train de manigancer…

Si elle mettait quelqu'un d'autre au courant de leur liaison, ils étaient foutus, le jeune Malefoy passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis reposa sa tête contre le mur froid et ferma les yeux, tentant de rassembler les solutions qui s'offraient à lui, il n'en trouva pas…

Elle le tenait…

Il partit tout de même rejoindre sa gryffondor, il voulait croire au fond de lui qu'il c'était trompé, que Pansy ne savait rien, que tout n'était que du bluff, de la simple intimidation. Oubliant volontairement avec quelle assurance la jeune fille lui avait tenu tête, et qui ne permettait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle savait vraiment…

Qui jouait au plus naïf finalement ?

_« l'espoir fait vivre, mourir aussi… »_

* * *

Pansy reprit lentement son souffle, massant son cou endolori et enflammé sous la pression du serpentard, un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage…il était parti, la rejoindre, elle sentit son cœur de briser un peu plus.

Son poing se crispa…non, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait dut endurer pour le garder, quoiqu'il lui en coûte, s'il n'était pas à elle, il ne serait sûrement pas à cette sang de bourbe! Forte de cette nouvelle résolution, elle se redressa.

Pauvre Draco, il était manipulé tout simplement, elle lui pardonnait tout, son geste, ces mots, ce n'était pas sa faute, et ça ne le serait jamais, il était pour elle un mythe qui ne serait jamais briser.

Convaincu qu'elle le faisait pour lui, elle se dirigea vers la porte, titubant, ayant encore du mal à reprendre son équilibre après l'étranglement de son aimé, et sortit à sa suite de l'antre des serpentards.

Cette garce allait payer.


	21. Chapter 21

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 21**

_« l'amour est une malédiction unissant deux êtres, pour le meilleur…et bien souvent pour le pire. »_

Draco arriva peu de temps après au couloir qui menait aux cachots, quelques peu éssouflè par la course qu'il avait effectué, il vérifia une dernière fois que personne ne l'avait suivi, et rejoint sa gryffondor qui l'attendait déjà.

Elle l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Rien que de la voir sourire lui réchauffa le cœur, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra un peu plus contre lui

Elle resta là quelques instants, reposant sa tête contre son torse, entendant les légers battements de son cœur la berçant telle une enfant. Elle finit pas relever la tête vers lui et plongea ces yeux chocolat dans les siens.

- Bonjour toi…

Elle pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté avec une mimique enfantine qui soutira un sourire au serpentard.

- Bonjour princesse…bien dormi ?

Elle répondit par l'affirmative avant de se redresser sur la pointe de ses pieds et de tendre son visage de poupée vers lui.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et lui sourit, avant de ramener une de ses mèches ambrées derrière son oreille.

- Comment va mon serpentard aujourd'hui ?

Aussitôt, le visage du serpent s'assombri, son altercation d'avec Pansy ce matin n'était pas franchement synonyme de bonne journée, mais plutôt d'ennuis en perspectives… Il s'efforça de prendre un air aussi naturel que possible malgré le chaos qui régnait dans son esprit, et lui sourit tendrement, resserrant son emprise autour de sa taille en un geste de protection.

- Euh…très bien !

La gryffondor fronça les sourcils, sa réponse n'avait rien de très convaincant, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, cherchant une lueur qui pourrait tromper le masque du jeune malefoy .

- Draco, dis moi ce qui se passe…

Elle le vit entrouvrir la bouche, il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment avant de fermer les yeux, ne voulant plus affronter son regard. Elle sentit sa main se crisper dans son dos, et les traits de son beau visage se contractèrent. L'incompréhension se fit dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, qu'elle était la cause de son mutisme ? Etait-ce grave ? Elle se sentit brusquement perdue malgré les bras rassurant de son aimé.

- Draco…

Son nom, en un souffle, comme une imploration. Le serpentard sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle ne devait rien savoir, jamais…cette phrase se répétait tel une litanie, inlassablement dans son esprit. Sa raison finit par avoir l'avantage sur son cœur, les mots refusèrent de sortir, les yeux suppliant d'Hermione n'y firent rien.

Il ne lui dirait rien, pourquoi ? Etait-ce si important ? Cela remettait-il leur couple en question ? Elle ne le supporterait pas…

Une larme unique roula sur la joue de la belle, la perle d'eau glissa lentement sur les courbes gracieuses de son visage, le serpentard rouvrit les yeux.

Hermione, son Hermione…voir cette larme lui brisa le cœur…

De sa main droite, il prit le délicat menton de sa belle et le releva vers lui, Il fit disparaître la larme d'un baiser et déposa de multiples baisers papillons sur son minois de poupée… son front, ses paupières closes, ses joues rosées…en descendant de temps en temps dans son cou et le début de ses épaules dénudées.

Hermione sentait son souffle balayer son visage, déposant ça et la de légers baiser, elle aurait tant voulu savoir ce qu'il lui cachait…mais elle le connaissait que trop bien, il ne lui dirait rien, préférant la faire taire de ses baiser, il avait une emprise totale sur elle.

il eu bientôt raison d'elle…elle resta donc entre ses bras si rassurants, savourant l'instant, peut-être un des derniers…elle s'abandonna à lui, s'en remettant à ses baisers, sa douceur, oubliant le reste…

_«Juste vivre…un peu plus fort. »_

Draco continuait d'embrasser son visage, puis il sentit la jeune fille chercher la rencontre de leurs lèvres, ce qu'il lui offrit, il se sentait mal de faire ça, si mal…

Il voulait la protéger, le plus longtemps qu'il le pouvait, et pour cela, mieux valait ne rien lui dire, il croyait pouvoir tout supporter tout seul, c'était son devoir.

Ne rien lui dire, était-ce une forme de lâcheté ? sûrement, mais il n'était plus a ça près…

Il l'embrassa avec fougue, y mettant toute sa passion, tout son désespoir aussi, voulant graver dans son esprit a jamais l'étreinte de sa belle, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, ses doux cheveux lui caressant son visage, le goût de ses lèvres, s'imprégner de son être… Entre deux baisers, il lui releva son visage, la mine grave.

- Hermione…dis-moi, dis-moi que tu m'aimeras toujours…

- je t'aime Draco, et je t'aimerai toujours…

Soulagé, mais ayant toujours aussi mauvaise conscience, il l'embrassa de plus belle, voulant faire envoler cette satanée culpabilité dans sa passion.

Hermione se laissait faire, s'abandonnant à ses étreintes, elle c'était demandée un vague instant pourquoi cette question…pour se rassurer de quoi…avant de se laisser porter par la vague de ces émotions, elle sentit la main du vert et argent remonter le long de son dos, la maintenant encore plus contre lui, un étau qui se refermait sur elle pour qu'elle ne parte plus jamais…

Mais elle ne voulait pas partir…

Il jouait avec ses lèvres, les mordillant, les caressant de sa bouche avant d'approfondir le baiser chaque fois un peu plus, comme un désir de possession toujours plus fort, un besoin d'amour toujours plus intense.

Puis Draco mit fin a leur échange, à regret. De sa main, il redessina les contours du visage de sa belle, fixant dans sa mémoire son fin minois, la douceur de sa peau de pêche, son sourire… il fut attendri par son air si innocent, sa candeur avec laquelle elle l'avait tant séduite.

C'est là qu'il réalisa, l'évidence le frappa de plein fouet.

Il ne pouvait plus continuer ce jeu qui n'avait pas de sens, cette histoire qui bien qu'elle fut formidable était voué à une fin tragique…

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, continuer à faire comme si rien ne se tramait, comme si Pansy n'était pas au courant, comme s'il n'allait pas recevoir la marque des ténèbres, comme si son propre clan n'allait pas tout faire pour réduire à néant la meilleure amie de Potter…il était venu la rejoindre avec la ferme intention de se laisser vivre, tout simplement, de profiter encore de ses bras, de son sourire, de sa gaieté, oubliant que tout ceci se terminerait un jour…mais en fait, il ne pouvait plus le faire, pas au détriment de sa vie…elle ne le comprendrait sûrement pas, chercherait à le retenir, mais c'était pour elle qu'il le faisait, bien que cela lui déchirait le cœur.

Elle était trop innocente, trop pure…elle méritait une vie heureuse, loin des mangemorts et des malheurs qu'ils apportaient…

Le rêve avait bel et bien prit fin.

Après un bref instant de réflexion, il retira sa chevalière en argent qu'il portait toujours et la glissa dans la chaîne en argent qui ornait autrefois son cou, avant de la placer dans les mains de son aimé. Hermione observa son geste, surprise.

- Pour que tu ne m'oublie jamais…

Il replaça tendrement une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, tandis que la pauvre Hermione le regardait, complètement déboussolée.

- Draco ?! Pourquoi ? ça ressemble à un …

Le mot « adieu » ne franchit jamais la barrière de ces lèvres, Draco venait de placer son doigt sur sa bouche, lui intimant le silence

- Non Hermione, ne dis plus rien…s'il te plait…

Un mot de plus de la gryffondor, un seul, et il ne pourrait plus jamais la quitter, pour une fois dans sa vie, il voulait aller jusqu'au bout de sa décision, car pour la première fois, ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il l'avait prise…mais pour elle…

Un Malefoy avait pensé à quelqu'un d'autre bien avant sa propre personne, jour a marquer d'une pierre blanche…ou noire.

Le serpentard paraissait vraiment peiné, une lueur étrange brillait dans ces yeux, ce baiser, cette chevalière…sa gorge commença est se nouer, une appréhension grandissante se forma

dans son esprit…mais elle obéit à regret, et retint toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres et lui serraient le cœur, il se pencha une dernière fois vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement, une caresse sur ses lèvres. Il essuya de son pouce une seconde larme qu'elle n'avait put laisser échapper, puis partit.

Elle resta là, elle ne sut combien de temps, serrant ou creux de sa main la chevalière de son prince au bout de sa chaîne, avant d'enfin sortir de sa transe, et de se diriger tel un automate vers les quartiers des gryffondor.

Etait ce fini ? elle ne comprenait plus, ce baiser avait un arrière goût d'adieu … cette chevalière avait tout d'un dernier souvenir…

Il était parti, aucune explication, rien, digne d'un Malefoy, on utilise puis on jette…

Elle l'aimait, oui, peut être pas assez pour le retenir ?!

Et lui, l'aimait-il ? L'avait-il aimé au moins un instant ? elle ne préféra même pas y songer, l'esprit trop embrouillé par les évènements qui n'avait fait que ce précipiter ces dernières semaines…


	22. Chapter 22

**Les contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 22**

Une jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène était au bout de ce même couloir, ayant observé les moindres détails de cette étrange scène, puis, elle vit le jeune Malefoy partir et se diriger droit vers sa position. Aussitôt, elle sortit sa baguette et refit le sort d'invisibilité qu'elle avait utilisé précédemment pour suivre ce même serpentard, sort très utile que lui avait appris son cher père, indétectable ! puis elle fit demi-tour.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle arrive à la salle des serpentards avant lui !

Une fois la porte passée, elle annula le sort et se précipita dans un des fauteuils de cuir de la salle, avant de prendre un air parfaitement naturel.

Elle attendit patiemment quelques minutes avant d'enfin entendre le grincement de la porte, puis une tête blonde bien connue passa par l'entrebâillement.

Il ne fut même pas étonné de la voir encore là malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait subir quelques temps auparavant, il la jaugea un moment de son regard méprisant, avant de se diriger vers ses appartements.

-Draco, ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça !

Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin de sa chambre, un ange passa avant qu'il ne daigne répondre, sans même se retourner.

-Pansy, je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir d'une traîné dans ton genre.

Elle esquissa une légère grimace à l'entente de l'insulte, mais sa ne l'empêcha pas de continuer, plus assurée que jamais.

-Je sais que tu étais avec…elle ! cette…cette…sang de…

Elle se baissa juste à temps pour ne pas recevoir le vase qui venait de se fracasser contre le mur derrière elle, une minute de plus…et même les chirurgiens esthétiques les plus réputés de saint mangouste n'aurait rien put faire pour elle…

Enfin, Draco c'était retourné, les traits déformès par la fureur, sur une table basse à côté de lui gisait des fleurs qu'il avait délesté de leur vase.

-Je t'interdis de prononcer ce mot !

Pansy devint livide, elle avait peut être été trop loin…

-Je…je…c'est pour toi que je fais ça ! si le lord venait à l'apprendre…

-S'il venait à l'apprendre tu serais morte sur-le-champ.

Il s'avança vers elle, de sa démarche désinvolte, et vint appuyer ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, plantant ses yeux orageux dans ceux émeraude de la jeune fille…

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de la revoir, c'est ce que tu voulais non ? en contrepartie, j'aimerai que tu la ferme une bonne fois pour toute et que tu oublie cette histoire dans les méandres de ton esprit tordu, et un conseil…ne vient plus me parler, car je suis dans un tel état de frustration en ce moment que je ne sais pas ce que je serai capable de te faire…

-…

-Bien.

Il lui lança un regard a glacer le sang, qui fit que le teint de la pauvre Pansy fut encore plus pâle qu'auparavant, et repartit vers sa chambre dont il claqua violemment la porte, quelques cadres se décrochèrent sous la brutalité du geste, et ils finirent leur course a même le sol, étalant des morceaux de verre sur la pierre du couloir.

La serpentard se permit une longue expiration, ses mains avaient encore un léger tremblement, elle ne savait pas si c'était dut à la peur du prince des serpentards, ou à l'excitation d'avoir eu son beau visage si près d'elle...sûrement un peu des deux...

Comme bien souvent, Pansy oublia presque instantanément l'attitude colérique du dernier des Malefoy, jamais rien de ce qu'il ferait ne pourrait tâcher la vision idyllique qu'elle avait de lui. De nouveau seule, elle se permit un sourire, il avait promit de ne plus la voir, c'était déjà ça…mais si cette sang de bourbe c'était vraiment entichée de son serpentard, son caractère obstiné de stupide gryffondor prendrait le dessus, et elle ferait tout pour reprendre son prince…peut être même qu'elle l'envoûterait à nouveau ! Et ça…elle ne pouvait pas le lui permettre, décidément, sa tâche n'était pas encore accomplie ! Il allait vraiment falloir donner une leçon à cette petite idiote.

Après tout, elle n'avait rien promis au dernier des malefoy ! Rien n'a moins de valeur que la parole d'un serpentard.

Serpentard un jour, serpentard toujours…

* * *

_"la vie est un champ de bataille clarsemé de notre vie passé, on se bat pour ce que la vie a bien voulu nous offrir, moi je me bat pour ce qu'elle m'a reprit."_

Une fois dans sa chambre, le serpentard s'écroula sur son lit, une main derrière la nuque, l'autre sur son ventre, se relevant légèrement au rythme de sa respiration. Il scrutait le plafond de sa chambre, songeur.

Il se répétait inlassablement qu'il avait choisi la meilleure solution,

Tant qu'ils restaient ensemble, son Hermione risquait chaque jour sa vie, et ça il ne le supportait pas.Il valait mieux que son histoire s'arrête avant que son père ou le lord ne soit mis au courant, avant qu'il ne s'attache trop. …

Mais peut être était-ce déjà trop tard…

Il prit une mine soucieuse, mais une pensée vaguement joyeuse parvint quand même à égayer ce triste tableau, peut être qu'il ne revivrait plus jamais les sensations uniques qu'il avait éprouvé auprès de la Gryffondor, peut être même qu'il ne serait plus jamais heureux, car loin de sa belle, dénué de toute capacité d'éprouver, peut être qu'il finirait sa morne vie sur un champ de bataille, au milieux de multiples cadavre, avec pour dernier souvenir le visage triomphant de Potter au dessus de lui, peut être qu'il finirait en enfer, ou il était sur d'y avoir déjà une place réservé…mais…

Son Hermione serait beaucoup plus heureuse sans lui, et ça valait tous les sacrifices du monde.

« Même toute une vie de malheurs et d'errance pour toi ? » lui souffla une voix dans son esprit…

- même si je dois le regretter pour le restant de mes jours, approuva le serpentard.


	23. Chapter 23

**Les contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 23**

_« L'amour rend aveugle…peut-être,_

_l'amour exige des sacrifices…sûrement,_

_l'amour conduit aux pires folies…sans nul doute. »_

Pansy se leva de très bonne humeur ce matin, elle s'étira de tout son long avant de sauter de son lit et d'aller filer à la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Après un passage dans la douche et parée de son plus bel ensemble, elle alla se placer devant la glace. Elle afficha un magnifique sourire à son reflet, et, tout en chantonnant, coiffa sa douce chevelure d'ébène. Elle prit ensuite son plus beau rouge a lèvres, celui que Draco lui avait offert pour Noël de l'an passé, et le passa sur ses lèvres avec un immense soupir de satisfaction.

Enfin prête, elle sortie d'un pas guilleret de sa chambre.

Arrivée dans la salle commune des serpents, elle repéra sa cible, tout une bande de garçons de serpentard qui se prélassaient près du feu dans les fauteuils de cuir. Toujours avec son plus beau sourire, elle alla passer ses bras autour d'un charmant garçon répondant au nom de Travis et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

Le jeune homme, sentant une présence derrière son fauteuil, c'était tout d'abord demandé quoi… Mais lorsqu'il eu reconnu le parfum de celle qui lui avait donné ce baiser amical, il se détendit.

- Tiens ! Pansy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ce charmant Draco t'aurait-il encore une fois envoyer promener ?

Ses compagnons verts et argents s'esclaffèrent autour de lui tandis que Pansy se contenta de lui donner une petite tape sur la tête, faussement vexée.

Elle fit ensuite le tour du fauteuil, sa main toujours sur l'épaule du garçon, et, avec un sourire qui en disait long, alla s'asseoir sur ces genoux d'une façon à la fois aguicheuse et provocante.

Pansy était peut être collante, mais aussi très mignonne, et avait donc le mérite de faire un très bon passe temps. C'est ainsi que le jeune homme l'accueilli bien volontiers, et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

- Les garçons…, fit-elle avec son sourire le plus mystérieux, j'ai une mission a vous confier…

Et elle éclata d'un magnifique rire cristallin, savourant déjà sa victoire prochaine.

_« Je préfère me dire que c'est pour toi que je le fais…est-ce que je me ment ? sûrement…mais l'amour rend aveugle, non ? »_

* * *

De son côté, Hermione ne se leva pas d'aussi bonne humeur, dès son réveil, une étrange et brusque en vie de pleurer la prit, elle se contint pourtant, elle ne voulait pas encore inquiéter ses amies, surtout qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer la cause de ses ennuis…

Elle se leva difficilement, et la première chose qu'elle vit fut la chevalière au bout de sa chaîne…elle la prit du bout des doigts et la caressa dans la paume de sa main, comme si c'était son plus précieux trésor…elle ne put retenir une larme qui glissa silencieusement le long de sa joue.

Qu'est ce qu'il c'était passé ? Tout lui revenait peu à peu en mémoire, des flash de vagues souvenirs qui, mis bout à bout ne ressemblaient à rien…un baiser…une chevalière…lui…et elle perdu au milieu du couloir.

Elle se laissa retomber sur son lit, regardant le plafond de sa chambre, lui aussi était magique… Il représentait en ce moment un magnifique ciel bleu, tout le contraire de son cœur qui n'était plus qu'un grand champ dévasté, et dont l'orage détruisait les restes de son cœur jonchant le sol…Un oiseau traversa ce faux ciel…L'amour était-il aussi une illusion ? Une suite de promesses qu'on ne pouvait pas tenir ? Un semblant ? Un rien…

Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle avait toujours rêvé d'être un oiseau…voler à travers le ciel, passer entre les nuages…pourtant, elle n'avait jamais sut monter sur un balai, quelle ironie !

Lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle avait toujours rêvé du prince charmant, d'une magnifique histoire d'amour qu'elle vivrait, et aujourd'hui, le seul prince qu'elle avait jamais connu était plus un prince des ténèbres que charmant…pas de beau destrier blanc, que des rencontres furtives dans les cachots, pas d'amour éternel, il venait de l'abandonner…

Pas d'enfants non plus, on ne mélange pas du sang impur et du sang pur…

Elle se retourna et enfuit son visage dans l'oreiller, étouffant ses sanglots.

Une envie de marquer « fin » sur sa vie.

_« Il faut toujours croire en ses rêves… moi, je n'y crois plus. »_

* * *

Elle était allongée depuis un certain temps sur son lit, ressassant ses idées sombres, quand elle entendit un grattement à la fenêtre, elle se leva sans grand enthousiasme et s'y dirigea.

Un hibou était là, elle prit la lettre qu'il lui tendait, le remercia en lui offrant une poignée de miam hibou, et retourna s'effondrer sur le lit, elle tourna et retourna la lettre, rien, pas de sceau, pas d'adresse, juste son Nom…Hermione.

Elle l'ouvrit et vit une écriture verte émeraude…son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine…

« Hermione, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire, rejoins-moi là où nous avions l'habitude de nous retrouver, s'il te plaît…DM »

Elle bondit sur son lit ! C'était lui ! Peut-être que tout n'était pas encore fini finalement…une larme, de bonheur cette fois s'échappa de ces yeux clos, elle serra encore quelques instant sa précieuse lettre contre son cœur avant de se prendre en main et de filer vers la salle de bain, une fois prête, elle sortit en trombe de la tour des gryffondors et fila vers les cachots.

L'Hermione raisonnable d'antan aurait bien analyser la situation avant de se précipiter, mais l'Hermione de ce matin, ne vivait que dans l'espoir d'un amour peut-être retrouvé…


	24. Chapter 24

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 24**

_« comment t'oublier…maintenant que tu fais partie de moi… »_

Là ou ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver, seuls eux le savaient…le lieu ou elle avait vécu les moments les plus heureux de sa vie ces dernières semaines.

Elle dévala les escaliers du grand hall, sous les regards incrédules des élèves qui circulaient là… pourquoi courait Hermione Granger ? Serait-ce pour ses chers livres !

Au bout d'une course qui lui parut interminable tellement elle était impatiente, elle arriva devant les cachots…quelle ne fut pas sa déception quand elle découvrit ce couloir sans âme qui vive…

Son cœur se fit soudainement plus lourd, elle relut la lettre qu'elle serrait toujours dans sa main, déçue…

« pourquoi n'es-tu pas là…j'ai tellement besoin de toi, maintenant plus que jamais… »

Peut être vallait-il mieux repartir, verser ses larmes dans l'endroit isolé le plus proche, caché de tous, personne ne pouvant comprendre son chagrin hormis lui…celui qui n'était pas là, et ne le serait sans doute plus…

Elle sortit la chevalière de son bien aimé et en admira les reflets quelques instants, peut être fallait-il dire adieu à ce beau rêve, qui avait été merveilleux le temps qu'il avait duré…

Peut être fallait-il redevenir l'Hermione Granger raisonnable qui ne se serait jamais entiché d'un serpentard…

Trop tard…

Soudain, elle entendit un craquement, il venait de derrière la porte du placard à balais, toutes ses résolutions volèrent en éclat, son cœur se remit à battre, réapprenant doucement les pulsations du bonheur. Un sourire illumina son visage, et elle se précipita vers la porte afin de l'ouvrir et de sentir à nouveaux l'étreinte de son serpentard.

Elle saisit la poignée de ses doigts tremblant d'excitation, l'abaissa et tira de toutes ses forces…

Une robe de sorcier aux bordures émeraude, un sourire mesquin sur le coin de ses lèvres, des yeux noisette…

Elle se figea d'horreur, une violente onde glacée lui parcourut l'échine avant de se disperser dans tous les membres de son corps, elle sentit ses doigts s'engourdir, la chevalière glisser lentement de sa main sans qu'elle puisse la retenir, et le symbole de son amour s'en alla se briser contre la pierre dur du sol, comme si elle perdait Draco pour la seconde fois.

Ses pensées n'allèrent pas plus loin, sa vue se brouilla, puis tout devint noir, et elle se sentit basculer en arrière, emportant comme dernière image le visage de ce serpentard qui n'était pas le sien…

- Pas mal ton stupéfix, Pansy…

- Moui je sais…ça venait du cœur…

Elle mima de souffler sur l'extrémité de sa baguette, comme l'aurait fait un cow boy sur son revolver après avoir abattu une cible de choix, puis afficha un air triomphant.

- Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses…emmenez là !

Deux autres serpentards surgirent d'un couloir annexe, et soulevèrent la belle inconsciente, l'emmenant à la suite de Pansy et Blaise.

* * *

Drago Malefoy errait tel un fantôme dans les couloirs du château, cherchant en vain une occupation qui pourrait éloigner ses pensées une bonne fois pour toutes de la belle gryffondor.

Il ne servait à rien de se tourmenter davantage…

Il avait tout d'abord essayer la bibliothèque, mais chaque rangé, chaque livre, lui rappelait l'air sérieux de la gryffondor, son esprit perdu dans ces ouvrages, relevant de temps en temps le visage pour lui adresser ses plus beaux sourires. Quelques moments volés, rien qu'à lui, quelques bonheurs qui lui étaient maintenant interdits.

Rien ne serait plus comme avant désormais, jamais il ne saurait être à la hauteur de tout ce qu'avait envisager son père pour lui, pas avec la même froideur d'antan.

Il avait tant perdu, et tant gagné en même temps, il ne regrettait aucun de ses choix, hélas, il ne les assumait pas tous.

Ses pas le menèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte au couloir qui menait aux cachots. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, son cœur se serra et il sentit une immense peine l'envahir, il s'appuya dos au mur et laissa retomber sa tête contre la pierre froide, fermant les yeux, appréciant le silence de ce couloir, s'imprégnant de la magie qu'avait autrefois habité ce lieu.

Il se surprit à sourire en repensant au visage radieux de sa belle, à ses douces mains jouant avec ses cheveux, puis la tristesse l'envahit à nouveaux, il avait tout perdu…

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, las.

N'avait-il pas le droit au bonheur lui aussi ? Il n'avait déjà pas eu le droit a une enfance normale, mais bercée de magie noire et d'a priori inculqués à coups a coups de doloris, une éducation digne d'un futur mangemort émérite comme aimait lui dire son père. Et voilà qu'à présent on menaçait l'être qui lui était le plus cher au monde, le seul lui ayant apporté un peu de bonheur…

Jamais on ne lui autoriserait à être heureux, d'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas s'il serait capable de l'être, on avait oublié de l'inclure dans son éducation.

Seule et unique pensé qui lui permettait de tenir, loin de lui elle vivrait, et il y veillerait.

Sa main finit par heurter un objet sur le sol, Draco crut tout d'abord à un vulgaire caillou quand il s'aperçut du contact plutôt métallique, intrigué, il rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

Il rencontra l'éclat argenté de l'objet de sa curiosité et y reconnut sa chevalière, de plus en plus intrigué, il l'a prit du bout des doigts, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là.

Une ébauche d'Hypothèse se forma dans son esprit, l'inquiétant au plus haut point, non…elle n'avait quand même pas oser…Il sentit son habituelle fureur l'envahir, mais cette fois de l'angoisse y était mêlée…Jamais Hermione n'aurait laissé tomber volontairement sa chevalière, même sur un coup de tête, c'était la preuve de son attachement pour elle malgré leur séparation… le symbole de leur histoire…

« Pansy … »

Il se releva d'un bond et couru aussi vite qu'il put, serrant dans son poing la chevalière, dernier souvenir de lui à sa belle.

_« L'amour donne des ailes. »_

* * *

Quelque part dans le château, Hermione Granger se réveillait lentement du stupéfix dont elle avait été la malheureuse victime.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, tout fut flou autour d'elle, elle ne distinguait que ça et là de vagues taches de lumières qui lui indiquèrent qu'elle devait être dans une des pièces du château. Elle voulut se frotter les yeux afin de mieux distinguer le décor qui l'entourait, mais c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte que ses poignets étaient entravés par des chaînes. Que faisait-elle attacher ainsi ?

Elle se pria intérieurement de ne pas paniquer, et commença à raisonner comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire autrefois lors de ces aventures avec Ron et Harry, elle commença par rassembler ces derniers souvenirs.

Le premier qui lui vint fut la lettre qu'elle avait reçu, Draco…son souvenir fit battre son cœur encore plus vite, comme à chaque fois, et une joie inapproprié à la situation vint réchauffer son être, voilà tout ce que pouvait raviver un simple souvenir…

Elle se reprit, et réunit tout ce qui lui revenait à l'esprit, elle était ensuite partie au point de rendez-vous, mais ce n'était pas Draco qui l'y attendait, mais un autre serpentard, et sûrement le véritable auteur de la lettre…

Un bruit de serrure la tira de ses pensées et elle releva aussitôt la tête, sa vue était toujours trouble, mais en plissant les yeux et avec un peu de concentration elle put commencer à distinguer le mobilier qui l'entourait, et aussi le visage qui lui faisait face.

- Pansy ?!

La serpentard sourit à l'entente de son nom.

- Eh oui ! C'est moi, petite sang de bourbe !

- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ! Relâche-moi ! si Mc Gonagall l'apprend…

Quelques ricanements se firent entendre, et en se concentrant davantage, la jeune prisonnière vit qu'elles n'étaient pas seules, un peu plus loin derrière Pansy, une dizaine d'autres serpentards étaient debout, et la regardaient d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- tsss…la vieille McGo ! si tu savais ce que j'en ai à faire…plus qu'un an et je quitte cette maudite école, et je deviens l'épouse du plus puissant fidèle du lord…d'ailleurs, il sera fier de moi lorsqu'il saura que j'ai débarrassé le monde des sorciers d'une vermine dans ton genre…

Hermione se sentit pâlire, elle avait beau être intelligente, elle ne trouvait rien qui puisse la tirer de ce mauvais pas, elle se sentit défaillir.

- Pansy…s'il te plaît…

Elle sentit les larmes commencer à déborder de ces yeux et sa gorge se nouer, son impuissance face à cette situation la désoeuvrait, elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire hormis attendre le sort que la jeune Parkinson lui avait réservé.

Et dire qu'il y a encore 24 heures à peine elle était dans les bras de son ange blond, en harmonie totale, comment pouvait-on passer d'une telle extrémité à l'autre en si peu de temps !

- La petite traînée me supplie ! Comme c'est touchant ! Ça marcherait presque…mais hélas pas sur moi !

- Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait !

Pansy se rapprocha d'elle, réduisant la distance entre leurs visages à une dizaine de centimètres.

- Ce que tu m'as fait ! Tu as voulu me voler l'homme que j'aime et mon futur époux de surcroît, avec tous tes sortilèges…mais je vais éviter que sa se renouvelle une bonne fois pour toutes ! Ensuite, lorsque mon cher Draco sera le nouveau lord noir, je le ferais payer à tous ceux de ton espèce !

- Je ne lui aie rien fait ! on s'aime, c'est tout…et c'est parce qu'il y à des gens comme toi que ça ne marche pas entre nous…

Pansy lui asséna une gifle magistrale qui étourdie un peu plus la gryffondor.

- Jamais ! Tu m'entends, jamais Draco ne se serait entiché d'une sotte dans ton genre ! On ne t'a jamais appris à respecter les êtres qui te sont supérieurs ? Les Malefoy n'ont pas de sentiments et n'en auront jamais ! Mais par contre, ils auront toujours des femmes comme moi pour les protéger ! et en tant que futur madame Malefoy je me dois de veiller sur Draco et ces fréquentations…

« Madame Malefoy », ce titre résonnait dans son esprit, non, pas Draco, pas avec elle…elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, elle ne le supporterait pas, elle voulut crier son injustice, pleurer enfin toutes les larmes qui noyaient son cœur…pas Draco, elle l'aimait trop…elle vivait en plein cauchemar, et si c'était pour vivre ça, autant en finir tout de suite.

- Tue-moi…mais tu n'auras jamais son cœur…

La serpentard afficha un sourire mauvais et releva son visage afin de planter ses yeux glacials dans les siens déjà embués de larmes.

- Te tuer ?! Susurra t'elle, savourant la portée de ses paroles. Cela serait tellement simple…non, je veux que tu vives ma petite sang de bourbe, que tu me vois me marier avec l'homme que j'aime, que tu le vois serrer dans ces bras nos enfants, et que tu le vois me sourire et m'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'un mari porte à son épouse…et toi dans tout ça, ton enfer commence dès maintenant, tu seras tellement défigurée et humiliée, que plus jamais aucun autre homme ne voudra de toi, même pas ce crétin de Weasley, et tu verras dans les yeux de celui que tu prétends aimer tout le dégoût et le mépris que tu mérite !

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux effarés devant cette perspective d'avenir, et Pansy s'éloigna d'elle, fier de son si magnifique projet, elle aurait enfin la vengeance qu'elle et son sang méritaient !

Elle s'adressa ensuite à ses compagnons, qui attendaient patiemment ses ordres.

- Bien, vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit ? je veux qu'elle souffre, aussi bien moralement que physiquement, que même les médicommages les plus réputés de saint mangouste ne puissent plus rien tirer d'elle…bientôt, elle n'osera même plus se présenter dans le monde sorcier…

La serpentard toisa une dernière fois la gryffondor d'un air suffisant, et quitta la pièce, laissant ces compagnons se rapprocher d'une Hermione qui ne demandait qu'à se réveiller de ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar.


	25. Chapter 25

**Les contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 25**

Ils s'approchèrent lentement d'elle, dévoilant tous sur leurs pâles lèvres un sourire des plus machiavélique digne de leur prince.

Hermione tirait en vain sur ses chaînes, s'écorchant ses poignets sur la ferraille rouillée. De la sueur froide perlait sur sa nuque, et la peur lui tordait le ventre.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire…strictement rien, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre le sort qu'on lui réservait.

Attendre…aucune échappatoire…un véritable cauchemar.

Un des garçons devant elle, un brun aux yeux verts, s'avança vers elle, ricanant à la vue de ses poignets et chevilles entravées, dévoilant ainsi ces dents éclatantes dans un sourire des plus sinistres.

Il appuya ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, et la fixa intensément d'un regard des plus glacial, la faisant trembler un peu plus.

- Alors, petite sang de bourbe ?…On joue à l'allumeuse ?!

Elle ne put répliquer qu'il plaqua ses lèvres de force sur les siennes, et une de ses mains descendit le long de ses hanches pour venir se placer derrière son dos, afin de la presser contre lui en un geste qui n'avait rien de tendre.

Hermione était figée d'horreur, ses muscles tétanisés, elle n'arrivait pas à avoir la volonté nécessaire pour se défaire de lui.

Ses lèvres froides toujours pressées contre les siennes, il tentait de s'imiser entre celles toujours closes de la prisonnière, afin d'approfondir un peu plus ce qui se devait d'être un baiser.

Il se fit de plus en plus insistant, essayant de prendre avec force et violence le baiser que lui refusait la douce gryffondor, lui arrachant au coin de ces yeux quelques larmes de découragement.

Il finirait par avoir ce qu'il voulait d'elle… puis, il n'y aurait plus de limites.

Enfin, un gémissement de protestation réussit à éclore de sa gorge, et dans un même effort, elle mordit du plus fort qu'elle put les lèvres du serpentard.

Le brun émit un cri de douleur et se recula vivement, relâchant en même temps la pression qu'il exerçait sur la rouge et or, à présent en larme.

Il essuya nerveusement un filet de sang qui s'échappait de sa lèvre meurtrie et lui lança un regard mauvais, bouillonnant de rage.

- Espèce de sale garce ! Comment Draco à t'il put être ensorcelé par toi !

Il lui asséna une gifle qui alla projeter sa tête contre la pierre froide du mur, et elle retomba à genoux sur le sol, seulement retenue par les chaînes à ses poignets ensanglantés. Vidée de toute force et de toute larme.

Elle sentit le liquide chaud couler le long de son crâne puis venir imbiber le col de sa chemise, du rouge…du sang…

Elle avait été à moitié sonné par le coup, mais elle tint bon, et se força à garder les yeux ouverts malgré que sa vue fut à nouveau en plein brouillard.

Un violent mal de crâne la prit d'un coup, elle grimaça de douleur, laissant échapper une faible plainte.

De loin…de très loin…elle perçut la voix de son bourreau.

- Tu vas me le payer très cher ! …Vous deux ! Redressez là !

Elle sentie deux forces la redresser par les épaules, puis la plaquer sans ménagements contre le mur, lui arrachant un énième gémissement de douleur.

Le serpentard jaugea de haut en bas la frêle silhouette de la rouge et or, elle était mal en point…il n'avait pas été de main morte, c'était le cas de le dire…mais il fallait qu'elle souffre plus, encore plus…des séquelles qui la marqueraient à vie, comme elle et ceux de son espèce méritaient…

Il sortit de sa poche un canif et déplia la lame argenté, en admirant les reflets à la lueur d'une bougie. C'était une très belle lame, de qualité et extrêmement bien aiguisée…acheté spécialement pour cette occasion à l'allée des embrumes, et enduite d'un poison empêchant toute cicatrisation…

Des séquelles qui la marqueraient à vie…tout le monde saurait qu'elle n'était qu'une « sang de bourbe » il ferait en sorte que cela soit bien visible sur son visage…il émit un ricanement de contentement…Pansy avait parfois des idées vraiment géniales…

Hermione, de là où elle était, aperçue l'éclat de la lame que tenait son tortionnaire, et devina très bien ce que cela pouvait être, ainsi que la lueur de folie qu'il pouvait avoir dans le fond de ces yeux émeraude.

Elle émit une faible protestation, un « non » qui n'aurait convaincu personne, une négation de circonstance, qui, elle le savait très bien, même clamée haut et fort ne dissuaderait pas les serpentards bien décidés à accomplir leur sombre besogne.

Elle le vit avancer, sourire aux lèvres. Le cri de terreur qu'elle voulut prononcer mourut dans sa gorge, et il approcha sa lame de son visage, tandis qu'elle se sentait lentement dérivé vers l'inconscience.

- Lâche ça immédiatement, Travis !

l'ordre avait fusé, d'une voix forte et assurée, dénuée de toute nuance de peur ou d'hésitation, une impassibilité parfaite, qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un seul être…

Le dénommée Travis laissa son geste en suspens, et se retourna vers l'auteur de l'ordre.

Draco Malefoy, le prince des serpentards en personne se tenait là, les bras croisés sur son buste, un air de défit dans ces yeux couleur orage, et la mâchoire crispée par la colère.

- Dr…Draco ?!…Mais que…

Draco ? Avait-elle entendu Draco ?! Une joie immense s'insuffla dans son esprit, réchauffant tout son être, elle voulu crier sa joie mais n'avait plus la moindre once de force pour cela.

- Que comptait-tu faire, Travis ?

Le serpentard déglutit difficilement, l'intensité avec laquelle le fixait le jeune Malefoy le mettait mal à l'aise, et ne présageait rien de bon, mais alors rien de bon du tout ! Et il ne savait pas au combien il avait raison.

- Je…c'est…c'est Pansy qui nous a dit…

- Parkinson…je m'en doutais, siffla t'il entre ces dents, _Expelliarmus_ !

Le jet de lumière magenta fusa à travers la pièce et faucha le couteau dans la main de Travis, lui laissant une douloureuse brûlure au passage, puis, le dernier des Malefoy s'avança de son pas assuré vers lui, une lueur meurtrière dans ces yeux d'habitude si inexpressifs.

Le tortionnaire de la rouge et or se sentit pâlire, il chercha du regard parmis les serpentards qui l'accompagnait une quelconque aide, mais les lâches se reculaient tous, retenant tant bien que mal leurs tremblements.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Draco lui asséna une violente droite qui alla percuter sa mâchoire, le faisant vaciller sous le choc.

Le prince des serpentards eut un sourire de satisfaction en voyant son adversaire au sol, essayant péniblement de se relever, la mâchoire probablement en plusieurs morceaux..

Des plaies c'étaient ouvertes aux jointures de son propre poing, du a la force du coup, mais il ne ressentait rien, la douleur étant anesthésiée par toute la fureur qui l'habitait.

Dommage qu'il me soit interdit d'utiliser des doloris dans l'enceinte de l'école…heureusement la méthode moldue marche tout autant.

Ce besoin de faire souffrir les gens, de faire payer à ceux qui lui on causé du tort…le faisait étrangement ressembler à son père. Les traces de son éducation étaient devenues indélébiles sur sa personnalité, et ne partiraient sans doute jamais…toute sa haine, sa rancœur, sa colère…toute une vie ne suffirait pas a les faire disparaître.

Il ne pouvait renier tout ce que lui avait appris son père, car c'est cela qui lui avait donné cette importance au sein du clan des serpentard, et c'est sûrement cela aussi qui le sauverait de beaucoup de situation a l'extérieur.

Il fallait tuer, ou être tuer, dur loi des mangemorts. Rayer de la carte tous ses opposants, ne pas laisser de place aux complots, ou c'était la perte assurée.

Cela faisait partie de lui, Draco Malefoy le serpentard, Draco Malefoy l'implacable. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses pâles lèvres.

D'une main, il agrippa son col et le releva, avant de le plaquer brutalement contre le mur. La pointe de sa baguette braquée sous son menton, son autre main enserrant son cou.

- Ne retouche plus jamais Granger, compris ?

Un inaudible « oui » sortit de la gorge du serpentard avant qu'il ne le replaque violemment contre le mur, ouvrant un peu plus la blessure déjà apparue sur l'arrière de son crâne.

- Désolé, mais je n'ai rien entendu, railla-t'il, enserrant un peu plus son cou de sa main.

Les joues du serpentard prirent rapidement une inquiétante teinte rougeâtre, et cette fois, la réponse se fit entendre un peu plus fort.

Le jeune Malefoy, satisfait, relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur lui, et le serpentard retomba à ses pieds, suffoquant.

Mais tout n'était pas encore réglé, encore fallait-il s'assurer que ce genre de mésaventure n'arriverait plus…

Il se baissa à sa hauteur, et, affichant son sourire sadique qui le caractérisait tant, entreprit de lui susurrer à son oreille :

- Mes actes son limités dans ce château, mais je n'oublie pas…une fois sortie, je te le ferai payer comme il se doit…ce n'est que partis remise.

Il se releva, et observa que ses paroles avaient eu l'effet escompté, Travis se tenait toujours a genoux par terre, respirant plus difficilement que jamais, et le teint d'une pâleur cadavérique.

Il se retourna ensuite vers les autres serpentards, qui jusqu'à présent avaient fait guise de public.

- Vous autres, j'espère que vous avez bien compris la leçon, il n'y en a qu'un seul qui donne les ordres ici, et c'est moi ! Alors si j'apprends que l'un d'entre vous a encore une fois obéit à cette garce de Parkinson, je l'élimine sur-le-champ, et il est évident que vous n'aurez pas le choix de votre mort…

Les membres de son auditoire acquiescèrent à l'unisson, une lueur appeurée dans chacun de leurs yeux.

La menace avait apparemment bien été assimilée, Draco jugea qu'il n'aurait pas pas besoin d'en rajouter. Il se détourna d'eux pour fixer son regard gris sur la gryffondor, aussitôt ils changèrent de nuance.

La rouge et or avait sombré dans l'inconscience peu après le début de l'échange, et gisait désormais inanimé dans les bras des deux serpentards qui l'avaient relevés sur l'ordre de Travis.

En un regard sévère, les deux verts et argent comprirent qu'il valait mieux décamper, et laissèrent retomber la gryffondor que le jeune Malefoy recueillit.

Prenant garde de ne pas trop la brusquer, il plaça délicatement un bras derrière sa nuque, et l'autre sous ses genoux avant de la soulever de terre.

Automatiquement, sa tête retomba sur son torse, il eut un pincement au cœur, s'il n'y avait pas cette plaie à l'arrière de son crâne et les marques sur son visage, on aurait put croire qu'elle c'était endormie au creux de ses bras, tel un ange…

Heureusement, son cœur battait toujours, et sa respiration, bien que faible, continuait toujours de relever lentement son buste.

Sans réfléchir davantage, Draco serra un peu plus son ange contre lui, et franchit le seuil de la porte, hélas, c'était loin d'être une mariée qu'il tenait dans ses bras…


	26. Chapter 26

**Les contraires s'attirent**

Chapitre 26 

_« La plus belle erreur de ma vie. »_

Draco Malefoy avançait dans les obscurs couloirs de Poudlard. La nuit était déjà tombé depuis longtemps sur le château, enveloppant d'un voile sombre les songes des élèves endormis.

Il tenait fermement dans ses bras une jeune fille inanimé, répondant au nom d'Hermione Granger.

A première vu, on aurait put croire qu'elle dormait paisiblement, normal vu l'heure tardive…c'était sans compter la tache rougeâtre qui baignait son col, et l'air inquiet de celui qui la portait.

Le jeune Malefoy baissait de temps en temps les yeux vers la gryffondor blottie dans ces bras, avec à chaque fois l'espoir fou qu'elle soit enfin réveillé…c'était sans compter une fois de plus sa bonne étoile, qui refusait d'exaucer le moindre de ses souhaits…Alors à chaque fois, il reportait son regard droit devant lui, fixés vers son but à atteindre, une faible lueur au fond du couloir, un mince filet de lumière émanant d'une porte mal fermée.

La ramener en sûreté…et vite !

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'amener à l'infirmerie…Madame Pomfresh poserait trop de questions, et trop peu auxquelles il pourrait répondre. Non, c'était trop dangereux.

Enfin il y arriva, cette lueur qui le guidait depuis le début, un endroit sûr. La faible lumière éclaira un instant un léger sourire qui venait de naître sur le coin de ces lèvres, avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte d'un coup d'épaule.

Il alla déposer la jeune fille toujours inconsciente sur son lit, puis retourna sur ses pas afin de refermer la porte d'un sort.

Il imbiba d'eau un morceau de tissus et s'en retourna au chevet de la gryffondor. Il commença par nettoyer la plaie qu'elle avait à l'arrière du crâne…une formule magique et elle se referma en partie.

La jeune fille émit un grognement de douleur dans son sommeil, et le jeune homme s'empressa de l'apaiser, caressant les courbes de son visage.

Chut…là…calme-toi ma belle, je suis là…

A l'entente de sa voix, un sourire vint se dessiner sur ces lèvres…Merlin qu'il aimait son sourire…Le serpentard en esquissa un à son tour avant de déposer un baiser sur son front, puis continua ses soins, s'occupant cette fois de ces blessures au visage.

Il c'était éloigné d'elle pour la protéger…et à la première occasion, Parkinson s'en prenait à elle ! S'il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard…il revit Travis brandissant son couteau et n'osa même pas imaginer la suite.

Il imbiba à nouveau le tissu pour le passer sur la joue satinée de la rouge et or…elle était enflée, il ne savait pas si c'était Travis ou un autre qui avait fait ça, mais rien que le fait de savoir qu'on avait touché à ce beau visage le mettait hors de lui ! Il laissa de côté l'étoffe pour se prendre la tête entre les mains et tenter de se calmer.

Il n'avait été qu'un crétin ! Lui, Draco Malefoy, c'était fait duper par cette sale garce de Parkinson ! Même cet imbécile de Weasley aurait fait mieux…

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son ange, il s'efforçait de la protéger de son propre clan…en vain. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi en danger que depuis qu'elle était avec lui.

Il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer d'elle…Mais ce n'était plus lui qui comptait à présent.

Si son rouquin savait mieux la protéger que lui, comme il l'avait démontré au cours des six dernières années d'études, alors soit…il la lui laisserait, même si cela devait lui brisait le cœur d'avance.

L'imagination, une faculté d'évasion aux possibilités infinies, un monde à part, un monde ou se réfugier quand tout va mal, un monde que l'on façonne à son image, pour fuir la réalité qui nous oppresse, mais parfois, Draco Malefoy aurait préféré ne pas en avoir…

L'imagination, maudite invention qui amplifie autant les bons sentiments que les mauvais.

En ce moment il le voie, lui… avec elle…il la prend dans ses bras, elle se laisse faire. Il lui chuchote des mots doux a l'oreille, elle sourie…ce sourire, qui lui était autrefois réservé, aujourd'hui refusé. Elle ne l'aime plus, elle l'aime à nouveau, et ça lui fait mal, car c'est lui qui les a poussé l'un vers l'autre…Il se penche vers elle, il sait ce qu'il va faire, il ferme les yeux, mais l'image ne s'en vas pas, tout ce passe dans son esprit…foutu imagination !

Leurs lèvres s'effleurent, son cœur se brise, il resserre son étreinte…Draco rouvre les yeux.

C'est ce qu'il se passera s'il la laisse s'en aller, il le sait, c'est ce qu'il endurera s'il les voient ensemble, c'est inévitable.

Il ne veut pas que ce scénario se réalise, il le refuse, il ne le supporterai pas…mais que préfère t'il ?

Il ne peut pas la garder, pas avec Pansy, pas avec son père, les mangemorts, le lord…

Le rouquin ou la mort ?

Le choix est fait.

Il à envie de crier son désespoir devant cette impasse, il a mal, son cœur agonise, aimer est une malédiction pour lui.

Elle dort à ses côtés, se doute t'elle de ce qu'il ressent ? Du conflit intérieur qu'il mène ? Sans doute que non.

_« Petit ange, ne ravage pas ton visage à pleurer pour moi._

_Petit ange ne m'oublie pas, tu es gravé dans mon cœur à jamais, je t'appartiens. »_

Il se penche vers sa princesse endormis, dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, le dernier ?

Demain, peut être qu'elles appartiendront à un autre homme que lui ? Ce désir de possession qui le hante à nouveau, il faut qu'il le repousse…ne pas y penser.

C'est comme dire adieux à son bien le plus précieux, c'est comme céder son âme contre sa volonté, c'est une amputation, un sentiment d'injustice qui grandit…pourquoi lui ?

Hermione…Ma douce, souviens-toi encore un peu de moi…ne…ne part pas avec un autre tout de suite…surtout si c'est avec le rouquin…

Il caresse sa joue tendrement, des gestes qu'il voudrait refaire à l'infinie mais qui sont désormais comptés. Aussitôt qui lui a murmuré ces mots, des images le hantent à nouveau, le rouquin l'embrassant, encore et encore…la rage monte, il a envahi de le détruire, de l'anéantir, il n'a pas le droit, elle est à lui…non, plus maintenant.

Je te rends ta liberté mon ange, renvole toi, mais s'il te plaît…ne m'oublie pas.

Il ferme quelques instants les yeux, il s'interdit de pleurer, il n'en a pas le droit, il ne peut pas flancher, pas maintenant…il se lève du lit, s'apprête a partir…

On le retient.

Son cœur manque un battement, il sent une faible pression sur son poignet, un contact doux, mais froid…

Draco…

Il se retourne, il n'ose y croire.

Elle a ouvert les yeux, une main est posé sur son poignet en une mince tentative de le retenir.

Elle paraît si fragile…si vulnérable, ces yeux emplis de détresse le fixe.

« ne me regarde pas Hermione, pas avec ces yeux là… »

Draco…reste…reste avec moi.

Le barrage vient d'exploser, ces résolutions volent éclat, il est si heureux et désemparé à la fois…

Elle l'implore de ces si jolis yeux auburn, il ne peut résister.

Il retourne sur ses pas, s'assoie sur le bord de son lit, et prend sa main dans la sienne, lentement il la porte à ses lèvres et y dépose un baiser. Elle sourie, faiblement, mais cela illumine son visage, emportant le cœur du serpentard dans une étrange bouffée de chaleur.

Draco…ne me laisse pas…reste…

Ces mots, implorés dans un doux murmure, il ne peut refuser, sa volonté a ces limites que son cœur lui refuse…

Il se sent fondre devant ce si joli minois…il ne peut pas la laisser, pas comme ça.

« Merlin…juste une dernière fois…juste pour une nuit…je voudrais être rien qu'avec elle, répétez ces gestes qui demain ne seront plus miens…Le rouquin l'aura pour le restant de sa vie, alors offre-moi cette dernière nuit … »

Avant que ton cœur ne s'envole vers un autre, je voudrais qu'il m'appartienne une dernière fois.

je te l'ai déjà offert il y a bien longtemps…aucun risque que je ne te le reprenne…

Il lui sourit, un sourire tendre…

Puis il vient se glisser sous les draps à ses côtés, lentement il se penche vers elle, il ne cherche qu'une chose, la rencontre de leurs lèvres…

Les mots ne suffisent plus à exprimer ce qu'ils ressentent.

Elle tend son visage vers le sien. Il y a encore un instant si faible, elle puise sa force dans son amour.

Elle l'aime, et c'est tout ce qui compte cette nuit.

Un échange, un baiser, deux êtres, un amour passionné que malheureusement personne ne comprend.

Mais c'est comme ça.

_« Cette nuit je pense à un « nous » qui n'existera plus demain. »_

Il prend possession de ses lèvres, une de ses mains descend, lentement…elle cherche, le contact de sa peau, elle cherche sa douceur.

Un besoin de possession qui se doit être assouvis.

« Cette nuit je veux juste faire rebattre une dernière fois mon cœur qui mourra sans doute demain. »

Elle glisse, toujours plus bas…file sous la chemise de la gryffondor, remonte le long de ses hanches, atteint son dos…Il sent Hermione se cabrer sous lui, emporté par les sensations qui la happent d'un coup.

Il ne c'est que trop retenu, il lui est désormais impossible de reculer, il n'a plus la volonté nécessaire pour contrer ses pulsions qui le pousse vers cette jeune fille sous lui.

_« Les mots ne suffisent plus._

_Deux cœurs qui battent à l'unisson._

_Un désir qui ne demande qu'à être à assouvi._

_Une preuve d'amour, mais aussi un adieu. »_

Jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti ça pour personne, tous ses sens s'affolent au contact des doigts du serpentard sur sa peau…est-ce ça l'amour ? Elle sent la main du serpentard glisser sous sa chemise pour remonter le long de son dos, avant de la presser un peu plus contre lui.

Ses lèvres toujours unies aux siennes, ses cheveux lui frôlant son visage…elle voudrait que cela dure éternellement.

Elle sent une douce chaleur l'envahir, électrisant ses sensations, elle n'est plus maître de son corps, elle obéit à son instinct qui la pousse vers lui. D'une audace dont elle ne se serait jamais cru capable auparavant, elle sent ses mains quitter le dos de son amant pour desserrer lentement sa cravate au doux parfum de muscade…

Mais elle en a tellement envie…

_« Cette nuit je veux juste t'avoir rien qu'a moi, Ne plus penser au reste…une dernière fois. » _

Le serpentard comprend ce qu'elle veut faire, elle sent ses lèvres contre les siennes esquisser un sourire, il la serre encore un peu plus contre elle d'une main, la seconde quittant sa peau dévoilée pour aller la défaire de son chemisier qui les gènes.

Il l'embrasse, des baiser de plus en plus passionnés, ses lèvres explorant sa bouche comme un besoin de possession toujours plus fort. Il veut lui prouver de ces gestes sont amour pour elle qu'il a tant de mal a exprimer à l'oral, la maintenir contre lui dans une étreinte qu'il voudrait éternelle…

« Elle n'oubliera jamais cette nuit…il sera désormais irremplaçable dans son cœur…c'est ce qu'il recherche…Laisser en elle un souvenir de leur histoire, qu'aucun autre homme ne pourra lui voler. »

Ses mains hésitantes, preuve de son inexpérience, ouvrent un à un les boutons de sa chemise, elle parcourt son torse, sa peau diaphane glisse sous ses doigts…douce, tiède…Elle veut se rapprocher, encore, sentir sa peau contre la sienne, elle voudrait qu'il la réchauffe, sentir son contact, se prouver que tout ceci n'est pas un rêve, se prouver qu'il est toujours là…

L'atmosphère se fait plus brûlante, les gestes plus entreprenants… en un geste de la main il ouvre son soutien gorge, quelques instants plus tard, le reste de leurs vêtements le rejoignent à terre.

Petite gryffondor…se rend elle compte de ce qu'elle fait ? …Elle se laisse guider par son cœur, menée par les caresses expertes et sensuelles de son partenaire.

Il rompt le contact de leurs lèvres, il est haletant, elle sent son souffle chaud glisser le long de son cou, lui procurant un frisson qui traverse sa nuque, il dépose des baisers fiévreux le long de sa mâchoire, atteint son oreille…

Hermione…

Son nom…En un souffle, elle frémit…

Il mordille sensuellement son lobe d'oreille avant de se redresser légèrement, plantant son regard azur dans le sien…une lueur inquiète y brille.

Ils n'ont plus besoin de mots, elle comprend en un regard, elle lui fait un sourire timide…elle est prête.

_« En un mouvements de rein, ils ne font qu'un._

_En un geste, elle lui appartient._

_Déchirant la preuve de son innocence. »_

Une violente douleur la saisi d'un coup, elle mord sans s'en rendre compte sa lèvre inférieure qui a présent saigne, aussitôt, il reprend possession de sa bouche, étouffant son cri dans un baiser.

Une émotion, trop forte, elle enfonce ses ongles dans sa peau d'albâtre. Il ne dit rien, il n'y a plus qu'elle qui compte à présent, elle lui à assez offert déjà, à son tour…

Il met fin à leur baiser une seconde fois, il veut l'admirer…la contempler…son regard intense parcours son corps dévoilé. Une fine pellicule de sueur plaque ses cheveux sur son front, un sourire naît sur ses lèvres, ses yeux pétillent de bonheur.

_« Elle ne sera plus jamais la même…lui non plus. »_

Il continue sa douce torture, elle s'abandonne à lui, lui appartenant un peu plus à chaque mouvement qu'il fait en elle.

Il est l'homme de sa vie, elle le sait…et elle ne sera plus jamais heureuse d'en d'autres bras que les siens.

Pendants de longues minutes, ils savourent l'instant, ne faisant qu'un, deux âmes enfin réunies, deux cœurs qui souffrent et se soignent à leur façon…puis, Draco se laisse retomber lentement sur elle en un dernier soupir d'aise, enfouissant son visage dans sa douce chevelure, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

Hermione sent le contact de ses lèvres contre la peau de son cou, et se niche un peu plus au creux de ses bras si rassurants

Son amour, son amant, l'homme de sa vie….

Je t'aime …souffle t'elle avant d'enlacer une dernière fois le cou de son amant et de s'envoler vers le royaume des songes.

Une dernière étreinte qu'ils voudraient éternelle…

« cette nuit, rien que cette nuit, il veut l'avoir pour lui…avant que demain ne la lui reprenne… »


	27. Chapter 27

**_nda: Un grand merci pour vos reviews :)_**

**Les contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 27**

Un rayon de soleil traversa les vitres de la chambre, et vint réveiller le serpentard, qui plissa tout d'abord les yeux, puis les rouvrit peu à peu, s'habituant progressivement à la lumière du jour. Il sentit un mouvement à ses cotés et posa les yeux sur la jeune fille endormie sur son torse.

Hermione…

Elle semblait si paisible, un sourire sur ses fines lèvres, ses bras raccrochés à son cou.

Le jeune Malefoy renforça sa prise au niveau de sa taille d'une main, l'autre s'amusant avec les mèches ambrées qui se baladaient sur ses épaules.

Cela faisait bien quelques minutes qu'il la contemplait, un sourire aux lèvres, quand un grattement à la fenêtre se fit entendre. Intrigué, le serpentard défit lentement les bras de la gryffondor autour de son cou, et la fit doucement rouler sur ses draps ou elle se lova aussitôt, toujours endormie.

Draco se glissa hors du lit et alla ouvrir la fenêtre.

Son sang se glaça, et un imperceptible frisson parcourut sa nuque.

Un hibou, et pas n'importe lequel…celui de son père. Il décrocha l'enveloppe à la patte du rapace, et la décacheta de ses doigts encore plus pâles qu'à l'habitude…et si c'était ce qu'il craignait ?

Il retira la lettre et la parcourut de ces yeux gris, ses sourcils se fronçant au fur et à mesure de la lecture.

_Draco._

_La jeune Parkinson m'a avertit que tu commençais à t'intéresser aux sangs de bourbe…est-ce vrai ? Tu es jeune, tu as le droit de t'amuser, mais dorénavant choisi mieux tes conquêtes, il me semblait te l'avoir déjà dit. Je ne voudrais pas d'un immonde bâtard à supprimer, j'aie déjà assez de travail comme ça. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce n'est qu'une passade et que tu te reprendras assez vite, sinon ta jeune compagne risque de le payer très cher, ainsi que toi…me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

_Passons aux bonnes nouvelles, le lord commence vivement à s'intéresser à toi, il me dit souvent que tu es un jeune sorcier prometteur, et qui as de l'avenir dans ses rangs…alors tache de ne plus faire d'erreurs, je serai très fâché d'apprendre que le lord finalement te refuse. Ma déception serait telle qu'il me faudrait laver par le sang l'affront fait à notre famille._

_Tu es un Malefoy, n'oublie pas, un sang pur._

_PS : un conseil, ne t'en prend pas à la jeune Parkinson qui n'a fait que son devoir, ou je viendrais moi-même me charger de ton cas._

_Lucius, Abraxas, Malefoy._

Draco chiffonna dans sa main la lettre de son père, l'air abattue et passablement dégoûté, oui, le message de Malefoy senior était limpide.

Il s'en était toujours douté que cela arriverait un jour, la veille encore il en avait eu cette sorte de pressentiment.

Mais une lueur d'espoir avait subsister dans son esprit, lueur vacillante, certes, mais présente.

_« L'espoir se transforme parfois en naïveté, puis détresse quand plus aucune lueur ne subsiste. »_

On a beau se douter du déroulement des évènements, c'est lorsqu'ils se réalisent que l'on voie vraiment à quel point ils étaient redoutés.

_« L'Espoir est comme drogue qui nous maintiens dans un rêve éveillé, et qui nous laisse retomber dans notre triste réalité quand il n'y en a plus… » _

Le froissement des draps derrière lui le tirèrent de ses pensées, et il se retourna vers la gryffondor qui venait de s'éveiller, la lettre toujours chiffonnée dans sa main, lui rappelant ce qu'il devait faire, pour son bien.

Hermione s'éveilla lentement, s'accoutumant peu à peu à la lumière du jour. La première chose qu'elle remarqua était que le lit était grand…vraiment très grand…en fait, ce n'était pas le sien…Voulant se lever pour résoudre ce mystère, elle écarta légèrement les draps, puis les rabattit brusquement sur elle, rouge de confusion, quand elle vit qu'elle ne portait rien dessous.

Des bribes de souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, faisant se colorer ses joues un peu plus, elle revoyait Draco, si beau et si attentionné au-dessus d'elle, la rassurant, promenant ses fins doigts sur les courbes de son corps… Elle ressentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir en y repensant, et réalisa…Elle l'avait fait ! Elle, la plus sérieuse fille de poudlard l'avait fait avec son présumé pire ennemi ! …Oui, mais aussi l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait pour une fois laissé son cœur la guider au lieu de sa raison.

C'était difficile à dire, mais elle ressentait en ce moment une espèce de sérénité unique, elle avait passé une merveilleuse nuit emplie de sensations nouvelles et très plaisantes, même si elle avait encore honte de l'avouer…

Sortant de ses rêveries, elle tâtonna la place à côté d'elle pour chercher la présence de son homme, mais le découvrit vêtue d'un simple boxer debout, près de son bureau. Ses yeux encore brûlant de désir la parcourait, elle remonta donc un peu plus les draps sur elle, affreusement gênée. Mais ce qui l'intriguait, c'était sa mâchoire crispée et ces sourcils légèrement froncés, qui, chez le jeune Malefoy, étaient un mauvais présage…

- Draco ?!

Son simple prénom, une interrogation, elle ne savait que dire d'autre, pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas réveillais dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme deux amants ? Pourquoi paraissait-il si distant et si inquiet alors que la veille encore il était si doux et prévenant ? Regrettait-il ce qu'il c'était passé ? N'avait-elle pas été assez « bien » ?

Il la dévisagea encore un instant, avec son air soucieux qui ne cessait d'intriguer la rouge et or, puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure, la rendant encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, avant de lui tourner le dos.

- Rhabille-toi s'il te plaît…Hermione…

Elle continua de fixer son dos finement musclé, un peu ébahie et surprise, ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'elle imaginait le lendemain de sa « première fois », mais c'est vrai qu'elle ne l'avait pas imaginé avec lui non plus, loin de là…

Elle rassembla tout de même ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol de la chambre, et s'affaira à s'habiller.

C'est vrai que ça l'aurait un peu gêné qu'il la regarde s'habiller, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison d'une telle réaction !

Draco de son côté, s'efforçait de ne pas se retourner, y mettant toute sa volonté pour ne pas rejoindre la gryffondor et se perdre une nouvelle fois dans ces baisers, répétant les gestes langoureux de la veille. Il devait se tenir à ses résolutions.

Un bref toussotement lui fit comprendre qu'elle c'était rhabillée, il se retourna donc et la retrouva à quelques mètres de lui, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, tortillant ses doigts, une lueur d'enfant apeuré dans ces yeux.

Il avait envie de faire disparaître toute peine de son visage, de la serrer fort dans ses bras, de lui dire que cette nuit avait été la plus merveilleuse de toute sa vie, qu'il ne l'en remercierait jamais assez, et que jamais aucune fille ne la remplacera dans son cœur…mais c'est un tout autre discours qui franchit la barrière de ces lèvres.

- Hermione, je suis désolé…nous n'aurions pas dû…

Il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, pas un seul, cette nuit, jamais il ne la regretterait.

Elle devait le détester…croire qu'il n'avait jamais changer, qu'il restait ce serpentard arrogant et suffisant qui se servait de la gente féminine…c'était ce qu'il fallait…

Elle répondit d'une voix tremblante, trahissant toute son émotion.

- Draco…Co…Comment peux tu dire ça ?…Tu…Tu te rends compte que je…Qu'il n'y à qu'avec toi ?…Je ne l'aurais pas fait si je ne t'aimais pas…

Son cœur se serra à ces mots, un nœud d'angoisse se forma à son estomac lui faisant atrocement mal, mais il se raidit davantage, ces yeux se faisant glacials.

- Je suis désolé, mais nous deux…c'est impossible…

Des larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement le long des joues de la gryffondor, elle lui avait offert son bien le plus précieux, elle c'était donné à lui, et c'est ainsi que sa se finissait ? Il la quittait ?!

Comment pouvait-il la traiter avec autant de froideur après ce qu'ils avaient fait ?

- Hermione, tu devrais rejoindre ton dortoir maintenant.

Les larmes coulaient abondamment désormais, et quelques sanglots soulevaient ses frêles épaules, elle ne put que lui jeter un dernier regard empli de tristesse avant de s'enfuir en courant de cette chambre maudite, emplie de sa haine, sa honte, et de sa stupidité.

Aussitôt que la porte fut claqué sur le passage de la gryffondor, le serpentard s'écroula à terre et laissa s'échapper quelques larmes qu'il avait péniblement refoulés.

Maudit, oui il était maudit, il l'aimait, elle le détestait, tout était rentré dans l'ordre logique des choses.

Foutu vie, foutu sang…ils ne l'emporteraient pas au paradis, son sacrifice ne serait pas vain.

_« Comment peux tu me sauver, m'aimer, et me rejeter, en l'espace d'une nuit… »_


	28. Chapter 28

**_nda: pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai un peu changé de point de vue, on commencera par celui de Draco pour finir avec celui d'hermione, bonne lecture! _**

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 28**

_« Chaque jour qui passe et un jour en moins à attendre la mort »_

604 800 secondes, que je ne l'ai plus revu.

10 080 minutes, qu'elle me manque.

168 heures, que mon cœur s'est brisé.

7 jours, qu'elle m'évite.

1 semaine depuis notre brusque séparation.

La fin Novembre à laissé place au froid de décembre. Un tapis de neige recouvre à présent le parc de poudlard, recouvrant tel un linceul toutes ces feuilles mortes aux couleurs autrefois si vives.

Les flocons de neige tombent lentement derrière les hautes fenêtres du château, la température à véritablement chuté depuis le début de la semaine, glaçant un peu plus mon cœur déjà meurtri.

Ma vie n'a plus de sens, j'erre comme une âme en peine, ressemblant presque à ces fantômes qui croisent parfois mon chemin. Eux si ternes, et triste à en mourir…

A en mourir …

J'aimais marcher seul dans les couloirs, cela m'apaisait. Aux rythmes de mes pas, je faisais le vide dans mon esprit, j'étais comme seul avec moi-même…Mais je ne me supporte plus, les restes de mon esprit me font peine à voir.

Alors je fais la seule chose qui m'importe encore, je cherche, une trace de son passage, un fragment de notre histoire passé, un souvenir dans lequel me plonger et oublier cette culpabilité.

Il faut que je survive, pour elle…mort, je ne lui sers plus à rien.

La vie a repris son cour normale, comme autrefois, si ce n'est que deux cœurs blessés sont à rajouter au compte.

Le mien, le sien. Nous.

Mes « amis » ont accepté le fait que j'avais été « ensorcelé », et ne posent plus de question, du moins, ils n'osent pas…Pansy fait comme si rien ne c'était jamais passé, mais je ne suis pas dupe, je sais maintenant que ces yeux inquisiteurs ne me lâcheront plus d'une semelle. Elle a repris ces jeux de séduction ridicules, elle me dégoûte, je la hais. Mais je ne peux rien faire, sinon, il la tuera. Elle, cette rouge et or qui a pris mon cœur.

Prisonnier de mes sentiments, prisonnier de ma vie.

Je marche, entouré, je sens leur peur, la crainte que leur prince les abandonne, de ce qu'il pourrait leur faire s'il changeait de camps…Lâches, peureux, comme le soir ou ils ont essayés de torturer ma gryffondor…des serpentards.

Pansy, elle me tient le bras, se collant à moi. Souriant de fierté à toutes les filles qui passent et qui la regardent avec envie. Elle espère croiser Hermione, je le sais, hélas, il y a peu de chance que son vœu se réalise, elle me fuit…

Pansy, sous cette façade d'allumeuse, a elle aussi peur. Peur que je m'enfui loin du clan, loin des sangs purs, loin d'elle…elle se raccroche, s'agrippe autant qu'elle peut, elle sait qu'elle n'aura pas de représailles de ma part, elle à la protection de mon père…

Elle a peur de me perdre, mais elle m'a déjà perdue, définitivement. Depuis ce jour ou j'aie croisé les yeux auburn de ma belle.

_« Elle et moi possédons la même sorte d'amour fou et possessif, mis à part qu'elle ne me laissera jamais partir, par amour. Et que moi je viens de laisser partir celle que j'aimais, par amour… »_

Mes compagnons me suivent, et je continue à marcher, Pansy au bras…ce contact me dégoûte. Je ne sais pas ou je vais, ce que je vais y faire, j'essaie simplement de calquer mes pas sur ma vie d'antan, reprendre mes habitudes d'avant…d'avant sa rencontre, ce qui ma paraît une autre vie maintenant, je ne suis plus ce Draco là…Je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide. Vaguement conscient des choses qui m'entourent.

Je sens que le bras de la jeune Parkinson se resserre plus fort autour du mien, comme un étau, et je relève les yeux.

Mon cœur semble s'arrêter, tout mon être se fige, elle est là.

Une fraction de seconde, nos regards se croisent, puis elle détourne les yeux aussi vite.

Pourquoi ? Pour me cacher sa peine ? Son mépris ? Sa haine ? Sûrement un peu de tout cela.

Je l'ai déçu.

Elle ne veut plus me voir.

_« Elle m'aime, mais me hait. Ces sentiments sont si proches parfois… »_

Weasley me jette un regard noir, puis l'éloigne de moi en la prenant par le bras, pourtant il ne sait rien, je le sais, elle ne lui a rien dit sinon, je serais déjà mort.

Elle à honte, honte de s'être donné sans réfléchir à son pire ennemi.

Crabbe à capté le regard du rouquin, aussitôt, il l'interpelle.

- Hey ! Weasmoche ! Tu veux notre photo ou quoi ?! File d'ici, toi, le balafré et ta sang de bourbe !

- Laisse-les !

Cette voix, elle semble appartenir à un autre, surpris, ils se retournent tous vers moi, cette voix, c'est la mienne. Pansy s'accroche un peu plus à moi, comme une mise en garde, elle est loin d'avoir oublier. J'ai fait une erreur, personne ne doit savoir, personne ne doit se douter de notre passé commun.

Ma gryffondor, surprise elle aussi, relève ces yeux vers moi. Yeux qui deviennent brillant de larmes, je lui rappelle trop de souvenirs. Ma gorge devient sèche, pourtant je dois dire quelque chose, réparer l'erreur.

- Ils n'en valent pas la peine…

Mes compagnons affichent leurs sourires sournois, l'espace d'un instant, ils ont eu peur.

Crabbe s'apprête tout de même à leur lancer une seconde insulte, mais je lui jette un regard noir qui l'en dissuade. Potter et Weasley l'on intercepté, et se demandent pourquoi je prends leur défense alors qu'autrefois, toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour les insulter.

Qu'est ce qui a changé ?

Tout.

Mais eux ne le savent pas, et ne doivent jamais le savoir.

Que deviendrait ma gryffondor, si elle n'avait plus la protection de Potter en plus de la mienne...

Elle, cette fille qui hantent mes pensées chaque jour et chaque nuit, me regarde à nouveau, un regard empli de tristesse et de regrets. Elle regrette d'être tombé amoureuse de moi.

Je regrette de te faire souffrir mon Hermione, si je pouvais t'enlever les sentiments que tu as pour moi, je le ferais…Mais je n'enlèverais jamais les miens, sinon, j'oublierais que je dois te protéger.

_« C 'est ma punition pour t'avoir fait souffrir de si nombreuses années, et aujourd'hui encore…En espérant qu'un jour tu comprendras, que si je fais ça, c'est pour toi… »_

Je voudrais tant m'approcher, la prendre dans mes bras, mais je me fais violence et retiens mes gestes. C'est Weasley qui la consolera dorénavant, et moi qui la protégerai, de loin.

Ils s'éloignent, mon aimé entre eux, elle pleure depuis une semaine maintenant…Ils donneraient tout pour savoir pourquoi, moi je donnerai tout pour la consoler.

Si proche et pourtant si loin.

Cette chose qui vibre en moi et qui ne demande qu'une chose…la contempler, l'admirer, l'effleurer, l'embrasser…

Cette nuit n'a fait que creuser des regrets plus profonds encore.

Une erreur, cette erreur, la plus belle erreur de ma vie...

Pansy la regarde partir, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait, la gryffondor a vu sa pire ennemi, au bras de l'homme de sa vie…Je ne sais pas quel dieu peut exaucer un tel souhait de vengeance, et je ne sais pas quel dieu a put nous mettre dans des familles si différentes …

* * *

604 800 secondes, que je ne l'avais vu.

10 080 minutes, que nous étions séparés.

168 heures, que j'avais connu l'enfer et le paradis.

7 jours, que je ne cesse de pleurer en repensant à nos moments tous les deux, à ce qu'aurait pu être notre vie a deux…

1 semaine, et il a fallu que je le revoie aujourd'hui.

_« et ça fait mal, crois-moi, une lame, enfoncée loin dans mon âme… »_

Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour l'éviter, il a fallu que je recroise son regard si troublant, et en compagnie d'une autre que moi, ma pire ennemi de surcroît, mon opposé…Pansy, je me souviens de cette soirée manigancée par cette garce ou s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps…

Ne plus y penser.

Pour ne pas souffrir, encore.

Je ne veux plus le revoir.

Son beau visage est comme un nouveau coup de poignard dans mon cœur. Assez !

Je ne sais plus.

Je l'aime, oui, mais il m'a fait trop mal, et je ne sais même pas pour quelle raison.

Je lui ai donné en quelques semaines ce que je n'ai jamais donné à Ron en plusieurs années d'amour secret.

Est-ce que je regrette cette nuit qui a tout changé ?

Cette nuit qui m'a changé ?

Une partie de moi sait que c'était ce que je voulais, que c'était avec l'homme que j'aimais…Mais une autre me dit que je n'ai pas été raisonnable, encore une fois guidée par mon cœur de jeune fille naïve.

Ron ne m'aurait jamais trahi de cette façon.

Mais Ron n'est pas l'homme que j'aime.

Ron, je ne ressens pas de l'amour pour lui…mais l'amour fait trop mal, c'est un bonheur trop instable, je ne veux plus ressentir cela…

Je ne veux plus d'homme à aimer, désormais, je préférerais un homme qui prendra soin de moi…rien de plus.

Jamais je n'aurai du rencontrer ce serpentard, il a chamboulé ma vie.

Je suis comme prisonnière de mes sentiments. En deuil de ma vie d'avant.

Lorsque nos yeux se croisent, des bribes de souvenirs me reviennent, j'ai envie de l'embrasser, de me blottir dans ses bras, de pleurer, le faire souffrir autant que je souffre…lui montrer oh combien ça fait mal d'être rejeté.

Mon cœur s'emballe, je l'aime, je le hais.

Qu'il parte, je ne veux plus le voir.

Mon cœur est un champ de bataille, mais une seule âme continue de la hanter…la sienne.

Et à chaque fois que j'y repense, que mes bras essayent de l'étreindre, ils brassent du vide, une absence dans mon cœur, et je me remets à pleurer.

Je ne veux plus le revoir, trop de souvenirs, trop de peine, trop de souffrance, mais…je l'aime tellement.

_« on s'aime, à la vie, à la mort…je t'aime cependant trop pour continuer à vivre, alors tue-moi »_

Et lui…lui que j'aime, lui qui me fait souffrir…partage t'il ce sentiment ? L'a t'il ressenti ne serait-ce qu'une fois ?

Peut-être me suis-je trompé sur lui, peut-être est-il toujours resté ce Malefoy arrogant et suffisant qui séduisait, puis abandonnait ses proies après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, son désir assouvi.

Son comportement vis à vis de moi porte à le croire.

Mais je n'y arrive pas, sotte que je suis, après toutes les humiliations qu'il m'a fait subir, je ne peux le croire.

Ma naïveté me perdra, elle m'a déjà perdue.

Je savais pourtant depuis le premier instant, notre premier baiser que ça ne durerait pas.

_« L'espoir…sentiment qui nous maintient dans un semblant de vie, un rêve éveillé qui ne prévient pas quand il prend fin, et nous fait retomber brutalement dans la réalité. »_

Ron, Harry, je ne peux pas leur dire…

Ils ne comprendraient pas.

Et je ne pourrais pas supporter leurs regards lourds de reproches.

J'aie déjà trop honte.

Ron, jamais je ne l'aimerai comme lui…mais au moins, j'aurai le réconfort dont j'ai besoin.

Mes amis, ils comptent tellement pour moi, et ils me protégeront, je le sais, du moins, tant qu'ils ne le sauront pas…

_« L'espoir, folie qui nous prend, qui nous aveugle, et quand il n'y en a plus, le monde perd toutes ces couleurs qui apportaient cette joie à notre quotidien. »_

Je l'aime, je le hais.

Dure réalité.

Triste ambiguïté.

Je l'aime, mais je ne veux plus le revoir.

Ne plus ressentir.

Sentiment qui me tue lentement.

Je vivais à travers lui.

Je dépéris à cause de lui.


	29. Chapter 29

**_nda: j'avoue, j'avoue...le chapitre précédent était un peu triste :s mais l'histoire est encore longue et il peut se passer plein de choses d'ici là! ;) en attendant, un nouveau chapitre, une Hermione un peu en déprime, mais heureusement que les amis sont là.._**

**Les contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 29**

_«Il parsemait son cou de baisers, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, afin de mieux se laisser aller à ses sensations nouvelles. Elle sentait la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, lui procurant un sentiment de sûreté. Sa main effleura la peau de son ventre, esquissant diverses courbes imaginaires._

_Elle voulait se rapprocher, encore, tandis qu'il déposait toujours de sensuels baiser dans son cou. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, creusant de l'espace entre elle et le matelas afin qu'il puisse glisser sa main dans son dos et l'étreindre encore un peu plus contre lui, elle se raccrocha à sa nuque et enfouit ses doigts dans sa chevelure d'ange._

_Leurs corps étaient en parfaite harmonie, répétant inlassablement ce langoureux rituel, ils auraient du se sentir coupables…mais étaient en ce moment les plus heureux du monde._

_Hermione…_

_Un nom, un souffle, mais qui veut dire beaucoup._

_Un «je t'aime», la voix brisée par l'émotion._

_Elle rouvrit les yeux, croisant un instant les siens si bleus…elle sourit, une réponse silencieuse qu'il devina aisément, il lui rendit son sourire avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes et de reprendre son rythme sensuel. Une danse voluptueuse aux partenaires comblès._

_Que le rêve ne prenne jamais fin…_

_Jamais…_

_Draco…»_

Elle se redressa brusquement sur son lit, la sueur plaquait ses cheveux sur son front, et son souffle se faisait saccader. Elle rassura rapidement ses amies d'une voix rauque qu'elle ne se reconnut pas, avant de filer dans la salle de bain afin de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

Elle appuya ses mains sur les rebords de la vasque, reprenant son souffle, et releva les yeux vers son reflet qui lui faisait face. Son teint avait perdu ses couleurs, la fatigue marquait ses traits, et les pleurs désormais incessants avaient rougi ces yeux. Elle avait sans cesse cette boule au fond de sa gorge, comme si à chaque seconde elle risquait de fondre en larmes.

Il hantait ses rêves, ses pensées, il était encré en elle, au plus profond de son âme.

Elle ne comprenait pas, l'unique certitude qu'elle possédait encore, était celle qu'elle était bel et bien perdue.

Fragilisée par ce monde qui ne la comprend pas, rejetée par celui qui la comprend le plus au monde.

Maintes fois elle avait essayé d'oublier, de ne plus penser à rien, mais plus elle essayait, et plus ses souvenirs revenaient. La suivant à chacun de ces pas.

Ces souvenirs, marqués au fer rouge sur son âme, pour que jamais elle n'oublie la traîtrise faite à son clan, pour que jamais elle n'oublie ce qu'elle est devenue.

Elle détourna ses yeux du miroir, elle se dégoûtait. Sotte, naïve, stupide gryffondor, comment pouvait-on lui donner le titre d'élève la plus intelligente de poudlard!

Elle se dirigea vers la douche, laissa couler l'eau, et ses vêtement glissèrent sur sa peau pour finir leur course au sol.

Elle entra dans la cabine. Un pied, le deuxième, l'eau coulait en fines gouttelettes sur sa peau de pêche, se mélangeant aux larmes amères qu'elle versait.

Si l'eau pouvait laver ses péchés…

Elle prit le gant et frotta énergiquement sa peau si terne, elle se sentait sale, si sale… elle frotta, plus fort, il fallait faire disparaître ce sentiment…elle voulait disparaître, tout simplement.

Une poupée brisée qui continuait malgré tout d'exister, ses bras rougirent, mais elle continua de plus belle…disparaître…comme si elle n'avait jamais existé…elle, la sang de bourbe, la souillée qui n'aurait jamais du naître. Un sanglot plus fort lui fit lâcher le gant, et elle se laissa retomber lentement le long de la paroi de la cabine. Fatiguée d'elle, las de sa mémoire.

Petite fée aux ailes brisée, déçue par les humains, déçue par l'homme. Personne ne veut lui expliquer pourquoi elle est comme ça, elle se sent seule…ignorant que tous les regards sont pourtant braqués sur elle.

Au bout d'un long moment à laisser l'eau couler sur elle, La rouge et or sorti de sa torpeur. Rassemblant ses esprits et reprenant le dessus sur sa peine, elle se hissa hors de la cabine et s'habilla, avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Sans un mot pour ses amies, elle prit ses affaires et partit pour la bibliothèque.

Les études, elle n'avait trouvé que ça pour s'occuper l'esprit au moins quelques heures par jour. Elle y allait le plus souvent possibles, même si de temps en temps le visage de son bien aimé se glisser entre les pages, le reste du temps ce n'était que potions et différentes formules qui se glissaient dans son esprit.

Les professeurs ne se souciaient plus d'elle désormais, car ces devoirs avaient repris leur excellence d'antan, il n'y avait bien que ça d'ailleurs…

Elle lisait actuellement un livre sur les potions, quand elle arriva à la page du philtre d'amour…son regard s'assombri, c'était de cela qu'on l'avait accusé, comme si elle était capable de se rabaisser à cela pour avoir l'homme qu'elle aime…non, s'il avait tenu un tant soi peu a elle, c'était sans aucune potion, elle se permit un tout premier sourire à l'évocation d'un souvenir de son serpentard.

Mais si une telle potion existait…une lueur d'espoir la gagna et elle tourna frénétiquement les pages, et si…mais quand elle arriva à la fin du livre, elle dut bien admettre que s'il existait un philtre d'amour, il n'en existait aucun pour oublier ce sentiment.

Prête à tout, à renoncer à ses sentiments, à ce qui font d'elle une humaine, pour ne plus souffrir.

Elle était épuisée de pleurer, de regagner un semblant d'espoir pour le reperdre sitôt après. Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, et se laissa retomber sur la table, retombant dans ces si tristes songe ou son prince lui disait pour l'énième fois l'aimer, avant de l'abandonner.

Comme une punition sans fin, d'avoir aimé.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, et réalisa affolée qu'elle avait manqué le déjeuner et qu'il lui restait juste le temps d'aller en cours de métamorphose. Elle rangea ses affaires, et partit en trombe de la bibliothèque.

En route, elle croisa un groupe de serpentards, elle était seule et impuissante contre eux tous mais bizarrement, ils se contentèrent d'un regard noir avant de reprendre leur chemin. C'était comme cela depuis quelques jours maintenant, plus aucun serpentard ne l'insultait ni la fragilisait, leur activité pourtant favorite! Elle soupçonnait Draco d'y être pour quelque chose, lui seul avait l'influence nécessaire pour empêcher sa maison de s'en prendre a elle, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi…encore une énigme à rajouter sur la longue liste concernant le jeune Malefoy.

Quand elle passa dans le hall, elle vit un grand nombre d'élèves agglutinés devant le panneau d'affichage, mais n'y prêta guère plus d'attention, elle avait un cours à ne pas rater…

Arrivée devant la salle, elle passa la porte et repéra bien vite la chevelure rousse et noir de jais de ses amis. Les chuchotements allaient bon train dans la classe, et étaient beaucoup plus enthousiastes que d'habitude, mais Hermione n'y prêta pas attention et se dirigea vers sa place.

Elle salua ses amis, s'assit, et s'affaira à sortir les affaires de son sac quand elle sentit une pression sur ses épaules, intriguée, elle se retourna, et croisa le visage radieux de Parvati.

- Hermione! T'es pas au courant?!

La jeune Granger fronça les sourcils, avant de répondre par la négative.

- Ils organisent un bal de Noël! Ça va être génial! Et un bal costumé en plus! Vivement la prochaine sorti au pré-au-lard qu'on aille choisir nos tenues… tu sais déjà ce que tu vas choisir toi?!

L'engouement de la jeune Patil faisait plaisir à voir, hélas, Hermione n'avait pas été éprise de la même joie…son cœur se serra…un bal?! Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur festive, loin de là.

Elle se rappela son tout premier bal, celui de la quatrième année, certes elle aurait préféré y aller Ronald, mais elle avait trouvé en Viktor un cavalier d'agréable compagnie. C'était à l'époque ou elle était encore débordante de joie de vivre, mais elle ne savait pas si elle saurait réitérer cet exploit…voir toutes ces filles si belles et accompagnées des hommes qu'elles aimaient, ou du moins appréciaient, lui rappellerait inévitablement sa propre solitude. Elle ne se voyait absolument pas y aller avec un homme pour qui elle ne ressentait rien, ce qui amenuisait le choix puisqu'il n'y en avait qu'un qu'elle aimait…non, vraiment cette idée de bal n'était pas pour elle, de plus si c'était pour le voir avec Pansy …non, voir tant de bonheur et d'injustice ne ferait que la briser un peu plus.

Un bal, c'était pour les couples heureux et épanouis, elle n'y aurait pas sa place.

- Oh, euh…écoute Parvati, je n'ai pas trop envie d'y aller…mais je suis sur qu'importe la robe que tu choisiras, elle sera très belle.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire encourageant, mais apparemment Parvati n'était pas de cet avis.

- Quoi! Mais Mione! Un bal, c'est l'occasion rêvée de rencontrer enfin l'homme de ta vie voyons! Tu ne peux pas rater ça!

Elle jeta un regard entendu vers Ronald, ce à quoi Hermione eut un sourire dépité, elle avait oublié que ses amies la croyaient toujours éperdument amoureuse du jeune Weasley, si elles savaient….

Et si elles savaient oh combien elle regrettait cette époque.

- Hermy, si tu rate ce bal, tu le regretteras toute ta vie! Alors croyez-moi Hermione Jane Granger, je vous y emmènerais de gré ou de force!

La rouge et or ne savait pas ce qui caractérisait le plus la jeune Patil…sa tendance à exagérer les choses, ou sa détermination à toute épreuve.

Quoiqu'il en soit, La jeune Granger ne se sentit pas du tout la force de résister à la fille la plus bornée de l'école.


	30. Chapter 30

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 30**

_"Je rêve chaque nuit de me réveiller dans tes bras…mais hélas, certains rêves doivent rester des rêves… »_

Draco Malefoy, comme tous les élèves de Poudlard maintenant, avait bien sur entendu parler du fameux bal de Noël. Il avait aussi entendu dire que Pansy le cherchait en vain dans tous les coins du château, et allait savoir pourquoi…il se doutait que ces deux évènements soient liés.

Il passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds presque blanc, resserra sa cravate autour de son col, jeta négligemment son sac sur l'épaule, et quitta sa chambre de sa démarche nonchalante, et de son manque d'entrain évident qui le caractérisait tant ces derniers jours.

Aussitôt qu'il fut sorti, une voix criarde prononça son nom.

- Draco ! Attends-moi !

« Pansy » siffla t'il entre ces dents, était-il utile de préciser qu'elle était la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir aujourd'hui ?

Il ne ralentit pas son allure pour autant, et l'entendit bientôt trottiner à ses côtés, le souffle irrégulier.

- Draco ! tu pourrais m'attendre…

- Ouai…je pourrais…

La jeune Parkinson leva les yeux au ciel à sa réponse, depuis qu'il n'était plus avec la sang de bourbe, on aurait dit que son prince se foutait de tout, que rien ni personne ne l'intéressait plus…seul son ton sarcastique et son visage si impassible était restés de l'ancien Draco.

Elle aurait tout donner pour qu'il la regarde à nouveau quand ils parlaient, même si c'était pour l'insulter, comme autrefois.

Ne dit-on pas que tout vaux mieux que l'indifférence ?

Continuant d'essayez de calquer son pas sur le sien, beaucoup trop rapide pour elle, elle réessaya d'entamer la discussion avec le jeune homme.

- En fait …je voulais te parler du bal…

- Non, sans blague !

Les commissures des lèvres du jeune Malefoy esquissèrent un sourire narquois, sous les yeux de la jeune fille, qui tentait de rassembler désespèrement le peu de courage qui lui restait pour faire sa demande.

- Draco ! c'est sérieux…

- Parce que tu trouve vraiment que j'ai envie de rire ces dernières semaines ?

Le ton était cinglant, sa voix dure…elle savait très bien que c'était loin d'être le cas, qu'il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide se désintéressant de lui-même, et qu'il peinait à se retenir de se jeter sur elle. Elle ne devait la vie sauve qu'à Malefoy senior.

_« Toute victoire à un coût »_

Il était loin le temps ou ils n'étaient que d'insouciants adolescents, ne sachant rien de la vie et jouant les rebelles.

_« Si seulement il existait une formule pour te rendre comme avant…mais nous ne sommes pas dans un monde parfait, loin de là…merlin, donne-moi les mots pour te parler. »_

- Je…non, bien sur que non…

Un long silence s'écoula entre eux, pesant sur son moral, elle tortilla nerveusement ses doigts, ne sachant quoi rajouter. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, pourquoi rien ne pouvait jamais redevenir comme avant ? ! Comment de simples sentiments peuvent-ils autant détruire une personne ?

Malgré les apparences, malgré qu'il soit redevenu ce prince des serpentars respecté, malgré qu'elle soit à nouveau la peste attitrée de l'école…tout a changer.

Mais ça, peu de personnes le savent.

Enfin, elle reprit la parole, malgré la boule d'angoisse qui lui enserrait la gorge.

- Je voulais te demander si…Draco, regarde-moi au moins quand je te parle !

Instinctivement, elle posa sa main sur son bras pour l'arrêter, un geste de trop.

Draco s'immobilisa, Pansy en parut soulagée, un court instant seulement.

Il lui fit face, plantant ces yeux glacials dans les siens.

Tant de haine, tant de rancœur, de la part d'un être si cher…

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux !

Du mépris, de la haine, de la colère…La jeune Parkinson en avait subit beaucoup, et avait presque fini par en avoir l'habitude, mais jamais, jamais ça ne lui avait fait aussi mal qu'en cet instant. C'est comme se voir dans les yeux d'une autre personne, ce voir si misérable dans les yeux de celui qu'on aime par dessus tout.

- Je…pour le bal…je voulais savoir si…tu viendrais avec moi ?

Comment…comment ces mots avaient pu sortir de sa bouche ? alors qu'elle savait très bien que la réponse ferait plus mal qu'un coup de poignard…

Draco se pencha vers elle, réduisant a quelques centimètre la distance entre leurs visages, et entama sa cinglante tirade, la voix se réduisant à un simple murmure. Des paroles aiguisés selon l'art malfoyen, faites pour toucher le cœur, point sensible de tous les banales êtres humains. Ou comment de simples mots peuvent détruire un être.

- Pauvre petite serpentard, qui veut simplement aller au bal avec son prince charmant…tu es un être si faible Pansy, si futile…je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'aller a ce foutu bal, encore moins avec la pire catin de l'école, j'ai autre chose a faire, tu te souviens ? Je serai bientôt mangemort, et tu n'y es pas étrangère…j'ai des tas de nouveau sort à essayer, et tu seras la première sur ma liste à les tester…

- Draco…

Un ton suppliant, que voulait-elle dire ? Implorer son pardon ? Lui dire qu'elle avait fait ça car elle l'aimait ? Qu'elle ne supportait plus sa haine dans son regard ?

Le jeune Malfoy posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence, doux contact qui la fit frissonner.

- Pansy, ma petite Pansy…, implorer le pardon n'est pas digne d'une futur femme de mangemort, hmm ? Une fidèle serviteur du lord ne doit pas avoir de regrets, jamais…tu assumeras donc les conséquences de tes actes comme une grande fille, n'est ce pas ?

Il lui fit un deuxième sourire, suffisant cette fois, ses prunelles toujours accrochés aux siennes, comme un défi silencieux qu'elle se rebelle, et une promesse que son enfer ne faisait que commencer.

La vengeance, chez les malfoy, est un plat qui se déguste à petit feu, et dont la fin et souvent brutale. Un poison qui détruit peu à peu, de la perversion à l'état pur, le jeu n'a aucune limite sinon la mort.

Le murmure se fit souffle quasi inaudible, mais Le jeune Malefoy avait toute son écoute. Seul le battement affolé du cœur de la serpentard rythma la dernière parole du jeune homme.

- Si je voulais que tu sache combien ça fait mal de perdre son être le plus cher, je me tuerai sans hésiter…mais j'ai quelques petites choses à faire auparavant, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

Un sourire sadique vint se dessiner sur ses fines lèvres tandis qu'il embrassait sa joue.

Un simple geste que l'on pourrait prendre pour de l'affection, mais Pansy savait très bien que ce n'était qu'un baiser empoisonné, une simple preuve qu'il faisait d'elle ce qu'il voulait, qu'il jouait avec ces sentiments avec l'habileté d'un jongleur, Un faux geste de tendresse pour mieux la briser ensuite.

Un dernier regard, glacial, puis il se détourna d'elle et repris sa route, comme s'il ne c'était jamais rien passé, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé…

Un vague et malheureux contretemps dans sa vie.

Pansy, la main sur le cœur, le regarda partir, une ultime question sur les lèvres, la protection de Malefoy père suffirait-elle ?

Seul le temps pourra le dire, on peut s'attendre à tout avec un Malefoy, et en général le pire vient quand on l'attend le moins…

Qui peut se vanter de savoir ce que peut penser le jeune Malefoy ? Qui peut savoir ce que l'esprit du jeune prince est en train d'imaginer en ce moment même ? Même lui se découvre de jour en jour, façonnant sa personnalité, et dressant des barrières autour de lui et de ceux, ou plutôt celle, qu'il aime.

Dans un ultime but : Vaincre ou périr.

Se connaître soi même, connaître ses limites, et toute victoire est à porté de main, si on a la patience de l'attendre…

La vie n'est qu'une mascarade, une grande pièce de théâtre dont les protagonistes subissent les excentricités d'un réalisateur fou, un monde de faux semblant, ou il faut toujours se méfier de ceux qui se disaient vos amis.

C'est un jeu de stratégie, dont chacun avançe ses pions dans l'ombre de l'autre, pour un jour faire éclater ces atouts au grand jour. Patience et persévérance sont maîtres mot, mais seule la ruse et la perversité gagnent.

_« Toujours se méfier des adversaires que l'on croyait à terre. »_


	31. Chapter 31

**_nda: Petite précision, toutes les phrases en italiques sont bien de moi je les utilise pour "renforcer" mes textes. Bonne lecture!_**

**Les Contraires S'attirent**

**Chapitre 31**

La journée qu'attendait impatiemment Parvati était enfin arrivée, ou plutôt la deuxième, la première étant bien évidemment celle du bal…non, aujourd'hui était un jour moins crucial, mais qui avait tout de même son importance ! Le jour de la sortie a pré-au-lard, le jour ou les cavalières iraient choisir les plus belles robes des vitrines, afin de se sentir les plus belles au bras de leur cavalier ce jour du 24 décembre.

Aujourd'hui fut l'unique jour de l'année, ou la jeune Patil fut réveillée la première, et eut le plaisir de réveiller la plus matinal des gryffondor…Miss granger !

A pas de loup, elle s'approcha du lit de la belle endormie, et, arrivée assez près, bondit sur son lit en hurlant, réveillant ainsi le reste de la chambré…

Un réveil collectif dont les locataires se souviendront encore longtemps.

- HERMY ! Réveille-toi ! On a plein de choses à faire aujourd'hui !

Elle lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux, avant de redescendre de son lit et d'aller vider sa penderie.

Tout en lui jetant sur son lit ses vêtements du jour, Parvati débita le programme de la journée à une Hermione pas tout à fait réveiller.

- Ah la la ! Ça va être une journée fantastique les filles ! nous irons tout d'abord au nouveau magasin de Fleury et bott qu'ils on ouvert sur la place, ensuite on ira s'acheter nos parures pour assortir à nos tenues, et enfin…

- Et Enfin ? Intervint la jeune Weasley, elle aussi réveillé par l'enthousiasme de Parvati.

- Et enfin nous discuterons autour d'une bonne bière au beurre d'une tactique pour évincer ses traînée de serpentard ! et faire baver d'envie tous les mecs de l'école…

Ce programme fut applaudis par l'ensemble de la chambrée, excepté par la jeune Hermione qui n'avait qu'une envie…se rendormir et se réveiller uniquement le lendemain du bal.

* * *

Sous les assaut répété de Parvati, la jeune Granger avait fini par se lever et se diriger sans entrain vers la salle de bain, une heure plus tard, Parvati, lavande, Ginny et Hermione étaient fin prêtes pour l'aventure…enfin, pour une excursion scolaire d'une journée dans le village voisin…

Ron et Harry avaient insisté pour les accompagner, mais Parvati avait refusé catégoriquement, insistant sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient pas voir leur tenues avant le bal, au plus grand désespoir de la cadette Weasley.

C'est donc au nombre de quatre qu'elles passèrent le contrôle de Rusard, et s'enfoncèrent dans les rues de pré-au-lard.

Un épais tapis de neige recouvrait le village, l'air plus que frais leur teintait les joues de couler rougeâtre, et d'épais nuage de buée s'échappaient à chacune de leur respiration. Une vive animation régnait dans les rues, les villageois mêlaient aux élèves passaient d'un magasin à l'autre, remplissant leur cabas de divers préparatifs de Noël. Parvati se fraya un passage entre la foule sans la moindre hésitation, contourna le lac gelé ou quelques barques bravaient encore l'épaisse couche de verglas, et arriva près de la place du village. Elle sembla chercher des yeux quelque chose, quand son regard se fixa, et un sourire égaya son visage avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa route.

Hermione avait regagné un semblant de sourire, elle regardait tout autour d'elle avec ces mêmes yeux d'enfant comme 4 ans auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait découvert pour la première fois ce village sorcier. L'odeur de la boulangerie voisine se répandant dans les rues, les couleurs vives du magasin de bonbons Honeydukes éclairant les visage des bambins devant la vitrine, les rires des enfants sur les balançoire, le crissement des calèches sur la neige, les Bonhommes de neige sur le bord de la route, toute cette atmosphère si magique et chaleureuse à l'approche des festivités.

Autre chose que la pollution et les bruits de klaxon des grandes villes moldues songea-t-elle tristement. Elle entraperçu une chevelure rousse, puis sentit un bras qui l'emmenait à travers la foule. quelques instants plus tard, une charmante petite maison lui apparut, elle était faite de bois et de pierre, et des fleurs à foison décoraient les anciennes fenêtres. Des fleurs en plein hiver…il y avait sans aucun doute de la magie la dessous ! Au-dessus de la porte d'entrée, un écriteau annonçait « fleury et bott » et en dessous…une Parvati Patil trépignant d'impatience !

- Allez ! Dépêchez-vous ! Venez !

Elle les invita d'un geste a se dépêcher puis ouvrit la porte qui laissa entendre un petit tintement de cloche. Au premier pas dans la boutique, la chaleur d'un bon feu de bois leur fit oublier l'air glacial de l'extérieur.

La gérante leur adressa un aimable sourire, et ne protesta pas quand Parvati fit tomber une pile de pull dans son empressement de trouver une robe, visiblement habitué à ce genre de clientes.

Ginny et Lavande parcouraient les rayons à la recherche de la robe qui feraient craquer les élus de leur cœur, tandis que la jeune Patil déposait dans les bras d'Hermione des piles de robes à essayer, ayant remarqué que celle-ci n'était pas là de gaieté de cœur, et que si elle n'était pas là, elle resterait sûrement cloîtré dans sa bibliothèque jusqu'à Noël prochain.

- Allez ! Maintenant file dans la cabine d'essayage m'enfiler tout ça, pendant que je recherche enfin des vêtements pour moi !

Elle la poussa sans ménagements dans la cabine d'essayage la plus proche malgré les réticences de la gryffondor, avant d'aller voir pour sa propre tenue.

Malgré ses allures de fille superficielle, Parvati avait un cœur d'or, et faisait toujours en sorte que ces amies se sentent bien et non exclue, contrairement aux apparences, le bonheur de ses proches passait avant le sien, et cela la rendait des plus heureuse.

Hermione accrocha les cintres des robes qu'avait sélectionné son amie sans grand enthousiasme, mais pour faire plaisir à ses amies qui la soutenaient sans lui poser la moindre question, elle se jura de faire un effort et d'essayer de voir la vie avec un peu plus de couleur qu'elle ne la percevait. Elle caressa du bout des doigts les diverses étoffes qui se présentaient à elle, et se permit un sourire nostalgique. C'étaient de véritables robes de princesses, combien de fois elle avait rêvé d'en porter étant plus jeune…elle se souvint de ses longues après midi à essayer les robes de sa mère, se barbouiller de maquillage pour ensuite parader dans toute la maison avec des talons trop grands, les faisant claquer sur le carrelage, afin de reproduire ce régulier claquement que produisait les Chaussures des chics dames dans le cabinet de son père…Elle resta quelques instant encore, les yeux dans le vague, l'image d'une fillette souriante aux cheveux ébouriffés dans la tête, avant de se reprendre avec un soupir las.

Le premier costume que lui avait choisi Parvati était une robe de vampire, de couleur noir corbeau et rouge sang, elle était un peu, même beaucoup trop décolletée à son goût ! Plaire aux garçons était une chose, la faire ressembler à une traînée en était une autre…

Mais de toute façon, elle n'était plus sûr de vouloir plaire à nouveaux, elle voulait juste retrouver l'enfance qu'elle avait perdue, loin des problèmes d'une adolescente de son âge, retrouver simplement l'insouciance et la gaieté de la petite fille qui essayait encore les robes de sa mère.

Loin des problèmes des grandes personnes.

Loin des tourments de l'amour.

A être grandi trop vite, l'ange c'est brûlé les ailes.

_« Je veux juste oublier que chaque enfant doit grandir un jour, juste m'évader au pays imaginaire pour le restant de mes jours. Oublier l'amour. »_

Une étoffe d'un blanc nacré et aussi douce que la soie attira son attention, un timide sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres, avec précaution elle dégagea la robe du reste des vêtements, et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle.

Toutes les petites filles auraient rêve de posséder un jour une robe comme celle-ci, elle était tout simplement magnifique, un enchantement…

Elle enfila avec précaution la robe, craignant de l'effiler à chaque mouvement tant elle paraissait fine et délicate, quand elle fut bien ajustée sur ses épaules, Hermione se retourna vers le miroir pour voir le résultat.

On aurait dit que l'ouvrage avait été fait pour elle ! Resserré aux hanches, évasée jusqu'aux genoux, le blanc nacré faisait magnifiquement ressortir sa peau légèrement halée, il y avait ça et là quelques broderies et un peu de dentelle, mais rien qui ne surcharge la robe.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Hermione sentit une bouffée d'allégresse l'envahir, elle sourit, heureuse, et, pour la première fois depuis l'annonce du bal, s'imagina la tête que feraient les garçons en la voyant dans une telle merveille.

Exactement comme en quatrième année…ayant retrouvé l'excitation d'une jeune fille de son âge à l'approche d'un bal.

Plongée dans la contemplation de sa robe, elle ne se rendit compte du temps qui passait seulement lorsque ses amis l'appelèrent, s'inquiétant de la voir rester aussi longtemps dans la cabine d'essayage.

- Hermione ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Aucune robe ne te vas ? ! S'inquiéta la rouquine.

- Non non ça va…je sors tout de suite !

Un dernier regard vers le miroir, pour se redonner confiance, se convaincre que la robe n'était pas un peu trop belle pour quelqu'un étant considéré comme une « sang de bourbe », et Hermione ouvrit la porte.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, figeant sur les visages de ses amies des mines ébahies, tous ces regards braqués sur elle la mirent mal à l'aise, qui y'avait t'il ? Cette robe ne lui allait donc pas ? Etait-elle trop jolie pour elle ? N'était-elle qu'une sang impur qui ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de tenues ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe les filles ? …Elle…elle est si horrible que ça sur moi ?

- Oh mon Dieu Hermione ! , S'exclama Parvati.

- Tu es…, entama la rouquine.

- Splendide ! Finit lavande.

Comprenant enfin le silence de ses amis, Hermione fut soulagé et éclata de rire, son euphorie contamina le reste du groupe qui s'agglutina autour d'elle, la rassurant sur la robe qu'elle avait choisi, et qu'elle lui irait à merveille le jour du bal de Noël.

- Mais si Hermy ! Elle te va à ravir ! Vraiment ! Tu feras tourner plus d'une tête !

- Tu crois ? Répliqua la jeune Granger à la rouquine, l'index posé sur la bouche, sceptique.

- Mais oui ! Confirma Parvati, tu es magnifique ! D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas garder cette robe pour moi…faut croire qu'elle t'était destinée !

La jeune Patil Lui fit un grand sourire qui finit d'apaiser la conscience d'Hermione, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, confiante, avant de retirer à regret la robe et de regarder la vendeuse la plier dans un sac…elle ressortirait d'ici une dizaine de jours…


	32. Chapter 32

**_nda: voici la suite de la sortie a pré-au-lard, bonne lecture! _**

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 32**

Une légère brise se leva, emportant dans son souffle quelques flocons égarés. Un nuage de buée s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, tandis qu'il enfouissait ses mains rendues encore plus pâles par le froid dans les poches de son pantalon.

Il releva ces yeux bleus gris, se mariant parfaitement avec l'étendue de neige qui recouvrait le village sorcier, et scruta l'horizon.

Tout autour de lui n'était que rires d'enfants et préparatifs de fêtes, un sourire nostalgique vint étirer ses lèvres tandis qu'il lâchait un soupir.

Qu'il était loin le temps de l'insouciance.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour replacer les quelques mèches qui ne cessaient de lui balayer le visage, puis reprit son observation des alentours.

Il n'avait pourtant eu aucune envie d'aller dans ce maudit village qu'il avait déjà vu des centaines de fois, et surtout pas en compagnie de Pansy et de ses amies. Mais, s'était-il dit, changer d'air lui ferait le plus grand bien, et peut être aussi aurait-il la chance de croiser la belle gryffondor, il avait entendu dire que la jeune Patil l'avait convaincu de venir…

Il était en ce moment même en compagnie de Pansy, qui argumentait actuellement sur sa tenue de bal avec l'une de ces amies. Il ne se souvenait plus de son prénom, mais de vagues souvenirs d'une fin de soirée arrosée et de très jolis sous vêtements lui revenait en mémoire, et vus les œillades entendues qu'elle ne cessait de lui jeter, elle était fort impatiente de les lui remontrer.

Mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait tiré un trait sur son passé de débauche, ou il ne se souvenait pas le quart des prénoms des filles avec qui il avait eu une aventure, bien souvent ne dépassant pas une nuit…

Il avait tiré un trait sur son passé, pour elle.

_« Changer pour une personne qui vous change toute une vie. »_

- Oh ! Regarde Pansy qui vient de sortir de Fleury et bott !

La brune se retourna, et ne put laisser échapper un petit rire sarcastique.

- Hum ! Mais voici notre petite sang de bourbe préférée ! Dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu crois qu'elle a trouvé chez Fleury et Bott ? Un déguisement de souillon ? Ça lui irait tellement bien !

Elle rit accompagnée de son amie de sa propre plaisanterie, tandis que Draco dirigeait son regard vers sa Gryffondor.

Elle était accompagnée de ses amies, la cadette Weasley, la jeune Patil, et une dont le nom lui semblait être Brown, quoiqu'il en soit, elle était chargée de divers paquets, signe que ses emplettes avaient dut être bonne, et un sourire illuminait son visage.

Il avait oublié au combien elle était belle quand elle souriait.

Et combien ce sourire lui avait manqué.

Lui qui avait si froid, son cœur c'était comme réchauffé.

Même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, même si ce fossé entre eux continuait de les séparer, son simple bonheur suffisait à rendre sa vie supportable.

Il la vie remettre une de ses boucle ambrée derrière son oreille, et toujours avec son sourire unique, esquissa un geste de la main dans sa direction, machinalement il lui répondit d'un sourire, trop heureux pour percevoir l'étrangeté de la scène.

Trop heureux pour percevoir que ce n'était pas normal.

Qu'elle le détestait toujours autant.

Et qui rien ne justifiait que ça ait pu changer.

Il comprit, enfin, que ce geste d'affection, ne lui était pas destiné.

Il se retourna, quelque peu déçu, et sa déception grandit quand il découvrit à qui le signe était destiné.

* * *

A la sortie de Fleury et Bott, Lavande se figea d'un coup, si bien que Ginny, qui marchait derrière, se la prit de plein fouet.

- Hey ! Mais sa va pas de t'arrêter comme ça ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? !

- Regarde là bas ! Y'a ton frère et ton copain !

Aussitôt , Hermione se retourna et leur adressa un signe de la main, en effet, ces deux amis venaient de sortir de chez honeydukes vu le logo de leur paquet, et contournaient la petite chapelle de la place du village ou elles se trouvaient, sans doute pour se rendre à la cabane hurlante pensa t'elle.

Mais ce qu'elle ne remarqua que plus tard, ce sont les personnes qui se trouvaient non loin d'eux.

Aux abords du lac gelé, devant l'entrepôt ou une vieille barque en travaux attendait la fonte des neiges, et ou un cheval s'ébrouait à chaque fois qu'un flocon venait se déposer dans sa longue crinière.

Dans ce petit coin aux allures de carte postal.

Sa silhouette longiligne se dessinant dans ce paysage de neige.

Un sombre prince dans cet univers si pur, ces yeux aussi glacials que la neige semblant la transpercer tant il la fixait avec intensité.

Les commissures de ses lèvres s'affaissèrent quelque peu tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux.

Contemplant le monticule blanc formé a ces pieds.

Avez vous déjà passé une après midi allongé dans l'herbe ? A regarder ce former les nuages ? Voyant dans ces immenses masses blanches les formes les plus invraisemblables ? A s'imaginer tel Peter Pan atterrir sur ces formes, qui d'en bas ressemblent à d'immenses touffes de coton ? Qu'il serait doux de s'immerger dans ces masses duveteuses…

Mais vous savez, les nuages ne sont que de la vapeur d'eau, si on essaye de les étreindre, une chute est inévitable.

Tout n'est qu'apparence et illusions.

La neige est ainsi, si pur et si légère à première vue, recouvrant les feuilles mortes de son blanc linceul comme pour symboliser un renouveau, une renaissance, un enterrement des feuilles, et une promesse qu'au printemps, la neige aura fondu, dévoilant les nouvelles couleurs de la nature. Mais en attendant, sous cette apparence si pur, la neige vous mord de son froid, et vous rappelle que chaque année à sa période de deuil, comme chaque cœur doit souffrir un jour pour mieux renaître.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et Hermione croisa les yeux sombre de Parvati.

- Allez viens, que direz tu d'une bonne bière au beurre ?

Parfois, sans vous en rendre compte, vous poussez un appel au secours silencieux, et bien souvent, c'est la personne à laquelle vous vous attendiez le moins qui vous répond.

Il n'y a pas de phrases « type » pour panser un cœur blessé, pas besoin de longs discours sur le sens de la vie, de paroles assassines sur celui que vous avez aimé, et qui vous rappelle sans le vouloir vos choix, de longues tirades se voulant consolantes et qui ne font que vous renvoyer votre pâle reflet.

Non, parfois il suffit d'une phrase en apparence anodine, un sourire encourageant, des yeux pétillants de malice, et d'un caractère enjoué qui sublime tout, et vous rend absurde tous les petits problèmes du quotidien.

_« Je veux saisir cette main, et sourire à nouveaux. »_

La jeune Granger opina doucement de la tête, et Parvati lui prit sa main, essayant de lui transmettre un peu de chaleur, avant de l'emmener à sa suite en direction de l'auberge des trois balais.

Comme on prendrait un enfant perdue par la main, lui redonner un peu de chaleur afin de l'emmener vers des jours nouveaux.

* * *

Le claquement de la porte de l'auberge des trois balais sorti le serpentard de ces doux songes, il reprit un air aussi dégagé que possible et fit comme s'il ne c'était rien passé, alors que son cœur demeurait troublé par l'apparition de la jeune fille.

Sans le vouloir, il perçut quelques mots de Potter et Weasley, situés non loin d'eux, ce sont « Hermione » et « Bal » qui le convainc d'écouter plus attentivement leur conversation. Tout en ayant l'air parfaitement intéressé par Pansy, et le choix difficile de ces chaussures pour la soirée qu'elle considérait comme la plus importante de sa vie.

Le rouquin passa une de ses mains dans ces cheveux et exécuta une drôle de grimace, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

- Ah bon, tu crois qu'elle accepterait ? C'est vrai que…la dernière fois je l'ai eu sacrément mauvaise quand ce crétin de krum l'a invité avant moi !

- Eh bien justement ! Cette fois n'attend pas ! car à mon avis, notre Hermy ne manquera pas de prétendants…

- Mais tu crois que…Oh et puis je sais pas parler aux filles, moi ! Elles sont tellement…bizarres ! dis, tu voudrais pas…

- Ah non ! Tu la connais depuis 6 ans, tu peux bien lui demander tout seul, non ?

Le jeune Weasley grommela vexé quelque chose que le serpentard de comprit pas, mais il en avait entendu bien assez, et ne put s'empêcher de crisper les poings, faisant blanchir les jointures.

Ainsi le rouquin avait l'intention d'inviter son Hermione au bal ! Cela l'énerva au plus profond de lui, bien qu'il ne voyait pas comment empêcher cela. Hermione avait le droit d'être heureuse, et s'il ne pouvait pas lui offrir cela, alors il ne pouvait empêcher quelqu'un d'autre de le faire…

Il aurait tant voulu l'emmener lui même au bal, la faire danser sur la piste comme un couple « normal », la voir sourire dans ses bras, et blottir son visage dans son cou à l'approche des slows…mais cela détruirait sa couverture, il fallait à tout prix qu'il garde son image de futur mangemort idéal s'il voulait mener ses projets à bien.

Mais il irait tout de même au bal, il voulait bien faire des sacrifices, mais il veillerait à ce qu'aucun ne s'approche un peu trop de sa dulcinée, il ne connaissait que trop bien les garçons de son âge, et, foi de Malefoy, aucun regard n'irait s 'égarer sur les courbes que seul lui pouvait contempler.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, ses vieux démons demeuraient toujours…maudite soit sa jalousie.

Il sentit quelques flocons se poser dans ses cheveux, et il releva les yeux vers le ciel.

S'il l'on disait qu'il y avait un seul amour unique et éternel, il voulait bien croire qu'elle était celui-là, bien que quelques mois auparavant il aurait rit de cette phrase.

Aucune guerre n'est éternelle, mais aucun homme n'est immortel, il espérait seulement qu'elle serait là au sortie de la guerre, lorsque tous ces foutus préjugés seraient enfin abolis, et qu'elle ne serait pas trop déçue, si jamais il n'en revenait pas.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit sur une ambiance joyeuse, la chaleur d'un feu de bois et les effluves d'une bonne cuisine les enveloppèrent tandis qu'elles se frayaient un passage entre les diverses tables de l'auberge des trois balais.

L'établissement était sans doute le plus fréquenté de la ville, tous finissaient leurs emplettes accoudés au bar ou aux diverses tables, se racontant leur journée et les divers achats acquis. La majorité des clients en cette fin d'après midi étaient des élèves de Poudlard, tout riant aux éclats et ayant momentanément oubliés les divers devoirs d'ASPIC ou de BUSE afin de mieux se concentrer sur les fabuleux projets qu'ils avaient en tête pour les prochaines vacances.

Cela lui semblait une éternité qu'elle n'était pas venue dans ce pub, son regard parcourut distraitement la pièce. Le décor avait des allures d'anciennes auberges moyenâgeuses, bien que beaucoup plus propres et soignée qu'a cette époque. Tout était fait de bois sombre. Le vin murrisait lentement dans les fûts derrière le bar, les petites tables étaient bien agencées dans la pièce principale, une autre a l'entrée servant pour les repas de groupes et éventuellement pour les amateurs de fléchettes sorcier et des cadres aux bordures dorés faisaient le tour des deux pièces, faisant une ouverture sur divers vignobles provençaux ainsi que plusieurs portraits de sorciers célèbres.

Le bistrot était déjà prêt pour les fêtes de Noël, un sapin garni de Boules trônait dans un coin de la pièce, une multitude de cadeaux à ces pieds, et des guirlandes étaient posées ça et là aux abords du bar. Madame Rosmerta, pour qui Ronald avait longtemps vouer une profonde admiration, sûrement pour ces formes plus qu'avantageuses songeait Hermione, circulait entre les tables, un plateau chargé de bière au beurre et de liquide fumant qu'Hermione jugeait comme étant du whiskey-pur-feu, elle semblait surchargée de travail. C'est ainsi que Ginny se proposa d'aller elle-même chercher les boissons.

La jeune Patil se tourna vers elle.

- Alors Hermione, par qui espère tu te faire inviter ?

Elle lui fit un sourire complice et Lavande laissa échapper un petit gloussement.

La jeune Granger tortilla nerveusement ses doigts, ses joues virant au rouge, et pas seulement à cause de la température de la pièce.

- Oh, personne en particulier…autrefois j'avais une idée, mais les rêves ne peuvent pas tous se réaliser, n'est ce pas ?

Hermione eu une petite moue déçue et Parvai posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Allez ma belle, dis-moi pas qu'il n'y a pas un prince charmant dont tu rêve en secret, je ne te croirais pas…

Elle planta ces yeux auburn dans les siens, et Hermione rougit davantage, comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

- Il y'en avait bien un mais…désolé, je ne peux pas en parler…

Parvati fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis sa voix se fit murmure…

- Tu parles au passé…Je ne sais pas quel garçon a marqué ta vie, je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il t'a fait subir pour que tu sois comme ça, prends le temps qu'il te faudra pour t'en remettre, tu sais que si un jour tu as besoin d'une épaule ou d'une écoute je serais là…je ne te forcerai pas à te confier s'il y a des choses que tu préfère garder secrète. Mais sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser t'ensevelir dans ton monde si noir, je compte bien mettre toutes les couleurs que je peux dans ta vie, les amies, c'est fait pour ça !

Elle fut interrompue par une Ginny joviale qui apportait les boissons.

- J'amène le meilleur les filles ! Alors ! Vous parliez de quoi ?

- Oh ! Lavande allez justement nous dire avec qui elle désirait aller au bal ! Répondit Parvati.

Elle adressa un discret clin d'œil a Hermione qui la remercia d'un sourire d'avoir détourner le sujet de conversation d'elle, puis entama sa bière au beurre.

- Non ! Alors alors ! Avec qui tu veux y aller Lavande ?

- Eh bien, Seamus me plaît bien en fait…

- Seamus ? Très bon choix ! Moi je me verrai bien avec michaël…et toi Ginny, je suppose que tu iras avec Harry ?

- Exactement ! Approuva la rouquine avec un grand sourire.

- J'espère qu'il a appris a danser depuis le bal de quatrième année, car moi, je m'étais ennuyée à mourir !

Ginny rétorqua qu'avec le jeune Potter elle ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer, tandis que les deux autres filles entamaient leurs prévisions sur qui les inviterait, et quels seraient les couples de la soirée.

Hermione, elle, les regardait tranquillement bavarder en sirotant sa boisson, quelque peu ailleurs, songeant que le vert et argent était une couleur qui n'irait sûrement pas avec le rouge et or, surtout en une période si troublée, même a l'approche de Noël, et que mieux valait oublier ces rêves, qui n'étaient de toute façon que des rêves.

Des faux espoirs qui ne se transformeraient qu'en déception.

Parvati éclata d'un grand rire, et sans savoir pourquoi Hermione se mit à rire aussi, suivit de Ginny et Lavande, l'euphorie de la tablée était communicatif, l'alcool aidant sûrement un peu aussi.

Les amies savent quand quelque chose ne va pas, vous console, puis sont satisfaites quand tout paraît aller mieux.

Les vrais amies savent que malgré tout la blessure n'est pas guérie, et qu'elle mettra sûrement encore du temps pour se refermer, alors, même si en apparences elles font comme si tout était redevenu normal, elles sont aux aguets, et resteront toujours auprès de vous quoiqu'il arrive.

Les excellentes amies, elles, vous font aller mieux par un simple sourire, ou une simple marque d'affection, et vous rendent la vie merveilleuse sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte.


	33. Chapter 33

_**nda: ah, le bal c'est pas encore pour maintenant va falloir patienter encore un tout petit peu XD il va encore se passer des choses d'ici là...**_

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 33**

Hermione, comme à son habitude, était afférée à travailler ses ASPIC dans la salle commune des lions malgré l'approche imminente des vacances de Noël.

Occupée à réfléchir ou se trouvait cassiopé par rapport à la constellation du sagittaire, elle ne remarqua pas la personne qui venait de pousser la chaise face à elle afin de s'asseoir.

- Salut Hermione ! Tu fais quoi ?

La jeune fille, surprise, sursauta sur sa chaise avant de relever les yeux vers celui qui l'avait tiré de son devoir d'astronomie.

- Ah ! Salut Ron !

Il lui répondit d'un sourire avant de se pencher vers son devoir.

- Tu fais quoi ? Ton devoir d'astronomie ? ! Mais, c'est à rendre pour dans deux mois !

- Peut être, mais je préfère être en avance, moi ! comme ça j'aurais plus de temps pour pouvoir réviser mon programme de métamorphose, d'étude des runes et…

- Ouh là ! Stop Hermy ! Tu sais bien que c'est les vacances bientôt, non ? Tu devrais te reposer un peu, tu travaille sans relâche, je suis sur que tu en sais plus que les profs !

La jeune Granger eut un petit rire, il fallait toujours que Ron exagère !

- Ah ce propos, Parvati m'a dit que tu avais l'intention d'aller au bal de Noël ?

Il avait essayé de prendre un air détaché en disant cela, mais ces joues commencèrent est se colorer de rouge, faisant ressortir ces taches de rousseur.

Aussitôt, une alarme sembla s'allumer dans l'esprit d'Hermione, une sorte de grande pancarte rouge lumineuse « Attention, zone dangereuse ! » .

- J'espère que Parvati ne t'y a pas poussé…je sais comment elle est !

- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une bonne chose que j'y aille ! Ça me changera les idées !

Un silence gênée s'installa entre eux qui étaient si complices autrefois, Ron tournait autour du pot, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet, mais Hermione n'était pas dupe sur la raison de sa venue, et cela la mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Enfin, Ron se lança.

- En fait, je voulais savoir si tu avais un cavalier pour le bal…

Ca y'est, le sujet avait été lancé, Ron tortillait ses doigts tel un enfant pris en flagrant délit, il n'osait plus regarder le jeune fille dans les yeux. Hermione eut un sourire compatissant.

Comme elle aurait aimé qu'il lui pose cette question 3 ans auparavant, avant viktor, et pas seulement car elle était la « dernière fille », elle aurait été alors la cavalière la plus heureuse de la soirée.

Mais tant de choses avaient changé depuis.

Pourquoi jamais rien ne se passe au moment ou on l'aurait souhaité ?

- Euh…non.

- Ah ! ben, euh…on pourrait y aller ensemble ?!

Jamais elle ne pourrait faire souffrir volontairement son meilleur ami, seul soutien depuis tant d'années, ils avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves ensembles.

mais elle lui en faisait tout de même, bien malgré elle, depuis la distance qu'elle mettait entre eux à l'arrivée du serpentard dans sa vie.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Ron…

Le visage de son ami sembla se décomposer, et cela la fit souffrir terriblement, si seulement il avait réalisé ses sentiments un peu plus tôt…

Il lui avait fallu tant de courage pour vaincre sa timidité et venir la voir.

Il releva les yeux vers elle et lui fit un sourire malgré sa déception.

- C'est pas grave, mais, on peut y aller en amis si tu veux ?

Elle fut soulagée qu'il ne le prenne pas aussi mal et lui sourit à son tour.

- D'accord, en amis…

Le rouquin lui fit enfin un sourire sincère, il se leva, l'embrassa sur la joue avant de la laisser à son devoir d'astronomie.

Avait-elle bien fait d'accepter ? Ne le regretterait-elle pas encroisant le regard du serpentard ?

Non, elle devait cesser de penser à lui, elle aussi avait le droit d'être heureuse, même si elle n'était pas avec l'homme de sa vie, elle pourrait passer une bonne soirée avec un ami.

* * *

Après une nouvelle journée de cours, à apprendre des sorts plus difficiles les uns que les autres pour passer un ASPIC qui ne lui servirait sûrement pas. Après une nouvelle journée a se torturer l'esprit, à se demander ce qu'il faisait là et à quoi rimait sa vie, Draco Malefoy rejoint sa salle commune, avec une seule idée en tête : Aller se coucher et ne plus penser à rien.

Hélas, le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Sitôt entré dans la fosse aux serpents, il remarqua une agitation inhabituelle, apercevant un attroupement aux niveaux des sièges devant l'âtre de la cheminée, il s'y dirigea, sa curiosité étant plus forte que son envie de sommeil.

Que pouvait-il y avoir au centre de toutes les conversations et qui ne le concernait pas ?

Résolu à éclaircir ce mystère, il s'éclaircit la gorge et les interpella d'une voix claire et forte, les faisant tous se retourner.

- Que se passe t'il ici ?

Les élèves les plus proches eurent un léger sursaut en le reconnaissant, et un chemin s'ouvrit entre la foule, laissant apercevoir Blaise assis sur le canapé, une feuille à la main.

Son entré avait jeté un froid, et l'effervescence avait fait place à un silence de mort, le prince des serpentards plaça ses mains sur les hanches, impatient.

- Alors ? Personne ne me répond ? Lança t'il d'un ton impérieux.

Un blond que Draco estimait être en cinquième lança de timides regards à droite et à gauche, et, voyant que personne ne se portait volontaire pour répondre, s'avança et bredouilla une réponse d'une voix légèrement tremblotante.

- Blaise…Il a reçu la lettre…_il _recrute…

Draco fronça les sourcils, ayant peur de comprendre, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Alors que tous les élèves de septième année travaillent pour leurs ASPIC, les élèves de serpentards, eux, n'attendent qu'une chose…la lettre, l'unique document qui sera déterminant pour leur avenir.

La lettre, tant enviée et appréhendée en même temps, enviée pour le prestige, pour la famille, l'honneur…appréhendée pour tous les sacrifices que cela représente, la peur et la mort à chaque instant.

Le jeune Malefoy s'avança et prit la lettre que lui tendait Zabini d'une main tremblante, ces yeux gris la parcoururent, et une sensation de froid travers sa nuque. Le silence était retombé sur la salle, les élèves scrutaient la moindre réaction du prince à la lecture de la lettre.

Certains regards étaient apeurés par la crainte que procurait la simple évocation de l'auteur de la lettre, d'autres avaient au contraire dans leurs yeux une excitation malsaine, le goût du sang dans la bouche, la prévision de meurtres futurs, pour la gloire, pour le triomphe des sangs pur, ne sachant que trop peu ce que tuer signifie et implique…comme lui autrefois.

Une fois qu'il eut fini la lecture de la lettre, Draco releva les yeux et croisa ceux auburn de Zabini. Il avait peur, il le sentait, mais ces parents devaient être si fiers…bouffis d'orgueil, ne se préoccupant que trop peu de ce que leur fils pouvait ressentir.

Les muscles de son visage se crispèrent, mélange d'une foule de sentiments que signifiait ce simple parchemin, C'est Zabini, ses prunelles toujours accrochés aux siennes qui brisa le silence.

- Tu sais ce que ça signifie…

- Oui…

Draco continuait de fixer le destinataire de la lettre maudite, il n'avait pas besoin de plus que cette simple réponse, ils comprenaient tous deux ce que cela voulait dire.

Conscient de tous les regards avides de savoir braquer sur eux, le prince des serpentards choisis de ne pas être plus explicite, Mais Zabini ne pouvait se contenir, étouffant sous la pression.

_- Il_ recrute…Il a besoin d'éléments, et vite, _il_ n'a plus le temps d'attendre la fin de notre formation.

- La guerre est proche…

Quelques élèves étouffèrent un cri de stupeur, les plus jeunes se cramponnaient à leurs aînés.

En ayant marre de cette foule oppressante, ayant besoin de s'isoler pour réfléchir, Draco tourna les talons, l'appel de Blaise l'arrêta.

- Draco…

- Oui ?

- Si moi je l'ai reçu…

- C'est bon, je sais ! le coupa t'il d'une voix tranchante, avant d'emprunter pour de bon le chemin de sa chambre, ne voulant pas en entendre plus.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Draco s'effondra sur son lit, maintenant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Si _il_ se mettait à recruter des élèves d'à peine 17 ans, c'était qu'il voulait déployer le maximum de ses forces pour un assaut final. La fin d'un des deux camps était proche, et le jeune Malefoy espérait que ce soit celle du sien.

Il soupira et se retourna sur son lit, on lui avait toujours appris à masquer ses sentiments, masquer ses pensées, et concentrer toute la volonté nécessaire pour être implacable et dominer les autres d'une main de fer, il était temps que toute cet éducation serve à quelque chose, que cela serve à mener à bien sa mission, pas celle que ses parents et son clan voulaient le voir exécuter, mais celle qu'il c'était fixé.

Ca n'allait pas être facile, loin de là, s'il était découvert, c'était la mort assuré, non sans quelques jours voir semaines de tortures au préalable.

La séparation était proche.

Masquer sa peine, Masquer sa souffrance, masquer son amour, être fort et ne rien laisser passer, rien, surtout pas à lui.

Lui qui devinait tout.

A minuit, il entendit la porte de la salle commune que Blaise referma pour la dernière fois, Et le jeune Malefoy se sentit encore un peu plus seul, dans son monde maudit.

_« Le mariage du meilleure et du pire ne peut pas fonctionner »_


	34. Chapter 34

_**nda: désolé du ptit retard :s pour me faire pardonner j'ai publié une ptite song-fic "je saigne encore" Double bonne lecture Biz**_

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 34**

_« Devrais-je t'attendre toute ma vie ? En serais-je capable ? »_

Les vacances étaient enfin arrivées, mais peu d'élèves rentraient chez eux, tous préféraient rester afin d'aller au fameux bal.  
Et quoi de mieux pour fêter les Vacances qu'une bataille de boule de neige dans le parc de Poudlard ?

- Non Ron ! Il en est pas question !

- Mais si, Mione ! Tu n'y échapperas pas !

La gryffondor poussa un cri et couru aussi vite qu'elle put, tentant de fuir Ronald Weasley brandissant sa boule de neige qui lui était destiné.  
Elle courut, plus vite, son souffle se faisant irrégulier, refreinant une irrésistible envie de rire.  
Soudain, un choc, une sensation que quelque chose s'émiette dans votre dos, et cette chose s'infiltre dans votre col et vous glace la nuque.

- Ronald Weasley !

Hermione se retourna vers le rouquin, les poings sur les hanches, une mine furieuse, imitant à la perfection la mère de ce dernier.

- Ronald Weasley, tu vas me le payer très cher !

_« Le droit au bonheur, sans avoir l'impression de te trahir... »_

Le dit Ronald éclata de rire, lui fit une dernière grimace avant de s'enfuir hors de porté, c'était sans compter l'aide de la magie .  
Avec un sourire des plus espiègle, Hermione brandit sa baguette, esquissa de sa pointe un cercle imaginaire dans les airs, avant de redescendre légèrement le bâton tout en murmurant « Wingardium leviosa », aussitôt, la dernière boule d'un bonhomme se souleva, puis poursuivit le rouquin qui tentait vainement de lui échapper, et alla le percuter tandis qu'il atteignait les marches du château.

Hermione éclata d'un grand rire, essuyant même quelques larmes du revers de ses gants. Puis, remarquant que le jeune Weasley ne se relevait pas, un doute la prit, et son visage changea soudainement d'expression, bien vite une lueur apeurée apparut dans ces yeux, et un cri d'angoisse s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Ron !

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put, son cœur battant tellement vite qu'elle crut qu'il allait exploser, se rapprochant de cette silhouette noire au cœur de cette étendue immaculée. Enfin, elle arriva à l'endroit ou Ronald gisait inanimé, elle le retourna et le secoua de toutes ces forces, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

- Ron ! Ron ! S'il te plaît ! Oh non ! Pardonne-moi, Ron ! Je ne voulais pas ! mais Ron ! Réveille-toi ! S'il te plait !

Mais tandis qu'elle le secouait, un sourire apparut sur son visage, et d'un mouvement si rapide qu'elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte, elle se retrouva allongé dans la neige, le rouquin au-dessus d'elle, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

- Ron ?! oh ! idiot ! idiot! Idiot! Tu m'as fait peur! Mais t'es bête ou quoi de me faire une peur pareille ?

Et elle se mit à le frapper de ses poings, toujours prisonnière sous lui. Le jeune Weasley se mit alors a rire, ne sentant visiblement pas ces coups amortis par l'épaisseurs du pull. Hermione s'arrêta aussitôt, vexée par l'attitude de son meilleur ami.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Ah la la Hermione ! tu es si mignonne quand tu t'énerve...

Il lui fit un sourire malicieux, et la jeune Granger enragea encore plus.  
Puis, Ronald redevint sérieux, et une toute autre expression prit place sur son visage, une expression que ne lui connaissait pas la gryffondor, mais qui lui indiqua que même si elle n'était pas malveillante, ne serait pas du tout bonne pour leur relation.  
Lentement, il pencha son visage vers le sien, la pauvre Hermione était complètement pétrifiée, incapable d'avoir la moindre réaction pour le repousser, elle le vit peu à peu se rapprocher, son appréhension grandissante, puis, quand il ferma les yeux, elle pria merlin pour qu'il lui vienne en aide.  
Et son vœux s'exauça, une boule de neige lançée par le meilleur attrapeur de tout poudlard eut le jeune Weasley a la tempe qui se releva aussitôt, Hermione en profita pour se redresser et échapper à son étreinte.

Ronald, son meilleur ami, allait-il faire ce qu'elle pensait ? Cela confirmait qu'il avait bel et bien des sentiments pour elle, malgré qu'elle lui ai signalé qu'elle irait au bal en tant qu' « amie », et rien de plus.  
Elle s'assit sur le tapis de neige et se prit la tête entre les mains, complètement déboussolée. Sur le moment elle n'avait pas su réagir, elle avait été sous le choc du geste spontanée de Ron, incapable de reprendre ses esprits, sachant ce qui allait se passer, mais incapable de le croire.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, il avait repris la bataille et envoyait maintenant boule de neige sur boule de neige sur son meilleur ami et sa sœur, avait-il déjà oublié qu'il avait failli l'embrasser ? Son insouciance et sa capacité de passer d'un état sérieux à celui d'un enfant en bas age en un rien de temps l'étonnerait toujours.

Un flocon de neige vint se poser gracieusement sur sa main, amusée, elle releva les yeux, son regard s'attarda sur les hautes fenêtres de poudlard, puis son sourire s'évanouit quand elle reconnut une silhouette derrière l'une d'elle.

Une haute silhouette, la tête droite, une posture aristocratique, le regard glacial, une peau d'albâtre aussi pâle que sa chevelure, tranchant avec ses habits sombres bordés de vert.

Son nom s'échappa de ses lèvres, avait-il tout vue ?

_« Tu sais que mon cœur ne bat que pour toi, je voudrais que tu en sois sur. »_

- Tu vois bien qu'il ne lui a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour refaire sa vie, une traînée je te dis !

Pansy s'approcha de sa démarche féline de lui, et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, observant-elle aussi le spectacle qui se déroulait dans le parc.

- Elle n'est pas tellement différente des autres, elle non plus ne te comprend pas, elle ne sait rien de toi, de ta vie, de ton passé...

- Tu en sais plus toi peut-être ?

Draco enleva les mains froides du tour de ses épaules et se retourna vers la serpentard, un rictus méprisant aux lèvres.

- On a peut être été proche un long moment, c'est vrai, mais ce temps est révolu.

- Arrête de faire ton Saint Potter, Draco, on sait tous les deux que tu es loin d'être devenu un ange.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu en être devenu un, loin de là, j'essaie juste de sortir du gouffre ou nous on mis nos parents, et si pour cela je dois prendre des vies, je le ferai, l'enfer ne me fait pas peur, j'y suis déjà.

Pansy fronça les sourcils et serra les poings, la jalousie la rongeant au plus profond d'elle, son prince était prêt à faire des sacrifices pour cette traînée qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de faire pour personne d'autre.

- Ce discours de la part d'un futur mangemort...Tss, il y a quelque mois encore tu criais à qui voulait l'entendre que tu étais fier d'appartenir aux favoris de ton maître, et maintenant tu renie ton clan, tes valeurs et ton sang ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle ferait la même chose pour toi ?

- Je ne lui demanderais jamais de faire ça, justement car je tiens à elle, ce que toi tu ne comprendras jamais.

- Je ne te reconnais plus...ce que tu dis est complètement absurde !

Elle plongea ces yeux émeraude dans les siens, tentant de voir la vérité le regard acier de son prince.

- Si je répétais ces paroles au maître, tu serais sûrement exécuté sur l'heure, mais contrairement à ce que tu pense, je tiens à toi, et je ne le ferai pas.

Le jeune Malefoy savait que Pansy était consciente de sa traîtrise, et que jamais elle n'en dirait rien au lord, mais l'entendre dire de sa propre bouche lui fit prendre conscience que malgré le fossé qui les séparait désormais, leurs destins étaient plus que jamais liés.

_« En souvenir d'une ancienne amitié, en souvenir du cœur que je t'ai brisé »_

Ils avaient été amis de force, amants par dépit, et cela il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.  
Leur histoire était absurde, mais loin d'être insignifiante, ils s'étaient trouvés juste car ils étaient deux enfants paumès avec le même sang coulant dans les veines, le sang pur, celui qui les destinaient directement à un avenir de mangemorts, répandant le sang au nom d'un autre, et de valeurs auxquels on les avaient forcé à croire.  
Il la détestait, oui, mais une solidarité entre eux c'était formé malgré lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment une amitié, non, mais des chaînes qui les entravaient tous deux, et les menaient vers le même destin douloureux

Draco détacha son regard du siens, jeta un dernier regard vers la bataille de neige qui se poursuivait toujours dans le parc avant de s'éloigner de Pansy. il se retourna cependant une dernière fois vers elle.

- Au fait, j'ai changé d'avis, j'irai au bal...seul.

Puis il se retourna pour de bon, et partit.

Pansy le regarda s'éloigner de sa démarche princière, les autres élèves s'écartant sur son passage.  
Des images lui revinrent en tête, leur première rencontre dans leur maison de famille, leur premier voyage dans le poudlard express, eux serpentards, eux insouciants, eux amis, eux amants, ses parents leur élaborant leur futur mariage, puis cette fille venant briser le monde qu'ils c'étaient formés à deux.  
Tous entre eux avait été programmé depuis le début, de leur première rencontre jusqu'à un mariage comme l'espéraient leurs parents respectifs, un mariage arrangé, comme le voulait la tradition des grandes familles de sang pur, ne se préoccupant des sentiments.  
Mais Pansy avait plutôt eu de la chance dans son malheur, car elle l'aimait, malgré tout ce qu'il avait put lui faire, tout ce qu'il avait put lui dire, malgré leur amitié préfabriquée, malgré leur liaison manipulée, et malgré leur destin réunis pour de mauvaises raisons, elle l'aimait.  
Ce genre de liens se rompt facilement, parfois il suffit de peu pour le briser, parfois il suffit d'une fille.  
Leur amitié programmé n'avait pas tenu, ce sont ces parents qui seraient déçus, bien que ça n'empêcherait pas les Malefoy de le marier de force, mais il leur restait une sorte de solidarité qui elle, n'était pas corrompue, un lien de circonstance, deux adolescents solidaires dans le pire, mais qui ne connaîtront jamais le meilleur ensemble.

_« Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne m'aime pas, j'ai de l'amour pour deux. »_

- De toute façon, Draco, nous avons toujours été seuls à deux...


	35. Chapter 35

_**nda: je sais que vous attendez avec impatience la scène du Bal il faudra attendre encore un petit peu, il se fait au chapitre 39 et une loooongue scène vous attend XD**_

_**Et un Grand merci pour vos reviews **_

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 35**

_« Quand mes pas me mènent vers toi, c'est mon cœur qui cherche à te retrouver. »_

Croyez-vous au destin ?

Que deux âmes soient destinées l'une pour l'autre.

Croyez-vous au hasard ?

Qu'elles soient enfin réunies.

Croyez-vous au sort ?

Que le monde les refusent.

Pourquoi ne pas accepter, ce qui est évident ?

Pourquoi tout gâcher, pour les autres ?

Faire passer les autres, avant son bonheur.

Il y' a des lieus comme ça, qui signifie bien plus pour vous que pour les autres, pour moi, ce couloir a quelque chose d'unique…

Mais cet endroit si cher à mon cœur a perdu toute chaleur, il manque une présence.

Oui, à moi aussi il me manque.

A quoi bon vivre dans le passé ? Etre hanter par ses fantômes ? J'aurais préféré ne jamais aimer, j'aurais préféré oublier, mais je ne peux renier ce que j'ai ressenti pour lui. Jamais je ne t'ai menti.

Ma main frôle la pierre froide des murs, je voudrais qu'elles m'imprègnent de leurs souvenirs, revivre ce que j'ai ressenti, me souvenir, voir que ce n'était pas un rêve. Mais plus je le revoie, plus il me semble distant, et je me mets à penser que cette douce époque ne peut avoir existé.

Tu as pris mon cœur, tu m'as montré des rêves, j'avais cru qu'ils pouvaient devenir réels.

J'entends des pas, qui peut bien venir ? personne ne vient jamais par ici…

Doute, espoir, appréhension. Je me retourne, il est là, je le savais, je le sentais.

Un air de déjà vu.

Il est seul, tout comme moi, cela fait des semaines qu'on ne c'est pas vu seul à seul, en fait, depuis cette nuit…

Le silence est pesant, que dire ? Comment briser ce froid qui c'est installé entre nous ?

_« Je voudrais te dire ce que je ressens vraiment, mais je ne sais pas comment tu réagirais »_

Il semble deviner mes pensées, mes doutes, mes craintes, comme toujours, son regard s'accroche au mien, envoûtant et il me sourit, rendant toute sa magie au lieu.

- Hem…Salut… qu'est ce que tu fais là, Herm…Granger ?

Granger…à nouveau mon nom dans sa bouche, comme autrefois, ça me blesse, mais bon, a quoi je m'attendais ? Nous avons rompu ! Tout est redevenu comme avant, le serpentard, la gryffondor, le rouge et le vert ne vont pas ensemble, pas plus que le feu et la glace.

- Salut…Malefoy, euh, je passais juste…

Mais, je voudrais tant lui demander…est ce qu'il m'a aimé ? Ou n'étais-je qu'une parmis tant d'autres.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant il me semblait que la salle des gryffondors était à l'opposé ?

Il me fait un sourire espiègle qui m'attendrit, mais qui n'allége en rien ce sentiment de malaise, ce sentiment que rien ne pourra plus redevenir comme avant.

_« Aide-moi à t'oublier, allége ma peine. »_

Nous restons là, deux enfants ne sachant pas comment aborder un sujet épineux, ce fuyant du regard, ayant peur de découvrir dans les yeux de l'autre la haine présumée.

Puis, Draco brise pour la deuxième fois ce silence oppressant.

- Alors…tu as l'intention d'aller au bal ?

Il feint l'indifférence, mais il a une idée derrière la tête, je le sais, peut être veut-il m'inviter au bal ? Non…il faut que j'arrête de rêver, de me créer des espoirs et d'en ressortir encore un peu plus brisée, et puis, que diraient les serpentards ? Que dirait son père ? Que diraient les sangs purs ?

Et puis…j'ai promis à Ron.

- Oui, et toi ?

- Oui, j'y vais…seul.

Mon cœur semble ce soulager d'un poids, au moins, il n'ira pas avec Pansy, cela m'évitera une souffrance supplémentaire.

- Et toi ?

- Euh…avec Ron.

Il pousse un petit « Ah » vaguement surpris, mais je perçois une pointe de déception dans sa voix, et une lueur de tristesse dans ces yeux, ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça, j'en oublierai presque que c'est lui qui a rompu.

- Mais on y va juste en amis.

Il regagne un semblant de sourire.

Je ne peux m'empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi, lui qui me fait tant pleurer, je ne peux m'empêcher de le rassurer.

Un nouveau silence, c'est devenu une habitude entre nous, plutôt que de se faire encore plus mal, mieux vaut ne rien dire.

En fait, ce serait mieux que nos chemins ne se croisent plus.

_« Ce monde peut t'avoir fait échouer, cela ne te donne pas de raison, tu aurais pu choisir un chemin différent. »_

Tout est fini, je ne vois pas quoi espérer d'autre, je romps le contact, et m'apprête à repartir, mettre fin a cette entrevue qui n'a duré que trop longtemps, nos discussions n'ont plus lieu d'être.

Le rouge et le vert ne vont pas ensemble.

- Herm…Granger ! Attends…

N'en as tu pas assez de sans cesse me retenir ? Moi qui voudrais tant m'éloigner, sans pour autant m'empêcher d'être attiré par toi.

- Oui ?

Je me retourne vers lui, ne jamais tourner le dos à un ennemi, oui, nous sommes redevenus ces étrangers.

Un instant.

Juste un instant, je voudrais revoir ces yeux…

Est-ce moi, ou le masque du célèbre Draco Malefoy semble avoir une faille ?

Son beau visage marqué par la souffrance et la peine, de ne savoir que faire pour me retenir, mais dans l'obligation de me laisser partir.

_« Tu as brisé la promesse, tu m'as fait réaliser que tout n'était qu'un mensonge qui aurait pu toujours durer, maintenant nous en avons fini. »_

- Je suis…désolé…

- Mais ça ne changera rien…

- Je sais mais, un jour tu comprendras que…Attends !

Assez ! J'en ai assez entendu ! Un jour, je comprendrais…mais c'est maintenant que je t'aime ! C'est maintenant que je souffre ! Marre des promesses que l'on ne tient pas, marre des lâches qui fuient, cachés derrière des mots vides de sens.

Je fais la seule chose que je sais encore faire aujourd'hui, je fuis, fuis la confrontation, fuis la réalité, fuis mon amour et mes souvenirs.

Il se met en travers de mon chemin, m'attrape par les épaules pour me retenir, mes poings on beau frapper son torse, il ne veut pas me lâcher, il ne veut pas me laisser partir.

Il ne veut pas me laisser partir…

Me laisser partir…

Alors pourquoi ?

Je relève les yeux vers son visage a demi caché dans l'ombre, pourtant je sens son regard qui me transperce de part en part, il reprend la parole, de sa voix douce comme un murmure qui sait m'apaiser.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, pour ce que je te fais subir, mais…je n'en peux plus de te voir sombrer…

Pourtant, c'est toi qui as fait ce que je suis devenue…mon amour…pourquoi, pourquoi tout ce que je voudrais te dire n'arrive pas à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres ?

- Je n'en peux plus…mon Hermione…

Mon Hermione…doux mots qui réveillent en moi de tendres souvenirs, je me laisse allez dans ces bras, je veux refaire ces gestes qui me manquent tant.

Ses lèvres, si proches, jamais elles n'ont paru aussi attirantes, je ne veux plus résister.

Je le vois qui se penche vers moi, et je ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher, je sais que ça ne mènera nul part, et que ça ne fera que creuser de plus profonds regrets encore, mais pour rien au monde je ne quitterai ces bras.

Je commence à percevoir sa respiration qui se rapproche, mon cœur bat à tout rompre, et je ferme les yeux.

Me laissant aller à ce moment magique.

- Désolé…Mais je ne peux rien t'offrir de plus.

Pourquoi, pourquoi dis tu cela…pourquoi, pourquoi je ne perçois plus ta présence…

Je rouvre les yeux, et tu n'es plus là.

Aussi indomptable que le vent, imprévisible que le temps, jamais aucune prison ne pourra te retenir Draco Malefoy, même pas celle de mon cœur.


	36. Chapter 36

**_nda: Merci pour tous vos compliments sur mon précédent chapitre qui m'on fait super plaisir XD maintenant, un nouveau chapitre entiérement du point de vue de Draco, bonne lecture!_**

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 36**

Que c'est-il passé au juste ? Rien qu'il ne devait avoir lieu.

Pourquoi je n'arrive donc pas à me retenir quand elle est là ? Pourquoi tout semble me pousser vers elle ?

Ce sentiment en moi que je n'arrive pas à contrôler, ce sentiment que je vais devoir maîtriser si je ne veux pas faiblir.

Je ne cesse de me demander si j'ai fait les bons choix, si ce que je fais est bien, mais je me rends compte que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'autres solutions.

Comment changer de camps après tout ce que j'ai pu faire ? Comment rester dans le mien après tout ce que j'ai connus ? Je suis comme pris au piège entre deux vies.

_« être prêt a tout et au pire. »_

Si seulement elle était une simple sorcière, moi un sang pur de moindre importance, tout serait plus simple, personne ne ferait attention à nous, et notre trahison serait des moindres…

Mais cupidon a choisi les deux êtres les plus opposés pour s'aimer.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je l'ai toujours détesté, c'était mon devoir, une évidence. Elle, la petite ascendante moldue, ces livres toujours serrés contre elle, les cheveux ébouriffés, et sont petit air de miss je-sais-tout qui m'exaspérais par-dessus tout.

La première fois que je l'ai vu pleurer, c'était à cause de moi, le serpent avait craché son venin, comme toujours, aussitôt que j'ai vu ces jolis yeux s'embuer, je me suis senti mal, stupide, sans savoir pourquoi, sans comprendre ce que j'avais fait de mal, car après tout, je n'avais fait que mon devoir de sang pur, en oubliant celui d'être humain avant tout.

Et puis, au fur et à mesure que je l'ai croisé, j'ai commencé à détester st Potter et ce stupide rouquin, eux qui étaient tout le temps avec elle, eux qui avaient son sourire au quotidien, eux qui faisaient partis de sa maison, de sa vie, de son cœur…et je l'ai détesté, elle, qui aurait du me regarder, moi, le prince des serpentard, vaniteux et possessif que j'étais.

Je n'ai jamais tant compris mes sentiments qu'aujourd'hui, toutes les parts de mon esprit qui me semblaient si embrouillé auparavant et dont j'avais peur, tout s'est éclairé quand j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, jamais je n'ai aussi peu regretté d'avoir succombé.

Hermione, mon péché.

L'Histoire se renouvelle sans fin, à toutes les époques, Adam a retrouvé son Eve comme Roméo sa Juliette, Tristan son Iseult, ils se sont moqués des lois, des règles, on vécu leur amour comme bon leur semblaient, pour finir par payer leur soi disant erreur.

Et nous, devrons nous payer cette « erreur » de notre vie ?

Jamais je ne te laisserai, tu auras souvent l'impression d'être seule, j'espère égoïstement que je te manquerai, mais pourtant je serais toujours là, je serai ton ange gardien, veillant sur ton sommeil, écrasant tes ennemis, et t'aimant plus que tout.

Discours illogique d'un homme qui vient de te laisser à tes larmes. Tu vois cela comme une trahison, mais ma seule trahison est d'être né dans une famille que je considère maintenant comme ennemie.

Jamais mon avenir n'a été aussi indécis qu'aujourd'hui, moi qui me voyait quitté Poudlard pour devenir un mangemort exemplaire, voir le meilleur, puis ensuite me marier avec une sang pur afin de perpétuer le nom de Malefoy, j'imaginais déjà toute la gloire que m'apporterait mon allégeance.

Aujourd'hui je ne pense plus qu'à toi, à ce que ton sourire perdure, à ce que ton avenir soit plus brillant que le mien, le mien…m'importe peu.

J'appréhende le jour ou ces yeux de serpents se poseront sur mon cœur, ma trahison, mon péché…

19 heures, je devrais être rentré dans ma salle commune depuis une heure déjà, qu'est ce qui m'a pousser à traîner dans les couloirs ? Qu'est ce qui a guidé mes pas dans ce couloir précisément ? Une sorte de magie m'a entraîné, une nostalgie, un manque d'elle.

Je voulais tellement la revoir, Merlin a exaucé mon souhait.

Et elle, que faisait-elle là ? J'aimerais penser que je lui manque, même si ça devait signifier qu'elle souffre.

Une rumeur dans l'air, un ciel qui s'assombrit, je sens les rouages du temps qui s'accélèrent, s'emmêlent, vers un destin qu'il ne contrôle pas, un destin que mènent un homme aux yeux de serpents, et un jeune homme arborant une cicatrice en forme d 'éclair. Deux destins en emmenant hélas beaucoup d'autres, dont les nôtres.

_« Elle cherche à m'oublier, je cherche simplement à la retrouver, avant que tout s'enchaîne. »_

La porte de la salle commune grince avant de s'entrouvrir, j'entre, essayant de me faire repérer le moins possible, c'est peine perdue pour cette fois ci.

Aussitôt rentré, un autre élève de septième année m'interpelle.

- Hey ! Mais Draco, t'étais ou ?

- Je traînais dans le coin, pourquoi ?

- Rien, c'est juste que tu as reçu une lettre tout à l'heure.

Il me désigne d'un geste de la tête une enveloppe sur la table, mais autre chose m'interpelle, que je n'avais pas remarqué en arrivant, ce silence inhabituelle, ce silence pesant, ces regards qui dès que je les croise se détournent, ces attitudes fuyantes, comme si j'étais damné, et qu'une malédiction hanterait tous ceux qui croiseraient mon regard.

Je m'approche d'un pas vif de la lettre, afin de faire tomber au plus vite le verdict, je n'aime pas être en suspens.

J'observe la fine écriture retranscrivant mon nom, je ne la reconnais pas, je retourne l'enveloppe et observe le sceau…c'est le mien.

Qui pourrait m'écrire de chez moi et dont je ne connaisse pas l'écriture ? une hypothèse plus que probable se forme dans mon esprit, mais je ne veux pas la croire, pourtant…

Assez d'attente, de doute, je déchire le sceau et sors le papier, ma main ne tremble pas, je sais déjà ce qui m'attend, je m'y suis préparé depuis longtemps déjà.

Mes yeux parcourent les mots tracés à l'encre émeraude, ils s'assemblent dans mon esprit, formant un discours des plus limpide, mais que je ne veux pas croire.

Pas maintenant, c'est impossible, mais c'est écrit.

Mon regard se détache du papier, un simple parchemin, mais qui vient de décider de tout mon avenir, j'enrage.

Un bruissement de papier, la lettre vient de se froisser dans mon poing, comme si je pouvais briser ces mots, briser le serment que mes parents on fait à ma place.

Une voix, lointaine, que je croyais oublié me souffle « c'est ton devoir » une nouvelle, me dit « fais le pour elle », je sais laquelle choisir, de toute façon, ça ne changera pas ma destination, juste mon ambition.

Le temps passe, les secondes défilent, à partir de ce soir je peux compter celui qui me reste.

Hier insouciant, aujourd'hui comptant le temps qui semble me glisser entre les doigts, l'impression de ne rien maîtriser me tue lentement.

_« Le temps qu'il me reste, je voudrais tant le partager avec toi. »_

Il me reste juste le temps de remettre mes affaires en ordre, juste le temps de te dire aurevoir.

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait si tôt, j'espérais pouvoir encore contempler ton sourire à ton insu.

Je suis un condamné à qui on vient de remettre sa sentence, et ça fais mal, une épée de Damoclès qui menace de me tomber dessus à tout moment.

J'ai la date de ma condamnation.

S'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas.

Je fais ça pour toi.

On dit qu'il peut lire dans les pensées, je ne l'espère pas.

Je remets mon masque insondable, béni soit-il, il me sauvera peut être, là où je vais, j'en aurai besoin.

Mais tu seras ma seule pensée heureuse, quand j'aurais l'impression de sombrer.

Ma seule Magie blanche, quand la noir m'entourant essayera de m'envahir à nouveau.

La seule à qui je pourrai me raccrocher, et trouver la force de le regarder en face.

Il suffit de me voir fixer la ligne d'horizon, la mâchoire crispée, accusant durement ma pénitence dont je ne pense pas la mériter entièrement, un lourd poids sur mes épaules que je n'enlèverai pas, pour comprendre ce qui vient de se passer.

Les seuls sons que je perçois sont ceux des joueurs de quidditch dans le parc, et les sanglots étouffés de Pansy dans le coin de la pièce. Je croise un instant son regard brillant de larme, jamais je n'aurai imaginé qu'une personne autre qu'Hermione puisse me pleurer.

Peut être que je manquerai à quelques personnes finalement ?!

Je détourne mon regard, et rejoins ma chambre avec l'air d'un condamné résolu à accomplir la mission qu'on lui a infligé, sans broncher.

Je dois montrer l'exemple, être le Draco Malefoy qui rêvait de devenir cette personne.

Je dois paraître heureux, tout en étant déchiré de l'intérieur.

_« Changer de vie, tout recommencer du début, est un rêve que je ne peux pas me permettre de réaliser. »_

**_nda: non non, Draco n'est pas condamné à mort, c'est...encore autre chose que vous saurez bien assez tôt, Biz!_**


	37. Chapter 37

**_nda: Hello tout le monde! Voila! nous sommes LE jour du bal XD mais c'est un jour tellement important que je mettrais trois chapitres pour le décrire (et oui! 3!!) mais c'est le 39ème qui contiendra toute la scène du bal détaillé (celui-la fait 12 pages Word si je me souviens bien...Mais on y est pas encore ) , je voulais surtout vous dire que pour CE chapitre, je vais souvent passer d'un point de vue à l'autre (Draco et Hermione) mais je l'indiquerais en italique et en gras, j'espère que ca ira pour suivre et encore un grand merci pour vos reviews! Bisous virtuels!_**

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**CHAPITRE 37**

_« Ceci débute la plus longue journée de ma vie. »_24 Décembre, 8h00, dortoir des gryffondors. **_(point de vue: Hermione)_**

Ce sont les vacances, pourtant, ça ne change rien. J'ai mis mon réveil, comme d'habitude, encore une journée de travail m'attend, qu'on soit le jour du bal n'y changera rien.

Je devrais être heureuse, je le sais, parfois je me trouve égoïste d'être comme ça alors que j'aurais tout pour être bien. C'est le jour du bal, je suis dans une des plus merveilleuses écoles d'Angleterre, j'aie des amies formidables, et je vais au bal accompagnée de Ronald Weasley.  
Beaucoup de filles voudraient être à ma place, pourquoi je n'en fais pas partie ?

Une impression d'avoir un nœud dans l'estomac, pire que d'habitude, comme un avertissement, qu'aujourd'hui, tout changera. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

24 Décembre, 8h30, chambre de Draco Malefoy.

Le réveil eu à peine fait une note, qu'il se retrouva face contre terre, crachant une étrange fumée noire, et grésillant des derniers résidus de magie imprégnée en lui.  
Le jeune Homme, une baguette à la main, émergea péniblement.

**_(point de vue: Draco)_  
**  
« C'est aujourd'hui. » Cette affirmation résonna dans mon crâne dès que j'ouvris les yeux. Je me levais, réfrénant une nausée qui me prit aussitôt.  
Aujourd'hui, déjà, je ne veux pas, mais Ai-je le choix ?  
De toute Façon, personne ne peut plus rien pour moi, alors autant que que je prenne mes responsabilités et que j'assume les conséquences de mes actes.

Mon père m'aurait dit « conduit toi en homme, en Malefoy, et ne courbe pas l'échine. » Pour une fois, je crois que je l'écouterais.

Je me dirige vers le lavabo et me passe de l'eau sur le visage, rafraîchissant mes idées, il faut que j'y voie plus clair, puis j'observe le pâle reflet qui me fait face.  
Je ne suis plus un enfant, j'ai déjà pris mes décisions, et en tant qu'adulte, je dois les tenir.  
Je m'étais promis de ne plus avoir de regret, j'ai pourtant l'impression de laisser une partie de mon âme derrière moi.

_« Indique-moi la frontière entre le bien et le mal, la folie et le raisonnable. »_

24 Décembre, 10h00, salle commune des gryffondors.**_ (point de vue: Hermione)_**

Je descends dans la salle commune, une vive agitation y règne...Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est censé être un jour fabuleux...  
Pourtant, tes yeux me hantent, depuis ce soir, dans ce fameux couloir, ou j'ai pu entrapercevoir que malgré tous tes mots blessants, tu tenais encore à moi.  
Que se passe t'il dans ton esprit Draco Malefoy ? Que compte-tu faire ?

Ronald me souri et s'avance vers moi, délaissant quelques filles de cinquième année déçues.

- Salut, Hermione ! Alors, c'est aujourd'hui le grand jour ?!

- Grand jour, je ne sais pas, mais oui, aujourd'hui est un jour Ronald Weasley !

- Tsss Arrête de faire de l'esprit Mione, tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Je fais la mine de celle qui ne comprend pas de quoi il veut parler, et il me dépose un baiser sur la joue pour me saluer, attardant un peu sa main sur mon épaule.  
Depuis quelques temps, je trouve que le regard de mon meilleur ami à changé sur moi, et ces gestes d'affections se font de plus en plus souvent.  
J'aimerais que tu ais son visage, ces manies, son parfum...mais tu ne pourras jamais le remplacer.

- Alors, tu vas être déguisée en quoi ?

C'est ce moment que choisi Parvati pour intervenir, s'immiscant dans la conversation, elle me prend par les épaules et me dirige vers la sortie.

- Ca, ça sera la surprise Ron ! Les garçons ne devraient pas être aussi curieux !

Après un dernier clin d'œil à mon cavalier, elle referma la porte sur lui.

24 Décembre, 11h00, Salle commune des serpentards. **_(point de vue: Draco)_**

La chouette effraie vint m'apporter mon journal quotidien « La gazette du sorcier », bien qu'il fut de notoriété publique que ce journal était maintenant corrompu par le ministère, il laissait filtrer quelques informations non négligeables.

La Une du quotidien était basée sur le réveillon de Noël, mais plusieurs petites publicitées en apparences anodines, en bas de la page, sur les meilleurs objets de protection et quelques articles sur la défense contre les forces du mal, trahissaient l'époque troublée.  
Arrivé à la page des décès qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, sans qu'on en explique la cause, je jetais le journal dans un coin de la pièce avec un soupir.

Mes yeux se perdirent dans les flammes qui se reflétaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée, donnant une teinte orangée au mobilier situé a proximité, elles auraient put continuer à me bercer si je n'avais pas senti une présence se glisser à mes côtès, je tournais la tête.

- Pansy, murmurai-je sans surprise.

- Draco...

Je remarquai la douleur dans sa voix, et ne put réprimer un soupçon de...compassion.

- Tu es venue me souhaiter bonne chance ?

Etait-ce vraiment le bon moment pour de l'ironie ? Hélas, c'était devenu ma dernière arme pour cacher l'angoisse qui me troublait.

**-** Draco, je ne veux pas que tu me laisse seule...

- Ce n'est pas de mon ressort.

Ainsi, c'est de la solitude dont tu as peur...Tu semble comme une pauvre enfant qui n'a pas encore été seuvrée.  
Elle se blottit un peu plus contre moi, je n'eu pas l'humeur de la repousser.

- Que ferais-je sans toi ?

- Tu t'en sortiras très bien, tu es une serpentard.

- Rien ne sera plus comme avant.

- Cela fait déjà un moment que tout a changer.

Nos yeux se croisèrent, qu'étions-nous au fond ? Unis dans le malheur.  
Elle était sur le point de pleurer, je décidais de finir cette conversation, ne pas lui donner l'opportunité de faiblir, si le maître le découvrait dans son cœur, il la tuerait.  
Il ne supporte pas la faiblesse, les sentiments, les larmes.  
Depuis quand je me soucie de la vie des autres ?

- Peut-être à tout à l'heure, Pansy.

Je me levais, la laissant à son chagrin, jamais je ne serai pour elle ce qu'elle voudrait que je sois.

**-** Draco, attend !

- Quoi ?

- Tu l'aime ?

- Je...

Les sentiments sont parfois beaucoup plus faciles à imaginer qu'à avouer.

- Tu ne le lui cacheras pas bien longtemps, je ne veux pas qu'il te tue !

- Ca, Pansy, ce n'est encore une fois pas de mon ressort.

Alors qu'elle m'a tout donné, jamais encore je ne lui avais dit, ce que je me cachais il y a encore des semaines.  
Jamais ces mots n'étaient sortis de ma bouche, ni pour elle, ni pour personne d'autre.

_« Tu le sais, je voudrais que tu en sois sur, ni le temps ni les épreuves ne détruiront ce que nous avons construit. »_

24 Décembre, 12h00, grande salle, table des gryffondors.**_(point de vue: Hermione)_**

Nous sommes en vacances, pourtant la salle est aussi bondée qu'en période de cours, qu'on t'ils donc tous avec ce bal ?  
Et toi, tu m'as dit que tu viendrais...était-ce encore une promesse en l'air ?  
De toute façon, tu ne te soucieras même pas de moi.  
Je le scrute depuis ma table, mon regard, mes pensées sont attirées par lui comme un aimant.  
Tout en lui me fascine, de son regard tantôt doux, tantôt glacial, à ces paroles qui semblent envoûter son auditoire.  
Sa voix, tantôt murmure, tantôt impérieuse, parfois élixir, souvent venin.  
Je ne sais jamais quel Draco j'aurais en face de moi.

Je ne sais pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui, tu semble mettre une distance entre toi et le monde, les yeux plongés dans le contenu de ton verre, comme si tu cherchais à en deviner la substance, un esprit préoccupé, voilà ce que tu es.  
Pourquoi aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude ?  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi, comme s'il existait un lien entre nous, si tu n'es pas heureux, je ne peux l'être.  
Comme si tu avais deviné mes pensées, tu relève tes yeux vers moi, et pour une fois, je ne fui pas.

_« J'ai le sentiment que tu t'éloigne de moi, sans vraiment le vouloir »_

24 Décembre, 12h15, Grande salle, Table des serpentards. **_(point de vue: Draco)_**

N'essaie pas de deviner mes pensées Hermione, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiète pour moi.  
Tu crois que je ne vois pas que tu cherche à me sonder ? A m'aider ?  
Mais si tu veux vraiment me rendre service, sois heureuse, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Assez de ce regard inquisiteur, tu sauras tout en temps voulus, je ne veux pas que tu me retiennes.  
Je ne saurais pas te résister une seconde fois.

_« Je voudrais tant l'asile de tes bras. »_

Je repose mes couverts et me lève, sous le regard désespéré de Pansy et inquiet de ma gryffondor.  
Je ne veux pas que tu cherche à comprendre, je ne veux pas que tu te torture l'esprit pour moi.

Une dernière fois je veux regarder ces yeux, et dans cette couleur chocolat trouver le courage de partir.  
Transmettre en un regard tout ce qu'on a sur le cœur, est ce possible ? Mais en voulant me soulager le cœur, ne te ferais-je peut être pas encore plus de mal ?

Je voudrais tant te dire...  
Dans une autre vie, peut être aurons nous plus de chance.

Je romps le contact, baisse les yeux, le sol me paraît soudainement plus intéressant. suis je un lâche ? Oui et non.  
Je me faufile entre les tables, atteint la porte, et la referme sur mon passé.


	38. Chapter 38

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 38**

24 Décembre, 2 Heures avant le bal, Dortoir des Gryffondors, filles. **_(Point de vue: Hermione)_**

Cette robe, si blanche, si pur, on dirait une mariée qu'on vient d'abandonner le jour de son mariage. C'est peut être ce que je suis au fond.

Parvati, dans son sublime costume d'Elfe me sourit, me rassure, me dit que je suis magnifique ainsi vêtue. Ginny, en Reine pour l'occasion, tourne autour de moi en finissant de me parer de divers bijoux.

Je leur sourit, fint l'émerveillement, par pur politesse. Il manque une partie de moi.

24 Décembre, 2 Heures avant le Bal, Chambre de Draco Malefoy. **_(point de vue: Draco)_**

C'est fou ce que cette chambre paraît vide maintenant…

Je soupire avant de sortir mon costume, j'irai tout de même au bal, je veux la revoir, c'est plus fort que moi. J'effleure l'étoffe rouge, le costume est en parfaite adéquation avec mon image, un prince tout droit sorti des ténèbres. Un sourire cynique se glisse sur mes lèvres, légèrement acerbe, on n'échappe pas à son image.

Enfin, ce n'est plus maintenant que je pourrai me faire passer pour un ange…

Je laisse tomber ma chemise à l'écusson des serpentard et enfile celle de soirée, je finis de m'habiller, et parfait mon déguisement de quelques accessoires, dont un masque, indispensable.

L'avantage d'y aller seul, c'est que personne ne connaît mon costume, personne ne pourra m'identifier. Tel un serpent, je me glisserai dans la foule à l'insu de tous, prêt à cracher mon venin sur tous ceux qui oseront approcher ma proie d'un peu trop près.

Un second sourire vint se former sur mes lèvres, satirique cette fois, le maître serait fier de moi, si seulement je cherchai encore à lui plaire…

Moi aussi je sais protéger mes intérêts.

24 Décembre, 2 Heures avant le Bal, dortoir des Gryffondors, Garçons.

Dans une des plus grande tour d'un vieux château, un jeune elfe demandait des conseils à un chevalier, cela vous semble étrange ? En fait, c'était tout simplement un Ronald Weasley qui se plaignait de sa façon de danser à un Harry Potter vaguement intéressé.

- Roh ! Que diras Hermione si je ne sais pas danser ?! Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'ennuie comme Padma en quatrième année ! Surtout que là…je sens que ça sera un moment idéal pour…tu sais quoi ! Je sais bien qu'elle a dit qu'on irait en « amis » mais en fait, je pense juste qu'elle veut y aller lentement, tu vois ce que je veux dire, Harry.

- Tu crois que Ginny préféreras un Lys blanc ou une rose rouge ?

- Euh…tu m'écoutes, là ?

- Ouais t'as raison, le Lys ira beaucoup mieux avec son teint et ces ravissantes tâches de rousseurs.

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel, et alla s'affaler sur le lit le plus proche. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que le jeune Potter s'aperçut du visage décomposé de son ami.

- Tu sais, Ron, les filles sont trop compliquées pour nous, plus tu cherches à leur plaire, plus elles te fuient, le mieux c'est de ne rien faire de spécial et tu verras, elles te trouveront « incroyable » et « plein d'attentions »

- Tu crois ?

- Crois en mon expérience vieux frère, les filles, mieux vaut ne pas essayer de les comprendre…

Vaguement réconforté, le jeune Weasley se releva et alla réajuster son carquois devant le miroir.

- Tu sais, commença t-il, je trouve qu'en 6 ans, Hermione n'a jamais autant changé qu'en ces quelques derniers mois…

- Notre mione devient une femme, ce n'est plus la petite miss-je-sais-tout d'autrefois.

- Oui mais, c'est bizarre quand même, tu crois qu'il y'aurait quelqu'un là dessous ? Un garçon je veux dire ?

- Je pense qu'elle nous l'aurait dit…sauf si ça aurait été vraiment, inavouable, mais bon, c'est une fille raisonnable quand même, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps

- Mouais…

- Peu importe, même s'il y avait eu quelqu'un, vu sa gaieté de cœur en ce moment ça doit être fini, et puis, c'est avec toi qu'elle va au bal, non ?

- T'as raison, c'est avec moi qu'elle y va, et je compte bien ne pas laisser passer ma chance !

Harry lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos, un grand sourire à l'adresse de son ami.

- Je te préfère comme ça mon vieux ! Et n'oublie pas, n'essaie pas de percer le mystère insondable des filles, t'y laisserait des morceaux !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice et laissa son ami finir de se préparer pour sa dulcinée

24 Décembre, 2Heures avant le bal, Dortoir des serpentards, filles.

Millicent finissait d'accrocher les ailes noires sur le dos de son amie, qui avait choisi pour l'occasion un sublime costume d'ange noir. Elle essayait actuellement de repasser une sangle par dessus ses épaules, qui étaient étrangement secouées de temps à autre. Si la jeune fille ne la connaissait pas si bien, elle aurait pu croire qu'elle était secouée de …sanglots.

- Arrête de bouger Pansy ! J'arrive pas à t'attacher tes ailes !

- Laisse alors, je me débrouillerai seule ! après tout, je devrais en prendre l'habitude…

La voix de la serpentard était plus tremblante que d'habitude, il y avait toujours cette pointe acerbe, mais quelque chose d'autre y était mêlée aussi, quelque chose qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas…

Millicent releva les yeux et observa son amie dans le miroir qui lui faisait face.

Occupée à se ronger les ongles, Pansy ne la remarqua pas tout de suite, elle fixait le sol à ces pieds, les yeux brillants et la lèvre inférieure tremblante, lorsqu'elle se sentit observée, elle releva son regard vers le reflet de son amie, qui détourna aussitôt les yeux, mais ayant tout de même aperçut le mascara qui avait légèrement commencé à couler.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu regardes !

- Rien, rien…

- Je ne pleure pas si c'est ce que tu penses ! Je ne suis pas une…une faible !

- Je ne te juge pas…

- Eh bien tu devrais…si le maître me voyait…

Elle lâcha un soupir et se retourna vers son amie.

- Tu me trouves faible de pleurer quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais eu ?

- Non.

- Mes parents me tortureraient s'ils savaient que…enfin, que j'ai été faible.

- Je ne leur dirais rien.

- Merci.

Après lui avoir fait un sourire sincère, Pansy lui tourna une nouvelle fois le dos, ces larmes ne coulaient plus, sa voix avait repris un timbre normal, même s'il restait toujours une pointe de tristesse.

La jeune Parkinson était plus forte que tout le monde ne le pensait, cet amour à sens unique l'avait endurci.

Tantôt femme fatale, tantôt qu'une simple enfant apeurée, un jour Garce capable du pire, le suivant se questionnant sur ses erreurs, on ne pouvait connaître caractère plus changeant, mis à part celui du jeune Malefoy, peut-être parce qu'ils avaient tous deux étaient élevés de la même façon.

Quand le caractère originel lutte sans merci contre le pouvoir de l'éducation, quelle personnalité vaincra ?

- Millicent, dis- moi…dis-moi qu'il ne lui arrivera rien…

- Il ne lui arrivera rien…

Que ces paroles, même fausses, faisaient du bien.

Pansy laissa échapper une dernière larme avant de se murer dans le silence, ayant érigé sa muraille contre les sentiments.

Millicent sortit sa brosse et coiffa son amie, soulagée de ne pas être amoureuse.

De toute façon, chez les mangemorts, l'amour n'existait pas.

**_nda: et voilà! le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long! car ce sera enfin le bal XD_**


	39. Chapter 39

_**nda: et voila un long chapitre, celui du bal! une grande partie est sous la forme de one-shot avec la chanson de kyo "une dernière danse"Bonne lecture! **_

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 39**

**_(pensées Draco)_**

Je ne peux plus reculer, je suis comme dos au mur.

Derrière moi, mon passé, des choix douloureux mais aucun regret, si ce n'est celui de ne plus revoir ton sourire.

Devant, mon avenir, décidé avant même que je ne sois conçu, d'une logique sans failles, si ce n'est celle de mon cœur.

L'amour…Dumbledore avait raison sur un point, il manque une magie essentielle au maître, une magie que seul un de ses mangemort possède…ce qui me donnera peut être un peu plus de chance de survie.

Je remets quelques mèches de mes cheveux en place, vérifie que rien ne pourra trahir mon identité, avant de quitter ma chambre et de me diriger seul vers la salle de bal.

* * *

_**(pensées Hermione)**_

Ginny, sublime dans sa robe pourpre, Parvati, radieuse, n'a rien à envier de la grâce des elfes, et moi…moi, qui suis-je ?

Je sens qu'elles m'entraînent en dehors du dortoir, elles sont impatientes de voir la réaction de mon cavalier, moi, je n'ai qu'une idée en tête, m'enfuir, loin, ne plus affronter le monde extérieur, tous ces regards sur moi.

Mais je suis incapable de résister, et me laisse entraîner, c'est comme si j'avais perdue les commandes de mon corps.

Comme si je ne maîtrisait plus rien.

Nous quittons le dortoir, la salle commune, Parvati a voulu me faire changer de coiffure une dizaine de fois, nous voilà donc en retard, et courant rejoindre nos cavalier qui nous attendent dans la grande salle.

Je suis comme Cendrillon courant après le temps, qui n'a que jusqu'à minuit pour faire sa déclaration…mais, marraine la fée, qu'avait vous donc fait de mon prince charmant ?

Ginny et Parvati poussent la lourde porte de la grande salle et y pénètrent.

Je ne les suis pas, je bloque, j'ai peur, du regard des autres, de son regard à lui… Je respire difficilement, une main sur le cœur, j'essaie de calmer cette bouffée d'angoisse qui me prend d'un coup. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas… Une sorte d'empathie nous unis, est-ce cela lorsque deux âmes se joignent ?

Il faut que je me reprenne, je suis une gryffondor, non ? je suis censée être courageuse ? c'est pour ça que le choixpeau ma placé dans cette maison !

De toute façon, j'ai toujours trouvé l'idée de ce choixpeau magique ridicule, comme si on nous parquais comme des animaux selon notre catégorie, comme si durant toutes ces années nous n'aurions put changer, est-ce vraiment si inconcevable qu'un serpentard puisse acquérir des valeurs de gryffondor et abandonner celles de son clan ?

A quoi cela sert de vouloir un rapprochement des maisons si on s'obstine à vouloir nous séparer ?!

Ce n'est plus le moment de reprendre mes grandes théories poudlardienne afin de retarder ce moment, puisque de toute façon, je vais devoir y passer un jour. Je pousse la porte, ça y'est, je l'ai fait, aussitôt, une lumière blanche m'éblouit, puis, quand je suis habituée, c'est l'émerveillement.

Tout est d'un blanc éclatant, des murs de cristal blanc que la grande salle a paré pour l'occasion, aux sols de marbre. Des flocons magiques tombent lentement dans la salle, diffusant une lumière si douce et si pure… Ma robe de soie semble encore plus rayonnante, d'un coup, je me sens plus confiante, et j'avance sur le tapis rouge, sous les volutes de draps blancs. De chaque côté du tapis, des tables on été disposées, chacune drapé d'une nappe blanche assortis aux fauteuils ouvragés, et en face de moi, se présente la piste de danse, avec de chaque côté, des buffets, et en face, un magnifique sapin abondants de cadeaux, je songe comme une enfant que le plus gros est peut être le mien ?!

Dehors, les sapins enneigés ressortent sous les rayons de la lune argentée, magnifique ce soir, les collines blanches des environnants font des alentours un paysage féerique

Mon retard n'est pas passé inaperçu, je sens tous les visages tournés vers moi, et je sens aussitôt la gêne me rougir les joues. Mais je ne peux plus reculer, et je ne veux plus fuir, alors j'avance, essayant de garder la tête haute, paraître plus forte que je ne le suis en réalité.

* * *

**_(pensées draco)_**

J'essayais en vain d'apercevoir ma gryffondor sous les divers masques, sirotant mon whyskey-pur-feu, quand le claquement de la grande porte me sorti de mon inspection.

Instinctivement, je me retournai, comme tous les convives d'ailleurs, immédiatement, mon cœur sembla s'arrêter.

Une apparition divine, magique.

Un ange, je le savais déjà, mais cela prenait tout son sens en cet instant.

Elle portait une magnifique robe de soie blanche, la seyant parfaitement, évasé jusqu'aux genoux, bordés de dentelles, une splendide paire d'ailes se déployant dans son dos.

_« Si tu t'envole, je te rattraperai. »_

Une légère couronne avait étè posée sur sa chevelure, lisse pour l'occasion, lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules, une frange laissait entrapercevoir ces magnifiques yeux chocolat.

Elle semblait si intimidée au milieu de toute cette foule, je ne pus refreiner un sourire compatissant, dévoilant ainsi les canines de mon déguisement.

Un ange et un vampire, a t'on vu plus dissemblable ?

L'apparition avait suscité l'émoi de pas mal de garçons qui ne l'avaient toujours pas quitté des yeux, tandis que les filles détournaient le regard, rongées par la jalousie. Elle s'avança encore timidement, sembla chercher quelqu'un des yeux qui s'arrêtèrent sur un elfe qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, en pleine conversation avec une fée, une geisha, et une écolière japonaise. Légèrement déçue que son cavalier ne fasse pas attention à elle, ma gryffondor tourna les talons, et s'en alla s'asseoir sur la première chaise, se faisant la plus discrète possible. Honteuse d'être comme « abandonnée ».

Une impression d'être invisible aux yeux de tous.

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps  
Effleuré cent fois son visage_

Je reste encore quelques instants dans l'ombre, à la regarder, que dois-je faire ?

Je sais ce que je voudrais, mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'est permis de faire.

Elle reste assise sur sa chaise, jetant quelques regards désespérés autour d'elle, se disant qu'elle a l'air d'être la seule jeune fille sans cavalier apparent. Embarrassée, elle se plonge dans la contemplation de ses pieds, ornées de bottines blanches pour l'occasion.

Tu as l'air si triste mon ange, mais même triste, tu reste la plus magnifique d'entre toutes.

De ma place, je peux t'observer à ma guise, et me créer le fantasme que je suis ton cavalier, que ce bal est une des plus belle soirée de ta vie, puisqu'elle se passe en ma compagnie, et que moi, je suis le plus heureux des hommes à te voir danser à mon bras.

_J'ai trouvé de l'or  
Et même quelques étoiles  
En essuyant ses larmes_

Se complaire dans un monde de fantasme au lieu d'affronter la réalité.

Si seulement j'avais le courage de venir te voir…mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir celui de repartir si je fais cela.

Je peux distinguer l'éclat d'une larme qui brille sur ta joue…

Tu as plus souvent pleuré que souris dans mes bras, mais malgré cela, notre histoire reste la plus belle à mes yeux…Je remercie chaque jour merlin de t'avoir placé sur ma route, même si ce n'a été qu'un cour moment.

_J'ai appris par coeur  
La pureté de ses formes_

J'ai l'impression que personne ne pourra plus te connaître aussi bien que moi, jamais tu ne connaîtras une autre histoire comme la notre, et dans un sens, ça me réconforte.

Personne ne t'a jamais autant observé, personne ne sait en détail les divers sourires que tu peux esquisser, celui que tu faisais lorsque tu me voyais, celui que tu reserve à tes amis, celui de ta moue faussement vexée, ou encore celui espiègle, lorsque tu voulais me demander un baiser.

Je sais que tes fines mains se nichent facilement au creux des miennes, je sais que ta nuque est ton point faible, ou parfois je m'amusais à te glisser des baisers, je sais que tes joues rougissent aux moindres compliment que l'on te fait, surtout s'ils viennent de moi, je sais que tu n'aimes pas tes cheveux bouclés, alors qu'ils reflètent tellement de couleurs…

Je connais la moindre parcelle de ta peau, et je l'ai gravé en moi pour ne jamais l'oublier, lorsque je ne pourrais plus t'admirer.

_Parfois, je les dessine encore_

Tu es mon souvenir le plus précieux, celui que je chéri au creux de ma main lorsque je me sens seul et désemparé.

Tu es ma vision idyllique d'un monde qui pourrait être plus beau, et que jamais on ne pourra me faire oublier.

Tu es tellement ancré en moi, que nous ne faisons presque plus qu'un.

Mon passé, mon présent, et je l'espère mon avenir.

_Elle fait partie de moi_

Assez, je ne veux pas que tu reste seule un instant de plus, reste ou tu es, je viens te chercher.

Je me cache derrière mon déguisement pour être une dernière fois seul avec toi, mon péché, ma tentation.

Je me fraye un passage à travers la foule, ne quittant pas des yeux ta silhouette, tu es mon objectif à atteindre, à sauver.

Ne pleure plus, ça me fait trop mal, j'arrive mon ange.

J'arrive…

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

* * *

**_(pensées Hermione)_**

Je me sens si seule…invisible aux yeux de tous, je pourrai presque me fondre dans le décor que personne ne le remarquerai.

Ron, pourquoi toi aussi m'abandonne-tu ? Mon « cavalier » semble plus s'intéresser à 3 cinquièmes années que ma malheureuse personne, est-ce l'invitation en ami qu'il l'a peinée ? Je serai prête à tout pour que plus personne ne m'abandonne, ça fait trop mal.

Et lui…il m'avait dit venir, mais je ne l'aperçois nul part dans la foule, encore une promesse qu'il n'a pas tenue…encore une…

Je perçois quelqu'un se mettre en travers de la lumière qui m'éblouissait, deux pieds sont fixés au sol que je m'obstinais à fixer, je relève lentement les yeux, faire face à l'intrus.

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

Il paraît un ange auréolé de lumière, mais en m'habituant à cette clarté qui l'environne, je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit en fait d'un vampire. Ces cheveux d'ébène retombent sur son front, un masque m'empêche de reconnaître son identité, mais je dois avouer que son costume d'une chemise soie rouge sang et d'un pantalon de cuir noir lui sied comme un gant, épousant parfaitement sa silhouette longiligne, de plus, il émane de lui une telle force de caractère que j'en reste subjugué.

Le bel inconnu esquisse un sourire courtois, dévoilant deux canines proéminentes, et me tend une main, la paume vers le ciel, comme une invitation à y déposer ma main.

- Puis-je vous inviter à danser bel ange ?

_Un vertige puis le silence_

En temps normal, j'aurais refusé, après tout je ne le connais pas, et mon esprit est déjà préoccupé par quelqu'un d'autre, mais quelque chose au fond de moi m'interdit de refuser son offre, et me pousse vers lui. Cet inconnu au charme envoûtant.

Puis je remarque ces yeux, seul élément de son apparence qu'il n'a apparemment pas voulu modifier, ces yeux, je les reconnaîtrais entre milles, ils sont uniques, ils sont mon ciel ou je voudrais voler, ma mer ou je voudrais sombrer.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, et pose ma main au creux de la sienne, lui donnant ainsi l'approbation de m'emmener avec lui, ou il voudra, mais loin de ma solitude et de ma tristesse.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Il m'adresse un sourire sincère et serre plus fort ma main au creux de la sienne, me communiquant sa chaleur.

Il m'aide à me lever de ma chaise, passant son autre bras au creux de mon dos, et m'emmène avec lui vers la piste de danse. Mes yeux ne peuvent le quitter, ne peuvent se détacher de la moindre parcelle de sa peau visible, de ces yeux…

Nous marchons, réunis par le contact de ma main dans la sienne.

Ne me lâche plus jamais…

Les élèves se retournent sur mon passage, encore une fois je crée la surprise et je m'en sens gênée. Ils ont tous reconnue la studieuse miss Granger, mais personne ne connaît l'identité du sombre personnage qui m'accompagne, une chose est sur, ce n'est pas Ronald Weasley…

Nous arrivons aux abords de la piste, il n y'a encore personne, et les premières notes d'un slow retentissent, je suis plus que réticente, moi qui n'aime pas me faire remarquer, qu'irais-je faire au milieu d'une piste danse avec tout ces regard braqué sur moi ? dansant un slow avec un vampire que personne ne reconnaît comme étant mon cavalier ? Il semble deviner ma réserve, et se retourne vers moi, serrant plus fort ma main au creux de la sienne.

- Allez, viens…

Je ne vois plus que ton sourire, ton univers est devenu le mien, et je te suis au milieu de cette étendue blanche, ce paradis ou tu me feras danser, imaginant qu'il n'y a plus que toi et moi.

_Je l'ai connu trop tôt  
Mais c'est pas de ma faute  
La flèche a traversé ma peau_

Sous les regards des autres élèves que je ne vois plus, uniquement plongé dans l'océan que sont ces yeux, je sens son autre main glisser le long de mes hanches pour venir se placer au creux de mon dos, et me maintenir tout contre lui.

Hypnotisé par son regard, j'agis comme un automate, et passe ma main qui n'est pas jointe à la sienne sur son épaule.

Il est si proche de moi…je peux sentir son parfum qui m'enivre…il n'ya qu'entre ces bras que je me sens rassurée et hors d'atteinte.

Dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai su qu'un lien se créerait entre nous, je ne savais pas encore si ce serait celui de la haine ou de l'amour, mais nous n'étions pas réunis par hasard.

Les parfaits opposés, toi le serpentard, moi la gryffondor, est-ce uniquement l'union du bien et du mal ? Ne peut-il pas y avoir un juste milieu ? Personne ne peut être foncièrement bon ou mauvais, mais c'est ce que le monde à choisi de croire.

Le destin à voulu que la flèche nous transperce tous deux, emmené dans ce tourbillon qu'est l'amour, à une époque ou il aurait été préférable que nous soyons justes « ennemis » , mais peut-on ce battre contre ce qui est ?

_C'est une douleur qui se garde  
Qui fait plus de bien que de mal_

- Mon Hermione…

Non…ne parle plus, laisse moi à ce bonheur éphémère, car je sais que cela ne dureras pas, aussitôt les masques enlevés, toute magie s'éteindra.

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence, puis niche ma tête au creux de son cou, je le sens qui soupire puis qui appose sa tête contre la mienne, resserrant son emprise autour de ma taille.

Pourtant, je sais que je ne fuirais pas ce moment éternellement.

Je me laisse bercer par cette musique apaisante, emporté par les pas de mon aimé, nous tournons lentement sur la piste de danse, savourant cet instant, la musique semble duré une éternité, les notes se suspendre dans le temps…si seulement c'était vrai…

_Mais je connais l'histoire  
Il est déjà trop tard_

Je sens son souffle balayer mes cheveux, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, car pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je suis heureuse, même si cela ne doit pas durer.

Je suis heureuse, car comme cendrillon, mon prince à fini par venir me retrouver, je suis heureuse, car il n'est pas encore minuit, et que je l'ai encore quelques instants rien qu'a moi, avant qu'il ne redevienne ce serpentard à qui on a interdit d'aimer.

Je suis heureuse, car je l'aime.

J'aime, un si beau sentiment, mais tellement destructeur.

Je relève les yeux vers lui, et me plonge une nouvelle fois dans son regard.

Tu n'as jamais rien put me cacher très longtemps Draco, alors ce soir, laisse moi deviner pour la dernière fois, ce qui te peine depuis ce matin, ce soir, laisse-moi une dernière fois lire dans tes yeux.

_Dans son regard  
On peut apercevoir  
Qu'il se prépare  
Au long voyage._

Ainsi, c'est cela…Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, je ne peux pas passer ma vie à te retenir, j'ai bien peur de ne plus en avoir la force, mais s'il te plaît, ne crois pas que je ne t'aime plus…

Ai-je vécu naïvement si longtemps ? Ne m'étais-je jamais douté qu'un jour cela arriverait ?

Même si je te demandai de ne plus m'abandonner, cela n'y changerait rien.

* * *

Non loin de là, Harry tendait poliment un verre de ponch à sa chère et tendre.

- Oh ! Merci monseigneur le chevalier ! Dit la rouquine avec un charmant petit gloussement.

- Mais de rien ma reine !

Harry esquissa un sourire espiègle, puis lui fit un élégant baise-main avant d'être interrompu par un elfe bien perturbé.

- Harry ! T'aurais pas vu Hermione ? Je la cherche depuis tout à l'heure!

- Quoi ? Rétorqua la rouquine, tu ne l'as pas vu ? Mais enfin Ron ! Tout le monde l'a remarqué notre belle Hermy ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin, pas étonnant qu'elle se soit choisi un autre cavalier !

- Quoi ! Ou est-elle ?!

Harry lui désigna d'un geste de la main un couple dansant un slow au milieu de la piste de danse.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est…Wouahou ! Magnifique…mais…c'est qui ce type ?!

Le jeune Potter haussa les épaules, signe qu'il ne savait pas avant de se retourner vers sa petite amie.

Le Rouquin resta à regarder le couple étrange, les bras croisés sur son torse, un goût amer dans la bouche, n'en revenant pas qu'il ai laissé passer sa chance avec la belle gryffondor. Il se retourna, maugréant comme à son habitude, avant de se servir un whyskey-pur-feu avec humeur, le buvant d'un trait.

Bien que sa belle soit pour une soirée un ange, ce voleur de cavalière ne l'emporterait pas au paradis, foi de Weasley !

* * *

- Lucille, aurais-tu vu Draco ?

La prénommée Lucille fit signe de la tête que non, et la jeune Parkinson, dans son costume d'ange noir, soupira, agacée.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il viendrait !

Elle se retourna vers son cavalier de fortune, les mains sur les hanches, et lui ordonna d'aller lui chercher une coupe.

- J'ai pas vu ton cher Draco, par contre j'ai bien vu cette sang de bourbe qui se pavane au milieu de la piste, non mais regarde là ! Elle n'en a pas assez de se faire remarquer ?

Aussitôt Pansy se retourna vers la gryffondor, elle toisa son costume d'ange blanc avec dédain, pensant avec mépris qu'elle était loin d'être aussi angélique que son costume, puis détailla son cavalier, ce n'était pas Weasley, il était loin d'être aussi mignon, ni même un autre gryffondor, elle l'aurait remarqué, mais alors qui ? Et si…non ! Il n'aurait quand même pas oser ! Pas devant toute l'école ?

- Par contre, je ne vois pas qui peut être son cavalier, s'intéresser à une sang de bourbe, non mais vraiment ! Continua Lucille.

- Draco…mais que fais-tu…tu vas encore te faire plus de mal…Murmura Pansy, plus pour elle-même.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

- Hein ? oh, rien, laisse tomber…

Elle se tourna un bref instant vers son amie, lui adressant un sourire, signe que ce n'était pas important, avant de reprendre son observation du couple.

A force de jouer avec le feu, tu t'es brûlé les ailes, ange déchu, mais s'il te plaît Draco, ne fait pas souffrir ce qui reste de ton cœur, à quoi bon ? Tu ne la reverras plus jamais…tu te fais du mal pour rien, oublie là.

Elle soupira, puis prit le verre que lui tendait son cavalier.

* * *

_**(pensées Draco)**_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Hermione, ne soit pas trop triste, mes actes sont loin d'être vide de sens, comme ce que je ressens.

Ta main dans la mienne, comme je voudrais garder ce contact…j'espère qu'un jour nos chemins se recroiseront dans de meilleures conditions, mais sache que jusque là, je n'aurais de cesse de penser à toi.

J'aimerai encore te sentir blottie dans mes bras, ton cœur battant contre le mien en une ultime harmonie, le parfait accord…

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

Hélas, après le monde et ses préjugés, la distance sera notre pire ennemi, même si demain tu penseras encore a moi, je crains que les jours passant, ne m'ayant plus au quotidien, mon image s'efface peu à peu de ton esprit, jusqu'à être remplacé par un autre.

Mais moi, je sais que je ne t'oublierai pas, c'est déjà un miracle que je puisse aimer, ça ne ce renouvellera pas avec une autre…je t'en fais la promesse, éternelle et immuable.

_Un vertige puis le silence_

Nous continuons à tourner, ayant oublié la présence des autre convives, nous perdant dans le regard l'un de l'autre, cherchant la sérénité dont nous aurions tant besoin. Au dehors la neige tombe, lentement, comme le contenu d'un sablier, nous prévenant du temps qui passe et qui s'amenuise.

Il est bientôt minuit, Cendrillon va devoir rentrer sans son prince, le charme va être rompu, une fois de plus.

Ton contact si chaud, ma peau si froide…tout en nous est contraste, tout en nous rayonne…

Mais…

Dans cette belle histoire, il y a toujours eu un « mais » entre nous, aujourd'hui encore.

_  
Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Les dernières notes retentissent, comme les derniers battements d'un cœur, essoufflé d'avoir tant aimé. Elles résonnent en moi, comme un avertissement, un rappel à l'ordre qui me prévient que je n'ai pas intérêt à m'éterniser. Je sens une boule enserrer ma gorge, non, je ne veux pas, c'est trop tôt…Toutes les chansons, même les plus belles, doivent-elles avoir une fin ?

Les dernières notes mortes, un silence funèbre s'installe, tellement pesant que je peux presque entendre les battements affolés du cœur de mon aimé.

Un silence, mortel, comme un enterrement des cœurs, ma main se crispe dans son dos, mais je continue de la maintenir contre moi, cela va à l'encontre de ce que je dois faire.

Mais tout ce que je vais te dire maintenant, devra rester entre nous, ce sera notre secret, nos rêves n'appartiennent qu'à nous…

Je relève son menton, ces yeux cherchent les miens, je les croise, puis lui sourit, avant de glisser un de mes doigts sur ses lèvres.

Ma voix est devenue murmure, elle ne devra toucher qu'elle.

- Hermione, mon Hermione…Tu sais ce qui se passe, n'est ce pas ? Tu as toujours été brillante, mon Hermione…

Ces yeux s'affolent, puis commencent à s'embuer, elle a comprit, je la sens trembler contre moi et se serrer encore plus fort, sa main lâche la mienne, et va s'agripper à ma chemise, un naufragé qui s'accroche désespérément à sa bouée de sauvetage.

_Je peux mourir demain_

Je remets tendrement une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, et cherche à nouveau ces yeux, mais elle me fuit du regard et pose sa tête contre mon torse.

- Ecoute…Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais…tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux…et…

Ma petite gryffondor, tu relève les yeux vers moi, intrigué par ce que je vais te dire, mais au fond de toi, tu le sais…

Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, par lâcheté, par orgueil, je ne sais pas… mais je n'ai jamais cessé de le penser.

- Je t'aime…

Elle reste muette de surprise, bas une fois des cils, laissant échapper une larme, et ne se dérobe pas lorsque lentement je me penche vers elle, et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, conscient de tous les regards qui sont sur nous, et sûrement celui d'un rouquin qui doit bouillir de rage.

Je me détache d'elle, enlève délicatement ses mains de mon col, elle n'oppose aucune résistance et reste à me fixer, comme si elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait, comme si ce n'était pas possible, je devine un faible « non » qui se dessine sur ses lèvres, mais aucun son ne sort.

Comme un parfait gentleman, je fais une révérence devant ma cavalière, dont les yeux commencent doucement à déborder de nouvelles larmes, puis je prends sa main et y dépose un baiser, avant de quitter la piste.

_Mais ça ne change rien_

Je sais qu'elle me regarde, mais je ne dois pas me retourner, ne pas regarder derrière.

Est-ce un adieu ? Non, juste un aurevoir, crois-moi ma gryffondor, il en faudra plus que ça pour t'enlever de ma vie !.

_J'ai reçu de ses mains_

Aurevoir ma gryffondor, mais ne t'inquiète pas, un jour, je reviendrai finir cette belle histoire que nous avons commencé.

Le bonheur ne m'échappera pas une deuxième fois.

_Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme_

_C 'est même trop pour un seul homme_

Tu m'as apporté bien plus que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé, je te dois plus que ma vie.

Ton souvenir est gravé à jamais au fond de moi, une lueur d'espoir brille à nouveau dans mon cœur, et n'aura de cesse de briller que lorsque nous serons à nouveau réunis. Un souvenir qu'aucune torture, qu'aucune souffrance que je pourrai endurer ne parviendras à enlever. Désormais, je n'ai plus peur, car peu importe ce que je subirais la bas, ton souvenir restera, invincible et inébranlable.

Jamais tu n'auras rendu un homme aussi heureux, parfois, je me demande ce que j'ai pu faire pour mériter cela, pour te mériter toi…

Je ne dois pas être si maudit que ça, finalement ?!

**_(pensées Hermione)_**

_Je l'ai vue partir, sans rien dire_

J'aperçois encore une dernière fois sa silhouette, avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui.

Machinalement, je porte mes doigts à mes lèvre qu'il vient d'embrasser, tout me paraît un rêve, en même temps trop beau et trop horrible pour être la réalité.

Ce n'est pas juste, Cendrillon à eu le droit de lui laisser une pantoufle de verre pour qu'il la retrouve…

La lourde porte de chêne émet un claquement sourd qui semble m'éveiller de mes songes, ma vue devient trouble, et je comprends que se sont mes larmes qui recommencent à se répandre

Si seulement je n'avais pas la gorge aussi nouée et sèche, je crois que j'en aurais crié.

Au moins, peut être cela l'aurait-il fait revenir…

Pourquoi n'ai-je rien dit ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il parti ? Encore ?

Pourquoi n'ai-je rien fait pour le retenir ? Pourquoi suis-je rester immobile ?

Tant de questions qui me hantent à nouveaux, moi qui croyais avoir dépassé ce stade…mais…quelque chose me dit, que mes pleurs et mes cris n'auraient servi à rien, juste à rendre la séparation plus difficile.

Je commence à croire au destin, et au fait que nous ne sommes pas toujours maître des évènements, et qu'il faut parfois savoir se résigner.

A trop se battre, personne n'est gagnant.

_Il m'a dit faire ça pour mon avenir._

Est-ce vraiment pour moi que tu es parti ? même si la résolution que tu as du prendre est injuste, je trouve ça admirable que tu ais su la prendre, ainsi tu as vraiment changé…Draco…

Et ces mots, que tu as tant tardé à dire, n'en sont que plus beau, ils me démontrent l'ampleur de ton sacrifice, je ne comprendrais pas toujours tes paroles, encore moins tes actes, mais une chose est sur, je t'aime Draco Malefoy, et je sais aujourd'hui que ce sentiment est partagé.

_Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie_

* * *

Pendant qu'une Gryffondor en costume d'ange rejoignait sa chaise qu'elle avait quitté pour son prince, résignée, un serpentard marchait seul, dehors, avec pour seule protection contre le froid hivernal, son costume de vampire, mais il ne ressentait plus le froid, il flottait dans une sorte de chaleur qui émanait de son cœur encore sous le charme de sa belle.

Machinalement, il contourna le lac et se rendit vers les grilles du Château, elles émirent un faible grincement quand il ouvrit les battants, et semblèrent sortir le prince de sa douce nostalgie. Derrière, un homme encapuchonné de noir semblait l'attendre, quelques mèches d'un blond pâle retombèrent sur son front quand il rabattit son capuchon, et une canne ornée d'une tête de serpent argentée jailli de sous sa cape, l'éblouissant et l'obligeant à plisser les yeux.

L'inconnu plissa les yeux, ne reconnaissant pas le jeune homme.

- Draco ? C'est toi ?

- Oui père, c'est juste un costume.

Lucius baissa sa canne et plongea ces yeux dans les siens, y reconnaissant ceux bien particulier des Malefoy.

- Personne ne t'a suivi ?

- Pas que je sache, ils sont trop occupés par le bal…

- Pff, cette mascarade…Allez ! Ne tardons pas !

Malefoy senior rabattit sa cape sur sa tête et transplana dans un « pop » sonore, son fils jeta un dernier regard mélancolique vers le château, eu un sourire triste, puis transplana lui aussi, laissant derrière lui ce qu'il avait de plus cher.

**_nda: et voilà! mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est loin d'être la fin de l'histoire la smaine prochaine nous entreroons dans la deuxième et dernière partie !_**


	40. Chapter 40

_**nda: un grand merci pour tous vos compliments qui me font à chaque fois super plaisir! dans ce chapitre il y aura une d emes scène préférée à chaque fois que je lis un tome de la saga...l'ouverture des cadeaux de Noël! enjoy!**_

_**PS: Djoul85 c'est bon normalement, j'ai eu le mail de confirmation tu es dans mes "story alert"**_

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 40**

Draco Malefoy réapparu quelques instants plus tard près de son père, au pied d'une immense bâtisse de pierres grises, bordée de tourelles et de créneaux appartenant sûrement à des époques moyenâgeuses. Un Manoir aux allures de forteresse, dans la pure tradition des riches domaines anglais : Le manoir des Malefoy, désormais repère du plus recherché des sorciers.

Lucius posa une main froide sur son épaule, et le poussa à se diriger vers l'entrée, ou une silhouette longiligne aux cheveux d'or se dessinait dans le cadre de la porte, semblant l'attendre.

Quand il fut assez proche pour distinguer les traits de celle qui l'attendait, un mince sourire se forma sur les lèvres du jeune Malefoy, rendues quasi-blanches par le froid environnant, et il se laissa tendrement étreindre, enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux blonds de la femme.

Une maigre compensation, mais qui rendrait sûrement ce qu'il considérait maintenant comme une « condamnation » plus facile…

- Draco, je suis si heureuse de te revoir …

- Narcissa !

Narcissa se raidit sous le rappel à l'ordre et lâcha aussitôt son fils, lui cédant cependant un dernier sourire avant de se retourner vers son mari, ayant perdu toute trace de tendresse maternelle, le célèbre masque Malefoy insondable seyant aussi aux femmes. D'une rigidité et d'une froideur qu'elle adoptait habituellement uniquement en société, elle salua d'une révérence son mari, comme pour approuver son rappel à l'ordre, puis s'écarta de la porte pour le laisser passer.

En passant l'encadrement, Lucius murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de sa femme, que Draco comprit en parti ; « Draco n'est plus un enfant, arrête avec tes manières de bonne femme, tu vas en faire un faible… »

D'un geste, Lucius ordonna à son fils de le suivre, ce à quoi il obéit. En passant devant sa mère, le jeune Malefoy eu un léger sourire de dépit, la tendresse avait été bannie depuis longtemps dans sa famille, il aurait mieux valu que sa mère ne craque pas, surtout pas devant son père, même si cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne c'étaient vu…

Draco suivit son père jusqu'à sa chambre, le vit refermer la porte derrière lui, et attendit patiemment qu'il prenne la parole, comme le voulait le protocole.

Sa chambre était resté telle qu'il l'avait quitté à la veille de la rentrée, comme…vide, une pièce froide, mais avec toute la noblesse des meubles ouvragés, des tons sombres, souvent nuancés de verts, et quelques entrelacs ressemblant à des ondulations de serpents. Une pièce élégante digne d'un descendent aristocrate, mais dénuée de toute chaleur humaine.

Son père le toisa quelques instants, essayant de percevoir dans l'allure de son fils ce qui avait changé en lui, mais n'arrivant pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Bien …Au fait, tout c'est arrangé depuis l' « incident » que la jeune demoiselle Parkinson m'avait rapporté ?

- Oui père.

- Tu sais ce que me mentir signifierait pour toi ?

- Oui père, je le sais.

- Bien …

Draco fut soulagé intérieurement, apparemment sa capacité à mentir et à afficher un air des plus neutre étaient indemne.

Lucius reprit sa discussion avec son fils, sa voix légèrement plus basse.

- Tu sais que le seigneur à décidé d'établir son repaire ici…notre famille se doit d'en être honoré, je compte sur toi pour nous faire bonne impression et te plier à toutes ces demandes, il a beaucoup d'espoir en toi, et nous aussi…

Draco opina de la tête, sa posture tellement droite que l'on aurait dit un soldat au garde à vous.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, père.

- Bien, ne me déçois pas…il en va du prestige de notre famille et des sangs purs, repose-toi, le maître t'attend demain à la première heure.

Le jeune Malefoy senti un frisson glacial traverser sa nuque à l'appellation du « maître », jamais il ne l'avait vu, mais chaque mentionnement de son nom lui procurait une appréhension, on le disait maître dans l'art de l'occlumencie, il espérait avoir assez travaillé pour ne laisser personne pénétrer son esprit, tout se jouerai le lendemain, à la première confrontation.

- Je te laisse ranger tes affaires fils, à demain.

Il sembla l'examiner une dernière fois de ces yeux acier, puis sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Une fois son père parti, Draco s'écroula sur son lit. Il resta quelques instants à regarder songeur le ciel du lit avant de se redresser et de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer…

Une dernière pensée pour sa gryffondor qu'il avait laissé si loin de lui, mais en sécurité, et il s'écroula pour de bon sur son lit, s'endormant encore habillé, épuisé par les ennuis trop lourds pour ses épaules d'adolescent, bien qu'il soit un Malefoy.

* * *

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, sa nuit lui parut étonnement courte, elle se frotta quelques instants les yeux, et tenta de remettre ces idées en place.

Le bal, oui, c'était cela, il y avait eu le bal qui avait duré jusque tard dans la nuit, elle se souvenait vaguement d'un vampire qui allait avec une étrange joie, et de Ronald déguisé en elfe qui c'était contenté de lui jeter un regard noir avant d'aller s'occuper de jeunes filles de serdaigle, elles aussi délaissées par leurs cavaliers respectifs. Puis d'une chaise, qu'elle n'avait plus quitté de la soirée, plongé dans une mélancolie dont elle ne se rappelait plus la cause.

« Harry m'a apporté beaucoup trop de ponch » songea t'elle en portant sa main à son front, comme pour mesurer la fièvre d'une maladie imaginaire.

Encore engourdie par le sommeil, elle voulu se rendormir, se blottissant mieux sous son épaisse couverture d'hiver, mais elle sentit un poids qui la gênait au niveau des pieds, la curiosité la réveillant un peu plus, elle se redressa et distingua au bout de son lit quelques taches lumineuses que sa vue endormie ne parvenait pas encore à distinguer complètement.

Par contre, le cri qui suivit, elle l'entendit parfaitement…

- IH ! LES FILLES !! LE PERE NOËL EST PASSE !

- Oh pitié Parvati ! Mes oreilles ! Gémit la jeune Granger.

Découvrant Hermione en face d'elle, les mains sur les oreilles et une grimace sur ces traits, Parvati eut un sourire espiègle.

- Un peu la geule de bois Hermione ?

L'expression était faible, le cri avait engendré un véritable tremblement de terre dans le crâne de la jeune fille, qui pressait de plus en plus fort ses mains sur ces tempes afin d'atténuer son étourdissement et cette impression de roulis infernal.

- Mouais, sans doute…Harry, tu pouvais pas me surveiller, non ? Maugréa t-elle, plus pour elle-même.

- On parle de mon copain ?

- Tiens ! T'es réveillé Ginny ? Alors ? Pas trop mal au crâne comme notre cher Hermy ?

- Le mystérieux cavalier d'Hermione lui aurait trop fait tourner la tête ?! Intervint lavande.

- Oh pitié les filles ! Vous auriez pas pu me surveiller ? je ne me souviens quasiment de rien…

Elle aperçut Parvati échanger un regard complice avec lavande, et Ginny qui la dévisageait avec un sourire en coin.

- Dis mione, tu ne m'avais pas dit que mon frère ne t'intéressait plus…

Ne savant pas si Ginny parlait de Draco ou du « mystérieux cavalier », Hermione allait répliquer qu'elle ne se souvenait vraiment plus de rien, quand elle fut devancer par Parvati, que cet interrogatoire avait visiblement agacé, trop impatiente d'ouvrir ces cadeaux, mais la jeune Hermione savait que malgré tout, elle allait devoir subir la suite de cet interrogatoire à un moment ou à un autre.

- Bon, allez les filles ! On ouvre les cadeaux !

Elle n'eut même pas fini sa phrase que des morceaux de papier de diverses couleurs fusaient au travers de la pièce, Hermione les regarda en souriant, avant de se pencher vers les siens.

Le nouveau Grimoire d'enchantements avancés, « Guérir en 1000 sorts combinatoires de 2ème degré », de mélinda sylphide, lui avait été envoyé par ses parents, elle soupesa le lourd ouvrage, et passa tendrement sa main sur la couverture de cuir, feuilletant les pages fraîchement sorties de l'imprimerie, se promettant qu'elle le commencerait dès le soir venu, puis passa à un lot de deux autres paquets attachés ensembles, emballés dans un rouge vif, ils devaient venir de Madame Weasley. Le premier contenait une boîte ou était écrit à la main « Chocolat au caramel » le contenant n'avait hélas rien à voir avec le contenu, la jeune Granger eut une petite grimace devant les « chocolats » qui avaient une drôle de couleur, et qui devaient sûrement provenir d'une nouvelle Recette du « sorcière à la page », cela était gentil de la part de la mère de son meilleur ami de s'expérimenter à de nouvelles recettes, mais Hermione préféra préserver sa santé et passa à son deuxième cadeau, qui contenait son célèbre Pull à son nom d'une couleur Jaune poussin. Un petit paquet emballé grossièrement contenait un happeau pour licorne, envoyé par hagrid, elle songea qu'il savait de mieux en mieux choisir ses cadeaux pour elle, avant de saisir un paquet assez plat et de forme rectangulaire qui devait être un cahier, envoyé de Ronald, elle l'ouvrit et eu un petit sourire amusé, il contenait un agenda qui récitait une plaisanterie d'une voix enjouée chaque jour. Un peu plus loin, elle reconnu un paquet de Harry, emballé dans un papier aux motifs de vif d'ors, elle déchira le papier et découvrit un exemplaire d'une toupie que possédait déjà le jeune Potter et qui se mettait à tourner lorsque des ennemis s'approchaient, De Parvati, elle reçut une parure de bijou travaillé par des gobelins, maîtres en orfèvrerie, de Ginny un joli coffret en bois de rose pour ranger ses plumes, et enfin de Lavande, une boîte de maquillage qu'elle détailla avec curiosité.

Heureuse de tous ces cadeaux, La jeune Granger parut oublier tous ces soucis, et le moral remonté à son beau fixe, s'empressa de débarrasser son lit de tous les emballages.

Elle les écarta d'un revers de main, mais découvrit sous un emballage bleu nuit, un petit paquet vert émeraude qu'elle n'avait pas vu sous les autres paquets et papiers, intrigué, ne sachant pas de qui d'autre elle aurait pu recevoir un présent, elle l'examina. Il était de la taille d'une boîte d'allumette, et on sentait à l'intérieur quelque chose de dur et pesant, elle tourna et retourna le paquet, mais ne vit aucun signe de l'expéditeur, ne résistant plus à sa curiosité, elle l'ouvrit, plus qu'intriguée.

Un petit objet tomba dans sa main dans un bruit métallique, et un éclat argenté l'attira, elle ouvrit sa main et découvrit une chevalière au bout d'une chaîne, la bague était frappée de deux lettres, un D et un M entrelacées d'un serpent.

Un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle soufflait son nom, tout lui revenait, de la sensation de sa main sur ces hanches à son souffle au creux de l'oreille, de sa main se présentant à la sienne à son « je t'aime » tendrement murmuré.

Elle serra la chaîne contre son cœur et ferma les yeux avant de se laisser retomber sur son lit, faisant voleter dans son élan le reste des emballages multicolores.

Il avait toujours eu du mal avec les mots, mais cette chevalière représentait tout ce qu'elle voulait qu'il lui dise, il avait pensé à elle avant son départ, et cela prouvait que son « je t'aime » n'était pas qu'une parole en l'air.

_« Les mots, quand ils sont rares, n'en prennent que plus de valeurs, mais ce qui prime, ce sont les actes. »_

et même si la fin n'était pas très heureuse, et que c'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle avait voulu l'oublier en abusant d'un peu de ponch, ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle avait recouvré sa confiance en lui, et que l'espoir l'avait repris qu'ils soient à nouveau réunis.

- Tu as l'air bien heureuse, Hermione, de qui est le cadeau qui te fait tant d'effets ?

Hermione se retourna vers Parvati, le sourire aux lèvres, ayant retrouvé les étoiles qui pétillaient autrefois dans ces yeux, et ces espèces de papillons dans son ventre. Toutes ces sensations merveilleuse lorsque l'on est amoureuse, l'impression d'un track immense mélangé à un bonheur enivrant.

- C'est mon cavalier mystérieux !

Oui, son cavalier mystérieux dont elle avait redécouvert l'identité, ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était un secret, le sien, le leur, un bonheur jalousement gardé, et qui, elle l'espérait, se concrétiserait.

_« Quand tout cela sera fini, promet moi de revenir me chercher. »_


	41. Chapter 41

_**nda: on m'a posé la question à savoir combien de chapitres contiendrait ma fic, je vais surement vous décourager d'avance mais pour l'instant elle est déjà a 60 chapitres et je compte en faire à peu près 80, je ne sais pas encore, le scénario complet est déjà prévu depuis les premiers chapitre mais au fur et à mesure je rajoute des choses, j'en modifie certaines, certaines scènes me prennent 3 chapitres pour les raconter, d'autres moins...je sais tout ce qui va se passer mais je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres sa me prendra pour le raconter, voilou! et désolé mais je ne peux pas dire si se sera un happy end! va falloir patienter ;) Bonne lecture!**_

**Les Contraires S'attirent**

**Chapitre 41**

Draco Malefoy se réveilla pour la première fois depuis la rentrée dans le manoir de sa prestigieuse famille. Il cligna quelque fois des yeux, semblant essayer de se rappeler ce pourquoi il était ici, avant de s'en souvenir et de se laisser retomber sur son lit, abattue.

Il se mit machinalement à fixer le ciel de lit, il aurait voulu se trouver n'importe ou sauf ici, et à ce moment précis, même azkaban aurait été préférable…

Il soupira, et se mit à fixer l'intérieur de son bras gauche, ou sa peau diaphane était encore immaculée, mais ou viendrait bientôt se greffer la marque de son allégeance. Le soleil filtrant des épais rideaux émeraude vint caresser sa peau tandis qu'il la scrutait toujours, est-ce que la pose de la marque lui ferait mal ? Le ferait-il devant tous les autres fidèles ? Quel lien étrange le relierait alors au maître ? Mais le plus important… le maître verrait-il qu'il couvrait quelqu'un ?

On disait qu'il voyait tout, qu'il se délectait de la peur et s'enhardirait de la crainte.

Draco espérait de tout cœur que ce ne soit qu'une légende tandis qu'il détournait les yeux de son avant bras gauche, provisoirement intact.

Un « pop » sonore retentit, suivit d'un second, signe qu'un elfe de maison venait d'effectuer un passage éclair, il se redressa sur son lit, en profitant pour étirer ses muscles encore engourdis par le sommeil, avant de balayer sa chambre du regard, pour découvrir sur son bureau, la raison de la venue de l'elfe. Il se leva avec un grognement d'agacement, et alla prendre la missive posée sur son bureau.

« Draco, rends-toi maintenant dans les sous-sols de l'aile est, c'est un grand jour pour toi, je suis fier de toi. LM »

Une nausée le prit, tandis qu'il sentait de la sueur froide le long de son cou, sa main se mit si violemment à trembler, qu'il lâcha la lettre, et se retint de justesse à son fauteuil.

Lorsque l'on va mourir, on dit que l'on voit sa vie défiler devant soi, c'était un peu le cas pour ce jeune homme, qui enterrait définitivement sa « neutralité » pour enfin choisir son camps, le chemin qu'il allait désormais devoir suivre, sans aucun retour en arrière possible.

Il respirait difficilement, les yeux vidés d'expression, et comme fixés sur un point imaginaire droit devant lui.

Il se voyait, lui, enfant insouciant, ne se préoccupant pas de ce qu'il pourrait devenir, vivant dans ses rêves et son monde vu par ces yeux innocents d'enfant, un peu trop…puis copiant le modèle parental, pas forcément juste, mais aveuglé par ce que l'on veut qu'il devienne, suivant trop les principes des autres et pas assez les siens, puis, voulant se servir des autres, pour son propre bonheur égoïste..

Mais, mûrissant, il a découvert le vrai bonheur, celui qui se partage à deux, tout d'abord qu'un simple humain maladroit, il est devenu amant attentionné, un vrai bouleversement de ses pensées et de ces habitudes, et maintenant, il voyait une ébauche de ce que pourrait être son avenir, lui, à côté du maître, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres, relevant les yeux vers Potter avec défi, une lueur insolente dans les yeux, avant de pointer sa baguette vers lui, près à réciter ces vers qu'il connaît par cœur, ces vers qui sèment la mort et fauchent tous ceux qui on eu le malheur de s'envoûter de sa mélodie et de son éclair émeraude, puis, marchand au milieu de tous ces cadavres ensanglantés, pour venir rôder près du corps de sa belle, souillée, et l'écarter de son passage d'un coup de pied, ayant oublié tout ce qu'il avait appris et ressenti.

- Non…non, je ne suis plus comme ça….

Le lavage de cerveau ne marcherait pas une seconde fois, c'était ce qu'il voulait croire, semblant se réveiller une seconde fois de ces cauchemars, il se redressa vivement et se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre, histoire de se maintenir conscient.

- Non, il faut que je me calme…il le faut.

Il se reappuya une seconde fois contre le dossier de sa chaise, et essaya de calmer son angoisse qui frémissait au creux de son estomac, et de chasser toutes ses peurs qui le hantaient, il ne pouvait pas affronter le maître dans cet état.

Après une dernière inspiration lente et profonde, il alla se passer de l'eau fraîche sur son visage encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, s'entraîna à vider toute expression de son visage, avant de minimiser le tremblement de ses mains. Quand il se sentit près, ou du moins dans un état acceptable pour ce qu'il avait baptisé le jour de sa mort en tant qu'être indépendant, il saisit la poignée de sa porte, ferma les yeux pour voir une dernière fois apparaître le portrait de sa belle, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la claquer derrière lui.

* * *

La porte claqua derrière elle, et elle traversa la salle commune d'un pas presque sautillant, sentant dans sa poche le poids de la chevalière du serpentard qui avait volé son cœur.

Elle aurait put garder son sourire béat toute la journée si une tornade rousse ne s'était pas jeter au devant elle.

- Oh ! Ron ! salut !

Elle s'avança vers lui pour ce qu'elle voulut une bise amicale, mais Ron ne bougea pas, et resta campé devant elle, les bras croisés sur le buste, un rictus presque haineux à son encontre.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi envers elle, et elle en perdit aussitôt tout l'aplomb acquis auparavant, machinalement, elle plongea sa main dans sa poche, et caressa du bout des doigts le métal argenté, sentant les reliefs des initiales de son aimé.

- R…Ron ? Ça…ça ne va pas ? Oh fait, euh…merci pour ton cadeau ! Commença t'elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.

- Oh mais oui Hermione, ça va très bien ! mais pas aussi bien que toi hier soir…

- Hi…hier soir ?

Des images de son slow d'avec Draco et de son baiser échangé revinrent dans son esprit, et elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche comme pour étouffer un éventuel cri, Ron avait sans doute tout vu…

D'ailleurs, il se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle, l'air menaçant, Hermione recula elle aussi instinctivement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bloquée contre le mur.

- Dès que j'ai le dos tourner, tu t'en vas voir ailleurs, c'est ça ? C'est pour lui que tu m'as sorti ces idioties de « sorties en ami » ?

- Non, Ron ! Ça n'a rien avoir au fait que je te considère uniquement en ami, je t'assure ! Et puis, toi aussi tu étais bien accompagné !

Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'elle, puis apposa ses deux mains contre le mur, des deux côtés de sa tête, il eu un petit rire faux, comme s'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle lui disait, puis continua.

- Moui, renvoie-moi la faute, mais je te signal que je n'ai embrassé aucune fille, moi ! Je ne te croyais pas du genre à sauter sur le premier venu, Hermione ! Je te croyais une fille plus respectable !

Un claquement sec se fit entendre, résonnant sur les murs de la salle, Hermione venait de donner une gifle magistrale à son ami qui en portait désormais la marque sur la joue.

Hermione était sur le point de fondre en larme, elle le savait, ses mots prononcés de la part de son ami depuis plus de 6 ans l'avait blessé au plus haut point, mais elle reprit contenance et le fixa droit dans les yeux, transformant sa douleur en aversion.

- Comment…comment ose-tu ! Tu ne sais même pas qui c'était et ce qu'il pouvait être pour moi ! Tu nous as jugé sans chercher à en savoir plus ! Tu ne changeras jamais, tu n'es qu'un crétin Ronald Weasley !

Le jeune Weasley avait baissé les yeux, la main apposé sur sa joue endolorie, mais contre toute attente, ce fut un petit rire sarcastique qui sorti de sa gorge avant qu'il ne relève les yeux, brillant d'une étrange malveillance.

- Hermione, mon Hermione…je n'ai pas passé tout ce temps afin d'enfin me déclarer, pour déjà te perdre, et pas par le premier danseur venu de surcroît…

La jeune Granger sentit un frisson glacé parcourir sa nuque, « mon Hermione » ces mots prononcés par son meilleur ami perdaient toute la chaleur apportée par son serpentard, et résonnaient dans son esprit en un avertissement malsain…

Elle ne le reconnaissait plus, ou était le têtu mais néanmoins sympathique Ronald ? Son meilleur ami ?

Il se serra davantage jusqu'à ce que leurs bustes se touchent puis se pencha vers elle, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres qu'Hermione jugeait beaucoup trop proches.

- Je ne te laisserai plus t'échapper ma petite Mione, plus jamais, tu seras à moi ou a personne d'autres, et il faudra que tu le comprennes un jour…je ne veux que ton bonheur ma douce, mais je sais qu'il n'est qu'avec moi…

Hermione frissonna de plus belle et détourna la tête lorsque le gryffondor voulu l'embrasser, elle s'attendit à ce qu'il insiste, même à ce qu'il lui vole ce baiser, mais il se contenta de pousser un léger soupir, n'insistant pas. Elle en fut soulagée.

- Ah…Hermione… je prendrai le temps qu'il faut, ne t'inquiète pas, mais bientôt, tu n'auras plus que moi en tête.

Il lui fit un sourire entendu, puis prit sa main pour y déposé un baiser avec une audace qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné chez lui, tout cela, sans la lâcher des yeux.

Chose faite, il prit congé d'elle et quitta la salle commune, la laissant abasourdie.

Légèrement tremblante, Hermione se laissa retomber lentement contre le mur.

Pourquoi les gens de son entourage changeaient-ils autant ?

Il avait juré de l'avoir, et de la laisser à personne d'autre, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable de telles paroles, ce nouveau Ronald lui faisait peur, et elle ne reconnaissait plus son meilleur ami dont elle était un jour tombé amoureuse…

Elle sorti la chevalière de sa poche, et en admira quelques instants les reflets avant de la serrer contre son cœur.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi m'as-tu laissé…

Sentant ces yeux la piquer à nouveau, elle les essuya d'un revers de la manche avant de se relever, s'aidant du mur, une fois debout, sa main crispée sur son précieux trésor, elle sortie à son tour de la salle commune.

Ayant à nouveau peur de tout ce que représentait l'extérieur.

Devant à nouveau faire face seule à ses ennemis, et maintenant en plus, ses propres amis.

Son ange n'étant plus là pour la protéger.


	42. Chapter 42

**Les Contraires s'Attirent**

**Chapitre 42**

_« J'avais cru que ton départ ne changerait que peu de choses…en fait, il change tout. »_

Draco inspira profondément, puis expira, il fit craquer ces phalanges, bascula sa tête en arrière comme pour se détendre les muscles cervicaux, avant de s'encourager mentalement.

- Allez Draco, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer…

« Oui, mais un moment qui va décider pour le restant de tes jours … » lui souffla une voix dans son esprit qu'il aurait voulu chasser.

Il poussa un juron, puis un deuxième quand son poing vint s'abattre sur le mur qui lui faisait face, il apposa ensuite sa tête contre celui-ci, ferma les yeux, et tenta une seconde fois de se calmer malgré la douleur qui lui lançait aux phalanges.

- Brdel ! C'est pas vrai ! Faut que…que je me…calme !

Quand il se jugea près, il rouvrit les yeux, plus déterminé que jamais, il fallait retrouver en lui l'ancien Malefoy, pour que l'illusion soit parfaite aux yeux des autres.

L'ancien Malefoy qui avait pour seule ambition de suivre celles de son maître.

Un sourire satisfait vint s'esquisser sur ses lèvres tandis que ces yeux se « vidaient » de toute expression.

- Regardez-moi bien père, vous serez fier de moi, le jeune Malefoy aussi fourbe et faux que son père…

Avec un dernier rire railleur, pour lui et son hypocrisie retrouvée, Draco se redressa, puis toqua trois coups net sur la lourde porte de chêne, la réponse se fit vite entendre d'une voix d'outre tombe.

- Entre.

Le futur mangemort ne se fit pas prier, et entrouvrit la porte qui émit un grincement, s'entrebâillant sur une salle plongée dans un noir profond, semblant venir du néant, voir des enfers même, rien de très humain…tout comme ce qu'elle contenait.

* * *

Je te cherche partout des yeux, en vain. Il faut que j'affronte la réalité en face : tu es bel et bien parti.

La grande salle paraît vide sans toi, et j'observe depuis tout à l'heure la place que tu as laissé vide, il n'y a pas que moi d'ailleurs, à côté, Pansy a l'air aussi désemparée que moi, un instant, nos yeux se croisent, il n'y a plus d'éclats dans son regard émeraude, il n'y a plus rien.

Même les autres serpentards sont étrangement calme, aucune messe basse, signe qu'un mauvais plan est en train de se préparer, pas un chuchotement, non, ils se contentent de vider leurs assiettes dans un silence religieux, tous on un air morose et la mine grise, comme s'ils étaient en deuil.

A la table des gryffondor, ce n'est guère mieux, la mauvaise humeur de Ronald est palpable, même Harry semble dépassé et ne sais plus quoi dire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ginny, elle, n'ose pas relever les yeux vers son frère, mais me lance de temps en temps des regards désolé, je sens de temps en temps aussi des regards d'autres filles sur moi, et les chuchotements qui vont avec, j'imagine très bien ce qu'elles peuvent dire…

La Miss Granger, qui, sous ses airs d'élève studieuse à un tableau de chasse rassemblant Viktor krum, le célèbre joueur de quidditch, Harry Potter (pour certaines mauvaises langues) dit le « survivant », Ronald weasley, et plus récemment un étrange élève se cachant sous un masque de vampire.

Jamais je n'aurai pensé, qu'en restant planqué sous les bouquins, ma petite personne serai au centre des ragots ! Les gens n'ont-ils rien de mieux à faire ?

Et Ron, je sais très bien ce qu'il pense de moi ! et dire qu'il se disait mon ami…

Je sais que je n'aurai pas du cacher Draco à mes amis, mais j'aurai finit par le leur dire…quand ils auraient été prêts ! De toute façon, maintenant, il est trop tard, j'ai perdu la confiance de Ronald, et maintenant, ces regard tantôt haineux, tantôt intéresses me font froid dans le dos.

Ou est passé mon ami sur qui je pouvais compter ?

Il me reste Harry, mais qui ne peut se résoudre à choisir entre nous deux.

Ginny, qui doit se résoudre à prendre parti pour sa famille.

Parvati, la seule qui sois resté elle-même, ne cherchant pas à me juger, vivant uniquement pour le moment présent.

Et Draco, qui reviendra un jour pour moi, car il me l'a promit, et que j'ai confiance en lui…

* * *

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, hormis un trône à l'extrémité, éclairé par deux chandelles de chaque côté, je ne doutais pas de l'identité de celui qui était dessus.

Sans en attendre l'ordre, j'avançai sur le tapis pourpre, au passage, je remarquai de chaque côté des visages connus, tous des sangs purs, évidemment, tous ayant de près ou de loin un lien de parenté avec moi, mais en plus, je peux remarquer que le maître a rallier quelques loups-garous et vampires, rien de très étonnants, ils ont tous un penchant évident pour le côté sombre, et ont tous a se venger du ministère.

Ils espèrent sûrement, qu'une fois au pouvoir, Le lord réglera tous leurs problèmes ? les naïfs…

Je vois mon père qui sourit à ses voisins de fierté, un vampire dévoilant ces canines proéminentes, me trouvant sans doute a son goût, le loup-garou dans un coin de la pièce peine a retenir sa métamorphose qui c'est quelque peu déréglée, ça et là une cousine que j'espérais ne plus revoir, ici, un lointain cousin qui m'adresse un sourire beaucoup trop arrogant a mon goût, m'exhibant avec fierté son avant bras gauche marqué du sigle du lord, j'aperçois ma tante bellatrix aussi, et son regard sanguinaire, on la croirait sur le point d'égorgeais tout le monde, mais ma mère…elle brille par son absence, je ne la vois nul part, père a sans doute préférer l'enfermer, de peur qu'elle ne craque.

Je m'avance, encore, le silence dans la salle est tel que j'entends les bruis de mes pas et la course affolée de mon cœur, mais je continue d'avancer, toujours, inexorablement.

Je n'ai plus peur, car je sais, que tu es quelque part en vie…mon ange…

Arrivé, je me tiens droit, et regarde ou devrait se trouver la tête de mon maître, sous l'ombre du capuchon rabattue sur son visage, tout en feignant la soumission.

_« je vais désormais devoir faire preuve d'humilité, me couper les ailes, redescendre un peu sur terre, avant le dernier envol qui m'emmènera vers l'au-delà »_

Je me sermonne, me répète inlassablement que je dois courber l'échine, que désormais je ne suis plus maître de mes actes, et m'oblige à faire taire cet élan de mutinerie qui ne me mènera qu'a la mort entouré de tous ces mangemorts…

Je sens ma mâchoire qui se crispe, et je serre plus fort les dents, cela m'évitera de dire tous ce que m'inspire l'être en face de moi, Et qui me ferait sûrement avoir le droit a un aller simple pour les geôles, avec torture jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive…

Humilité, soumission, résignation…

Sont les seuls mot que je m'efforce de me faire venir à l'esprit.

J'étais au quinzième ressassement de mon lit motivé, quand le maître parut enfin s'intéresser à mon cas.

Une sorte de hurlement, a la fois stridentes et caverneux sortit de sous son masque, il semblait résonnait dans mon esprit si fort que je ne pus refreiné une grimace, ce devait être le cas pour mes futurs « compagnons » car un sursaut avait brusqué l'ensemble des mangemorts ici présent. Il me fallut un temps, mais je finis par comprendre que ce son inhumain était en fait un rire…

Après quelques instants de ce rire ont la limite du supportable, quand je crus que mon esprit aller exploser sous la pression, il se tut, deux mains squelettiques et verdâtres sortirent de sous ses manches, et vinrent agripper les rebords de son capuchon, le rabattant sur ses épaules, dévoilant ainsi aux yeux de tous, l'ignominie qui avait pris place sur son visage.

Je senti mes muscles faciaux se crisper malgré moi, et en un réflexe qui aurait put me coûter la vie, j'esquissai une légère grimace de dégoût.

Sa peau verdâtre semblait être en état de putréfaction, je me demandai comment elle tenait encore sur les muscles de son visage, ou aurait dut se trouver des lèvres, se tenait une faille, une fissure qui était la bouche d'où était sorti ce son inhumain, j'imaginai déjà une langue telle celle des serpents se mouvoir à l'intérieur, a la place de son nez, il n'y avait plus que deux fentes dont les bords vibraient à chacune de ses respirations, plus au-dessus, ces yeux, d'un rouge sang effrayant, ces deux pupilles a l'horizontale a la façon des reptiles bougeant sans cesse dans leur orbites, semblant observer chaque parcelle de mon être.

Je sentis brusquement un sifflement dans mon crâne, et une sensation que quelque chose se mouvaient à l'intérieur, comme une légère ondulation de serpent, je sus immédiatement ce que cela pouvait être, et imaginait un mur impénétrable pour entraver l'immérestion du maître dans mon esprit.

La, quelque part en moi, se trouvait une petite gryffondor que je gardai comme prisonnière entre quatre murs, la protégeant d'un serpent essayant de percevoir une faille sous ses écailles. Quand « l'inspection » parut terminée, je sentit toute tension quitter mon esprit, et je put enfin me détendre, Le maître restera tout de même a me fixer quelques minutes, un léger sourire cynique sur le coin des lèvres avant de parler à nouveau, provoquant un nouveau frisson dans l'assemblée.

- Draco…

Cette voix prononçant mon prénom…je ne m'y ferai jamais, je senti une nouvelle fois mon visage perdre toutes ses couleurs, et cachait mes mains tremblantes au maître en les croisant derrière mon dos.

- Draco, tu ne me cache rien, n'est ce pas ?

Il me narguait c'était sur, il ne fallait surtout pas que je rentre dans son jeu, que je paraisse Franc et assuré, malgré la peur qui me tordait le ventre.

- Non, maître.

Clair et précis, d'une voix déterminée, cela suffirait-il à le convaincre ? Avait-je laisser une information cruciale s'échapper lors de son contrôle ?

Un bruissement, se fit entendre, comme un frottement de tissus a tissus, et je vis un serpent de taille assez impressionnante sortir de derrière son dos, rampant contre l'étoffe de sa cape, il se mouva ensuite jusqu'au sol pour venir s'enrouler autour de mes pieds. Je sentis des perles de sueur se former le long de mes tempes, et tout mon corps se raidit encore plus, puis je me souvins que les animaux sentaient les émotions des hommes comme la peur, et ne préférant pas servir de nourriture au protégé de mon maître, je préférai essayait de me décontracter, m'imaginant jeter un sort de chauve-furie a saint Potter ou encore m'acharnant à coup de batte de quidditch sur ce maudit rouquin, l'effet fut presque immédiat, et j'en parvint presque a oublier que le serpent montait le long de mes jambes, sentant à travers le tissus de mon pantalon l'odeur de ma chair.

J'entendis le lord emmètre quelque curieux sifflement, et son serpent, redescendit de mes jambes pour aller s'enrouler autour de celles de son maître, sûrement déçu de ne pas m'avoir pour repas, je soufflais intérieurement de soulagement.

- De toute façon, Draco…je le saurais bien un jour si tu m'as mentie…

J'avais légèrement baissé les yeux, soulagé du retrait de son serpent, déviant ainsi du point imaginaire que je m'obstinais à fixer droit devant moi, mais lorsqu'il eu prononcé cette phrase, je les relevai aussitôt vers lui, croisant un instant ces yeux rouge qui me mettaient plus mal a l'aise a chaque fois.

On le dit sujet des enfers, que satan lui-même verrait à travers ces yeux, on le dit capable de lire les moindres secret de l'âme, maître incontesté de l'occlumencie, mais il y a une chose en moi qu'il n'a pas encore réussi à voir…Dumbledore avait t'il raison ? L'amour lui ferait-il défaut ?

Moi, ancien prince des serpentards, il me suffisait d'un regard glacial pour me faire obéir de mes camarades.

Aujourd'hui, l'iris aux reflets de sang, quasi bestial, face à l'iris acier qui se croyait invincible et implacable, adieu belle témérité, je vois maintenant un combat que je ne peux gagner.

Le maître se lève, sans un mot, sa cape dévoile un costume rouge et noir, je croirais voir la réincarnation d'un seigneur des enfers, d'ailleurs, il en revient sûrement, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il n'a rien d'humain.

Un simple humain ne m'horrifierait pas a ce point a sa seule vision.

Machinalement, je fais ce qu'il se doit, ce que l'on m'a appris, je me suis entraîné toute ma vie pour cette cérémonie, celle qui devait être la plus importante de ma vie, je mets un genou a terre et baisse la tête, offrant ma nuque a la vue du lord.

J'incarne la soumission, simule serait un meilleur terme, mais me jure que ça ne dureras pas longtemps, en mémoire d'elle…de cette fille.

Je le sens qu'il se rapproche, son ombre me couvre peu à peu, je ferme les yeux, et prie tous les dieux que je connais, peut être qu'entre tous ceux la, un me protégera.

_« Mon ange, je te sens dans mon cœur, et cela me rend cette situation moins pénible. Mais j'ai peur Hermione, je n'ai plus honte de le dire, j'ai peur…mais je pense à toi, et reprends courage, le courage des gryffondors. »_

_**...A suivre...**_


	43. Chapter 43

**_nda: dans ce chapitre il y aura en alternance les pensées de Dray et Hermy, suivez bien! Bonne lecture _**

**Les Contraires s'Attirent**

**Chapitre 43**

Ces doigts squelettiques se promènent sur ma nuque, je réprime un frisson, mon estomac se contracte une fois de plus, et des nausées me soulèvent le cœur. Un simple contact, et pourtant il m'est abominable, écœurant.

Je le sens qui essaye une nouvelle fois de s'introduire dans mon esprit, mais je monopolise mes dernières onces de résistance pour contrer ces assauts qui essayent de s'emparer de mon secret, de ma gryffondor…je sens son esprit qui frôle le mien, cherchant le contact, mais qui s'éloigne ensuite avec ces ondulations typiques de reptile, lassé est convaincu que ce que je lui cache ne doit pas être important, une affaire d'adolescent naïf… Il quitte mon esprit, me laissant chancelant, vidé de mes forces une fois de plus. Sa main glacée descend le long de ma mâchoire, puis se glisse sous mon menton, l'odeur de sa chair en putréfaction me parvient et me révulse une nouvelle fois le cœur, il me relève lentement la tête et m'oblige à le fixer dans les yeux.

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce qui guide mes pas, mais après le repas, je me suis sentie me dirigé telle un automate vers les cachots. Je sens encore mes lèvres former le mot de passe de la salle commune des serpentards, et le son sortir du fond de ma gorge, puis je me voie avancer dans cette pièce froide et vide, prendre un couloir à droite, pour rejoindre sa chambre, à lui…

Ces gestes on été comme instinctifs, spontanés, comme si j'avais toujours connu le chemin, comme si je l'avais toujours fait, foulé ces dalles, longé ces murs…

La porte émet un faible grincement en s'ouvrant, et je ferme les yeux, l'imagination prend alors le contrôle de mon esprit. Je le vois, lui, assis sur son lit, sa chambre est telle que je l'ai connu, emplie de ces affaires, de son odeur… En entendant la porte, il relève les yeux vers moi, en me reconnaissant, il me sourit…son sourire, le mien…

Il se lève, s'avance vers moi, et au comble du bonheur je me jette dans ses bras, me blottissant contre son torse, il promène une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, et me dit que tout est fini, qu'il n'a finalement pas put partir, qu'il n'a finalement pas su me quitter, et qu'il restera avec moi jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à notre fin, et je le serre plus fort, voulant étreindre plus fort cette certitude que ce n'est pas qu'un rêve…

Mais hélas, s'en est bien un, reprenant mon courage de gryffondor je rouvre les yeux, et je fais face à la vérité que je ne voulais plus croire.

* * *

J'aurais souhaité être aveugle rien que pour éviter cet instant, je vois dans ces yeux l'inimaginable, un mélange d'apocalypse, de tellement monstrueux que ça en devient innommable. Je vois un concentré des plus mauvais sentiments, je vois ce qui pourrait être un avenir, une terre ravagée, des morts dons les orbites vides restent à me fixer, des visages dévastés avec pour dernière expression la peur, je crois entrapercevoir Potter, un trou béant là ou devrait être son cœur, mais sa cicatrice restant bien reconnaissable, une vieille ruine qui doit être poudlard, et des détraqueurs entourant quelques personnages illustres du ministère de la magie, les traits déformes par la peur, et leur manquant certains membres.

Comment, Comment peut-il me montrer tout cela à travers ces yeux ? Quelle magie obscure a put faire ce qu'il est aujourd'hui ?

On dit que son corps est un cadeau de Satan, et qu'il voit à travers ces yeux, moi je dis, que c'est la réplique exacte de l'enfer que j'ai en face de moi…

- Draco, tu te trouve ici aujourd'hui, car je t'ai élu pour me servir…

- Et croyez-moi, j'en suis heureux maître.

Ces mots emplis d'hypocrisie me brûlent la gorge en les prononçant, mais le maître parait satisfait et la cicatrice qui lui sert de bouche s'étire, dévoilant des dents aiguisées en formes de crochets, ce doit être un sourire…en tout cas, cela vaudrait mieux pour moi.

Il émet un petit rire suffisant puis se redresse, me contourne, et ouvre grand les bras, comme s'il voulait étreindre toute la foule de mangemorts présente.

- Mangemorts ! Fidèles serviteurs ! Préparez-vous à accueillir un nouveau membre !

Sa voix résonne sur les murs de la pièce, et les mangemorts répondent à son appel par des applaudissement, le loup garou pousse un cri, et l'espace d'un instant, ces yeux se métamorphoses en ceux de la bête qui sommeille en lui, la vampire dévoile ces canines proéminentes en un sourire sinistre, et en un regard de biais, j'aperçois mon père qui sourit de fierté tout en applaudissant vivement tandis que ma chère tante Bellatrix n'a de yeux que pour le lord.

Après avoir « réveillé » ses sujets, le lord revient se poster en face de moi, sa main glisse dans sa poche pour en ressortir sa longue baguette d'ébène qui vient bientôt se pointer sur moi.

- Draco Lucius Malefoy, me jures-tu fidélité et obéissance, et d'aller jusqu'à la mort en mon nom ?

* * *

Ce vide ressemble à celui de mon cœur, je ne vois plus rien de lui, je ne ressens plus rien de sa présence, son armoire a été vidée, ces affaires personnelles retirées, il ne reste plus aucune trace de son passage, comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu ici, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Comme si le monde l'avait oublié.

Je ne peux m'en empêcher, j'espère au fond de moi qu'il ai laissé quelque chose dans sa chambre, une lettre, une photo, quelque chose qu'il aurait laissé pour moi…rien que pour moi…j'ouvre un à un les tiroirs, mais au fur et à mesure que ceux ci s'amenuisent, je perds espoir, arrivé au dernier, je n'ose y croire, il a vraiment tout prit…

Je me laisse retomber sur son lit, il ne reste plus rien de lui ici, hormis mes souvenirs, mes souvenirs que je garde si précieusement…peut être que tous les élèves ici finiront par l'oublier, mais moi jamais, car il a marqué ma vie pour toujours…

* * *

Trois mots…les plus difficile de ma vie, et aussi les plus importants, trois mots que j'ai rêvé puis appréhendé de prononcer, trois mots que je m'apprête à dire et qui vont changer mon avenir.

Je me fais violence, ferme les yeux pour contenir toute mon amertume, mes poings se crispent, mes ongles rentrent dans ma peau, mes jointures blanchissent.

Une dernière pensée, pour toi mon amour, j'imagine que j'agis en ton nom…

- Je le jure…

Alea jacta est…les dés sont jetés.

Le lord rejette sa tête en arrière et éclate d'un puissant rire victorieux, moi, je reste à genoux par terre, et ne peut empêcher une larme de désespoir de couler…

Une unique larme roule sur ma joue, la première, et je me jure la dernière, pour la liberté que je viens de perdre, et le malheur que j'aurais à y gagner.

_« Mon dieu…qu'ai-je donc fait…ai-je vraiment pactiser avec le diable pour le bien d'un de vos anges ? J'espère que vous saurez prendre en compte cette justification lors de mon jugement dernier. »_

* * *

Soudain, je me relève, je ne me sens pas bien, nauséeuse…je me sens mal, si mal…comme si un événement horrible venait de se produire, et qui m'affecterait moi plus qu'une autre… Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas, mais j'ai cette certitude au fond de moi, je ne saurais comment l'expliquer, mais une injustice vient de se produire, je la ressens au plus profond de mon être.

Je ne sais pas à qui cette souffrance appartient, je ne sais pas ce qui a été commis, mais je sais qu'une erreur à été réalisée quelque part, et j'en ressens toute la douleur.

_« Une conviction, une évidence sur laquelle je ne peux pas mettre de nom, mais juste souhaiter qu'elle ne vienne pas de toi. »_

* * *

- Bien, Draco…bien, je suis sûr que tu seras un serviteur prometteur…je compte sur toi pour me donner raison…maintenant, relève-toi, voilà enfin le moment que tu attendais depuis longtemps…

J'obéis, et me relève, la tristesse a quitté mon visage, et j'affiche un air partagé entre la fierté et la détermination. Le maître se délecte de ce moment, celui ou il va ajouter un nouveau nom à sa liste, on dirait un enfant contemplant sa si belle collection de cartes.

Le moment que j'attendais depuis longtemps…quelle ironie…pourvue qu'il passe vite, pourvue que je ne m'en souvienne pas…pourvu que ce ne soit qu'un simple cauchemar.

Je présente mon bras gauche, je ne tremble plus, je me suis enfin fait une raison, je n'ai plus qu'à me soustraire à ce que cet homme va me faire subir, je ne peux plus reculer, ce serait un affront et je signerai mon arrêt de mort sur-le-champ. Le lord remonte ma manche avec un plaisir non dissimulé, il trépigne d'impatience, le tissu remonté jusqu'au coude, il y appose le bout de sa baguette, ce contact froid sur ma peau me procure un frisson d'horreur, c'est comme ci on m'apposait un revolver sur la tempe…pire.

Le lord me fixe à nouveau dans les yeux, j'ai entendu dire que ce n'était pas un moment très agréable, et je suis sûr qu'il se languit d'avance de voir la souffrance sur mon visage, voir à quel point ses sujets sont prêt à souffrir pour son illustre personne, je soutins son regard, et ne flanche pas face à la monstruosité qui me fait face.

Il entrouvre ce qui lui sert de lèvres, et un long sifflement sort du plus profond de sa gorge, un brasier semble s'allumer dans ces prunelles tandis qu'une légère brise se met à nous envelopper dans cette pièce pourtant close.

Le rituel a commencé.

* * *

Je me sens mal, si mal, une peur inconnue me tord le ventre, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, très mauvais, et cela m'effraie d'autant plus que je ne peux mettre de nom dessus.

Et si c'était…et si mon serpentard était quelque part en train de souffrir… que ce passe t-il ? je déteste rester dans l'ignorance, le savoir en danger je ne sais ou…j'ai peur, reviens, reviens Draco, je veux te sentir me serrer dans tes bras, me dire que tout ira bien, de ne pas m'inquiéter, me dire que les lendemains seront des jours encore plus beaux que les précédents…

Je veux la prison de tes bras, celle qui me sépare de tous ceux qui me voudraient du mal, mais aujourd'hui, je sens que c'est toi qui as besoin de moi, et je ne sais pas comment t'aider…

_« Si seulement il y avait un moyen…de savoir si tu vas bien. »_

* * *

De la pointe de sa baguette, il appuit plus fort sur mon bras, jusqu'à faire perler quelques gouttes de sang, cette vision semble le mettre en extase et un autre sifflement strident jaillit de ses lèvres, aussitôt, des éclairs émeraude jaillissent de l'extrémité de sa baguette et enveloppent mon bras, traversant ma chair, me procurant une légère sensation de brûlure, puis, ils augmentent peu à peu d'intensité, je ne peux retenir plus longtemps la douleur s'afficher sur mon visage, une légère gimaçe tout d'abord, puis je voie avec effroi que les rayons progressent le long de mon bras et se propagent sur le reste de mon corps, j'entends le rire fou de mon tortionnaire qui résonnent dans mon crâne tandis que je m'effondre à terre.

Je sens les rayons rentrer dans ma chair, me brûler les entrailles, j'ai envie que tout s'arrête, de me jeter du haut de la plus haute tour pour que cette douleur insupportable cesse, chaque respiration est une torture me brûlant les poumons. Les mains apposées contre les dalles du sol, je tente de reprendre la maîtrise de mon corps, tout entier agité de spasmes, c'est comme si j'étais lacéré de tous les côtés par un troupeau d'hippogriffes, c'est à la limite du supportable, un rayon plus puissant que les autres me donnent l'impression que ma cage thoracique s'est ouverte en deux et je hurle de douleur.

Je m'en veux, je m'en veux de montrer ma faiblesse…Il ne faut pas, ce n'est pas digne de moi…Je lance un regard furieux vers mon père, je ne veux pas être comme lui, un lâche, je ne veux pas lui ressembler.

Un autre spasme me secoue, et je retombe sur mes coudes, mon avant bras gauche me faisant plus souffrir que n'importe quel autre membre, j'essaie de me redresser tant bien que mal, mais il me faut plusieurs tentatives pour parvenir à me redresser sur mes genoux puis me lever péniblement, la sueur plaque mes cheveux sur mon front, ma respiration est irrégulière et douloureuse, j'appose ma main sur mon cœur pour le calmé, je me sens souffrant, il en faudrait peu pour que mes jambes se dérobent à nouveau sous moi. l'intensité des rayons émeraude a diminué, même s'ils me procurent toujours cette sensation de brûlure, ils sont si dérisoire face aux décharges que j'ai eu précédemment que je ne les sens presque plus.

Je relève les yeux vers le maître, je peine d'ailleurs à les maintenir ouverts, le lord, lui, jubile.

- Eh bien Draco, ton père ne m'avait pas menti…lui-même est resté une bonne demi-heure par terre avant de se relever…

Il éclate d'un rire dément, fier de sa boutade tandis que mon père est plus renfrogné que jamais, puis, d'un geste, il me fait signe de m'avancer vers lui, ce à quoi j'obéis, d'un pas plus que chancelant, je n'ai plus la force de reprendre ma témérité.

Le lord relève une nouvelle fois la manche de mon bras gauche, et là où était auparavant une peau diaphane immaculée, se trouve une tache noir représentant une tête de mort, un serpent sortant de sa bouche, la marque noire est bordée de rouge, prouvant la récence de la gravure, mais chose plus remarquable, elle se soulève légèrement à un rythme régulier, comme si elle était douée d'un cœur propre à elle.

Le maître sourit, satisfait en observant son œuvre.

- Te voilà maintenant rallier à moi mon cher Draco…

Je sens mon cœur qui s'affole tandis que se rapproche de nouveau la baguette de mon bras, baguette qui est maintenant devenue synonyme de torture pour moi, elle s'approche de plus en plus, et le cœur de la marque semble s'enflammer, quand enfin elle se joint à elle, c'est une explosion de douleur qui se répercute depuis mon bras dans le reste de mon corps, et j'entends à nouveau le rire sinistre du maître, mais cette fois bien ancré dans mon esprit, il s'est joint à moi… l'esprit du maître est maintenant lié au mien, à jamais.

Et mon cri de désespoir ce joint à son timbre macabre.

_« Rien n'est éternel. Tant que le soleil se lèvera, que les fleurs refleuriront chaque été, tant que tous les cycles seront maintenus…Rien ne dureras assez longtemps pour me faire perdurer cette souffrance. »_

* * *

une douleur fulgurante s'empare de mon bras gauche, je le sens me brûler, cette douleur est insupportable, intolérable…

Un cri, un seul, inhumain, atroce, et je réalise qu'il sort de ma propre bouche.

La douleur perdure, je voudrais que cela s'arrête, je voudrais mourir pour ne plus ressentir ça…mes jambes se dérobent sous moi, et je retombe à genoux sur le sol, me tenant le bras, mais rien n'atténue cette souffrance, la douleur épuise mes dernières forces, et dans un geste vain j'essaie de chercher ma baguette, il existe peut être un sort qui pourrait annuler cela, si seulement j'avai la force et le temps de le prononcer.

La douleur est trop forte, trop intense, mon esprit ne la supporte plus, et c'est comme s'il me plongeait volontairement dans un « coma » le temps que cela se passe, peu à peu je vois ma vision se troubler, puis des taches noires apparaître, j'essaie de résister un instant, mais me laisse bien vite emportée, je sens le choc et les dalles froides contre ma joue lorsque je retombe, puis plus rien, j'entends un étrange rire avant que le monde autour de moi ne s'éteigne.


	44. Chapter 44

**Les contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 44**

Lendemain de deuil…

Etrange journée que celle de la demoiselle Granger, le matin encore elle s'était réveillée dans la chambre du serpentard, une étrange douleur au bras qui ne l'avait en parti plus quitté depuis, il lui en restait encore un léger picotement sur le haut de l'avant bras gauche.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait poussé ces pas jusqu'à la chambre du serpentards, ni ce qui avait causé cette douleur foudroyante, mais la pensée de ce jeune homme aux yeux acier et à la stature si digne qu'elle en était encore parfois intimidée lui revenait sans cesse dans son esprit depuis le matin.

Cette douleur, ce visage…son regard se posa sur la parcelle de peau rougie par la douleur, elle était situé sur l'avant bras gauche, ce ne pouvait pas être un hasard…

Un lien étrange la reliait à ce jeune homme dont elle était tombé amoureuse, et elle savait que quelque part, l'évènement qu'elle craignait tant venait de se produire sans qu'elle ne puisse intervenir.

Elle appuya ses coudes contre le rebord de la fenêtre, et apposa son menton entre ces mains avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel, admirant les étoiles plus brillantes les unes que les autres, son esprit vif ne put s'empêcher de reconnaître et nommer toutes les constellations présentes.

- Si tu es là, quelque part, fais-moi un signe, n'importe lequel…

Est-ce un hasard ? Ou tout simplement le destin ? mais une étoile choisit cet instant pour trépasser, et tracer un magnifique arc de cercle de lumière dans le ciel, Hermione ferma les yeux, et esquissa un sourire avant de former sur ses lèvres son vœu…

Mais si je vous le disait…il ne s'exaucerait pas….

_« A chaque étoile qui trépasse, on dit que c'est un espoir qui renaît…Ai-je raison d'y croire ? »_

Hermione rouvrit les yeux, et laissa les étoiles se refléter dans ses iris chocolat. Le ciel était vraiment magnifique ce soir, toutes ces étoiles…la lune pleine projettait d'étranges ombres dans la pièce, brillant de son éclat argenté, cela lui rappelait les toutes premières soirées qu'elle avait passé avec son serpentard, à se promener sur les berges du lac, à parler de tout et de rien, refaire le monde…il y aurait tant à y redire…

Et lui, regardait-il ce même ciel en ce moment même ? Se perdait-il dans les étoiles ? Imaginant un monde plus beau ou ils pourraient être heureux ?

_« Juste un signe, qui puisse me dire si je dois me réjouir ou mourir. »_

Elle n'alla pas plus loin dans ces réflexions, une main venait de se poser sur son épaule, sans se retourner, elle devina que cette présence appartenait à la jeune Patil.

- Tu n'es pas fatigué Hermy ? enfin, je te comprends, le ciel est vraiment magnifique ce soir…

La jeune Granger approuva d'un hochement de tête, ne quittant pas des yeux le ciel étoilé, à l'endroit ou l'étoile filante avait traversé le ciel.

Elle sentie son amie venir à ses côté et passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Si je te le disais tu ne me croirais pas…

Hermione eut un petit sourire mystérieux pour son amie qui fit mine de réfléchir.

- Mmh, je vais essayer de deviner…un garçon ?

- Mmh oui…

- Ne serait-ce pas ce mystérieux cavalier ?

- Gagné !

Parvati brandit le poing en signe de triomphe et afficha un air victorieux à son amie, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Alors comme ça notre si studieuse Mione pense à un garçon…et en quoi cela la rend si malheureuse ?

La jeune Granger eu un soupir triste puis, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation, elle regarda son acolyte gryffondor dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas si je le reverrai…je ne sais même pas si j'en ai le droit…

- Allons ma belle…ce ne peut pas être si…

- Si ! Justement ça l'est! …Lui et moi…nous sommes si différents, ça ne nous empêche pas de nous aimer, mais ça empêche les autres de nous accepter.

Parvati rapprocha son amie d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, Hermione se laissa aller à son étreinte et enfouie sa tête dans sa chevelure, comme elle avait oublié ce contact, celui de quelqu'un qui vous serre dans ses bras, vous donnant le sentiment que rien ne peut vous atteindre, ce contact presque maternel qui vous donne l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant l'espace d'un instant.

- Mione…la plus belle magie de ce monde est sans aucun doute l'amour, est aucun sort n'est assez puissant pour laisser éloigné deux personnes qui s'aiment…je n'ai pas encore une grande expérience de la vie, mais je sais une chose, si tu aimes ce garçon et qu'il a cette importance à tes yeux, c'est qu'il doit être exceptionnel. Tu es une gryffondor, le courage t'habite bien que parfois tu en doute, alors crois-moi, rien ne t'empêchera jamais d'aimer ce garçon et de vouloir faire ta vie avec lui. Peu importe les épreuves que vous aurez à traverser, je sais que tu garderas espoir, et que cela vous permettra d'avancer…

- Mais, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force…

- Tu l'auras, et s'il le faut, je serai derrière toi, ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, si tu l'aimes, peu importe qui c'est, je t'aiderai à le faire revenir vers toi…

- Merci Parvati…merci…

Comme réponse, Parvati lui adressa un sourire, avant de se replonger avec son amie dans la contemplation de ce ciel illuminé.

Si en ces heures sombres il n'y avait plus personne pour qui se battre, plus aucune conviction à défendre, plus aucun ami sur qui compter, alors cela ne servirait à rien de prendre les armes, et mieux vaudrait se laisser mourir, laissant triompher celui qui se donne le titre de lord.

Mais lorsqu'une lueur d'espoir brille quelque part, lorsqu'il existe un sentiment aussi beau que celui unissant deux êtres, peu importe ce qui les sépare, peu importe qui ils sont, on ne peut permettre personne de détruire ce lien, ce lien qui prouve que cela vaut la peine de vivre sur cette terre, et de se battre pour cette cause.

_« Quelle plus belle preuve d'amitié que de ce battre pour ceux qu'on aime et pour les causes qu'ils défendent…car leurs préoccupations, sont aussi les nôtres. »_

* * *

A quelques lieus de là, un jeune homme contemplait aussi la nuit qui s'offrait à lui, et avait même contre toute attente formulé un vœux lorsque l'étoile était passée. Au point ou il en était, il était prêt à croire en tout et n'importe quoi…

Ces yeux couleur acier se perdirent quelques instants dans la contemplation du reflet de la lune argentée dans le lac du parc de son manoir, il serait resté des heures à contempler les ondulations de l'eau si des bruits de pas s'avançant vers lui ne l'avaient pas tiré de ses songes.

- Draco !

Cette voix lui était familière, il avait craint ne plus jamais l'entendre…

Le visiteur vint prendre place à ses côtés sur les berges du lac, et Draco reconnu les traits de son visage comme étant ceux de son ami de toujours.

- Blaise !

Le jeune Malefoy ne sut quoi rajouter d'autre tant il était surpris.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais arrivé il y a deux jours, depuis je te cherche dans tous les recoins de ton manoir ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi grand !

- Mouai…et je n'y ai jamais vu autant d'agitation !

- C'est sur, avec l'arrivée du maître…

Un temps passa entre eux, durant lequel ils restèrent à contempler les reflets à la surface du lac, Draco sentait que son ami n'était pas à l'aise, il semblait préoccupé, stressé…il se demandait ce qu'il avait put faire depuis qu'il était sorti de poudlard, la curiosité prit le dessus et le jeune Malefoy décida de lui en toucher quelques mots.

- Pourquoi il appelle des fidèles aussi jeunes que nous ? Il pourrait attendre qu'on ait fini nos études ?! Que l'on ait plus rien à nous apprendre ! Qu'est ce qu'il attend de nous ?

- Je ne sais pas…mais il doit avoir de très bonnes raisons de le faire, il ne fait jamais rien au hasard…je pense qu'il veut profiter que Potter n'ait qu'un niveau « scolaire » pour l'affronter au plus vite, car à ce que j'ai entendu dire, il veut devenir auror, et affronter un auror ce n'est pas la même chose qu'un étudiant en septième année….

- Quoi ?! Potter ! Auror ! Autant donner le poste de ministre de la magie à ce crétin de Weasley !

- Mouai, je le pense aussi…mais, il y a autre chose…

- Quoi ?

- On dit qu'il chercherait à se procurer les points faibles de Potter tant qu'il sait encore ou ils sont, avant qu'ils ne s'évaporent dans la nature, à Poudlard donc…

- Tu pense à qui ?

- Je sais pas…ses amis, sa petite copine…

- Herm…Euh, la sang de bourbe par exemple ?

- Oui, ça serait possible….

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler de rage, ainsi c'était ce qu'il craignait, le lord allait peut être utilisé ce qu'il avait de plus cher pour parvenir à ces fins avec Potter…

Tout d'un coup, d'être venue ici ne lui parut pas une aussi mauvaise idée que ça, peut être pourrait-il intervenir à sa manière dans les actions du maître…En tout cas, il l'espérait de tout cœur, il n'avait pas tous laisser en arrière pour rien…

Il sentit le regard de Blaise s'attarder sur sa marque fraîchement ancrée sur son avant bras gauche.

- Ainsi toi aussi tu l'as reçu…

- Ouai, répondit Le jeune Malefoy avec un rire cynique, j'ai l'impression d'être enchaîné à mon maître comme un elfe de maison…

- Ca m'a fait pareil au début, j'avais l'impression d'être tous le temps observé par cette « chose » sur mon bras, on dirait qu'elle a une conscience propre à elle…mais bon, je m'y suis habitué, il faut bien….

- Cette marque signe le début de notre calvaire…et j'ai le pressentiment qu'il est loin d'être terminé…

- Comme tu le dis…mais je préfère ne plus y penser, et rester dans les bonnes grâces du maître afin de ne pas mourir trop précocement.

Draco approuva d'un signe de tête, mais en son fort intérieur, il songeait si la mort ne serait pas favorable à cette vie de servitude, si plus rien ne le retenait ici, cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait quitté ce monde, mais il y avait cette fille, qu'il avait juré de protéger d'où qu'il soit…

- Bon, je rentre Draco, tu viens ?

- Vas-y, je reste encore un peu ici…

- Comme tu veux.

L'ancien serpentard attendit que les pas de son ami se soient éloignés avant de se laisser retomber dans l'herbe, ces yeux en ce moment azur semblant absorbé la lumière des étoiles, il passa une de ses main dans ses cheveux et esquissa un sourire, songeant que peut être quelque part, sa belle admirait le même ciel que lui…

_« Cette nuit, je ressens ce lien qui nous unit, et tu me parais plus proche que tu ne l'as jamais été, il ne me manquerait plus que l'étreinte de tes bras et je serais comblé. »_


	45. Chapter 45

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 45**

Si tout ce qui vous paraissait sans faille, cédaient sous vos pas.

Si vous en veniez à ne même plus comprendre votre cœur.

Si vous auriez préférez vivre coupé du monde.

Si vous pensez que l'homme ne fait que détruire tout ce qu'il construit autour de lui.

Si vous vous demandez chaque jour ce que vous faites là…

Si vous êtes comme moi…

Que feriez vous ?

La neige commence à fondre, lentement. Le temps s'adoucit, et les premières pousses d'herbes parviennent faiblement à éclore sur le tapis de neige recouvrant le parc de Poudlard.

Et moi je suis là…personne avec qui partager ce spectacle.

Voilà trois semaines qu'il est parti, voilà trois semaines qu'il me manque.

Je sais qu'il est quelque part, je sais qu'il m'aime, mais rien ne remplace deux bras qui vous enlacent.

Actuellement, à part regarder le temps par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, je fais mon devoir de Botanique, accompagnée pour une fois de ceux qui se disent mes amis, Parvati, Ginny, Neville, Harry et Ronald…

Ronald…

Je sens à chaque instant son regard posé sur moi, toujours plus insistant, je n'ose plus le regarder dans les yeux, même plus rester seule dans une pièce avec lui. Je l'évite, c'est le mot ; j'évite mon meilleur ami. Je pense qu'il l'a remarqué, chaque fois que je m'enfuie d'une pièce ou il se trouve je l'entends pousser un juron et essayer de me poursuivre, je le vois sans cesse partagée entre l'envie de m'avoir par la douceur et la violence. De temps en temps je revoie le Ronald attachant au sourire enfantin dont j'étais tombée amoureuse, mais dans la seconde qui suit, le Ronald jaloux et possessif revient.

Il me fait peur…il est si changeant en ce moment qu'il pourrait très bien passer du meilleur au pire.

Harry n'a rien remarqué, il continue de se comporter comme le Harry que j'ai toujours connu…mon grand frère, comme Ginny que je considère maintenant comme ma petite sœur, mis à part qu'elle commence à regarder avec méfiance son frère, semblant remarquer elle aussi l'éclat malsain qui brille parfois dans ces yeux, celui d'un prédateur prêt à tout pour capturer sa proie.

Et cette proie, c'est moi…

Parvati, je la découvre de jour en jour, je n'aurai jamais put imaginé qu'elle puisse être une telle amie, elle semble décidé à me faire recouvrir mon sourire en cherchant mon prince qu'elle ne connaît même pas, et éloignant tant que possible les nouveaux prétendants tel que Ronald.

Ronald est assis à côté de moi, comme tous les jours depuis maintenant trois semaines, n'importe quelle prétexte est bon pour m'effleurer la main ou tenter de rester seul avec moi, je fais celle qui n'aperçoit rien et qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il tente de faire.

Je l'entends qui soupire depuis une heure sur son devoir de botanique, et c'est sans grand étonnement que je l'entends me poser une question.

- Dis Hermione, je ne comprends pas les propriétés de cette plante…

Il me montre la page des solanacées avec le schéma de la Belladone, je le trouve un peu trop penché sur moi pour quelqu'un qui n'avait besoin que de « désigner » une plante sur un livre.

Pendant que je suis occupé à réfléchir sur les propriétés de cette plante, je sens la main de mon ami qui n'est pas occuper à me désigner la page remonter le long de mon dos pour atteindre ma nuque, une caresse qui me fait frissonner, ainsi sa question n'était qu'une diversion…je soupire et le repousse sans ménagements, enlevant sa main que je trouve un peu trop baladeuse à mon goût.

- Débrouille-toi tout seul Ronald, tout est dans le livre.

Je me replonge mécontente dans mon devoir, ayant eu le temps d'apercevoir le regard désapprobateur d'Harry à son ami, et celui grognon de celui ci.

- Excuse-moi Hermione, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

- Arrête Ronald ! Tu sais très bien que ce ne sont pas tes questions qui me dérangent !

- Mais…

- Ah !

En un geste vain pour se repentir, Ron vient de renverser le contenu de son encrier sur mon chemisier.

- Ronald ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention un peu !

- Excuse-moi, euh je vais t'aider…

Je l'arrête d'un geste, je le vois déjà venir avec sa mine de chien battu et son mouchoir à la main, je lui lance un regard empli d'exaspération avant de filer vers les toilettes les plus proches, dire que je suis énervée serait un euphémisme…

J'essaie de limiter la tache en la nettoyant avec un peu d'eau, car la sotte que je suis à oublié qu'elle avait des pouvoirs, et qu'avec la baguette qui se trouvait dans son sac elle aurait put nettoyer la tache d'un geste.

Je soupir avant d'apposer les mains sur les bords de la vasque, je n'ai pas envie de retourner à la bibliothèque maintenant, le regard tantôt innocent tantôt douteux de Ronald m'agace autant qu'il me fait craindre le pire.

Je relève les yeux vers le reflet qui me fait face et voie une pâle imitation de l'Hermione que j'étais autrefois. Ma main se lève, se tend vers le miroir, et dessine les contours illusoires de mon visage, comme si je voulais le recréer, juste me retrouver…

Moi aussi j'ai changer…

Je ne peux pas reprocher à Harry, Ron ou encore Ginny d'avoir fait ce que moi-même je n'ai put empêcher.

Changer…pourquoi est-on obligé de changer ? Pourquoi doit-on se regarder un jour dans le miroir et trouver que l'on a perdu ce « je ne sais quoi » qui faisaient de nous un être à part ? Je me regarde, encore…et je ne les trouve plus…ces étoiles qui brillaient au fond de mes yeux, les fossettes au coin de mes sourires…je les ai perdus, j'ai grandi.

Je soupir, encore, toujours…

Ce n'est pas le temps qui passe qui m'attriste, juste le fait que je ne trouve plus le monde aussi beau qu'auparavant, que les feuilles tombant à l'automne ne m'émerveillent plus autant, qu'un collier fait de pâquerettes n'est plus suffisant pour me redonner le sourire, qu'un baiser de ma mère ne réussi plus à panser mes blessures…seule la neige continue de m'émerveiller, et me redonne l'espace d'un instant la vision de l'enfant que j'étais…

Celle qui n'avait pour seule préoccupation le bien être de ses poupées, pour seul ennui celui de manger ces légumes à midi, celle qui souriait en s'imaginant Peter pan se pencher à sa fenêtre, et qui s'imaginait un jour se faire enlever sur un cheval blanc.

Les princes ne sont pas toujours ceux auxquels on s'attendait…

Mais pourtant je ne suis pas déçue.

Je n'aurais pas rêver mieux.

Tu es mon souhait…Draco.

Une sensation de froid me fait penser que mon chemisier est toujours trempé et tâché de surcroît, pourquoi faut-il toujours que la réalité me rappelle ?

Un bruit, quelqu'un est rentré dans les toilettes, je m'attends à Ginny, ou Parvati…si seulement j'avais regardé le reflet dans le miroir.

Une main se pose sur mes hanches, l'autre remonte le long de ma nuque et écarte tendrement mes cheveux, ce n'est pas Ginny…ni Parvati…c'est…un ange.

Sur le coup je ne me suis pas posé plus de questions, me croyant encore sous l'emprise des rêves, après tout, ça ne pouvait qu'en être un ! que ferait un garçon dans les toilettes des filles…

Alors j'ai fermé les yeux, ça aurait dut me mettre la puce à l'oreille aussi, comment peut on fermer les yeux ? Si l'on rêve déjà ?

Je l'ai imaginé..Lui…mon ange blond, sa tendresse me manque tellement, j'ai tant besoin de retrouver ces sensations…Ces lèvres se posèrent sur ma nuque et je ne put réprimer un doux frisson, j'imaginais ces yeux bleus se poser sur moi avec une délicieuse malice qui m'aurait donné envie de l'embrasser, histoire de faire disparaître sur ses lèvres ce sourire mutin. La main sur ma hanche s'avança jusqu'à disparaître sous mon chemisier au niveau de mon ventre, je ne pensais plus à rien, juste à ces sensations, celles de pouvoir disparaître dans ses bras et se réchauffer tout contre lui. Je sentis ses lèvres remonter le long de mon cou et souhaitais honteusement qu'il continue toujours plus haut, je m'humidifiais machinalement les lèvres, avant d'enfin rouvrir les yeux.

J'aperçus tout d'abord mon visage dans le reflet, souriant béatement, puis quelqu'un penché sur mon cou…mais se n'étaient pas les cheveux blond auxquels je m'attendais…mon rêve n'en était pas un.

- Ron ?!

Le fait de prononcer son prénom sembla me réveiller complètement, et je tentais de faire volt face, mais coincée entre lui et la vasque, je ne put qu'admettre que j'étais bel et bien « prisonnière » de ses bras.

Je repensais à Draco et me dégoûtais moi-même, je saisis la main de mon ami et tentais de l'enlever, mais Ron me serra plus fort dans ses bras, semblant littéralement emporté par ses baisers, je ne sais même pas s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il se passait.

- Ron ! Je t'en prie, arrête !

Il semblait ne pas m'entendre et ce contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau m'écoeurais désormais, voyant qu'il ne lâchait toujours pas prise, je paniquais.

- Arrête !

- Ron ! Lâche la tout de suite !

Autant le premier cri venait bien de moi, le second non. Je tournais la tête vers l'entré des toilettes et trouvais Parvati sur le pas de la porte, les poings crispés et ces yeux noirs semblant lancer des éclairs. Son ordre sembla sortir Ronald de sa « transe » car je senti son emprise se relâcher, aussitôt je m'échappais et me reculais vers le fond de la pièce, tentant de reprendre mon souffle et de calmer la course de mon cœur.

Ron, va-t'en, lâcha Parvati.

Il la regarda, puis tourna la tête vers moi, ces yeux s'attardant sur mes cheveux emmêlés et mon chemisier à moitié déboutonné, il sembla enfin comprendre ce qui c'était passé et écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis, sans un mot, quitta la pièce.

Parvati s'approcha alors de moi.

- J'ai vu Ronald te suivre, alors j'ai préféré venir…Ca va Mione ?

- Non…je…je ne comprends plus rien.

- Je sentis mes jambes fléchir, et j'aperçus une main à la peau mat me rattraper les épaules et me serrer tout contre elle.

Je me serrais plus fort contre elle, mon chemisier imbibant le sien en plus de mes larmes, et je pleurais, je ne savais pas pourquoi, ni pour qui, juste car j'en avais envie, juste car j'en avais besoin, juste car je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait…

Juste car je ne comprenais plus le monde qui m'entourait, et tous ces sentiments que j'éprouvais…

J'admirais la force de mon amie qui me soutenait à bout de bras, au sens propre comme au figuré, elle ne disait rien, se contentant de me comprendre en silence. Quand enfin sa voix s'éleva, douce et chaude, se fut pour me soulager encore une fois le cœur, rendu trop douloureux par ce secret si dur à garder.

_« Suis-je donc si transparente que ça ? »_

- Hermione…j'ai cherché…je crois que j'ai trouvé, ça m'a étonné au début, mais tu dois avoir tes raisons…c'est Malefoy…n'est ce pas ?

_« Que mon cœur parle à ma place ? »_

- Oui…

_« Elle a deviné ma peur, ma tristesse, ma trahison…mon amour. »_


	46. Chapter 46

****

Les Contraires s'attirent

**Chapitre 46**

Pendant son séjour au Manoir Malefoy, que Draco espérait le plus court possible, l'ancien seprentard passait son temps à se faire aussi discret que possible, ne descendant de sa chambre uniquement pour manger et les visites protocolaires obligatoires. En ce début d'après midi, après avoir déjeuner, il s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa chambre par l'escalier principal quand une voix l'interrompit en pleine ascension.

- Oh ! Draco ! On ne dit plus bonjour?

Draco esquissa une grimace, agacé qu'il n'ai pas réussi à s'échapper, mais fit tout de même demi-tour de mauvaise grâce. Il fallait honorer les invités, sinon père ne le lui pardonnerait jamais…

Il se dirigea vers le salon et trouva assis dans les canapés style louis XIV les plus jeunes membres de la sombre confrérie, ils devaient tous avoir à peu près son âge, bien trop jeunes pour tuer pensa t'il…

La voix appartenait à une des cousines de Parkinson, les mêmes cheveux couleur ébène, les mêmes yeux émeraude, mais avec les traits plus fins et beaucoup plus expérimentée dans un domaine que le jeune Malefoy avait eu la chance ou le malheur de tester avec elle…à ces côtés, un jeune Homme aux yeux et cheveux typiquement Malefoyen, une fine cicatrice barrant son visage mais n'altérant en rien sa beauté, c'était un de ces cousins éloigné, un peu plus âgé que lui, qui lui faisait indéniablement penser à l'odieux personnage qu'il était avant, orgueilleux, fier et prétentieux. En l'apercevant, le jeune homme lui fit un bref signe de la main avant d'afficher un rictus hautain. Plus loin, un jeune garçon au teint maladif, si chétif que Draco ne sut pas pourquoi le lord l'avait accueillit dans ses rangs, à ses côtés, un autre garçon qui avait quitté Poudlard un peu avant les vacances de Noël, et deux derniers qui devaient être plus âgés qu'eux, la vingtaine peu être, ils semblaient blasés comme s'ils avaient déjà tout vécu, et le regardaient avec une indifférence non dissimulée, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un elfe de maison leur apportant leur repas.

- Alors Draco ? Tu es arrivé depuis quelques jours déjà et on ne t'avait pas encore vu! nous éviterais-tu ? continua la cousine de Pansy.

- On ne veut pas voir son cher cousin ?

- Graziella, Emeric, salua aimablement Draco, et autres confrères que je ne connais pas encore…comment allez-vous ? Le séjour vous satisfait-il ?

Draco s'efforçait de garder un ton poli et respectueux, mais il ne put résister à laisser percer une légère pointe d'ironie. Graziella échangea un regard complice avec son cousin, Emeric, avant de reprendre.

- Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais, on ne va pas te manger…

- Mmh, je serais toi je me méfierai, intervient un des mangemorts que le serpentard ne connaissait pas encore, elle a de drôles de tendances…

La Parkinson tira la langue au jeune homme, faussement vexée, avant d'émettre un gloussement typiquement parkinsonien, décidément, pensa le jeune Malefoy, il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser d'une sans en retrouver une autre…

Il s'assit tout de même, un peu agacé d'être invité à s'asseoir dans son propre salon, et prit ses aises dans un des fauteuils à leurs côtés. Il songea tristement que cette entrevue aurait été bien accompagnée d'un whiskey-pur-feu, mais d'un autre côté, il espérait qu'elle ne dure pas trop longtemps.

- Alors, comment vous sentez-vous dans _Mon_ manoir ?

Il avait insisté sur le « mon » pour asseoir son autorité, c'était sa propriété et ils avaient intérêt à obéir au maître de maison, d'ailleurs, il se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient faire là, le maître ne les avait quand même pas appelé pour qu'ils restent leurs journées assis sur des fauteuils ?!

- Et que faites-vous là ? Crut-il bon d'ajouter.

- Eh bien on parle, on fait plus ample connaissance…

Sur ce, Graziella humecta sensuellement ces lèvres avant de jeter un coup d'œil aguicheur au mangemort assis en face d'elle.

- …Et puis on parle des derniers ragots…

- D'ailleurs, il y en a un qui te concerne cher cousin !

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur vers son cousin avant de l'encourager d'un signe de tête à continuer.

- Nous avons appris par la cousine de Graziella que tu aurais eu une aventure avec une sang de bourbe ! Vraiment, elle ne sait plus quoi inventer pour se rendre intéressante celle là ! sauf ton respect Graziell'…

- Hum nan, tu peux, Pansy a toujours été si banale qu'elle compense en racontant des idioties de ce genre, vraiment Dray, c'est du gâchis que tu sois avec elle…

Graziella se leva et vint prendre place sur les genoux du jeune Malefoy, qui ne s'en rendit qu'à peine compte, repensant à ce que lui avait appris son cousin. La jeune Parkinson caressa du bout des doigts ces mèches blondes avant de se pencher vers son oreille.

- Je te l'ai toujours dit Dray, je ferais une bien meilleure épouse qu'elle, d'ailleurs, elle est à poudlard, non ? On pourrait profiter de son absence pour continuer nos petits jeux de la dernière fois, tu n'y étais pas si indifférent que ça…je me trompe ? Lui susurra t'elle au creux de l'oreille.

Enfin, Draco sortit de ses songes, et prit conscience du sac d'hormone au décolleté plus que plongeant et à la mini jupe plus que courte assis sur ses genoux, il dégagea sa main de ces cheveux avant de la laisser retomber à ses côtés.

- Désolé Graziell', ça a été divertissant nous deux, mais maintenant je ne suis pas plus intéressé par toi que par ta cousine.

La parkinson se redressa sur le fauteuil, les joues colorées par le rouge dut à la frustration et la colère, visiblement blessée dans son orgueil que le jeune aristocrate ai refusé ses avances.

- Tu n'es plus le même Draco, serait-ce donc vrai ? Tu te serais entiché d'une _sang-de-bourbe ! _

Il y avait un fort mépris dans le ton de sa voix et son attitude, l'ancien serpentard le comprenait, lui aussi avait été comme ça…Tous les mangemorts présents c'étaient redressé à cette question, curieux. Son cousin le regardait avec un air plus qu'intéressé, Draco avait toujours été dans les bonnes grâces du maître, et lui, étant un Malefoy également, n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit aux même faveurs. Les autres quand à eux, étaient impatients de savoir si le jeune propriétaire du manoir avait une faille dont ils pourraient profiter, car avoir une relation avec un sang impur était pire qu'un crime pour eux, c'était une trahison, et tout simplement impensable.

Avouer ces sentiments pour la belle gryffondor ne serait pas bon du tout pour son image, ainsi que pour sa survie, ce n'était certainement pas le moment de jouer les braves, le jeune homme préféra donc jouer la carte de la stratégie, il avait toujours été un très bon menteur. Il fusilla la jeune fille du regard et se leva avant de se placer devant elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, il eut un petit rire faux avant de la regarder avec tout le dédain dont il était capable.

- Ne m'insulte pas ! Tu crois vraiment que je pourrai ne serait-ce que regarder ces sangs impur ? Autant embrasser un détraqueur tout de suite ! je ne me suis entiché de personne, je suis sans attaches et préfère le rester…de toute façon, vous n'êtes rien de plus que des objets…

Graziella c'était tassé dans son fauteuil, se contentant d'enrager en silence, preuve qu'il avait encore une certaine autorité sur ceux de son clan. Le serpentard se retourna ensuite et toisa le reste des convives, défiant du regard tous ceux qui oseraient faire un commentaire sur cette histoire.

- Draco…commença son cousin, si jamais cette histoire s'avérait vraie…

- Eh bien ? Qu'est ce que tu pourrais contre moi, Emeric ? Je suis impatient de le savoir !

Le dit Emeric esquissa un léger sourire caustique, ne répondant pas tout de suite, ménageant son effet. Draco enrageait, songeant que son cousin était beaucoup trop confiant et qu'il ne tarderait pas à lui faire ravaler sa fierté…

- Si jamais cette histoire s'avérait vraie, je demanderai moi-même au maître l'autorisation de t'exécuter, histoire de laver l'affront fait à notre famille par le sang…

- Pas si je le fais avant…

Un sort, un seul, et cette histoire serait vite réglée…mais Draco se contint, le maître ne serait sûrement pas content s'il réduisait ces effectifs, alors il se contentât de lui envoyer un regard des plus noir emplie de promesse de vengeance, avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois le jeune Malefoy parti, Emeric se retourna vers la jeune Parkinson.

- Qu'en pense-tu Graziella ?

- Hum…je ne sais pas… même si cette histoire me paraît plausible, je ne cesse de repenser que Draco était un des futurs partisans les plus extrémiste…Il n'aurait pas put s'enticher d'une sang de bourbe du jour au lendemain…

- Tu sais, on peut s'attendre à tout venant de mon cousin…

- Oui, jamais je n'aurai cru qu'il puisse refuser une de mes invitation ! Non mais vous m'avez vu ? Quel garçon sensé pourrait refuser !

- Vexée Graziella ? Intervint un brun dans le fond de la pièce.

Elle rie jaune avant de prendre une meilleure position sur le canapé.

- Moi ! Vexée ?! Non mais tu rêves ! Draco est à moi, c'est juste qu'il ne s'en est pas encore rendue compte, mais sa gueule d'ange ne se refusera pas éternellement à moi…au fait, on sait qui est la sang de bourbe potentielle ?

- Mmh, Blaise m'a parlé d'une fille…Hermione Granger je crois, Pansy voulait s'en venger pour je ne sais quoi, ces deux histoires sont peut être liées !!

- Hermione Granger tu dis…l'amie de Potter…intéressant, il faudrait que j'en parle au maître, il pourra peut être faire d'une pierre deux coup! lui qui songeait à toucher les points faibles du balafré…

Elle échangea un regard entendu avec Emeric qui intercepta tout de suite son idée, si cette histoire était vraie, son cousin ne s'en remettrait sûrement pas, et qui sait, peut être qu'il serait à son tour le favoris du lord ? Graziella laissa éclater sa joie avec un magnifique quoique sinistre rire, elle fit ensuite apparaître quelques verres de whiskey pur feu, et tous ensemble ils trinquèrent à la déchéance prochaine d'un ange…

* * *

_« Bel ange, quelque part entre ciel et terre. »_

Qu'est ce que je fais ici…

_« Je ne mérite pas ton attention, toi que j'ai abandonné. »_

Ma place est près de toi.

_« Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'en être flatté. »_

Suis-je si maudit que ça ?

_«Et je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'être descendu du ciel pour moi. »_

Que ma nature même m'empêche de te rejoindre…

_« Chacun de tes sourires redonne de la couleur à ma vie. »_


	47. Chapter 47

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 47**

_« Si tout pouvait s'effacer, comme une esquisse ratée. »_

Une nouvelle semaine de cours débute, accompagnée des rumeurs de la semaine précèdente. Le clan des serpentards c'est encore un peu plus éclairci, encore des sixièmes et septièmes années.

Personne n'est dupe, tout le monde maintenant est au courant du retour de celui-que-l'on-ne-peut-nommer, ces disparitions d'élèves de serpentard ne sont pas des coïncidences, surtout lorsque l'on connaît leur nom, tous des enfants de mangemorts, Malefoy, Zabini, Mcnair, Crabbe…qui seront les prochains ?

Mais le sujet est tabou, on constate ces disparitions sans vouloir en parler, sans vouloir se dire que quelque chose se trame, que la guerre est bientôt imminente, et que la trêve passagère à expiré son dernier souffle.

Les profs ne disent mot, et se contentent d'un bref regard triste aux nouvelles chaises laissées vides de leurs propriétaires.

On peut observer grâce aux sabliers comptabilisant les point des maisons que le clan des serpentard est en chute libre, ayant perdu ces membres principaux, dont Draco Malefoy, reconnu comme ayant été le meneur de cette maison. Mais les points des maisons importent peu désormais, seule la preuve de l'absence d'élèves reste.

Hormis les serpentards, personne ne pourrait se soucier de la perte de certains des élèves de cette maison, mis à part ceux qui craignent de les retrouver un jour prochain en face d'eux sur le champ de bataille…Mais, ce jour là, se tenait une jeune fille devant le sablier aux pierres émeraude, une jeune fille à la cravate rouge et or des gryffondors.

Ces grands yeux marron observaient tristement les pierres vertes des serpentards tombant dans le sablier, comme leur effectif s'amenuisant, un être lui manquant plus que jamais.

Quelques rubis s'ajoutèrent au sablier des gryffondors, tandis que certaines émeraudes disparurent dans le néant, disparaissant à jamais, cette triste métaphore l'attrista un peu plus.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et en se retournant, elle croisa deux nouvelles émeraudes, les yeux verts bien reconnaissable de son ami, Harry…

_« Heureusement que l'amitié est là, pour panser les peines de l'amour… »_

Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle saluait son ami.

- Harry !

- Salut Hermy ! Alors ? Tu t'inquiète pour nos points ? Ne t'inquiète pas, on gagnera une fois encore la coupe des quatres maisons !

Hermione sourit tristement, si seulement il savait…mais serait-il capable de la comprendre ? De les comprendre ? L'ombre de mélancolie sur le visage de la jeune fille ne passa pas inaperçue au survivant, qui fit le pitre afin de faire disparaître toute trace de tristesse sur son visage. Il se mit à s'incliner devant le sablier des rouges et or, et adressa des grimaces grotesques à ceux des autres maisons, exagérant ces gestes, ce qui eu l'effet escompté; la gryffondor éclata de rire.

- Harry ! Je crois que tu as abusé de la bière au beurre !

Le jeune Potter fit mine de ne pas comprendre, avant de déposer un baiser sonore sur la joue de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur de cœur, puis il la prit par la main, et l'emmena derrière lui en direction des salles de cours, traînant derrière lui une jeune Hermione peinant à suivre son rythme, mais riant de bon cœur.

Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après le professeur Mc gonagall, et eurent juste le temps de s'asseoir et de sortir leurs affaires avant que le cours ne commence.

Mc Gonagall réajusta ses lunettes, et eut un sourire triste en voyant une nouvelle place vacante dans la rangée des serpentard, la 3ème depuis les vacances de Noël. Elle poussa un simple soupir, se dispensant de tout commentaire. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas forcer les élèves à rester, et personne n'était dupe des occupations de ceux qui partaient, sitôt la grille refermée sur eux, ils étaient considéré comme "Hors la loi".

Si la situation continuait, il ne resterait bientôt plus assez de serpentards pour animer les retenues de Rusard.

Ronald se retourna discrètement vers les deux retardataires

- Dites, qui est parti cette fois ?

- Je crois que c'est Goyle…

Le jeune Weasley fixa la place vacante et eu un rictus méprisant.

- Pff, il est certainement aller rejoindre cette fouine de Malefoy !

A ces mots, Hermione se crispa, comme à chaque fois que l'on mentionnait son amant d'ailleurs. Harry qui s'en rendit compte posa une main rassurante sur la sienne, interprétant sa réaction pour une autre raison.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mione, si Voldy croit que c'est avec quelques étudiants de plus qu'il pourra me vaincre, il est bien mal renseigné !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, cherchant à la réconforter, mais ces paroles qu'il voulait rassurantes n'avaient que plus terrifié encore la gryffondor.

Oui, Draco avait bien changé de camp, et si un jour elle devait se retrouver face à lui…que ferait-elle ? Harry et Ron, comme tous les autres, le tueraient sans hésiter, et elle ? Aurait-elle le droit de le laisser en vie pour son simple bonheur égoïste ? Ou aurait-elle le courage de l'abattre pour que le bien l'emporte une fois pour toute contre le mal.

Si seulement elle n'avait pas à faire ce choix, mais tôt ou tard, elle aura à le faire, son cœur l'emportera t-il ? Ou laissera t'elle son bien aimé se faire abattre sous ses yeux, pour le bien du monde des sorciers.

En fait, chaque clan veut la même chose, l'extermination de l'autre, sans distinction possible. Mais peut-on être foncièrement bon ou mauvais ? Nous ne sommes que des humains après tout.

_« On dit que l'erreur est humaine…Mais ou est l'erreur ? Notre amour ou le monde autour ? »_

- Harry a raison, ces serpentards ne savent même pas jeter un sort de confusion ! celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a fait une belle erreur ! Et je vais me faire un plaisir de le lui rappeler ! je suis pressé de revoir ce snob de Malefoy…

Ronald afficha un sourire carnassier et caressa sa baguette du bout des doigts, et dire qu'il y a quelques moi Hermione l'aurait applaudi pour ce discour et cette bravoure…

Mais maintenant, qu'en est-il ?

Elle releva ces yeux chocolat vers lui, vers ce Gryffondor qu'elle avait un jour aimé avant de rencontrer sa moitiée.

_« Tu n'es plus celui qui me manque._

_Celui que j'attendais avec impatience._

_Un sourire de toi ne suffit plus à rendre le mien._

_Ta présence m'enchante, c'est vrai, mais ton absence m'indiffère. »_

Qu'avait-il été au juste ? Une attirance passagère ? Le moyen de combler un manque d'affection ? Leurs caractères ne s'étaient pas toujours accordé, mais il était toujours resté son ami et bien plus encore dans son cœur.

Il ne pouvait plus la comprendre, d'ailleurs, s'il s'était épris d'une serpentard, l'aurait-elle accepté ? il est possible que non…

_« Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir,_

_Et qu'il nous faudra du temps,_

_Pour recoller nos cœurs. »_

Mais on n'efface pas 6 ans d'aventures, 6 ans de soutien et de lutte contre le mal. On n'efface pas une amitiée pour une histoire de sentiments, ils sont trop dérisoires par rapport à ce qu'ils doivent accomplir, à ce qu'Harry doit accomplir.

Le destin les a unit, lui seul pourra les séparer.

_« Je ne peux effacer tout ce qui as fait notre amitiée,_

_Tu auras toujours ta place dans mon cœur,_

_Même si ce n'est pas celle que tu convoitais. »_

Même si ces paroles la blessaient, ces amis ne pensaient pas à mal, ils voulaient juste la protéger, prendre soin d'elle, ce qu'elle n'avait pas su faire.

Elle avait trahi leur confiance, et en voulant la défendre ils risqueraient bien de la détruire un peu plus.

- Monsieur Weasley ! Veuillez vous retourner s'il vous plait, vous continurez vos histoires plus tard! Gronda le professeur Mc Gonagall.

Ronald se retourna de mauvaise Grâce et prit sa plume, commencant à rédiger ce que dictait le professeur. Hermione suivit son exemple, espérant qu'elle saurait recombler le fossé qui s'était établi entre eux.

Prouver que le mal, peut parfois avoir quelque chose de bien, un défi de taille.

_« Mais peut-on prouver ce que soi-même nous n'aurions cru ? »_

* * *

Quelque part dans le château, une autre jeune fille, une autre amoureuse, mais hélas dans un cœur, il n'y a de la place que pour une élue, et dans son cas, la place n'est plus vacante.

Pansy finissait de se préparer, elle remit quelques-unes de ses mèches ébène en place, et fit une moue boudeuse à son miroir avant de quitter la pièce.

Même si son moral n'était pas au beau fixe depuis le départ de son prince, il fallait tout de même sauver les apparences, histoire de rendre ces parents fier d'elle, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Et puis, avec un peu de chance, peut être irait-elle rejoindre son bien aimé bientôt…

A cette perspective, un sourire naquit enfin sur ses lèvres, le premier depuis de longues semaines.

Dès qu'elle mit un pied dans la salle commune, elle ressentit une atmosphère familière.

Un silence presque de deuil mélangé à une excitation malsaine... Intriguée, la serpentard fronça les sourcils, et sont regard se dirigea vers la petite table ou elle revoyait encore son bien aimé s'y tenir, une lettre à la main, cette lettre maudite qui l'avait séparé d'elle mais qui les réunira peut être un jour prochain.

Une lettre etait encore arrivée aujourd'hui, la 4ème depuis les vacances, toujours le même rituel, on la pose sur la petite table en attendant l'élu, ou le maudit…

Le souvenir de la jeune Parkinson s'effaça quand à la place des cheveux blonds elle reconnut les mèches vertes et noires de son camarade.

- Travis ? qu'est ce…

Sa gorge ce noua et la fin de sa phrase resta en suspend. Elle regarda tour à tour la lettre puis le garçon qui la tenait, n'osant y croire.

- Eh oui Pansy ! Je l'ai reçue !

Le garçon brandit fièrement son papier, comme s'il lui donnait l'accès pour le paradis, et se dirigea vers elle de sa démarche sûr, suivi par les regards envieux des élèves qui quitteraient bien cette école pour des lieux exemptés de devoirs et professeurs…

Mais à quoi s'attendent-ils au dehors ? A un monde ou tout est facile ? Ou tout leur sera dut ? Une place auprès du seigneur n'est pas facile à conquérir, et les membres du ministère sont trop forts pour beaucoup d'entre eux.

Ne leur a t'on rien appris de la vie…Tout ne se résume pas à quatres murs et quelques leaders de classe.

A l'approche de Travis, Pansy baissa les yeux pour cacher sa tristesse.

- Ben quoi ? Tu n'es pas contente pour moi Parkinson ?

- Si…Bien sur…

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme qui n'était pas dupe.

- Allez ! T'inquiète pas Pansy, ta lettre arrivera bientôt…quand tu auras décidé de mûrir un peu !

Cette remarque déclencha l'hilarité des élèves, et la jeune Parkinson releva des yeux furieux vers Travis qui n'en fut pas offensé une seconde, au contraire, il avança sa main vers la joue de la jeune fille et lui remit presque tendrement une mèche en place.

- Mh, je vois, tu t'inquiète pour moi, susurrat'il, mais je ne m'en fais pas, il y aura sûrement des filles plus séduisantes et matures las bas, qui me satisferont certainement beaucoup plus que des gamines d'école dans ton genre.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil provoquant avant de la laisser seule au milieu de la salle commune, passé la porte, il se retourna cependant une dernière fois.

- Un conseil Pansy, si tu veux un jour être appelé, fais un peu plus honneur à ton sang au lieu de pleurnicher.

La jeune parkinson serra ses poings de rage, peinant à retenir ses larmes. Se sentant sur le point de craquer, elle préféra se réfugier dans son dortoir, ou elle pourrait laisser libre cour à son chagrin sans être dérangée.

Arrivée, elle ferma la porte et s'écroula en travers de son lit.

Le monde des sangs pur est un milieux ou rien n'est acquis et ou l'amitié doit être achetée, même à l'échelle de l'école.

Si à Poudlard la jeune Parkinson avait encore un semblant de réputation et d'autorité sur ces camarades, il ne fera aucun doute que dehors elle ne fera pas le poids, son nom et sa plastique ne seront certes pas suffisant pour convaincre le maître ou se faire une place au sein du clan.

Peut-être était elle trop « faible » comme le disait Travis, sûrement même, mais qu'importe ce qui adviendrait d'elle après Poudlard, qu'importe comment la traiteront les autres, elle pourra tout supporter, tant qu'elle le revoie lui.

Pourvu d'un nouvel espoir, un mince sourire étira ses lèvres, pourvu que leurs parents tiennent leur promesse, et elle serait la plus heureuse des femmes.

_« Peu importe les autres, peu importe la souffrance à enduré, dans ma bulle il n'y a que toi et moi. »_


	48. Chapter 48

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 48**

Ce matin là, Draco Malefoy descendit dans sa salle à manger et se servit comme à son habitude son café noir.

Encore une fois, la table était bien remplie de partisans, et le serpentard désespérait déjà de devoir se faire une place entre deux mangemorts qui passeraient le repas à parler de pièges à moldus stupides ou de saint Potter... la routine quoi.

Il s'installât avec sa tasse entre son cousin et un autre mangemort à peine plus âgée que lui, un rescapé de la prestigieuse famille Black, mais, curieusement, aucune blague douteuse sur les moldus, pas de ragots sur la soirée torride d'un tel ou les conquêtes d'un autre, encore moins d'insultes envers les gyffondors ou l'ordre du phénix, plus précisément Potter, rien de tout cela!

« Ils sont malades ou quoi ?! » Songea le jeune Malefoy, mais, drôle de coïncidence, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle ambiance relativement sérieuse régnait à cette table. Draco replongea dans ses souvenirs, et à s'en rappeler, ce devait être la deuxième ou troisième fois depuis son arrivée, et à chaque fois, c'était pour un événement bien particulier, l'intervention de son cousin confirma ses dires.

- Et on sait qui c'est ?

- Non, répondit sa tante Bellatrix, il ne doit pas venir d'une grande famille de sang pur, c'est peut-être un sang mélé…en tout cas il était à serpentard.

Narcissa regarda sa sœur mais ne dit rien, songeant sûrement qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme ambitieux qui allait encore venir gâcher son avenir ici, ne sachant que trop peu ce qui l'attendait.

- Et toi Dray, tu sais qui ça pourrait être le nouveau ? Le questionna son cousin.

- Aucune idée, je ne pensais plus qu'il y aurait de nouveaux arrivants, tous ceux qui restent à Poudlard sont des incapables, je ne vois pas ce que pourrait faire d'eux le lord !

- Draco !

Le rappel à l'ordre venait de son père, le jeune Malefoy croisa un instant son regard furieux avant de replonger son regard dans le fond de sa tasse. Son père n'aimait pas qu'on discute les ordres du lord, surtout que celui-ci se trouvait dans leur propriété, il avait dans un sens raison, mieux valait ne pas faire d'incidents pour si peu.

Draco se reconcentra sur le « nouvel arrivant » il ne voyait pas du tout qui cela pouvait être, en 6ème et 7ème année il ne restait plus tellement d'éléments valables, et le lord ne se risquerait certainement pas à enrôler des éléments plus jeunes encore. Sa tante avait raison, il ne devait pas être issu d'une grande famille de sang pur, car elles étaient si étroitement liées entre elles que tout le monde se connaissait et que le bruit se serait vite propagé, il devait sûrement être un sang mélé. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne devait pas être si important que cela, qu'un membre parmis tant d'autres, et ils finiraient par se croiser un jour ou l'autre.

- A propos, il y a une réunion ce soir pour l'admission du nouveau, vous êtes tous conviés, un ordre du maître.

Draco lâcha sa tasse et se sentit tout d'un coup nettement moins bien, c'était la première fois depuis la pose de la marque qu'il allait revoir le maître, et cette nouvelle était loin de l'enchanter, il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs, il ressentait la réticence de ses voisins, Bellatrix était la seule à se ravir de cette nouvelle.

- Quoi ! Tous ? Mais il ne réunit tout le monde que pour les membres importants ! On ne le connaît même pas ! Protesta le jeune Black.

Le jeune Malefoy cacha un sourire en buvant une gorgée de son café, ainsi le lord le considérait comme un membre important pour avoir réuni tout le monde lors de sa propre "adhésion", quel honneur ! Enfin, logique plutôt, il était de la famille Malefoy tout de même !

Mais son voisin n'avait pas tort, il était inhabituel que le lord convie tout le monde pour une admission, il n'avait pas été convié pour les deux dernières, seul un membre par famille étaient autorisé, il se méfiait du rôle qu'aurait à jouer cet inconnu...

- Eh bien, il y a un bruit qui circule et qui me fait penser que cet inconnu est un sang mêlé, ne pouvant juger de sa loyauté par sa famille, le lord voudrait le mettre à l'épreuve…

Draco releva les yeux vers sa tante, une mise à l'épreuve ? Il n'en avait pas eu lui, enfin, quand on voit son père, on a du mal à croire qu'il pourrait être différent…pourtant c'est le cas, et le lord risquerait bien de s'en mordre les doigts.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Le jeune Malefoy se demandait ce que pouvait bien manigancer le maître, il n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps pour le savoir, il le verrait le soir même, cette pensée lui arracha une nouvelle grimace.

- Le mettre à l'épreuve ? je me demande bien ce qu'il aura à faire…

- A mon avis ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, il y a des jours ou je suis heureux d'être une parkinson ! Intervint Graziella.

La discussion se termina sur cette dernière parole de la jeune Parkinson, et le déjeuner se finit dans un silence des plus funeste.

A la nuit tombée, on toqua quelques coups à la porte de Draco, celui-ci alla ouvrir à l'inconnu et tomba nez à nez avec la vampire.

- Il est l'heure, le maître fait dire à ses serviteurs qu'il faut revêtir le costume de cérémonie pour la nouvelle recrue.

Le jeune Malefoy acquiesça avant de refermer la porte sur la jeune femme et d'aller revêtir son costume de cérémonie, constitué d'une unique cape noire l'enveloppant complètement, le lord voulait sûrement être sûr de la fiabilité du nouvel arrivant avant de dévoiler leurs identités.

Une fois prêt, il s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir afin de réajuster sa tenue, puis sortit.

Il traversa quelques couloirs, descendit plusieurs escaliers, avant de devoir allumer sa baguette d'un « lumos » pour s'éclairer dans les sombres couloirs menant aux cachots, le repère du lord.

Il voyait la lumière vaciller devant lui dut au tremblement de sa main, la douleur à son bras gauche s'intensifiait à mesure qu'il approchait de lui, ainsi que le souvenir de la pose de sa marque. Quand enfin la douleur à son bras fut telle qu'il dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour reprendre un rythme normal, il sut qu'il était arrivé, il poussa la porte et se glissa par l'entrebâillement.

Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà arrivées, le jeune homme reconnut son père et sa mère parmis les convives, il se dirigea vers le trône ou il devinait la présence du maître, s'inclina respectueusement avant de se diriger vers le fond de la pièce. La pénombre y était telle que lui et ses confrères n'auraient même pas à cacher leurs visages. Une fois placé, il adopta une posture confortable avant d'attendre. Il ne savait pas en quoi consisterait son rôle, s'il faisait office de décor ou modèle de servitude envers le maître, mais il jugea qu'il serait préférable de se faire le plus discret possible.

La salle se remplit peu à peu de personnages tous vêtus de noir, sa tante arriva un peu plus tard vêtue d'une robe de cuir noir épaisse et alla saluer le lord bien bas avec toute l'admiration et le dévouement qu'elle lui portait avant d'aller prendre place parmis les siens.

Quand tous le monde fut réunit, le silence était tel qu'on entendait le râle profond que produisait la respiration du seigneur, ce simple bruit rendait Draco aussi nerveux que lors de sa première rencontre, et le simple fait de penser qu'il était si proche le rendait nauséeux, de plus, sa marque le brûlait affreusement, même si la douleur s'atténuait progressivement, elle était tout de même cuisante et laissait son bras gauche engourdi.

Enfin, trois coups furent toquès à la porte, et tous retinrent leur respiration lorsque le maître autorisa l'entré du nouveau comme il l'avait fait pour Draco.

La porte s'ouvrit et le jeune Malfoy plissa les yeux comme pour mieux observer celui qui entrait.

Le jeune Homme jeta des coups d'œils timides autour de lui avant de s'avancer sur le tapis rouge, retrouvant une confiance en soi à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Il devait être un peu plus grand que Draco, Brun, quelques mèches émeraude parsemant ces cheveux, les épaules droites, il marchait fièrement jusqu'au maître, heureux d'appartenir à ce nouveau clan. Lorsqu'il regardait de temps en temps autour de lui, tentant de reconnaître ses futurs confrères, le jeune Malefoy pouvait apercevoir l'éclat émeraude de ces yeux, yeux qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

« Travis », son prénom lui revint en mémoire, ainsi que les événements auxquelles il était associé, Draco se souvint particulièrement d'une soirée au fond d'un cachot, ainsi qu'une promesse qu'il lui avait faite, il serra plus fort sa baguette dans sa main, et serra les dents afin de résister à l'instinct meurtrier qui le poussait à se jeter sur lui.

Arrivé au niveau du trône, le jeune homme s'inclina devant le lord comme Draco l'avait fait quelques semaines auparavant, et attendit qu'il se prononce.

- Travis, c'est cela ?

La voix funèbre résonna une fois de plus dans la pièce, et le maître attrapa les rebord de son capuchon pour laisser l'assemblée voir ce que l'enfer même lui avait donné pour nouveau visage. Travis ouvrit de grands yeux effarés et se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, enfin il réalisait dans quel piège il venait de se glisser.

- O...oui, c'est…c'est moi…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco eut pitié de ce garçon, ayant été dans sa situation, il savait très bien ce que c'était de voir le visage du maître et l'aura maléfique qu'il dégageait pour la première fois.

- Allons allons, maîtrise-toi mon garçon, je ne vais pas te manger, du moins, pas maintenant…

A ces paroles le jeune homme se raidit tellement qu'on aurait cru voir une statue, le lord éclata de rire et passa sa langue de serpent sur ses lèvres, comme s'il avait changé d'avis, ce qui fit devenir livide le jeune Travis. Le maître était visiblement ravi de son petit effet sur lui, comme à chaque nouvelle adhésion d'ailleurs.

- Dis-moi…Travis…j'ai entendu dire par certains de tes anciens camarades que tu étais un garçon enclin à rejoindre mes rangs, c'est bien cela ?

- O…oui…Tout à fait !

- Bien, bien, ton maître apprécie…

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, voilà que le maître se prenait pour un mégalomane maintenant, et parlait de lui à la troisième personne, mais, cette dernière appréciation semblait avoir redonné le sourire au jeune Travis.

- Mais jamais je n'avais entendu parler de toi auparavant, viens-tu d'une grande lignée de sang pur ?

Les joues du jeune Homme devinrent rougeâtres tandis qu'il baissait les yeux au sol, confus.

- Non…Seule ma mère était sorcière, minbella roostolk, elle n'est pas très connue…mais rassurez-vous, je voue une véritable aversion pour mon père, je hais les moldus et les sang-de-bourbes !

Ces poings c'étaient crispé au souvenir de son père et une lueur malsaine c'était comme allumé dans son regard émeraude, la même malveillance que lorsqu'il s'en était pris à Hermione.

- Ces pensées me plaisent, mais comme tu dois t'en douter, il me faut être sûr de la loyauté de mes futurs serviteurs, et ta parole ne suffit pas…

Travis acquiesça, déterminé, visiblement prêt à tout pour être aux ordres de cet étrange seigneur mais aux idées qui lui plaisaient.

- Je vais donc te mettre à l'épreuve.

Draco se fit soudainement beaucoup plus intéressé, ainsi sa tante avait raison, il y aurait bien une mise à l'épreuve, il se demandait ce qu'avait bien put imaginer le maître.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, mon maître.

- Ton esprit me plaît bien, jeune Travis, comme tu le sais, j'ai en aversion un petit avorton du nom d'Harry Potter…

Un tressaillement saisit l'assemblé suivit de quelques sifflements injurieux.

- Et donc, poursuivit le lord, je cherchais un moyen de l'atteindre, de l'affaiblir, sans vraiment savoir qui choisir, quand on m'a donné une idée…

Son regard se tourna un bref instant vers Graziella Parkinson, qui semblait visiblement fière d'elle. Le lord replongea ces yeux rouges dans le regard émeraude de Travis, et un sourire sinistre étira ses lèvres.

Draco, qui avait saisi le bref échange du lord avec la cousine Parkinson, sentit un nœud se former à son estomac et un trac immense l'envahir, comme s'il avait toujours redouté cet instant, il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il pressentait que ça n'allait pas être bon du tout, quand le lord parla à nouveau, ses pires craintes furent fondées.

- Connaît-tu Hermione Granger ?


	49. Chapter 49

**Les contraires s'attirent **

**Chapitre 49**

- Connais-tu Hermione Granger?

Draco sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, Hermione...son Hermione, que lui voulait-il? Mais à en voir son étrange sourire, rien de bien.

N'aurait-il pas put choisir quelqu'un d'autre? Non, il avait fallu que ce soit la seule personne à qui il tienne, il tourna son regard vers Graziella Parkinson, c'était elle, il en était sûr! Et son sourire triomphant à son egard le confirmait, il lui répondit d'un regard noir empli de promesse de vengeance.

Le jeune Travis releva ces yeux émeraude vers le maître, sourire aux lèvres, et acquiesça.

- Bien, alors tu vas me rendre un petit service pour prouver ta loyauté...

- Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, maître.

Un sourire dévoila les dents acérées comme des crochets du maître, il était visiblement content de sa nouvelle recrue.

- Il paraîtrait que cette sang de bourbe est une amie de Potter, j'avoue, cela m'aurait fort déplu d'éliminer un sorcier de pur lignée, quelque soit son clan, mais un enfant de moldu, ce ne serait que service rendu...

- Vous voulez que je la tue? Maître?

- Non, contente-toi de me la ramener, elle me servira d'appât pour amener Potter à moi, et cela débarrassera Poudlard d'une sang de bourbe, Salazar serpentard n'aurait pas aimé que cette vermine reste plus longtemps dans son château...

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase plus pour lui-même, un étrange sifflement sortit du plus profond de sa gorge, et la tête de son serpent émergea de sous sa cape pour aller s'enrouler affectueusement autour de ses pieds.

Le jeune Malefoy sentit son sang se glacer, sa gryffondor aux mains du maître? Jamais il ne l'accepterait, il ne la tuerait peut être pas tout de suite, mais il savait très bien le sort qu'on reservait aux enfants de moldus, en comparaison, le sort des elfes de maison était enviable .Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, il n'était tout de même pas venu ici pour laisser sa gyffondor se faire kidnapper sous ces yeux!

- Je le ferai pour vous, seigneur.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Travis. Tu partiras dès ce soir, n'utilise pas de moyens magiques le ministère contrôle toutes les cheminées et détecte les transplanages, n'utilise pas non plus ta baguette, étant encore mineur tu seras détecté, tu ne pourras le faire qu'une fois entré dans le château, l'ayant quitté ce matin je ne pense pas qu'ils auront déjà remarqué ton absence et rayé des élèves, tu pourras donc ouvrir la grille sans problème.

Le jeune homme buvait littéralement ces paroles, enregistrant dans son esprit toute la marche à suivre, il devrait faire très attention vu qu'il n'aurait pas le droit à la magie jusqu'à Poudlard, là, il devrait réussir à rentrer dans le dortoir des gryffondors, mais avec un peu de chance cet idiot de Longdubat aurait encore laissé traîner ces mots de passe quelque part!

- Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous servir, maître.

-Et n'oublie pas Travis, je veux la fille vivante, tu peux t'amuser un peu avec elle en route, mais ne me l'abîme pas trop, elle nous sera très utile...

A ces paroles, un sourire malsain vint s'afficher sur les lèvres du jeune Travis, s'il n'y avait pas tout ce monde entre eux, Draco se serait jeté sur lui sans hésiter, mais il se contenta de serrer les dents et sa baguette plus fort au creux de sa main, se promettant qu'il évacuerait toute sa frustration une fois seul.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru devoir dire ça un jour mais...cette sang de bourbe est plus utile pour notre cause vivante que morte!...pour l'instant...le conseil est fini!

Sur ces mots, il s'en retourna s'asseoir sur son trône, et laissa la salle se vider peu à peu des membres de la sombre confrérie.

En sortant, Draco en profita pour retenir Graziella par le bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu as été dire au maître, toi!

- Ne t'inquiète pas Dray, je lui ai juste suggéré un nom, je ne lui ai pas parlé de toi, tu m'es bien trop précieux...

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil enjôleur qui n'eut aucun impact sur le garçon.

Tu n'es qu'une garce! J'en reviens à regretter Pansy, siffla-t'il.

- Mais Pansy n'est pas là, et ne pourra pas combler tes ardeurs, alors que moi...tu comprendras un jour que si j'ai fait cela, c'était pour ton bien, je ne veux que ton bonheur...

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui et promena ses fines mains sur son buste pour aller se raccrocher à sa cravate et le rapprocher de lui.

- Mais si tu ne veux pas, lui susurra t-elle, ou si tu ne me veux pas, je peux encore aller tout raconter au maître, et là, il en sera fini de toi et de ta petite sang de bourbe...mais il serait si triste d'abîmer ton si joli visage...

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et rapprocha son visage du sien, son souffle caressant les lèvres du jeune serpentard.

- Ton chantage ne marchera pas, murmura t-il, tu n'es rien à côté d'elle... dégage!

Il la repoussa violemment et elle manqua de trébucher, le jeune Malefoy lui adressa un dernier regard meurtrier et pris congé d'elle, il avait une affaire à régler qui ne devait pas attendre, ou il perdrait sa gryffondor, le dernier fil qui le raccrochait à la vie.

En le regardant partir, Graziella ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Draco Malefoy était non seulement un bon parti, issu d'une riche famille, mais aussi très mignon, il serait dommage de le perdre, oui, vraiment très dommage...

* * *

Il était aux alentours de minuit, la lune était à la hauteur de la plus haute tour du manoir Malefoy quand l'ombre de Travis traversa le parc pour aller se glisser dans l'écurie.

Le jeune Homme pénétra dans l'enclos gardant les chevaux et laissa retomber sa cape, il passa un étalon un peu trop nerveux à son gout et acheva son choix sur un cheval de plus petite taille mais à l'apparence plus tranquille. Travis appréhendait déjà de devoir vivre comme un vulgaire moldu, privé de tout pouvoir sous peine d'être repéré par des aurors, mais le sacrifice valait bien une place auprès du maître.

Il allait prendre sa monture par la bride quand un bruissement le stoppa, par pur réflexe, il se retourna et dégaina sa baguette malgré l'interdiction de l'utiliser.

Ne voyant aucun ennemi, il expira de soulagement, c'était sûrement l'importance de sa mission qui le faisait angoissé plus que nécessaire, mais un contact froid dans le creux de son dos le convint que ces doutes étaient hélas bel et bien fondés.

-Retourne-toi, lentement.

Travis déglutit difficilement, et se retourna lentement vers son agresseur qui défit sa cape pour dévoiler son identité.

-Toi ?!

Le jeune Homme qui lui faisait face esquissa un sourire narquois, ces yeux d'une couleur acier brillant d'un étrange éclat.

-Je t'avais bien dit que l'on se reverrait un jour, Travis.

Travis crispa sa mâchoire de rage, mais un coup d'œil vers le poignard dirigé vers son abdomen le dissuada de faire la moindre tentative contre le jeune Malefoy.

-Tu n'es qu'un traître, c'est bien vrai ce que disait Pansy, tu es du coté des sang de bourbe !

Je ne suis du coté de personne, seulement du mien.

Les deux jeunes se fixèrent longuement dans les yeux, les prunelles acier contre celles émeraudes du nouveau venu, comme s'ils pouvaient lire leur pensées respectives par ce simple échange, enfin, Draco éleva la voix, d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

-Tu as vraiment l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout de ta mission ?

-Oui, répondit le brun avec un sourire mauvais, je ne trahirai pas le maître, moi.

-…

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche Draco, tu comptes vraiment me tuer ? Avec des manières de moldu en plus ?! Laisse-moi rire !

-Un lâche t'aurait tuer d'un coup dans le dos, Travis, moi je te laisse l'honneur de voir par quelle main tu mourras, et je ne suis pas encore assez stupide pour utiliser un sort impardonnable que le lord détectera sans doute…

-Il le saura tôt ou tard quand il ne me verra pas revenir.

-Tant que tu ne finis pas ta mission…le reste m'importe peu

Travis leva les yeux au ciel avant de pousser un petit rire méprisant, laissant Draco de marbre.

-Alors tu t'es vraiment entiché de cette sang de bourbe !

-Oui.

-Tu aurais vraiment du me laisser finir ce que j'avais commencé, tu te souviens, de ce jour là…

-Oui, et je me souviens aussi de ce que je t'avais dit ce soir là, ce n'est que partie remise…alors, pour la dernière fois, tu as toujours l'intention d'aller capturer Hermione Granger ?

-Oui, longue vie aux sangs purs…

Draco, resté immobile jusque là, réagit immédiatement à la dernière parole du jeune homme, sa dague fendit l'air, barrant le torse de Travis d'une profonde plaie, avant de se ficher dans son cœur jusqu'à la garde puis de se retirer lentement, entraînant derrière elle un épais flot rougeâtre.

Il retomba par terre, mort, avant même d'avoir analyser le geste d'une impressionnante rapidité du jeune Malefoy.

Draco toisa une dernière fois le corps inerte du jeune homme, en apparence indifférent à l'acte qu'il venait d'accomplir, en apparence seulement, les retombées se passeraient autrement.

On ne ressort jamais indemne d'un crime.

Même s'il est commis pour la bonne cause.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Le jeune Malefoy décida d'ignorer la portée de son geste, et songea plutôt qu'il faudrait faire appel à un elfe de maison pour débarrasser le corps avant le lever du jour.

_« Je ne comprends pas toujours l'importance de mes actes, je ne pense qu'à ton bien, même si je détruis peu à peu mon âme déjà promise à l'enfer._

_A la fin, que me restera t-il, mon ange ? mis à part ton bonheur…_

_A notre fin…aurais-je encore un cœur pour t'aimer ? »_

_**nda: et voila, premier mort de l'histoire, et malheureusement pas le dernier :( j'espere que vous avez aimé ce chapitre **_


	50. Chapter 50

**Les Contraires s'Attirent**

**Chapitre 50**

Ginny était la cadette de la famille Weasley, et aussi la seule fille sur les sept enfants que comptaient Molly et Arthur Weasley.

Il est souvent difficile de trouver sa place au sein d'une famille nombreuse, surtout quand on a l'impression que tout l'amour de vos parents c'est épuisé sur vos aînés, et qu'il n'en reste plus une once pour vous.

Alors ce sentir unique pour quelqu'un, avoir la première place dans le cœur d'une personne, vous procure un immense sentiment de bonheur et l'impression d'enfin exister, et pas seulement en tant que numéro ou comme étant « la fille » ou « la sœur » de quelqu'un,

mais simplement en étant soi, une personne toute particulière pour un être au milieu de milliers de tant d'autres personnes « normales », si on entend par normale des personnes portant des chapeaux pointus, pouvant faire léviter toute sorte d'objets, et accessoirement de changer en crapaud tout importun de moldu.

Ce matin là, une chevelure rousse flamboyante émergea de sous les draps rouge et or, la jeune fille s'étira de tout son long et se leva tout en continuant de bailler.

Machinalement, elle répéta le rituel qu'elle faisait tous les matins, se doucha, s'habilla, et acheva de se préparer, cependant, elle le fit un peu plus gaiement que d'habitude, car elle ne se préparait pas pour les cours, non, nous étions dimanche, et elle se préparait pour un certain brun aux yeux verts surnommé aussi « le survivant », mais qui n'avait pas survécu aux avances de la belle.

Elle retrouva son élu aux abords de la grande salle, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres et l'embrassa, il y a des rituels comme ceux-là dont elle ne se lasserait jamais de répéter…

Quand elle rompit l'échange, elle croisa les yeux pétillants de son gryffondor et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

- Salut Harry !

- Salut Gin'…alors ? Qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?

- Hum…Je ne sais pas ! on a qu'a aller faire le tour du Parc ? la neige commence à fondre, il doit être superbe !

- C'est d'accord !

Harry lui fit un sourire entendu, ce genre de sourire qui avait le don de faire fondre la rouquine de bonheur, et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le Parc.

Plus entreprenante qu'au début de leur relation, la cadette Weasley plaça la main du jeune homme qu'elle tenait sur ses hanches, et se rapprocha de lui. Harry se laissa faire, heureux de ce rapprochement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Ca et là, quelques étendues vertes commençaient à faire leurs apparitions, et les arbres commençaient à perdre leurs parures d'hiver, mais la température n'avait que peu augmentée, et une buée blanche continuait de se former à chacune de leurs respirations.

Ils firent le tour du lac en silence, comblés par la présence l'un de l'autre, un contact rassurant d'une main serrée, et une joue encore brûlante d'un baiser déposé innocemment.

Ginny affichait un sourire béat, tout comme son compagnon. Elle ne rêvait de rien de plus, et aurait voulu que leurs petits instants à deux durent toujours, ils ne tenaient pas à grand chose, mais faisaient tellement de bien après des semaines de cours et surtout d'entraînement intensif pour Harry qui se préparait plus que jamais pour un affrontement éventuel avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Ce n'était qu'une simple promenade, mais pour eux, c'était un peu comme un moment hors du temps et de tout le reste.

La cadette Weasley aurait put rester là à marcher autour du lac un long moment sans s'en lasser, s'amusant de son rythme cardiaque qui s'accélérait à la présence de son bien aimé, comme le cœur de l'adolescente qu'elle était, mais elle le connaissait bien son « survivant », et savait quand il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà qu'elle sentait sa main se contracter et qu'il faisait preuve d'une certaine nervosité, cela l'amusait assez de le voir dans cet état là, il était si attendrissant…mais elle décida de mettre fin à son calvaire, elle se détacha donc de lui pour lui faire face, pris ses deux mains, planta ces yeux azur dans les deux joyaux émeraude qu'étaient les siens, et brisa l'apaisant silence qui les avait accompagné jusque là.

- Tu veux me dire quelque chose, Harry ?

Quand les joues du jeune homme devinrent rougeâtre, Ginny sut qu'elle avait raison, il était si craquant quand il rougissait ainsi…elle réprima un petit gloussement attendri qui l'aurait embarrassé davantage et l'encouragea d'un regard à lui répondre.

- Eh ben…euh…en fait oui.

- Alors ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Elle ne voulait pas brusquer son petit ami, mais sa curiosité était bien trop forte.

- Ben en fait, bientôt c'est la saint valentin et…enfin…ils organisent une sortie à pré-au-lard, donc je me demandais si…enfin, tu vois…si tu voudrais pas venir avec moi ?

Il avait dit sa dernière phrase si faiblement que la jeune fille parvint à peine à l'entendre, elle sourit, heureuse, et réprima un second petit rire quand elle vit la tête de gamin prit en faute que faisait Harry, comme si elle pouvait lui refuser quelque chose !

- J'en serais ravie Harry !

Enfin le jeune Potter put se détendre, et afficha à son tour un sourire ravi,. Il rapprocha la jeune fille de lui d'un geste, et l'embrassa avec passion. La chaleur de la rouquine semblait l'envahir et le protéger du froid extérieur.

_« J'ai voyagé à travers la terre entière, mais je n'ai trouvé aucun endroit qui ne valent la place au creux de tes bras. »_

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Ginny retrouvait ces amies, Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown dans leur dortoir commun, elle les fit asseoir sur leurs lits respectif avant de commencer impatiente le récit de sa matinée avec Harry.

- Les filles ! Ce matin j'ai été me promener avec Harry, et vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'il m'a demandé !

- Quoi ? Ne me dit pas qu'il t'a demandé en mariage quand même ! Ironisa Lavande.

- Roh, mais non ! Idiote ! Bien mieux que ça !

- Quoi ? S'indigna Parvati, qu'est ce qui pourrait être mieux qu'une demande en mariage ?

- Bon…peut être pas aussi bien…allez, je vous le dis, il m'a invité à une sortie au pré- au-lard pour la saint valentin !

Sur ces mots, les quatre jeunes filles se levèrent et poussèrent des cris hystériques à l'unisson tout en sautillant sur place, comme seules les filles savent si bien le faire…

Hermione prit Ginny par les épaules et l'entraîna dans ses bras pour la serrer.

- Mais c'est Génial ma petite Gyn' ! Je suis heureuse pour toi !

- Mouai, enfin la demande en mariage aurait été mieux quand même…ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Lavande

La tornade rousse prit le premier oreiller qui lui passait sous la main et l'envoya dans les cheveux blonds fraîchement coiffés de son amie.

- Hey ! Attend ! Tu veux commencer à jouer à ça ?!

- Tous aux abris ! Hurla Parvati.

La jeune Patil prit Hermione par la main et l'emmena à sa suite derrière un lit sous les envolées de plumes de toutes sortes, les deux autres sorcières continuant leur bataille de polochon, créant de leur baguette des oreillers aussi vite qu'elles les pulvérisaient l'une sur l'autre.

Observant la bataille, bien protégées derrière leur lit, les deux jeunes filles pouffèrent en silence, enfin, Hermione réagit à la nouvelle apprise par Ginny.

- Je suis contente que Ginny puisse profiter d'une saint valentin avec l'homme qu'elle aime…

Les yeux de la jeune Granger se perdirent quelques instants dans le visage souriant de la cadette Weasley, un rien nostalgique.

- Je me doute de ce à quoi tu peux penser…

Hermione détourna le regard de la rouquine et se retourna vers la jeune Patil qui la regardait avec tendresse et compassion.

- Moi aussi j'aurai voulu une saint valentin normale…et le reste qui va avec…est-ce trop demander ?

- Je comprends…mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y 'en aura d'autre…

Parvati lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais elle récolta un soupir de son acolyte gryffondor.

- Oui…mais il ne sera toujours pas là…

- Ne te fait pas trop d'idées à l'avance Hermy, on ne sait jamais de quoi peut être fait l'avenir… Garde espoir, c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller.

- Tu as peut être raison.

- Mais j'ai TOUJOURS raison !

Hermione tourna de grands yeux étonnés vers son amie qui semblait s'être doué d'un égo surdimensionné en l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Toujours ?!

- Oui ! Toujours ! Quoi, jalouse miss-je-sais-tout ?

- Tu vas voir si je suis jalouse !

Hermione agrippa le rebord de la couverture du lit qui les protégeait et la jeta sur son amie avant de se jeter dessus, étouffant un de ses cris au passage. Elle essaya de deviner sous les plis de l'étoffe rouge et or les points stratégiques pour une séance de chatouillis improvisée et ne fut satisfaite que lorsqu'elle entendit les rires mêlés aux supplications de sa camarade.

Quand elle jugea que son amie en avait eu assez, elle se permit une pause, erreur fatale qui permit à son amie de jaillir de sous la couverture et de lui rendre son supplice.

Après de longues minutes de chahutage, quand les deux complices en eurent mal au ventre tellement elles riaient, elles s'arrêtèrent d'un commun accord pour reprendre leur souffle.

- Tu …tu l'as voulu ! Réussi à articuler Hermione, haletante.

- T'as…t'as gagné !…J'abdique !

Hermione gonfla la poitrine de fierté ce qui fit rire aux larmes son amie.

Quand les deux gryffondores furent calmées, Parvati se redressa.

- Dis Hermy, j'ai une idée…si on se faisait une virée toute les deux le jour de la saint valentin ?

- Oh oui ! Sa serait génial !

Parvati leva sa main et Hermione frappa dedans avec la plus grande joie, comme pour sceller un pacte.

Parvati sourit, heureuse, elle avait réussi à redonner le sourire à son amie et s'en félicitait, mais pour qu'il perdure, il allait falloir faire plus fort, et trouver un moyen quel qu'il soit pour lui redonner espoir, en ce monde, et en l'amour…

Et il se pouvait bien qu'elle ait une petite idée…


	51. Chapter 51

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 51**

La chambre des Gryffondors était encore baignée dans le noir, quand la jeune Patil se leva discrètement de son lit sur la pointe des pieds. Elle vérifia que ces amies dormaient encore, plus précisément la jeune Granger, avant de quitter la chambre pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Une fois prête et emmitouflée de son manteau, elle griffonna un mot sur un morceau de parchemin, et le glissa dans sa poche avant de sortir de la tour des gryffondors.

Il était tôt, très tôt, les élèves n'avaient habituellement le droit de quitter leurs quartiers respectifs qu'à partir de 6 heures, Parvati regarda sa montre et vit l'aiguille la plus petite s'aligner sur le 3…3 Heures, elle allait devoir faire attention aux rondes de Rusard, mais au moins, aucun élève ne lui poserait de questions.

Elle se faufila telle une ombre parmis les autres dans les couloirs, longeant les murs autant que possible, limitant sa respiration à un faible souffle, elle était si discrète qu'elle aurait put aisément entendre le battement de son cœur, elle sourit, ce n'était pas son genre d'enfreindre le règlement, était-ce là le fruit de l'influence du célèbre trio sur elle?

Elle pensa à Hermione, oui, c'était pour elle qu'elle faisait ça…après tout, elle accompagnée de Ron et Harry avaient dut enfreindre tellement de règlements pour sauver l'école! Contre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, le basilic, cette affreuse Dame Ombrage…Que valait une petite virée nocturne à côté de tout cela? Oui, elle lui devait bien ça, d'autant plus qu'elle était la seule en mesure de l'aider.

Arrivée en vue de la Grande porte, elle vérifia une dernière fois que personne ne traînait dans les parages, avant de se faufiler en dehors du château. Le froid s'engouffra d'un coup sous son manteau et elle le resserra un peu plus sur elle avant de se diriger vers la volière.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand enfin elle ouvrit la porte de la pièce circulaire ou dormaient paisiblement les Hiboux de l'école, heureusement, un sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle en découvrit un bien éveillé. Même si beaucoup de ces volatiles s'adaptaient au rythme des sorciers, c'était une chance pour elle que certains aient gardé leurs instincts primaires et restent éveillés la nuit, elle se dirigea donc vers lui et glissa le mot qu'elle avait griffonné à sa patte avant de chuchoter quelques mots à l'adresse du rapace.

Il faut que tu trouves Draco Malefoy, c'est important…

Elle ébouriffa tendrement les plumes du Hibou avant que celui ci ne pousse un léger hululement et ne s'envole par la fenêtre, disparaissant dans le noir de la nuit.

Elle resta encore un instant à fixé l'endroit ou avait disparu le volatil, sa mission était achevée, elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Les Hiboux on un sens magique qui leur permet de trouver n'importe quel destinataire, et elle savait qu'il trouverait celui à qui cette lettre était destinée…

_«Si ton cœur à une adresse, je lui écrirai tous les jours, pour que mes mots touchent enfin cet endroit que tu peine tant à cacher.»_

* * *

_«Ces deux prunelles émeraude le fixaient si intensément que le jeune Malefoy en eu froid dans le dos, il contint cependant sa peur qui lui tordait le ventre et se pencha lentement vers le cadavre allongé sur le sol. Il dirigea une main tremblante vers le visage livide du jeune Homme, et ferma ces yeux qui s'obstinaient à le fixer, le rendant de plus en plus mal à l'aise._

_Ceci fait, il s'apprêtait à expirer de soulagement, quand les yeux du mort se rouvrirent d'un coup, faisant reculer le jeune serpentard d'un bond. Qu'elle était ce sortilège? Il ne pouvait plus être vivant! C'était impossible!_

_Draco sentit son visage perdre ces dernières couleurs et écarquilla les yeux d'effroi, que ce passait-il? Devenait-il fou? Il décida de détourner le regard de ces prunelles émeraude effrayantes d'obstination à le fixer lui, c'est alors qu'il remarqua ces lèvres qui ne cessaient de remuer, mais il n'entendait aucun son, respirant profondément et prenant ces dernières onces de courage, il se pencha à nouveau vers le corps inerte et tendit l'oreille._

_- Meurtrier…Meurtrier…Meurtrier…_

_Draco se recula plus vivement qu'il ne c'était penché, non, il n'était pas un meurtrier, il n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix, il l'avait fait pour elle!, s'il n'avait rien fait, que serait-il advenu de sa gryffondor? _

_Il avait tué, c'est vrai, mais…pour lui, c'était une évidence à commettre…c'était le chemin qu'il avait choisi de suivre, meurtrier pour une cause juste…_

_Meurtrier, cause juste…Merlin que ces mots n'iront jamais ensemble…_

_Il en était là à ses réflexions, tentant de trouver un moyen d'excuser ces actes, quand le cadavre se redressa. Le jeune Malefoy accroupit auprès de lui, et décidément pas encore au bout de ces frayeurs recula tant qu'il put et tant que ces muscles tétanisés par l'effroi voulaient encore bien le lui permettre, hélas, il dut bien cesser quand il se trouva dos à un obstacle._

_Non…Travis…Tu es…Mort!_

_Meurtrier…Meurtrier…Meurtrier._

_Le corps redressé et raide devant lui ne cessaient de répéter ces mots devenus insupportables pour Draco qui plaça ces mains sur ces oreilles._

_- Non! Arrête! Si je ne t'avais pas empêché, elle aurait été tuée, elle!_

_Mais le cadavre continuait de psalmodier sa terrible litanie, accablant un peu plus le jeune Malefoy de sa vérité, de ce qu'il était devenu; un meurtrie…, de sa nature, un ôteur de vie._

_Il n'existe plus de bien, plus de mal, juste un fait qui reste faiblement expliqué, mais aucune justification ne pourra jamais alléger sa gravité._

_Une innocence qui s'en va, à jamais, une marque qui se grave, pour toujours, sur un CV bien particulier, le seul qui reste après la mort: L'âme._

_Tant mieux si l'on ne croit en rien, tant pis si l'on croit qu'après la vie un chemin continu, il sera plus dur._

_La main de Travis s'éleva alors vers le jeune Homme tétanisé, ces muscles refusant désormais de lui obéir, qui lui faisait face, et s'accrochèrent à sa gorge, avant de la presser, lentement mais inexorablement._

_Draco ressentit tout d'abord cette atroce sensation de froid contre sa gorge, puis l'odeur de la chair en début de putréfaction lui révulsant le cœur. Ces poumons commencèrent à le brûler tandis qu'il essayait vainement de tousser pour réabsorbé aussi vite de l'air, et enfin, il vit ces yeux, ces yeux émeraude comme vide de toute âme qui continuaient de le fixer…et cette voix…cette faible voix, qui doucement le berçait, continuant à prononcer son nouveau nom…_

_- Meurtrier…_

_Une sensation._

_Une émotion._

_Cette nuit, celle de son crime._

_Il ressent, encore, la facilité avec laquelle la dague c'est enfoncée dans la chair de son adversaire, l'aisance avec laquelle elle a trouvé le chemin de son cœur… __Qu'il est facile de toucher un cœur, de cette manière là…cette métaphore malsaine lui arrache un sourire cynique._

_Le sang chaud qui colore ces mains de ce rouge envoûtant. __Ces mains, comme imbibées de l'essence de son ennemi, on dirait qu'elles ne pourront plus jamais se laver, que ce rouge restera à jamais marqué sur ces paumes. __Le corps retombe lentement, un dernier envol, une chute brutal. __Plus jamais il ne reverra la lumière du jour, de toute façon, les mangemorts ne sont pas aptes à apprécier sa lumière, eux qui s'obstinent à détruire tout ce qu'il y a de bien. __Un bruit, celui de la chute, il vient de tomber, les yeux ouvert, avec pour dernière image celle de son assassin, celle d'un jeune homme qui vient de grandir par la force des choses. __Un bruit, un deuxième, il ne vient pas de son souvenir celui là…non…il est plus proche, on dirait, des os qui se rompent, qui se broient, comme si l'on exerçait une pression dessus._

_Et pourquoi cette sensation de brûlure aux poumons?_

_Et pourquoi cette douleur à la gorge?_

_Cette lumière, là bas, pourquoi se rapproche t'elle? On dirait qu'elle veut dire quelque chose, on dirait qu'elle vient chercher quelqu'un…sa lumière dégage une agréable chaleur, on voudrait l'approcher, s'y blottir, et la laisser nous envelopper…pour l'éternité._

_Et cette voix…cette voix au loin…d'où vient-'elle? et…que dit-elle…on dirait un mot, un seul, répété inlassablement…_

- Meurtrier…»

Draco se releva d'un coup, la sueur plaquait ces cheveux sur son front et sa respiration était haletante, autour de lui, tout était flou, mais il lui suffit de quelques clignement d'œils pour parvenir à distinguer le mobilier qui l'entourait. Il expira de soulagement, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, il était dans sa chambre, sauf et apparemment en un seul morceau.

Stupide cauchemar qui lui revenait sans cesse depuis la mort de Travis, par acquis de conscience, il appliqua sa main sur son cou, quel rêve étrange, il avait encore la sensation des doigts froids du jeune homme sur sa peau.

Tout à fait réveiller à présent, et n'ayant plus envie de se rendormir pour revoir ces prunelles émeraude fixées sur lui, il se leva et se dirigea vers le petit lavabo de sa chambre afin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage, histoire d'effacer ses dernières traces de sommeil.

L'eau fraîche sur son visage lui fit le plus grand bien, il attrapa la serviette pendu à la vasque et l'appliqua sur son visage, lorsqu'il la retira, ces yeux croisèrent un instant les siens qui auraient dut se trouver dans le reflet du miroir, les siens qui auraient du être acier au lieu de cette couleur émeraude, d'instinct, Draco prit le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, entre autre un vase, et le projeta en direction de la glace. Le miroir se brisa, mais le jeune Malefoy revoyait à présent son propre reflet et non plus celui fantomatique de Travis.

- Je deviens vraiment taré, foutue cauchemar, murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Si on apprenait que le Grand Draco était perturbé par de simples rêves, il pourrait dire adieu à sa réputation si durement acquise.

C'est ce moment que choisi quelqu'un pour frapper à sa porte.

- Entrez! Dit le jeune Malefoy avec humeur.

Une chevelure brune et un sourire hypocrite passa à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, ce qui donna au jeune homme l'irrésistible envie de la refermer, même si cela devait faire retomber la personne à deux endroits différents.

- Graziella, qu'est ce que tu viens fiche dans mes appartements!

- Moi? Une lettre est arrivée ce matin pour toi, je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir que je te l'apporte!

Elle se tortilla sur place comme une gamine trop timide pour parler, et avec un sourire espiègle, sortit d'une de ces poches une lettre. Draco tendit la main pour la recevoir, mais la jeune Parkinson ne semblait pas pressée, elle fit quelques pas tranquillement dans sa chambre, semblant visiter les lieux, et arrêta son regard sur le miroir fissuré.

- Eh bien dis donc, tu semble bien t'amuser ici! Dis, j'espère que tu ne pensais pas à moi en faisant ça?

- Aucun risque, dès que tu sors de mon champ de vision j'ai tendance à te rayer complètement de ma vie, maugréa t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, avant de sortir sa baguette avec un soupir et de murmurer un sort de réparation vers le miroir qui se restaura aussitôt.

- Graziella, tu compte rester dormir ici?

- Ah, si tu le propose…

- Rêve! Et dépêche-toi de me donner cette lettre plutôt que de continuer à user mon plancher!

Graziella fit une mine boudeuse et cacha la précieuse lettre derrière son dos, Draco fronça les sourcils d'agacement et songea qu'il aurait dut garder son vase pour cet instant précis.

- Et…si je te donne cette lettre…qu'aurais-je en échange?Minauda la jeune fille.

Draco soupira, il avait oublié qu'ici on ne donnait rien sans rien, et il allait devoir se plier aux demandes de la demoiselle. Il s'avança vers elle, posa une main sur sa hanche, et l'autre sur son bras, et avec un sourire des plus enjôleur commença à rapprocher son visage du sien, le fait qu'à cette heure matinale il était encore en caleçon ne le gênait absolument pas.

- Hélas, je ne vois qu'une chose que je puis t'offrir…si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Oh oui, je vois parfaitement…j'ai toujours su que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde, Draco…

Le serpentard humecta sensuellement ses lèvres et sentit les épaules de la jeune fille frémir, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne c'était pas adonné à son activité favorite: la séduction, mais peu à peu, les gestes qu'il avait tant répété avec bon nombre de conquêtes lui revinrent instinctivement, comme s'il était dans sa nature de faire succomber toutes ses proies.

Il sentait le regard de la jeune Parkinson fixé sur ses lèvres, il en profita donc pour glisser sa main le long de son bras et la diriger vers le précieux papier blanc, une fois en main, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour repasser du Don juan au Malefoy froid et prompt à l'énervement, il repoussa la jeune fille d'une main et décacheta la lettre.

Graziella mit quelques à reprendre ces esprits, que c'était-il passé? Elle avait la lettre il y a quelques instants, il allait l'embrasser, il était à elle… et voilà qu'elle le retrouvait la seconde d'après devant elle, en train de décacheter tranquillement la lettre comme s'il ne c'était rien passé.

Sentant son regard sur lui, le jeune Malefoy releva la tête vers elle, légèrement irrité.

- Quoi? C'est mon courrier et j'aimerai le lire tranquillement!

- Je déteste que l'on joue avec moi, Malefoy!

- Tiens! Tu reviens au nom de famille…Parkinson.

Graziella serra les points de rage.

- Je suis venu exprès t'apporter cette lettre, j'espérais au moins un peu de reconnaissance!

- Tu as de la chance, je te laisserai repartir d'ici saine et sauve, la voilà ma reconnaissance, maintenant sois une gentille fille et va polluer un autre air que celui de ma chambre.

La jeune Parkinson poussa un cri de rage, libérant sa frustration, mais ne trouvant rien à répondre, elle tourna les talons et sortit en claquant la porte.

Enfin seul, le jeune Malefoy retira la lettre de son enveloppe et s'empressa de la parcourir, elle venait de Poudlard, et l'écriture ne lui était pas familière, de plus, comme seule signature il n'y avait que «P.P.» Il ne connaissait personne portant ces initiales.

_«D.M_

_Je ne sais même pas si tu te souviens de moi, ni même si tu connais mon nom, mais je t'écris de la part d'une personne qui t'es très cher, je ne peux t'en dire plus au cas ou cette lettre tomberait entre de mauvaises mains, mais sache que cette personne perd peu à peu espoir, et qu'elle ne cesse de serrer contre elle une chevalière d'argent qui porte des initiales que je pense tu connais très bien, cette simple chevalière est la dernière chose à laquelle elle peut encore se raccrocher, mis à part…_

_Le 14 février, il y a une sortie à pré-au-lard, je serai avec elle, mais je te la céderai bien volontier si tu arrive à pénétrer en toute discrétion dans l'église moldu, personne ne vous y dérangera._

_PS: s'il te plaît, elle croit encore en toi, viens, prouve qu'elle n'a pas eu tort sur ton compte._

_P.P.»_

Cette simple lettre le bouleversa, faisant revenir à la surface de sa mémoire de lointains souvenirs qu'il avait mis de côté pour être plus fort.

Aller à pré-au-lard, quitter le manoir, serait de la folie, cela ruinerait toute sa couverture, mais…si sa Gryffondor n'allait pas bien…Il n'avait quand même pas subit toutes ces épreuves pour que finalement elle dépérisse loin de lui!

Il n'avait aucune raison de faire confiance à l'auteur de cette lettre, mais il choisit de le faire tout de même, elle savait pour la chevalière…

_«Si lorsque je te tends la main tu n'as plus de force pour l'attraper, alors je viendrais moi-même t'emporter.»_

Le souvenir de sa gryffondor fit naître un éphémère sourire sur ses pâles lèvres, avant que l'absence de plan ne lui assombrisse à nouveaux le visage, le rendant si froid et si dure comme à l'habitude. Lui rendant son masque de Malefoy.

_«Dis-moi simplement…_

_Comment…_

_Comment te rendre ton sourire…_

_Veux-tu le mien?_

_Tout cela…se sont des sentiments nouveaux pour moi, je ne sais pas comment panser un cœur blessé.._

_Alors dis-moi simplement…_

_Et je le ferai.»_


	52. Chapter 52

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 51**

Au dehors, le ciel est gris, les rayons du soleil peinent à se frayer un passage pour éclairer les quelques fleurs du parc écloses prématurément, la pluie tombe, elle est torrentielle, a la hauteur de mon immense solitude, les fines gouttes battent ma fenêtre et semblent chanter une douce mélodie, elle devrait m'aider à trouver une solution.

Je l'espère…

De tout cœur.

Moi ? Je suis là, dans quel autre lieu pourrais-je être ? Je suis dans ma chambre, ou plutôt cette chambre…je ne m'y sens plus chez moi. Assis sur mon lit, la tête entre mes mains, je m'obstine à regarder tomber la pluie dehors, observant le sillon que trace chaque goutte, guettant celle qui ruisselle le plus vite, emmenant les autres dans son passage.

Cela vous paraît stupide ?

Si seulement vous saviez au combien j'en ai rien à faire…

Observer ce résultat de la nature, ou celui d'un dieu ayant créer ce bruit de la pluie sur les carreaux simplement pour irrité et s'amuser de voir nos pauvres petits esprits humains se détraquer sous la pression de ce bruit insupportable, bizarrement, me détend, et m'aide à me recentrer…

Allez, je vais être sympa.

Je vais vous arrêter mon baratin de psy, remarque…non, après tout, je ne verrai pas pourquoi je serai sympa avec vous ! il n'y a qu'une personne au monde avec qui je puisse être « supportable » et cette personne, je pense que vous la connaissez…

D'ailleurs, c'est pour elle que je me tracasse l'esprit, elle est la seule raison valable pour que moi, Draco Malefoy, prenne la peine de me poser et de trouver une solution pour un problème qui ne me concerne qu'en second lieu.

Je crois qu'il aurait été plus simple que je ne sois qu'une « machine » dénué de tous sentiments, d'ailleurs, je crois que c'est ce que père aurait voulu, que je ne sois qu'un automate bien obéissant, cela aurait tant plu au maître…

Le maître…elle est peut-être là la solution !

Il ne manquerait plus que le superbe effet de l'ampoule qui s'allume au-dessus de ma tête et le tour serait jouer !

Trêve de plaisanterie.

Je me lève, munie d'un nouvel espoir et d'une nouvelle force.

Un sourire conquérant vient étirer mes lèvres, Non mais qu'est ce que tu croyais Weasley ! Que je t'aurais laissé la consoler ? trouve-toi une autre Gryffondor, elle, elle est à moi…

La mienne…je n'ai pas le droit d'être aussi possessif que ça, mais, c'est plus fort que moi…

En fait, qu'elle reste inconsolable de mon départ me rassure, c'est peut être égoïste de le penser, mais cela prouve que ces sentiments étaient sincères, et que loin des yeux n'est pas forcément loin du cœur, cela m'aurait blessé qu'en déni de mon sacrifice je la retrouve au bras d'un autre…

Même si je ne veux que son bonheur…

J'ose croire qu'il n'est qu'avec moi.

Même si je ne veux que son bonheur…

Le mien ne tient qu'a elle.

Et puis, ça tristesse me donne une excuse…

…Pour la revoir.

Je n'ose y croire, peut-être qu'enfin nous nous retrouverons ! Mon cœur s'emballe à cette perspective, je suis tellement euphorique d'un coup que je crois m'être ingurgité la totalité de la bouteille de whiskey-pur-feu.

Oui, je sais, c'est indélicat de ma part de comparer ce sentiment a un effet éthylique,

Mais que voulez-vous ! je n'avais jamais encore était amoureux auparavant, je manque encore d'éléments de comparaisons, eh oui, je suis plutôt novice en la matière, alors que je pourrais vous décrire les 1000 et une façons de ramener quelqu'un dans votre lit sans avoir à débourser un centime…

Mais je suis sûr que le sujet ne vous intéresserez pas, et peut être même me vaudrait-il quelques injures de la part de quelque unes d'entre vous.

J'implore alors votre pardon, épargnez mon visage angélique, je pourrais encore en avoir besoin…

Trêve de bavardage, j'ai une mission a accomplir, et une gryffondor qui m'attend…

Ah oui…C'est vrai…je ne vous ai pas exposé mon plan, eh bien, il est plutôt simple, aller voir le maître, lui demander poliment le droit de me laisser sortir et tout cela en réprimant l'envie de régurgiter qui me prend rien qu'en entendant prononcer son nom ou en observant la tache noirâtre qu'il a laissé sur ma peau diaphane, a ce sujet il faudrait qu'il l'a reprenne, c'est fou ce qu'elle manque d'esthétisme…Dray, mon vieux, tu deviens cinglé !

Finalement, c'est maintenant que je devrais la descendre ma bouteille de Whiskey-pur-feu.

Je sors de ma chambre et essaye de déployer l'attitude la plus confiante que je possède, les épaules redressées, le regard fixé au loin, et un regard méprisant à tous ceux qui osent croiser mon chemin, enfin, peut être pas tous…ma « brillante » idée en tête je me suis lancé sans réfléchir, je ne sais même pas ou peut se situer le bureau du maître.

Je décide donc de demander cette précieuse information au premier qui croisera mon chemin, et qu'il me réponde car je serai d'humeur a changer tout le monde en rat d'égout !

J'entends des pas, enfin, et une tête blonde aux yeux d'un bleus très particuliers surgit du détour d'un couloir.

Non, ce n'est pas un miroir, je ne suis pas encore devenu assez fou pour confondre mon reflet avec…mon cousin.

- Ah ! Draco ! Salut !

« Salut » maugréai-je, lui démontrant ainsi combien je suis heureux de le croiser.

- Tu sors enfin de ta chambre ! J'avoue je n'y croyais plus !

Il m'offre un sourire hypocrite accompagné de dents si blanches qu'elles seraient dignes d'une publicité de dentifrice de « sorcière-hebdo » je croise les bras pour lui témoigner une seconde fois mon humeur exécrable.

- Ouai, une mission… d'ailleurs j'en ai une autre pour toi, tu veillera à ce que le « caniche » que tu prénomme Graziella ne viennent plus gambader dans ma chambre, ces couinements m'insupportent !

- Mais tu sais, c'est bientôt le printemps, ces hormones s'affolent, raille-t-il, j'essaierai de la retenir, en tout cas, j'ose à peine croire que tu refuse une partie de jambe en l'air !

Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre, ni de lui mettre mon poing dans son sourire émail & diamant, ce serait lui faire trop d'honneur, et moi perdre trop de temps en explication auprès des parents, j'en reviens donc a mon but premier en quittant ma chambre.

- Bref, tu sais ou se trouve le bureau du Lord ?

- Euh, oui mais…

- Contente-toi de me dire ou il se trouve, je suis un peu pressé par le temps là.

Emeric hausse les épaules et murmure un « comme tu veux » avant de me fournir l'information tant attendue.

- Euh, il me semble qu'il est dans l'aile Ouest, dans les sous-sols, 1er étage inférieur.

- OK, merci.

L'information enfin obtenue, je prends congé de mon très cher et détesté cousin et prend la direction des sous-sols.

Ca y'est, je sais ou il se trouve, l'appréhension commence lentement à monter.

Finalement, c'est deux bouteilles que j'aurais du prendre.

Je dois vraiment être malade pour venir le voir, ou fou d'amour…mais quelle douce folie alors, que l'on m'interne de suite si c'est pour être dans sa chambre, que nos corps s'entremêlent dans nos camisoles de force et le reste n'aurait alors plus aucune importance.

Je crois que c'est ici, ma marque me brûle à nouveau, mais je m'y suis habitué depuis, c'est ma souffrance, elle fait partie de moi.

Comme on dit, chacun a sa croix a porter.

J'aimerai dire que je n'ai pas peur, mais je ne peux plus me mentir, mon arrogance et mon cynisme me servent à chaque fois pour cacher mes faiblesses.

Je toque à trois reprises a la porte, j'espère au fond de moi que personne ne me répondra et que je serai « contraint » de rebrousser chemin, mais j'entends un « entre » et je sais dés lors je ne pourrai reculer sans excuse valable.

Je pénètre dans cette pièce plongée dans le noir, et plisse les yeux pour mieux percevoir mon interlocuteur, pas que j'aime dévisager cette face de serpent, mais j'aimerai au moins savoir vers quelle direction faire ma révérence. Peu à peu, mes yeux s'accoutument à l'obscurité ambiante, et je distingue une silhouette assise derrière un bureau, je m'incline, et comme le veut le protocole, attend que le lord m'y invite pour me redresser.

- C'est bon, que veux-tu, Draco ?

Je ne suis pas encore assez fou pour être venue voir l'homme le plus dangereux de la terre sans discours préparés a l'avance, je maîtrise mon timbre de voix, nuance mes formules de politesse afin de diriger la conversation au mieux tout en donnant l'impression au maître qu'il tient les rênes, et me lance.

Je suis un Malefoy, j'ai l'art de la manipulation par la parole dans le sang.

- Maître, je ne voulez pas vous déranger.

- Tu ne me dérange pas Draco, si la raison de ta venue n'est pas futile.

- Je vous prie de me pardonnez d'avance de mon indiscrétion, mais c'est au sujet de Travis que je suis venue vous voir, avez vous reçu de ces nouvelles sur l'avancement de sa mission ?

Je n'étais pas encore assez inconscient pour lui confesser mon crime, mais Travis m'aiderait certainement a sortir de ce manoir si j'arrivais à mesurer mes mots.

- Tu es bien curieux, jeune homme.

Je déglutis difficilement tandis que le maître m'observait attentivement de ces yeux inquisiteurs. Peut-être n'avait-je pas été assez prudent, quoiqu'il en soit, a ce stade, je ne pouvais plus me permettre d 'échouer, en mentionnant le nom de travis, j'en avais déjà trop dit. Cependant, le maître reprit la parole, peut être n'a t-il pas encore l'intention de punir ma curiosité ?

- Mais tu as cependant raison de t'inquiéter, Travis ne m'as effectivement pas donné de nouvelle.

La peau de son front se froissa, signe qu'il était inquiet, plutôt mauvais signe pour un homme aussi prévoyant que lui, il commençait à percevoir les défaut de son plan, remarque, comment aurait-il put deviner qu'un de ces propre sujet puisse tomber un jour sous le charme de la belle gryffondor ami de Potter, et de descendance moldu de surcroît. Entrevoyant une brèche dans la conversation, je tentais ma chance le tout pour le tout.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait une sortie a pré-au-lard pour les élèves de Poudlard ce week end, en dédommagement de mon inactivité de ces dernières semaines, je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mes humbles services, et me propose de profiter de cette sortie pour avoir des nouvelles de Travis.

- Te voilà bien présomptueux, tu crois vraiment que j'aurai besoin de tes services ?

Aussitôt, Je me réinclinai, comme un repentir.

- Excusez ma témérité mon maître, je ne voulais que vous être utile…

- Mais, il est vrai que tu pourrais m'être utile, les élèves de Poudlard ne sont jamais autant surveillés que lorsqu'ils sortent, mais tu pourras facilement te noyer dans la masse de ces adolescents si tu te débrouille bien.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, avait-je réussi à convaincre le maître de me donner l'occasion de revoir ma gryffondor ? même si je l'avais présenté sous l'excuse de Travis…

- Décidément, tu me plais jeune Malefoy, tu ne te contente pas de rester inactif dans ce manoir, j'aime ce caractère, cette soif d'action … Mais ne te préoccupé pas si je ne t'ai pas encore appelé pour une mission, j'ai un rôle précis pour chacun d'entre vous, qui sera révélé en temps utile…ainsi, fais attention, et ne te risque pas a accomplir la mission de Travis.

- Bien maître.

- Et même recommandations que pour lui, n'utilise ta baguette qu'en dernier recours, va maintenant, j'ai à faire.

Je me réinclinai une dernière fois, soulagé, et ne me fis pas prier pour quitter cet endroit qui me retournait les entrailles, une fois dehors, je me dirigeai telle une flèche vers ma chambre et la refermai derrière moi avec un soupir de soulagement.

J'avais réussi, je n'arrivai pas a y croire, j'allais revoir ma gryffondor ! Et de surcroît, je pense que j'avais gagné quelques points dans l'estime du maître, a l'heure qu'il est, il me prenait sûrement pour un mangemort modèle sans cesse en quête d'action en l'honneur des idéaux de mon maître, je me félicitais moi-même.

- Travis…finalement, tu m'auras été utile…

Travis, une ombre se forme sur le tableau utopique que je me suis crée, cette ombre a un nom, et m'a laissé une marque, une marque que je n'avais pas la dernière fois, et je ne me parle pas de la tête de mort sur mon avant bras.

Machinalement, je regarde mes mains, et mon cauchemar me revient en mémoire, mon esprit déraille, et inscrit sur mes paumes cette couleur rougeâtre, ce sang, le siens.

- Non…

Je me laisse retomber lentement contre le mur de ma chambre, tout en contemplant ces mains que mon esprit a rendu rouges par mon crime.

J'ai tué…j'ai pris une vie, je n'en avais pas le droit.

Qui…qui suis-je pour me permettre le droit de vie ou de mort sur quelqu'un…

Ma Gryffondor n'aurait jamais voulu que je devienne un meurtrier pour elle, pourtant, je l'ai fait, c'est comme si je l'avais en partie trahie…

Ma gryffondor…Ma douce Hermione…m'accepteras-tu ? M'aimeras-tu encore ? quand tu sauras de quelle couleur sont devenues mes mains…

Quand tu sauras que la main qui te caressais tendrement la joue, vient de prendre une vie sans aucune pitié.

J'aurais beau te revoir, jamais cela n'enlèvera le poids sur mon cœur.

Une victoire pour une défaite, est-ce la le sens de la vie ?


	53. Chapter 53

**_nda: j'ai eu plusieurs remarques au dernier chapitre, et je tenais à le préciser, oui, il était bien de moi ^^ je me suis juste un peu plus lâcher dans l'écriture voilà, ca a plus à certains, d'autres moins, mais bon, vos avis me font avancer, et l'histoire continue! Biz_**

**_PS: merci à HalliwellF pour son nombre de reviews qui m'a fait très plaisir, et aux autres reviewveuses aussi ^^_**

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 53**

Ce matin là, un réveil sonna à 9 heures dans le dortoir des jeunes filles de Gryffondor, ce n'était certainement pas le mien ! Je ne serai pas assez folle pour mettre mon réveil un dimanche !

Encore moins un 14 février…

Je me rendormais donc paisiblement, retrouvant mes songes ou je me blottissais pour l'énième fois dans les bras de mon serpentard. Etait-ce trop demander ? Car sitôt les yeux refermés je sentis un poids atterrir sur ma couette, me faisant hurler de frayeur et de douleur.

- AAAAAIIIEUH ! PARVATI ! Hurlais-je.

Je lui abattis mon oreiller sur la figure avec humeur, mais cela ne fit que redoubler ces rires.

- Rah désolé Hermy, mais c'était trop tentant…allez ! Grouille te préparer, et ne t'avise pas de te rendormir.

Preuve de mon immense maturité, je lui tirais la langue en bonne et du forme, et filais à la salle de bain me préparer pour notre journée entre filles qui nous feraient le plus grand bien.

Eternel recommencement, nous passons les contrôles de Rusard avec un soupir, c'est hélas nécessaire vu la période troublée que nous traversons.

Au loin, nous apercevons Harry et Ginny, le brun nous fait un grand sourire accompagné de la rouquine, qui en plus nous adresse un discret signe, le pouce levé en l'air.

Curieusement, Ron ne m'a pas proposé de l'accompagner à cette sortie plus que symbolique de la saint valentin, il a été devancé par Parvati, mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, car Lavande, un peu encouragé selon moi par la jeune Patil, a trouver le courage de l'inviter, et c'est à deux qu'ils se dirigent vers le village de pré-au-lard, cependant, Ron se retourne une dernière fois vers nous, et me lance un regard empli de tristesse et de déception, je ne peux que lui rendre un haussement d'épaule désolé, j'espère qu'un jour il saura me pardonner de ne pas partager ces sentiments.

Nous arrivons enfin au cœur du village, la neige le couvre encore de son manteau blanc, normal pour un mois de février, et il y règne la même joie de vivre que la dernière fois, comme si ce village était un espace épargné par la peur que répandait le lord.

Autour de nous, de nombreux couples évoluent, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas m'en soucier, ça ne me ferait que trop de mal, au lieu de ça, je me retourne vers Parvati, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors ? Que fait-on !

Elle m'adresse un triste sourire, elle semble gênée…inquiète, je fronce les sourcils.

- Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a Parva…

Un grincement m'interrompt, instinctivement je me retourner vers la porte de l'église, une silhouette vient d'y pénétrer, et pas n'importe laquelle…cette silhouette, ces cheveux blond que j'ai put entrapercevoir l'espace d'un instant…ça y'est, mon cœur se remet à battre, il bat tellement fort que je crois qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine…je suis…si heureuse.

Mais, je n'ose y croire…non…ce n'est pas possible, est-ce encore une illusion qu'un quelconque dieu m'a envoyé ? M'a t-il encore fournit un espoir pour me le reprendre après ? S'amuse t-il de moi ?

Je me retourne Vers Parvati…a t-elle vu la même chose que moi ? Ou est-ce encore mon esprit en manque de chaque parcelle de sa peau qui m'a joué un mauvais tour ?

Merlin…mon dieu…dites-moi avant que je ne devienne folle…rêve ou réalité ?

- Parvati…tu…tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ?

Sur ces lèvres…ce même sourire désolé, mais en même temps, cette lueur émue dans ces yeux, celle d'une fille touchée par le bonheur de son amie.

Parvati…mon amie, tu étais la seule à savoir notre secret…

- Je suis désolé Hermy, on remettra notre sortie entre filles à plus tard !

A l'instant je réalise son geste, elle vient de m'offrir un rêve et un espoir, ainsi elle avait tout manigancé depuis le début, sans plus attendre, je me jette à son cou et la serre du plus fort que je peux.

- Merci…merci…

Comment te rendre ce bonheur que j'éprouve à l'instant, les plus belles preuves d'amitié sont indéniablement celles faites en toute humilité.

- C'est rien, allez, va ! Je crois qu'il t'attend.

Elle m'écarte doucement d'elle et m'adresse un sourire encourageant, d'un revers de manche, j'essuie les larmes de bonheur que, sans le vouloir, j'ai laissé échappé, et lui sourit à mon tour.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Malgré tout, j'ai honte, je vais délaisser mon amie qui a tant fait pour moi, la culpabilité m'envahit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu me connais, non ? Jamais à cours de ressource ! Je vais aller voir comment s'en sortent Lavande et Ron.

Elle m'adresse un dernier clin d'œil complice avant de me congédier d'un geste de la main en direction de l'église, sans attendre plus longtemps, je fais demi-tour et cours aussi vite que je peux.

Mes mains tremblent d'excitation, et c'est après une grande inspiration que je pousse la lourde porte de chêne et pénètre dans ce lieu sacré.

Mes pas résonnent sur le marbre, et le bruit se répercute jusqu'aux vitraux, je suis intimidé par cette église, c'est vrai, seul lieu ou devrait régner la paix pour toujours, j'avance prudemment entre les allées, et le cherche, lui…mais…elle paraît vide, si immensément vide, ai-je trop rêvé encore une fois ?

- Hermione…murmure une voix.

Mon cœur s'emballe, tellement que j'en ai mal à la poitrine, cette voix, je la reconnais. J'aperçois le rideau pourpre du confessionnal qui bouge, et sans plus attendre me précipite.

Assez vite, je m'habitue à l'obscurité qui règne dans le confessionnal, et je le vois enfin, lui. Il ressemble tant à un ange déchu en ce moment, ces cheveux blond quelques peu en bataille, sont petit sourire triste partagé entre la joie de me revoir et le poids de ces responsabilités sur ses épaules d'adolescent grandi trop vite, et ces yeux …uniques, d'une couleur acier, un regard aussi dur que cette matière mais qui laisse transparaître une légère fragilité quand je suis là.

Je n'attends pas un mot de sa part, ni même un geste d'invitation, et me jette à son cou. Tout d'abord surpris, je le sens qui peu à peu reprend les habitudes de nos étreintes, comme si ce geste lui semblait peu à peu plus familier, ces bras m'emprisonnent et me serrent alors comme jamais.

Ce contact…comme il m'avait manqué, l'impression d'être en sûreté dans ces bras, mais en même temps si fragile, je respire son parfum, entend battre son cœur, c'est comme si tous mes sens c'étaient éteint depuis son départ, et qu'ils se ravivaient d'un coup, je revis.

_« Si vivre c'est avec toi, mourir c'est sans toi…alors je viens de ressusciter. »_

Je ne peux m'en empêcher, tous me paraît si incroyable, trop beau pour être vrai…

Je laisse quelques larmes s'écouler qui auront tôt fait d'imbiber sa chemise, mais je m'en fiche, il est là et il est à moi, jamais plus je ne le laisserai repartir.

C'est ce que je voudrais…c'est la prière qui me vient à l'esprit ici et maintenant, quelqu'un l'exaucera-t'il ?

_« Mon Dieu, on m'a toujours dit que j'étais une fille bien…que j'irai sûrement au paradis…_

_Mais si le paradis c'est sans lui, alors conduisez-moi en enfer. »_

Je me raccroche plus fort à sa chemise, je ne veux pas que cette illusion s'échappe, je ne veux pas me réveiller, je veux continuer à écouter chacun des battements de son cœur, sentir son parfum envoûtant, laisser sa peau diaphane glisser sous mes doigts, apprécier la saveur de ses lèvres, et me plonger dans l'océan que sont ces yeux, m'y noyer et contempler ces abysses pour l'éternité.

- Hermione…

Ma tête contre son torse, je me sens si bien, sa respiration me berce, sa présence m'enivre, ma raison me dit que j'enlace un rêve, mon cœur me dit que sa présence est un signe que l'espoir n'est jamais perdu, mais cela fait bien longtemps que ma raison est réduite à un simple murmure qu'on croirait issu des profondeurs lointaines de mon esprit…

Prononce encore une fois mon prénom, s'il te plaît bel ange…

Je suis heureuse, car ma prière silencieuse est aussitôt exaucée.

- Hermione…

Je relève mes yeux vers lui, il me caresse tendrement les cheveux, mais il a toujours ce sourire triste imprimé sur ses lèvres, ce sourire que je voudrais faire disparaître…

Mais comment ? …et si…en échange, je lui imprimais le mien…

Un sourire espiègle éclaire mon visage tandis que je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ce sourire qui me nargue depuis tout à l'heure.

Mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes, doucement d'abord, puis rapidement, j'ai besoin d'une étreinte plus forte, d'un échange plus intense pour combler ce manque en moi, combler son absence si longue. Une de mes mains relâche un instant sa chemise pour saisir sa cravate émeraude et le rapprocher davantage de moi tandis que l'autre se raccroche à sa nuque parsemée de cheveux blonds.

Enfin, ça y'est…je me souviens, la façon délicate qu'il a de me tenir à la taille, se sourire qu'il esquisse tout contre mes lèvres avant que sa langue ne vienne jouer avec la mienne.

Ce baiser réveille en moi des sensations que je croyais oublié, une douce folie que je croyais perdue, mes sens s'affolent, ma respiration se saccade, et j'en veux plus, j'en ai besoin, il m'a tant manqué…

Je revis simplement, mais j'ai besoin de renaître, panser la plaie de la séparation de nos deux âmes à peine cicatrisée.

Draco met fin plusieurs fois à nos baiser pour reprendre possession de mes lèvres de plus bel, de temps en temps, sa langue trace les contours de ma bouche avant d'aller parsemer mes joues et mon cou de tendres baisers, je promène mes mains sur son buste, les glissant parfois sous sa chemise, partant pour une redécouverte de celui que j'aime, une vague de chaleur m'envahit alors, trop forte pour que je puisse me contenir, je la laisse me happer, m'y abandonnant.

Je viens d'abandonner toute raison, et me laisse dériver ou mon cœur le voudra…

Je ne veux que ressentir, c'est tout…

C'est tout…

Nous ne sommes que deux âmes venant de se retrouver dans ce temple sacré, qu'il soit témoin de nos péchés.

_« Le paradis n'a plus aucun attrait, s'il y manque le plus bel ange. »_

Je desserre sa cravate et dénoue un à un les boutons de sa chemise, caressant au passage sa peau diaphane qui trésaille sous mon contact, mon serpentard continue de m'embrasser, glissant de plus en plus ses baisers vers le haut de mes épaules dénudées, ses mains m'emprisonnant dans l'agréable étau qu'est son corps, il me bloque d'une impulsion contre la cloison du confessionnal pour laisser ses mains libres de partir à la redécouvertes de mes formes.

Qu'il est agréable, de se sentir aimé, de se sentir existé et vivante sous les caresses de celui qu'on aime.

Je continue mon exploration, sa chemise entrouverte me laisse à présent voir sa peau d'albâtre, je devine sous mes doigts la courbure des muscles saillants, et remonte jusqu'à ces épaules pour faire glisser ce qui reste de sa chemise le long de ses bras.

Je la laisse glisser, savourant ce contact, savourant cet instant, il me laisse faire et me regarde fixement, promenant de temps en temps sa main dans mes boucles ambrées. Je n'affronte pas son regard brûlant d'envie qui me ferait fondre en un instant, mais le sens très bien sur moi, il me fait même rougir, mais je garde mes prunelles fixées sur le tissu qui découvre peu à peu sa peau, combien de temps encore serai-je capable de continuer ce supplice qui me rend plus folle à chaque instant?

J'arrive au creux de son coude, et continue, encore…

Sa respiration s'accélère, son cœur s'affole, il niche sa tête au creux de mon cou et je sens son souffle me chatouiller agréablement.

Soudain, je sens une légère boursouflure au niveau de son bras gauche, intriguée, j'écarte un peu plus l'étoffe, Draco se crispe, et je le sens qui se détache peu à peu de moi.

- Arrête…s'il te plaît, arrête…l'entend-je murmurer de cette voix si fatiguée.

**_nda: suite la semaine prochaine...oui je sais, je suis un peu méchante sur ce coup là...Biz ^^_**


	54. Chapter 54

**_nda: dsl de vous avoir coupé la dernière fois ^^ la scène reprend..._**

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 54**

Je laisse aussitôt mon geste en suspend, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Je le vois qui prend ma main et l'écarte avant de rabattre d'un geste sa chemise sur ses épaules et de se reculer vers l'autre paroi du confessionnal, si exiguë qu'il nous laisse tout de même assez proche.

Je le regarde, je ne comprends pas, il croise un instant mon regard avant de le fuir, crispant un peu plus sa main qui tient les pans de sa chemise.

- Draco, qu'est ce qui se passe…dis-moi !

Il reste muet et détourne la tête, soudain je comprends, ce que j'ai frôlé, ce doit être la marque…c'est ce qu'il veut me cacher…

- C'est la marque, c'est ça ? Mais je m'en fiche tu sais ! tant que tu es là et vivant…

J'esquisse un geste vers lui, je veux juste le serrer dans mes bras, lui dire que je suis consciente de ce qu'il fait pour moi, et que je voudrais tant lui rendre la pareil... Mais il interrompt à nouveau mon geste, mais cette fois au moins, il trouve le courage de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu ne comprends pas Hermione, souffle t-il, je ne suis plus le même…

Pourtant moi je vois toujours celui que j'ai aimé…et que j'aime encore, c'est vrai que je ne comprends pas la réaction que tu as, alors aide-moi…aide-moi à te comprendre…Draco…

Mes mots semblent le faire flancher quelque peu, il semble hésiter, son regard se radoucit un instant avant de reprendre son air si froid.

- Non, désolé, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre…il ne s'agit pas seulement de la marque…je…

La fin de sa phrase meurt dans sa gorge, et il se retourne, m'imposant la vision de son dos, comme si je devais me contenter de le voir s'emmurer dans son silence et sa souffrance, ça, jamais !

Je m'approche doucement de lui, appuis ma tête contre son dos, et l'enlace de tout mon cœur. Je voudrais que ma présence suffise à l'apaiser, je souhaiterai absorber tous ses ennuis pour calmer sa conscience, mais hélas malgré les pouvoirs que j'ai il devra se contenter de tout mon amour.

A mon contact il trésaille, mais n'a plus la volonté de me repousser, bien qu'il veuille faire le brave, je le connais, et sait qu'il ne résiste jamais indéfiniment à ces sentiments.

- Draco…dis-moi ce qui se passe, rien de ce que tu pourras me dire suffira à me faire renoncer à toi.

Enfin, il se retourne, l'air plus grave que jamais. Il délace mes mains de sa taille et les prend dans les siennes, entrelaçant ses doigt aux miens.

- Je suis désolé Hermione, tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime, ni combien il me serait insupportable de te faire souffrir, mais…je ne suis plus le même, et j'ai peur que le nouveau Draco te fasse horreur…

D'une main je caresse sa joue et suis les courbes de son menton, dessinant des courbes imaginaires sur sa peau d'une pâleur étonnante, et l'invite d'un sourire à continuer.

- Cette main qui te tient vient de prendre une vie, Hermione…je…je suis un meurtrier.

Cette révélation me fait l'effet d'une douche froide, et par pur réflexe je me détache de lui. Aussitôt mon serpentard fronce les sourcils, profondément peiné, ne s'attendant pas a une telle réaction de ma part, il sort du confessionnal et s'engage vers l'allée qui mène vers la sortie.

Le temps de me remettre de cette révélation, de réaliser ce que je viens de faire, et je sors à sa poursuite.

- Draco attend !

Il a presque atteint la porte quand je le rattrape, il se retourne vivement vers moi, je l'ai déçue, et il ne saura jamais au combien j'en suis désolée.

- Laisse-moi Hermione ! Je pourrais tout supporter pour toi, tout ! mais jamais je ne pourrais supporter davantage le regard que tu viens d'avoir pour moi, celui de l'horreur, comme si j'étais le lord en personne…

- Non, c'est faux ! Je ne sais pas quelles conditions t'on pousser à faire ce…meurtre, mais je sais que tu as changer et que tu ne l'as pas commis pour les même raisons que tu l'aurais fait au début d'année…je suis désolé pour ma réaction, j'ai été un peu surprise c'est tout, mais jamais…jamais tu ne me feras horreur.

Il se mord nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, il ne sait pas quoi penser de mes aveux, je baisse les yeux, confuse, mais tenant toujours sa manche, je ne veux pas qu'il parte avec cette fausse impression de moi…

Je te connais Draco Malefoy, je te sens indécis, partagé entre l'envie de me serrer dans tes bras et celle de partir pour ne pas m'infliger ta présence…tu as toujours peur que je te revoie comme celui que tu étais, que je te déteste à nouveau, quand sauras tu enfin que cette période est complètement révolue ?

Tendrement, il remet une de mes mèches en place, et relève mon menton, plongeant son magnifique regard acier dans le mien chocolat.

- Hermione, toi si pur…comment pourrais-je t'imposer de partager le quotidien d'un criminel tel que moi…et comment affronter chaque jour ton regard, sachant que j'ai bafoué tous les principes auquels tu tenais... J'ai tué Hermione, je ne vaux pas mieux que le maître, et je ne supporterai pas une nouvelle fois de me voir comme le monstre que je suis dans tes si beaux yeux.

- Nous sommes en guerre Draco, et bien que cela me désole d'avance, nous devrons tous tôt ou tard prendre des vies pour le bien de notre cause, la seule chose que je veux savoir, c'est en quel nom tu l'as prise, en celui de l'unité des sorciers et des moldu, ou en celui de ton pseudo maître…

- Je l'ai tué pour sauver quelqu'un qui m'est très cher.

Ces yeux plantés dans les miens, ne cillant pas, je sais qu'il ne me ment pas.

- Je crois deviner qui est cette personne, et bien que je ne pense pas valoir plus qu'une autre vie, je sais que tu l'as fait en pensant à bien, et peut être même as tu pris la vie d'une personne qui en aurait pris de nombreuses autre…alors non Draco, je n'ai aucune raison de te regarder avec horreur.

Un lourd poids semble s'enlever de son cœur, le rendant plus léger, tenant toujours mon visage entre ces mains, il se penche et effleure mes lèvres des siennes.

- Désolé Hermione, mais je dois y aller maintenant…

Non, pas déjà…le rêve à peine commencé..

- Ne me laisse pas, reste…

_"mon oasis de douceurs dans ce desert de malheurs"_

Ma main reste desespérement accrochée à sa manche, je ne veux pas le laisser partir, pas maintenant que je viens de le retrouver…

- Je dois vraiment y aller…si je n'y retourne pas, ça risque de mal tourner, autant pour toi que pour moi.

- Alors je viens avec toi !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, que ferait un ange en enfer ?

- Pourquoi rejoindre le Paradis si tu n'y es pas ? autant t'accompagner là où tu vas…

Pour simple réponse, il esquisse un sourire attendri et me dépose un baiser sur le front avant d'écarter ma main de son bras, il entrouvre la porte, laissant le vent glacial s'engouffrer dans l'église, et se retourne une dernière fois.

- Je sais que tu vas mieux maintenant, et rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir, sois heureuse, Hermione…

Un dernier sourire, il touche machinalement une dernière fois son bras gauche, ou se situe le signe de son appartenance à son clan, et referme la porte, me laissant à mes pensées, à la fois sombres et heureuses, enclins à la joie et la mélancolie.

Qu'ont-ils fait de toi, ange déchu, ils t'on contraint à détruire ton âme, mais je serais là pour recoller les morceaux, oui Draco, désormais c'est moi qui veillerais sur toi.

Bien que je ne sache pas encore comment.

_« Tu me rends heureuse Draco, et j'aimerai que tu sois là pour le voir. »_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Parvati avait rejoint Lavande et Ron à l'auberge des trois balais, histoire de voir comment se déroulait la diversion du rouquin. Elle avait retrouvé le « couple » attablé à une des tables, Lavande semblait emportée dans une discussion à sens unique tandis que Ronald vidait les chopes de bière-au-beurre les unes après les autres, le regard absent.

« Il était temps que j'arrive ! » Pensa la Rouge et or. Quand le rouquin se rendit compte de sa présence, il agita les bras et lui fit signe de les rejoindre, visiblement soulagé.

- Re-Bonjour ! Les salua la brune en s'asseyant, votre sortie se passe bien ?!

Les deux répondirent en même temps, hélas pas la même chose.

- Génial ! S'exclama Lavande.

- mouai… répondit le jeune Weasley.

- Je vois…finalement je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de venir avec vous ! Plaisanta Parvati.

- Mouai, enfin c'est toujours mieux que de tenir la chandelle, pff ça me saoule tous ces couples qui roucoulent…

Le rouquin adressa une grimace dégoûtée à un couple qui s'embrassait dans le coin du bar et vida sa chope d'une gorgée, Lavande leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ron est vexé car son grand ami Harry Potter l'a délaissé pour passer la journée avec sa sœur, chuchota Lavande à l'adresse de Parvati.

Ronald, ayant perçu la conversation des filles, adressa un regard noir à Lavande.

- Nan, je suis pas vexé ! Harry fait ce qu'il veut, je m'amuse très bien sans lui !

- C'est ce que je vois, répondit la jeune Patil, observant l'amassement des chopes.

- Mais dis donc toi, reprit le jeune Homme, t'étais pas avec Hermione ?

La brune sentit ces joues s'empourprer d'un coup, il fallait trouver quelque chose, et vite !

- Oh non, elle ne se sentait pas très bien, elle est repartie.

- Ah, répondit simplement Ron, déçu.

- A ce propos, moi aussi je commence à en avoir un peu marre, intervint Lavande, et si on rentrait nous aussi ?

L'idée fut approuvée et tous trois se levèrent, Lavande et Ron réglèrent leur addition avant de rejoindre Parvati dehors.

Ils frissonnèrent à l'unisson, passer de la chaleur confortable de l'auberge à la fraîcheur de l'extérieur demandait un temps d'accoutumance, temps durant lequel Parvati fut interrompu dans son grelottement par le claquement d'une porte, instinctivement elle tourna la tête vers la direction d'où venait le bruit.

La lourde porte de l'église venait de s'entrouvrir pour laisser passer une silhouette encapuchonnée dans une cape noire dont on distinguait très bien les bordures aux couleurs de serpentard, Parvati devina très bien qui cela pouvait être, quelques instant plus tard, une autre silhouette sortit de la chapelle, celle là beaucoup plus reconnaissable, affichant clairement les couleurs de gryffondor, et son visage étant des plus connus pour être amie avec le plus célèbre des sorciers : Harry Potter.

La jeune Patil, inquiète, vérifia autour d'elle si personne n'avait vu comme elle, pouvant en déduire de mauvaises conclusions. Elle se retourna vers Ronald, et nota avec Horreur que son regard restait fixé sur la porte de l'église, et que les jointures de ses poings étaient devenues blanches tellement il les crispaient.

- Et m*rde…


	55. Chapter 55

**_nda: ptite scène nostalgique car j'adore la neige et que je suis une grande fan de Peter Pan, nous partageons le même syndrome ;)_**

**Les Contraires s'Attirent**

**Chapitre 55**

_« - Hermione ! Descend vite !_

_La voix de Madame Granger sembla réveiller la fillette de son immersion dans un de ses romans préféré : Peter Pan, et en l'espace de quelques instants, toute l'île imaginaire sembla se dissiper pour revenir à un décor un peu plus sobre et ordinaire : Sa chambre._

_La fillette referma son livre, reportant son voyage et ses excursions amoureuses d'avec Peter pour plus tard, et sortit de sa chambre._

_- J'arrive Maman !_

_Une fois arrivée dans le salon, elle adressa un regard interrogateur à sa mère tranquillement installée en train de tricoter dans un fauteuil de velours._

_- Eh bien quoi Hermione, tu n'as pas vu au dehors ? Il neige !_

_Plongée dans son roman, la jeune Hermione avait pour un moment écarté le reste du monde de sa vision, ne se concentrant que sur son imaginaire, lorsqu'elle assimila ce que lui avait dit sa mère, elle porta son regard chocolat vers la fenêtre, et sa vision, décidément plus belle que son imaginaire fit naître un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres. _

_Elle fit demi-tour, manquant de glisser sur la carrelage, et revient quelques minutes plus tard devant sa mère vêtue d'innombrables couches de vêtements, ne laissant à l'air libre qu'une fente pour les yeux._

_- Eh bien dis donc ! Te voilà partie pour le grand Nord ma chérie !_

_En riant, sa mère s'approcha d'elle et la débarrassa de quelques vêtements superflus avant de la laisser aller dehors._

_La porte grinça et la laissa rentrer dans le Paradis blanc qu'était devenu son jardin, la neige crissait sous ses bottes et les flocons continuaient de tomber autour d'elle, créant l'illusion de paillettes sur ses vêtements. Hermione frotta ses gants l'un contre l'autre et laissa échapper un nuage de buée en expirant._

_Un lourd tapis blanc avait revêtu tout son jardin, recouvrant toutes les plantes, une vieille souche était méconnaissable et ressemblait à présent à un fauteuil de glace, tous les bruits alentours étaient comme étouffés, un nouveau paysage venait de se créer chez elle, comme un peintre créerait de nouveaux décors sur une feuille blanche, la neige, elle, recouvrait les couleurs pour laisser place à l'imagination._

_Et justement, de l'imagination, la fillette n'en manquait pas, son cœur battait d'excitation à l'idée de laisser ses doigts se promener sur cette matière si pur, la modelant à l'infinie._

_Elle se pencha, et commença par créer une énorme boule. La neige fondait légèrement à son contact, et l'eau glacée traversait ses gants lui engourdissant les doigts, mais rien n'aurait put l'arrêter, elle ne se concentrait que sur le résultat final, son œuvre éphémère avec une matière unique._

_Mais l'art éphémère n'est-il pas le plus magique ?_

_Pourquoi des œuvres traverseraient le temps pour finir oubliées de tous._

_Hermione roula avec peine sa plus grosses boule, arrivée à la hauteur de son bassin, elle reprit son souffle avant d'en faire un autre, plus petite, puis une troisième. Epuisée, elle réussit tout de même à les hisser les unes sur les autres, sa motivation ?_

_Un peu de poudre de fée, et beaucoup de rêves à la clef._

_Une fois le plus gros du travail fait, elle ramassa plusieurs brindilles et pommes de pins afin de faire les yeux, le nez, la bouche de son bonhomme, et lui offrit gracieusement son bonnet et son écharpe. Ravie, elle recula de quelques pas pour admirer son chef d'œuvre._

_Qu'il était beau, d'un blanc éclatant presque aveuglant maintenant que le soleil était revenu et que ces rayons jouaient sur lui, il semblait un prince émergé du sol et dominait la nature environnante, une vision idyllique en unicolore, mais quelle couleur ! _

_Elle se blottirait bien dans ses bras si elle ne le savait pas si froid malgré son apparence si douce._

_Ainsi va la vie, les plus belles choses peuvent cacher un cœur de glace, et il faut parfois se contenter des apparences._

_La porte de la maison s'ouvrit, et sa mère apparut au moins aussi emmitouflée qu'elle, elle s'approcha et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de sa fille._

_- Qu'il est beau, Hermione…_

_- Oui, c'est mon amoureux, fit innocemment la fillette._

_La mère eut un sourire attendri devant la candeur de sa fille._

_- J'espère qu'il tiendra encore quelques jours, se serait triste que le printemps ne viennent te l'enlever si vite…_

_- Je ne pourrai pas le garder ? On le mettrait dans le congélateur ! Implora la jeune Granger avec une moue triste._

_- Désolé Hermione, mais il n'y plus de place…_

_- C'est pas grave alors, j'en referai un l'année prochaine, je pourrai attendre, car c'est mon amoureux et que je l'aime…_

_Mme Granger resserra un peu plus sa main autour de l'épaule de sa fille et la serra contre elle. Ensembles elles continuèrent à admirer le bonhomme de neige qui semblait si invincible au milieu de son élément, mais qui, elles le savaient, ne survivrai pas aux jours suivant._

_Une mort, mais une renaissance remise à plus tard, peut être dans un autre lieu à une autre époque, mais tant qu'il y aura de la neige, tout sera possible…ainsi va la vie !_

_Je pourrais attendre…car je l'aime. »_

- Hermione, réveilles-toi !

- Hum…jveux qu'il neige…grommela la jeune fille au bord du sommeil.

- Euh, désolé il ne neige pas, mais il faut que tu te réveilles ! Insista Parvati.

De mauvaise grâce, Hermione se redressa sur son lit et se frotta les yeux avant de fixer Parvati.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben, c'est évident !

- Evident de quoi ?

- Il faut absolument que tu me racontes ce qui c'est passé entre toi et Malefoy ! Lui cria Parvati en la secouant par les épaules.

- Tu me réveille pour ça ! T'abuse !

- Nan, il faut ABSOLUMENT que je sache, allez ! Racontes !

Hermione n'en voulut pas longtemps à son amie de l'avoir réveillé par curiosité, et puis, elle serait heureuse de se remémorer une nouvelle fois son rendez-vous d'avec l'ancien serpentard…

- C'était génial ! Si tu savais ! Le simple fait de l'avoir revu suffit à me rendre heureuse, c'est fou ! J'en avais tellement besoin, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer…en tout cas, je pense qu'aujourd'hui rien ne pourra ternir mon bonheur.

C'est sur ces paroles sincères que s'ouvrit la porte du dortoir des jeunes filles de Gryffondor, une chevelure rousse apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte puis Ginny tout entière, la mine un peu sombre.

- Euh, Hermione ? Tu aurais quelques minutes ?

Hermione, trop heureuse par sa retrouvaille de la veille, ne sembla pas remarquer l'air sombre de Ginny, ou du moins n'en prit pas compte, contrairement à Parvati qui fronça les sourcils, l'instinct féminin n'est pas à prendre à la légère, or il lui disait que ces « quelques minutes » ne finiraient pas par un Happy end.

- Bien sur Ginny ! Je m'habille et j'arrive !

- Je viens aussi, ajouta Parvati, ayant toujours cet étrange pressentiment.

La cadette Weasley quitta le dortoir et laissa Hermione se préparer, cela faisant, la jeune Granger continua de raconter son aprés midi à la demoiselle Patil, enfin, dans les grandes lignes, certains détails se doivent de rester entre le jeune couple.

- En tout cas merci Parvati, tout ça c'est grâce à toi…

La jeune Patil rougit, bredouilla un « c'est rien » avant de se laisser enlacée par son amie.

- Allez ma grande, maintenant faut y aller, Ginny attend.

- D'accord ! Je sens que je vais encore passer une super journée !

- Ne parle pas trop vite, murmura Parvati.

- Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu ? Demanda Hermione en se retournant.

- Nan rien…vas y je te suis…

La jeune Granger passa la porte du dortoir en sautillant, il semblait impossible de pouvoir lui enlever sa joie, ni d'entacher sa bonne humeur.

Mais, dans leur monde, rien n'est impossible.

Arrivée dans la salle commune, Hermione chercha des yeux Ginny, elle la trouva bien vite assise dans les confortables fauteuils rouge entourée d'Harry et de Ron, elle se dirigea donc vers eux pour les saluer.

- Salut les garçons ! Ginny, tu voulais me parler ?

Mais Ginny avait baissé les yeux, se rongeant les ongles, visiblement pas décidée à prendre la parole, Harry passait nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux les rendant encore plus en bataille qu'à l'habitude, il paraissait gêné, quand à Ron…il s'obstinait de fixer un point imaginaire à l'opposé d'elle, l'air renfrogné.

Hermione sentit sa joie retomber comme un soufflet, ces amis étaient bizarres aujourd'hui…quelque chose n'allait pas ? Des nouvelles de celui-que-l'on-ne-peut-nommer ? Une aventure en perspective ?

- Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Harry regarda tour à tour sa petite amie et son meilleur ami, mais comme aucun des deux ne semblait décidé à parler, il se lança.

- Euh…Mione, je voudrais te poser une question, répond honnêtement s'il te plait…

- Mais oui bien sur ! Répondit la jeune fille, un peu vexée par le manque de confiance de ses amis.

- Ou étais-tu hier après midi ?

- Et avec qui ! Rajouta Ron avec humeur, ayant soudainement retrouvé l'usage de sa voix.

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer d'un coup, elle avait pourtant répété encore et encore cette scène, celle ou elle devrait avouer à ces amis la vérité, leur confesser sa trahison, pourtant elle avait toujours retardé cette échéance, elle ne voulait pas que ces amis la regardent autrement, elle ne voulait pas les décevoir, eux qui l'avaient tant soutenu…ses meilleurs amis depuis de si longues années.

Elle chercha un soutien dans le regard de Ginny, ou encore Parvati, mais ne les croisa pas, elles restaient à fixer le sol, la laissant plus seule que jamais.

Mais en même temps…que pouvaient-elles faire ? Ginny n'était au courant de rien, et Parvati qui l'avait aidé du mieux qu'elle pouvait n'en savait pas plus sur l'idylle de la brune que le nom de son amant.

La jeune Granger se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, elle ne pouvait plus leur mentir, pas même avec la plus grande volonté du monde, elle ne pouvait plus continuer sa trahison.

Elle avait brisé le cœur de Ronald, écarté de son secret sa petite sœur de cœur Ginny, et par-dessus tout, elle cherchait quelque chose de la part de ses amis qu'elle-même ne leur accordait pas : La confiance.

- Alors ? S'impatienta Harry, Ron a dit que c'était un…serpentard.

Hermione blêmit, son meilleur ami avait l'air déçu, et pire que ça, il la regardait maintenant comme si elle était une étrangère, comme s'il ne la reconnaissait plus vraiment.

- Oui, c'est un serpentard, et…nous sommes ensembles.

Cette fois se fut à son tour de baisser les yeux, envahit par la honte, elle perçut le soupir du jeune Potter, il avait espéré que Ron se soit trompé…

- Hermione ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit avant ? OK c'est un serpentard, mais, tous les serpentard ne sont pas mauvais, on aurait put le comprendre, ils ne sont pas tous comme Malefoy quand même…

…

Le silence, en certaines circonstances peut être comme un aveux.

Elle ne pouvait plus nier.

Pas à eux qui ne l'auraient jamais fait…elle était face à eux comme à un tribunal, elle était la criminelle, ils étaient les juges, et elle accepterait sa pénitence.

Jamais ils ne l'auraient trahis, elle venait de le faire.

Pour garder leur amitié il aurait fallu qu'elle ne tombe jamais amoureuse, surtout pas de lui.

Ses amis interprétèrent très bien ce silence, Harry blêmit, Ginny poussa une exclamation stupéfaite, se prenant le visage entre les mains, Ron releva brusquement le visage vers elle, furieux, et Parvati resta murée dans son silence, ne se sentant pas de taille à se mêler à cette discussion réunissant des amis depuis plus de 6 ans, une amitiée soudé comme jamais par des aventures que personne ne pourrait comprendre, personne hormis eux.

- Hermy…ne me dis pas que c'est lui…_Malefoy !_

**_A suivre..._**


	56. Chapter 56

**_nda; désolé pour cette longue attente, j'était en pleine révisions pour mes partiels et autre problème, mes parents n'ont plus internet :s je dois squatter chez mon frère pour poster une MAJ rah la la, Bisous et au prochain chapitre ^^_**

**Les contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 56**

-si…

Hermione avait peiné à sortir cette simple syllabe, sa gorge était nouée par l'émotion et ces yeux lui piquaient, elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes, elle le savait, et prenait sur elle pour ne pas craquer.

Ron se leva d'un bond, les poings crispés par la colère.

-Malefoy ? Mais tu es folle Hermione ! C'est un traître ! Un mangemort !

-Ronald, arrête s'il te plait, essaya de le calmer sa sœur Ginny.

-Non ! Pas question ! Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec lui, hier ? Tu lui donnais des informations sur l'ordre, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune Weasley c'était à présent approché d'elle et la secouait par le bras, voulant la forcer à avouer ce qui n'était pas vrai.

Mais après tout…comment leur en vouloir…vu de l'extérieur son histoire paraissait comme une véritable trahison, les apparences étaient contre elle, et elle ne pouvait pas prouver que Draco avait vraiment changé…

Harry se leva à son tour et arrêta son ami d'un geste avant de se tourner vers la jeune Granger qui n'avait pas bougé, qui ne s'était même pas défendu, et restait les yeux obstinément fixés sur le sol. Toute son attitude la considérait comme coupable.

-Hermione, commença t-il d'une voix plus douce, je ne peux pas croire que tu nous ais trahi, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…dis-moi que tu te sers de Malefoy pour notre cause…

C'est là que ces sanglots commencèrent à secouer lentement ses épaules, la gentillesse d'Harry…elle ne la méritait pas.

-Je…je suis désolé Harry, c'est vrai…j'en suis tombé amoureuse…Pardon…Pardon.

Le jeune Potter en resta pétrifié sur place, imaginer sa meilleure amie avec son pire ennemi…c'était inconcevable pour lui, ils étaient à l'opposé ! vivant dans des mondes radicalement différent, avec des idéaux extrêmes…

Ronald la regarda d'un air dégoûté, ce qui fit à la jeune Granger l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

-Pardon, Pardon …tu ne sais dire que ça ! Dit le rouquin avec mépris, tu nous as tous trahi Hermione, tu nous as tous vendu pour te jeter dans les bras de cette fouine ! Mais pourquoi crois-tu qu'il vienne te voir, hein ? Pour ton sang de moldu ! Non, il se sert de toi, mais tu es trop sotte pour le voir !

Ginny se leva elle aussi, et tenta une seconde fois de calmer son frère tandis que les sanglots d'Hermione redoublaient, mais elle fut écartée d'un mouvement de bras sans ménagements.

-Alors c'est pour lui que tu disparaissais tout le temps, hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus ? Une fortune ! Un nom ! Finalement tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux, retourne avec tes mangemorts ! Mais sache qu'on ne sera pas là quand s'envoleront toutes tes belles illusions…pour moi, tu n'existe plus.

Sa tirade finie, le jeune Weasley donna un coup de pied dans le premier objet venu, histoire d'évacuer sa rage, et alla se réinstaller dans son fauteuil.

Harry resta là, planté devant elle, il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose mais au dernier moment se ravisa, ne trouvant plus les mots pour la consoler, et ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait consoler son amie ou la rejeter pour trahison.

Hermione, quand à elle, n'avait pas bougé, ni même tenté de se justifier, elle n'en avait ni le courage ni e droit, pour elle, elle était la seule fautive, et elle méritait tout ce qui lui arrivait. Alors à quoi bon gaspiller sa salive…toute façon ils ne la croiraient pas, comme elle n'aurait pas cru ces amis si cette histoire leur était arrivée.

Ginny s'approcha doucement d'elle, et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Hermione…pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit…

Ginny, même si elle ne le montrait pas, c'était sûrement à elle qu'elle avait fait le plus de mal, entre filles, on était censé se comprendre…non ?

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione réalisa les conséquences de son silence, si elle avait été honnêtes dés le début avec ses amis, peut-être ne les aurait-elle pas autant déçu ?

Si elle le leur avait avoué dès la première occasion…si elle avait avoué ce jour ou Ron lui avait demandé d'aller avec lui au bal, qu'elle en préférait un autre.

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi lâche.

Si elle n'avait pas eu aussi honte d'elle-même, alors qu'elle n'avait fait qu'aimer…

Peut-être, que tout cela se serait passé autrement.

Mais le mal avait été fait, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à relever la tête et repartir avec le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait, après ses meilleurs amis, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre ici.

Plus rien ne la retenait.

Ce sont les autres qui vous forgent, c'est vrai, vos amis, votre famille…tous contribue à une partie de votre être, à différente échelle, si chacun était seul sur sa propre planète, alors ce serait différent, mais hélas nous cohabitons tous ensemble, pour le meilleur, et bien souvent le pire.

Le meilleur, Hermione l'avait connu dans les bras d'un ange, le pire, elle avait cru avoir sa dose pour de bon, mais elle découvrait chaque jour que le pire n'a hélas aucune limite.

Mais il n'était plus temps de se lamenter sur son sort, de réinventer dans notre esprit tous notre passé qui aurait put être différent, car ce qui est fait est fait, et rien ne peut le changer.

Assumer ses erreurs, voilà ce qu'il fallait, et la jeune Granger en avait fait beaucoup, et dire qu'on la disait la plus intelligente de poudlard…

Assumer ses erreurs, cela voulait dire souffrir aussi, se séparer de ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, ses amis…les meilleurs qu'elle n'ait jamais eu, une amitié unique, un destin hors du commun, quitter le trio d'or qui ne serait plus qu'un duo.

Hermione releva les yeux vers Ginny qui la regardait avec incompréhension.

-Désolé Ginny, vraiment, j'aurais voulu te le dire, mais je n'en trouvais pas le courage, j'avais peur…et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, car je sais que toi tu m'aurais comprise…

Elle se retourna ensuite vers ses deux meilleurs amis, ou ex-meilleurs amis, elle ne savait plus ou elle en était, qui la fuyaient du regard, Ron en rage, et Harry déçu.

-Les garçons, je suis désolé, sachez que je ne vous ai pas trahis, je suis tombée amoureuse c'est comme ça, je ne me l'explique pas…j'espère qu'un jour vous saurez me pardonner, car je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous…vraiment pas.

Ca y'est, maudite sensibilité, la voilà qui était à nouveau sur le point de fondre en larmes. Harry releva les yeux vers elle, ces yeux émeraude emplis de tristesse et de dépit, qu'il fait mal de se voir dans ces yeux là, de se voir si sale et misérable dans le regard d'un ami de toujours qui continue encore de compter pour vous, comme un modèle, une bannière sous laquelle marcher, et des idéaux à suivre, peu importe ce qui nous attend au bout.

-Je ne sais pas Hermione, je ne sais vraiment pas…ce que tu as fait c'est…ça dépasse la simple passade…un Malefoy, sous les services de Voldemort ! Tu as choisi ton camps on dirait…désolé mais je ne pourrais pas te suivre, je dois le tuer, et si je rencontre ces sbires sur ma route je n'hésiterai pas, même si c'est Malefoy…un jour peut-être, tu retrouveras la raison, en attendant nos chemins se séparent.

Ces paroles lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide même si elle s'y attendait, elle s'était fait la réflexion il y a quelques temps, si elle retrouvait Draco sur le champ de bataille, le tuerait-elle pour le bien des sorciers libre ? Ou le laisserait-elle en vie pour son simple bonheur égoïste ?

Aujourd'hui elle avait sa réponse, elle n'en serait pas capable, elle le choisirait lui, même si c'était pour le pire.

Mais entendre Harry dire qu'il le tuerait sans hésiter, même s'il elle s'en doutait, lui faisait mal, elle ne voulait pas imaginer une telle issue.

Elle voulait juste vivre heureuse dans une charmante maison avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, se réunissant parfois avec ses meilleurs amis, était-ce trop demander ?

Puis ce fut Ron qui prit la parole, elle savait très bien que sa réaction serait la pire étant donné les sentiments du rouquin pour elle, et elle ne savait pas au combien elle avait raison.

- J'aurais tout fait pour toi, mais tu as préféré nous trahir, et peut-être que maintenant, par ta faute, le lord est au courant de tous nos plan ! Si l'issue de la guerre n'est pas celle à laquelle on s'attendait ce sera de ta faute Hermione, entièrement de ta faute ! Et tu auras toutes les vies sacrifiées sur ta conscience, voilà le prit à payer quand on se vend à l'ennemi ! Tu ne mérite pas d'être Gryffondor…je regrette que l'on soit devenu amis, car je vois aujourd'hui que c'est peut-être ça qui nous perdra tous !

Elle n'avait tout bonnement plus le courage de démentir ce pour quoi on l'accusait, à quoi bon ?

Elle était tombée amoureuse de celui qui avait précédé le mangemort, et même s'il l'était aujourd'hui, cela ne changeait rien à ces sentiments. Elle ne pouvait l'oublier, il faisait désormais partie d'elle, et le choix était difficile, beaucoup trop, mais comme ses amis et son amour ne pouvaient cohabiter, elle devrait choisir.

Elle ne voulait plus imposer sa présence à ses amis, elle leur avait fait trop mal, à Harry en tombant amoureuse d'un sbire de l'assassin de ses parents, à Ron en le rejetant pour son pire ennemi, et Ginny…en se taisant.

Ravalant ces larmes d'amertume, elle fit demi-tour et quitta la salle commune des gryffondors, désormais, il vaudrait mieux qu'ils se croisent le moins souvent, pour leur bien, mais aussi pour le sien.

_« Qu'il est dur de voir ceux auxquels on tient s'éloigner. »_

-Hermione attend ! S'écria Parvati.

Mais la jeune Granger ne l'entendait déjà plus, murée dans sa honte, avec pour seul objectif de trouver un asile qui voudrait bien accueillir ses larmes.

Une fois Hermione partie, Parvati se retourna vers les Weasley et Harry.

-J'y crois pas ! Vous la laissez partir ! Comme ça ! Après tout ce que vous lui avez dit !

-Elle l'a bien cherché ! Lui répondit Ron en se levant, et je ne t'ai pas beaucoup entendu la défendre je te signale !

-Qu'est ce que je peux dire, moi ? Vous avez vécu ensemble des choses que je ne peux qu'imaginer, qui dépassent la simple amitié ! Je ne suis pas de taille à me mettre entre vos disputes ! Mais lorsque j'ai su pour elle et Malefoy, à aucune moment je ne l'ai jugé ! Car je pense connaître un minimum Hermione, et si je ne sais pas encore si je peux avoir confiance en Malefoy, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en elle !

-Alors tu savais…murmura tristement Ginny.

-Je l'ai deviné, oui, mais je sais qu'elle voulait que vous le sachiez, mais vu votre réaction je vois pourquoi elle hésitait tant à le faire !

La jeune Weasley se blottit un peu plus contre son copain, désormais la jeune Granger n'était plus la seule à sentir la honte poindre en elle, Parvati s'adressa alors à Harry.

-Et toi, tu veux sauver le monde mais n'es même pas capable d'aider ta propre amie ! Cela faisait depuis décembre que Malefoy était parti, et son moral était au plus bas…on se fiche que ce soit un serpentard, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui il est mangemort mais on ne connaît pas encore sa version des faits ! Quoiqu'il en soit c'est celui qu'Hermione a choisi, et rien que pour ça vous devriez la soutenir !

-La soutenir ?! S'exclama le jeune Potter, tu veux dire que moi qui suis censé vaincre Voldemort je devrais la soutenir pour sortir avec un de ces mangemorts ? Et tu crois que beaucoup de monde me suivrait encore après ça ?! Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre d'alliés, j'en ai déjà pas beaucoup et je n'y arriverais pas tout seul…mais je comptais au moins sur la confiance de mes amis, et qu'ils soient honnêtes avec moi.

-OK…elle aurait dut t'en parler…mais l'obliger à choisir entre vous et lui c'est un peu fort…mais peu importe qui elle choisit, jamais elle ne vous trahira ou basculera du mauvais coté, et ça, vous devriez le savoir.

-Comme je sais que le fait que Malefoy ai réussi par je ne sais quel sort a s'accaparer Hermione ne le sauvera pas si je me retrouve face à lui, et ça même si je dois subir les pleurs d'Hermione après, dit gravement Harry, elle est toujours mon amie, c'est vrai…mais là…elle aura du mal à regagner ma confiance, en tout cas pour l'instant.

Ronald l'approuva d'un signe de tête et le couple Harry/Ginny se leva du canapé de la salle commune.

-Bien, conclut le jeune Potter, la discussion est finie, il y a eu un peu trop de révélations et de pertes pour aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de rester au calme pour y réfléchir, veille à ce qu'Hermione ne fasse pas de bêtises, mais tu lui diras de ne pas trop nous approcher pour le moment, la pilule mettra du temps à passer, et pour l'instant, je ne suis pas prêt à pardonner son silence et son alliance.

Le jeune Potter disparut avec Ronald dans le dortoir des garçons tandis que Ginny, restée un peu en arrière, se rapprocha de Parvati.

-Excuse-les Parva, mais comprend-les, Hermione est très proche d'eux, et connaît tous les plans de l'ordre, si comme Harry le croît Malefoy c'est rapproché d'elle pour obtenir des informations, la guerre est perdue ! et ça passe bien avant une amourette…je me perdrai volontiers si sa pouvait aider Harry à vaincre tu-sais-qui…

-Je sais Gyn', mais…je pense à Hermione dans tout ça, dans l'état qu'elle doit être, et si elle perd ses meilleurs amis, même s'il lui reste Malefoy…j'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose…d'irréparable.

-C'est Hermione dont tu parle ! Jamais elle ne ferait quelque chose d'irréfléchi.

-Ca c'était l'Hermione d'avant…maintenant il y a l'Hermione amoureuse, et qui se retrouve maintenant désespérément seule dans ce château.

Les deux filles s'échangèrent un dernier regard incertain avant de quitter la salle commune chacune d'un côté, essayant de retrouver la jeune Granger, mais sachant au fond d'elles que si Hermione ne voulait pas être retrouvée, personne ne la trouverait.

C'est ça d'avoir eu la carte du maraudeur avec les plus célèbres transgresseurs de règlements.


	57. Chapter 57

**Les contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 57**

Après sa dispute d'avec ses amis, Hermione n'avait trouvé qu'un seul endroit qui puisse l'accueillir sans que personne ne puisse l'y déranger, c'est ainsi que guidée par sa peine et son envie de s'isoler, ses pas la menèrent à une chambre bien connue.

L'ancienne chambre du plus célèbre des serpentards, la chambre de Draco.

Elle était hélas aussi vide que la dernière fois, mais cela faisait bien longtemps que la jeune Granger ne cherchait plus son aimé dans les moindres couloirs du château, il était parti et elle c'était fait une raison.

Elle se laissa retomber sur son lit avec un soupir, elle cherchait juste un peu de réconfort dans un lieux familier et empli de souvenirs un peu heureux, elle s'emmitoufla dans ses draps et s'imagina dans ses bras avant de s'endormir lentement sous ce qu'elle imaginait le regard bienveillant du serpentard, crispant dans son poing une chevalière d'argent à l'emblème de la famille Malefoy.

Son sommeil lui parut une éternité, mais il ne dura en vérité que quelques dizaines de minutes, elle s'étira et s'assit sur le bord du lit, le temps de remettre ces idées en place et de savoir pourquoi elle était dans la chambre de son serpentard au lieu de son dortoir avec ses amis.

« Ah oui…c'est vrai… »

Les visages souriants de ces amis lui revinrent en mémoire, ainsi que de brefs souvenirs de leurs aventures ensemble, et sans qu'elle le veuille, ses yeux recommencèrent à piquer pour finir par s'embuer.

Elle ne voulait pas faiblir pourtant…à quoi cela lui servirait ?

Ces amis ne voulaient plus entendre parler d'elle, et dans un sens elle les comprenait, mais ils se méprenaient sur son compte, jamais elle ne changerait de camps, elle croyait à la prophétie dans laquelle Harry était inclus, et une simple dispute ne suffirait pas à l'écarter des projets de l'ordre, ni à renoncer à son amitié avec eux.

Car quoi qu'ils en pensaient, le destin les avait réunis, et ils avaient été une bénédiction pour elle, comme Draco, et cela pour toujours.

Mais pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'accord avec elle, et elle se retrouvait désormais seule, sans savoir ou aller… La rumeur de l'éclatement du trio ne tarderait pas à se répandre dans tout le château, pour la grande joie des serpentards. Et pour ce qui était du côté des gryffondors … elle savait très bien qu'elle ne serai pas la bienvenue, tout le monde prendrait le partie du « survivant » quelque soient les raisons de leur dispute, et ils avaient bien raison, plutôt rester seule que de provoquer des divisions au sein des Gryffondors, cela nuirait à la mission d'Harry : Détruire le lord.

Non, il fallait qu'elle reste seule.

Ressentait-elle de l'amertume ? D'être rejetée ainsi après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux ?

Bizarrement, non, son rôle était même loin d'être fini…elle le sentait…

Ce genre d'instinct qui vous prend au cœur, celui qui vous serre la gorge.

Celui qui s'avère toujours vrai.

Mais ou aller…elle n'avait jamais été seule…elle avait toujours été entourée de l'affection de ses amis, de l'attention des autres qui l'admiraient pour son intelligence et sa proximité avec le jeune Potter.

Et désormais elle n'osait même plus sortir de cette chambre, affronter le regard des autres, être dans l'obligation de s'exiler en bout de table des gryffondors, ne pouvant plus manger avec la « meute ». Elle ne savait même pas quel accueil elle aurait si elle rentrait au dortoir, et à vrai dire, elle ne voulait plus se revoir si misérable dans les yeux de ses meilleurs amis.

Plus jamais.

Alors que faire ?

Rester là ?

Ne plus aller en cours ?

Vivre recluse pour éviter aux autres de supporter sa présence ?

Elle avait l'habitude des regards emplis de préjugés des serpentards à son encontre, mais tant qu'elle était entourée de ses amis, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, mais supporterait-elle en plus ceux de sa propre maison ?

Non, sa force avait ses limites, elle les atteignait.

Elle admira sa chevalière, et caressa le relief des lettres, elle n'avait plus que ça désormais, elle n'avait plus que lui… et devrait continuer sa mission pour l'ordre en solitaire.

Ce sentir si faible et impuissante dans un monde trop grand.

Si seule malgré le monde autour…

Vous fait perdre vos moyens, effondrer toutes vos barrières.

Se sentir si seule après tout l'appuie reçu, qui crée une certaine accoutumance…

Elle sentit une goutte d'eau glisser le long de sa joue, puis une deuxième, qui furent rejointes par de nombreuses autres.

Elle s'en sortirait, elle le savait, elle s'en était toujours sortie.

Mais pour l'instant, la tache lui parrasisiat trop grande, et elle avait juste besoin de craquer.

Craquer pour mieux se réparer.

Juste un moment, juste un instant, se laisser aller, laisser le désespoir l'envahir.

Juste un instant, avoir juste envie d'être consolée, et être obligée de le faire seule.

C'est ce moment que choisie une personne pour rentrer dans la pièce, la porte s'entrouvrit et Hermione releva les yeux pour croiser les siens émeraude, ceux qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir.

- Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche dans la chambre de Draco !

- Pansy ?

La serpentard referma la porte derrière elle et toisa la gryffondor d'un air hautain, les bras croisés sur son buste.

- Pff, je vois ! Toujours en train de chouiner sur ton sort sang de bourbe !

- La ferme Parkinson ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle !

- Tss tu ne mérite pas le quart des sacrifices qu'il fait pour toi…

Sur ces mots, La jeune Parkinson allait repartir, Hermione l'arrêta alors qu'elle était la main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Attend Parkinson, c'est bon je m'en vais, tu n'auras pas besoin de me dénoncer aux autres seprentards, murmura la jeune Granger, las.

La serpentard se retourna et eut un rictus méprisant, plantant ces yeux émeraude dans les siens.

- Vous les gryffondors, croyez toujours que vous êtes l'attention des autres maisons ! Crois-le bien Granger, je n'allais pas te dénoncer, tout simplement parce que je n'en ai rien à faire que tu sois dans cette chambre à pleurer sur ton sort.

- Alors laisse-moi continuer tranquillement, de toute façon qu'est ce que je peux faire d'autre…

Pansy éclata alors d'un rire jaune, vexant la jeune Granger.

- « Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? » Mima la serpentard, mais ma parole Granger tu es lamentable assise sur ce lit avec ta mine de chien battu ! Tu crois vraiment que tu es la plus à plaindre ?!

- Pour la seconde fois, tu ne sais rien de moi Parkinson, alors tais-toi !

- Je ne sais rien de toi, mais je sais que celui qui compte le plus pour moi vient de partir rejoindre le maître uniquement pour une sang de bourbe dans ton genre, tous les jours je crains que le lord ne découvre les vraies raisons de son ralliement, et toi tu reste là à te morfondre sur ton pauvre petit sort ! C'est ça qui me dégoûte Granger !

Hermione baissa les yeux, peut être que Pansy y allait un peu fort, mais il y avait un fond de vérité dans ses paroles.

- Mais…Il m'a dit de ne pas le suivre…et de toute façon…je ne sais même pas ou il est, murmura tristement la Gryffondor.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu étais une petite miss-je-sais-tout qui écoutait bien ce qu'on lui disait de faire, mais aurais-tu seulement le courage de faire le même sacrifice qu'il a fait pour toi.

- Oui, sans hésiter.

- Alors réfléchis un peu, et tu sauras ou il est, il n'y a pas une infinité d'endroits possibles, surtout que le lord c'est récemment découvert des goûts de luxe, il en avait assez des vieilles cavernes…

Soudain, le regard de la jeune Granger s'illumina grâce aux précieuses informations de la serpentard.

- Je vois que tu as compris murmura Pansy, alors qu'est ce que tu attends … d'après les bruits de couloirs tu n'as plus rien à perdre ici…je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi une sale sang de bourbe a tant d'importance à ces yeux, mais essaye seulement de le décevoir et je me chargerai personnellement de ton cas.

Hermione ne connaissait pas vraiment la jeune Parkinson, pour elle, elle n'avait jamais été rien de plus qu'une serpentard orgueilleuse et perfide, et voilà qu'elle découvrait simplement une jeune fille vivant un amour possessif à sens unique, certainement celui le plus dur, elle n'aimerait pas être à sa place, oh non ! Et c'était pour cela qu'elle devait saisir sa chance, pour toutes celles qui ne l'avaient pas.

La discussion d'avec la serpentard venait sûrement de changer beaucoup de choses dans les projets de la gryffondor, et elle ne savait pas si ces dernières paroles tenaient plus des menaces que de l'encouragement tant la personnalité de la jeune Parkinson était complexe et à multiples facettes, mais une chose était sur, elle venait de faire un sacrifice pour elle, et vu son air torturé, elle ne savait pas encore si elle avait fait une bonne action ou la pire erreur de sa vie.

La rouge et or se leva et lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

- Merci, Pansy…

Non, elle n'aimerait pas être à la place de cette jeune fille aux yeux verts qui venait de lui donner une chance de reconquérir l'amour de sa vie, et en cet instant, Hermione souhaitait ardemment qu'elle aussi trouverait celui qu'il lui fallait, afin qu'elle ne souffre pas trop pour ne pas avoir eu celui qu'elle avait toujours désiré.

Pansy parut un instant troublée par le remerciement d'Hermione, avant que son naturel de serpentard ne reprenne le dessus.

- Ne me remercie pas, tu n'es toujours qu'une sang de bourbe à mes yeux.

Décidément, il faudrat encore du temps à la jeune Parkinson pour accepter l'idée qu'elle ait aidé sa meilleure ennemie.

Hermione Franchit la porte, laissant la serpentard seule dont elle n'entendit pas les dernières paroles.

- Tu es celle qu'il a choisi, mon amour n'a hélas pas suffit, mais essaye seulement de le trahir et je te tuerai.

_« Mon amour, je t'ai laissé à une autre, mais s'il te plaît…garde-moi quand même une petite place dans ton cœur…on ne sait jamais. »_


	58. Chapter 58

**_nda: c'est vrai que mes chapitres sont court...:s allez! je vous en met 2, bonne lecture! ^^_**

**Les Contraires s'attirent.**

**Chapitre 58**

Hermione Granger n'avait pas vraiment de plans précis, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle partait en ignorant complètement ce qui adviendrait d'elle, à l'aveugle, guidée par son courage de gryffondor et son unique conviction.

Peu importe ce qui adviendrait, elle ne voulait rien regretter de ses choix, à cet instant elle ne savait pas si c'était le bon, loin de là, mais une chose était sur : c'était le sien.

Elle pénétra dans le dortoir des gryffondors sur la pointe des pieds, elle n'avait pas besoin de grand chose, juste de sa chevalière si précieuse et de sa baguette, après tout elle ne comptait pas rester éternellement au manoir Malefoy, juste délivrer son prince de sa prison dorée et s'enfuir, rien de plus, rien de moins. Il était évident que tout ne se passerait pas aussi simplement, elle devrait sûrement mettre hors d'état de nuire quelques gardes, et le plus dur serait de trouver Draco, autant dire qu'elle n'était pas du tout préparée, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Puisque plus rien ne la retenait ici…

…Elle devait tout faire pour récupérer ce à quoi elle tenait encore sur cette terre.

On pourrait voir la dispute d'avec ses amis comme un cadeau, ils l'ont libéré de toute obligation ici, tout devoir moral, tout ce qui l'empêchait encore d'aller dans des lieux infestés de mangemorts.

Mais…elle a perdu plus encore

Et elle ne cherche plus qu'à retrouver…à n'importe quel prix.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants entre les lits de Parvati et Ginny, les regardant dormir, et eu l'espace d'un instant une pointe de remord, elle partait comme une voleuse sans même un aurevoir. Hermione se mordillât nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, décidément, on ne lui avait pas appris à filer tête basse, même au plus bas elle gardait certaines valeurs, elle devait les rassurer, leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter…elle leur devait bien ça !

Elle s'empara d'un parchemin qui traînait, d'une plume de sa collection personnelle, et griffonna quelques mots avant de le laisser en évidence sur une table de chevet entre le lit de la rouquine et de Parvati. Ceci fait, un poids sembla s'envoler de ses épaules, voilà, elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle pouvait partir tranquille…ou presque.

Elle reviendrait un jour, avec lui…mieux valait s'en persuader, non ?

Que ces personnes allaient lui manquer, ces lieux aussi…allons bon, ce n'est pas comme si elle partait pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'allait plus jamais revenir…n'est-ce pas.

_« Dans mon monde, rien n'est parfait, dans le tien encore moins… mais va savoir pourquoi, je préfère venir chez toi. »_

Un dernier regard.

Un seul…avant de le regretter.

Et la porte se referma lentement, comme pour ne pas effacer trop vite cette image de son esprit, comme pour la garder…encore un peu.

Quitter son petit univers, afin d'affronter l'extérieur et ses peurs.

Fuir un monde rassurant, pour un autre nettement moins.

Hermione traversa couloirs après couloirs, pièces après pièces, s'éclairant de sa baguette, mais n'osant plus promener son regard et le gardant fixé droit devant elle, elle ne devait pas faire demi-tour. Pour rien au monde.

Pas même pour ses amis avec qui elle avait passé de si bons moments.

Pas même pour un souvenir ou un remord.

Arrivée devant la grande porte, elle prit une profonde inspiration comme pour se donner du courage, et la poussa pour lui délivrer un passage vers le parc enneigé, reproduisant les gestes qu'avait fait son serpentard quelques semaines auparavant. Le silence au dehors était tel qu'il en devenait oppressant, le seul bruit l'entourant était celui de ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la neige en un crissement particulier, ce seul bruit lui devint bien vite intenable, et les ombres sinistres que produisaient les arbres environnants la poussèrent à accélérer le pas.

Arrivée à la grille, son dernier obstacle, elle tendit ses doigts bleuis par le froid et l'entrouvrit avant de se glisser par l'ouverture, ceci fait elle put enfin souffler de soulagement, elle pourrait enfin transplaner, le plus facile avait été fait…

Elle jeta un dernier regard nostalgique au château et se surprit à sourire, ignorant que le jeune Malefoy avait lui aussi eu ce dernier regard quelques temps auparavant.

Regrettait-elle son choix ? Oui…et non.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester là plus longtemps, car plus les secondes s'égrenaient et plus l'envie de rentrer au château, de rentrer chez elle, retrouver ceux qu'elle adorait lui prenait au cœur, surtout que dans ce froid hivernal, la vision de la fumée s'échappant d'un bon feu de cheminée de la salle commune des gryffondor deviendrait bientôt un supplice

Hermione ferma les yeux, se concentra, et imagina ce qui se rapprochait d'un manoir, un nom lui revenant à l'esprit, le nom d'une grande lignée de sang pur. Une onde sembla se propager en elle, ayant pour foyer son ventre, plus elle s'intensifiait et plus sa vision devenait nette, puis, c'est comme si elle faisait un pas en avant, mais dans un « crac » sonore, elle transplana.

La gryffondor atterrit dans le parc d'un somptueux manoir moyenâgeux, mais n'eut pas le temps de le détailler plus longtemps, car aussitôt, elle se mit sur ses gardes, des années à suivre le jeune Potter lui avait apporté prudence et sûreté.

Cependant, elle put remarquer qu'elle n'avait plus froid, normal d'ailleurs, il n'y avait plus de neige, le manoir Malefoy était sous l'emprise d'un charme magique annulant l'effet des saisons ou elle ne s'y connaissait pas ! c'était pour dire la puissance de la famille...créer de tels enchantements…

Passant outre ce détail, elle avança prudemment, se cachant derrière différents bosquets, elle mit plusieurs sphères lumineuses et mouvantes qu'elle soupçonnait être des détecteurs hors d'usage, et atteint bientôt les murs du manoir. Elle repéra deux gardes à l'entrée principale, mais ne pouvant n'en maîtriser qu'un à la fois, elle choisit de faire le tour de la propriété afin de trouver une entrée annexe moins gardée.

Tandis qu'elle faisait le tour, elle songea tristement que si elle avait encore été amie avec le jeune Potter, il lui aurait sans doute prêté sa cape d'invisibilité, ainsi elle aurait put facilement infiltrer le nid de mangemorts.

Mais hélas, elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule, et sans aucune aide, elle qui était plus souvent le cerveau des opérations qu'elle menait avec les deux gryffondor qu'une intervenante, voilà qui lui changeait !

Des fois elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir le don d'improvisation d'Harry, heureusement, elle avait d'autres atouts, ces années passées à la bibliothèque lui avaient appris une belle collection de sorts, et elle avait réussi parfaitement son « mutismus » qui amoindrissait le bruit de ses pas et de sa respiration saccadée, malheureusement, elle n'avait rien put faire pour son apparence et restait parfaitement visible si bien qu'elle devait se précipiter sur le moindre bosquet ou coin d'ombre pour se cacher de la vue des autres gardes et détecteurs qui continuaient leur surveillance.

Enfin, derrière la bâtisse, elle découvrit une aile secondaire qui s'accédait par une petite porte gardée uniquement par un garde, sentant l'espoir la regagner, elle s'avança peu à peu, un discret sourire sur les lèvres, elle était si proche du but… il lui suffirait de mettre le mangemorts hors état de nuire, puis d'entrer dans la bâtisse, et enfin repérer les chambre les plus luxueuses ou devaient sûrement loger les maîtres de maison, elle allait y arriver.

Elle était proche…si proche…peut-être un peu trop…et finalement, elle n'avait pas eu tant de difficultés que ça pour une bâtisse qui contenait le sorcier le plus recherché d'Angleterre ainsi que ces mangemorts…

Toutes ces coïncidences troublèrent la jeune Granger qui avait l'habitude de défis plus difficiles en y repensant, et toujours avec comme même protagoniste ce lord que l'on ne peut nommer.

Une ombre à gauche la fit sursauter, et elle se retourna brusquement, brandissant sa baguette devant elle, mais l'ombre en question n'était qu'un vieux frêne dont les branches dégarnies ployaient sous les rafales de vent, elle se maudit intérieurement de sa paranoïa et continua sa progression, jugeant qu'à force de se méfier de tout elle devenait folle.

Peut-être…

Peut-être pas.

Un frisson sembla parcourir l'ensemble de la végétation, remontant jusque dans l'échine de la gryffondor. Il y eut des bruits de pas précipités, comme la charge d'un animal en ayant eu assez de guetter sa proie tapis dans l'ombre, ce genre de rythme qui s'accélère et qui vous fait penser que lorsque ce tempo ne plus sera qu'un son continu, tout sera fini.

Un éclair aveuglant brisant le ciel, un cri poussé dans la nuit, puis…plus rien.

* * *

Parvati se réveilla agacée par un oiseau qui ne cessait de piailler sous sa fenêtre, elle étira ses muscles engourdis et se leva, plissant les yeux le temps de s'accoutumer à la lumière du jour.

Apparemment, se maudit volatil n'avait réveillé qu'elle, car à ses côtés, Ginny et lavande dormaient à poing fermé, mais…pourquoi le lit d'Hermione était-il vide ?

« Elle doit encore être à la bibliothèque » pensa la jeune Patil avant de se frapper le front du plat de la main en se rappelant la dispute de la veille, affolée qu'elle ait put si vite abandonner les recherches, elle courut à travers la chambre prenant des pièces de son uniformes par-ci par-là pour sortir continuer le tour des pièces du château, mais fut brusquement stoppé en remarquant un morceau de parchemin posé sur sa table de chevet, elle s'approcha, son cœur battant la chamade, appréhendant ce qu'elle allait y lire.

Ces yeux parcoururent le morceau de papier qu'elle tenait fébrilement, et son visage se décomposa, c'est à ce moment que Ginny se réveilla.

- Hum j'ai bien dormi ! Dit Ginny d'une voix encore endormie en s'étirant.

La rouquine se leva et salua d'un geste de la main Parvati, mais voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas et continuait de regarder dans le vague un petit bout de parchemin dans la main, elle s'approcha d'elle, intriguée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Parva ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

Ces paroles semblèrent la tirer de ses songes, car les yeux ébène de la brune se tournèrent vers elle. Elle ne dit rien, mais sa main se tendit brusquement, offrant le message à la jeune Weasley.

Intriguée par l'état de choc de son amie, la jeune Weasley prit le parchemin et lut les quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte.

_« Je suis partie le rejoindre, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien. Hermione»_

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux à la lecture du mot, quoi ? elle partait ? Comme ça ! Mais ou ? Et d'ailleurs, comment allait-elle le rejoindre ou qu'il soit ? Il devait être entouré de mangemorts et toutes sortes de partisans dont la jeune Weasley n'osait même pas imaginer le nombre !

Enfin, Parvati sortit de sa torpeur et prononça ses premiers mots de la journée d'une voix blanche.

- Elle est partie…elle va se faire tuer.

_« La nature essuie des tempêtes et des tremblements de terre…mais ne sait pas ce que c'est que d'avoir un cœur brisé. »_


	59. Chapter 59

**Les contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 59**

L'eau chaude dégoulinait par fines gouttelettes sur sa peau diaphane, elles étaient aussitôt balayées par l'ancien serpentard dont les contours se dessinaient derrière le rideau de douche.

Draco Passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira, créant un peu plus de buée brûlante sur les parois, il passa une éponge sur les parties les plus douloureuses de son corps et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser une grimace de douleur.

Depuis son rendez-vous d'avec sa Gryffondor, le jeune Malefoy c'était rendu compte qu'il ne servait à rien de tourner en rond dans sa chambre à longueurs de journée, il c'était repris en main et passait désormais ses journées à s'entraîner au combat, avec ou sans baguette -elles se brisaient hélas souvent dans les assauts- en vue d'une guerre qui semblait à présent imminente, ses exercices répétés inlassablement mettaient son endurance à rude épreuve, mais il accusait de mieux en mieux les coups, dénombrant de moins en moins de bleus sur lui.

Il était encore là à profiter de la douche quand des coups furent frappés à la porte de sa chambre, assez fort pour qu'il ne puisse pas les ignorer, le jeune Malefoy grimaça et dut écourter son seul moment agréable de la journée, mis à part celui de ses rêves ou il rejoignait souvent sa Gryffondor.

La pression de l'eau diminua peu à peu jusqu'à extinction, et le serpentard attrapa une serviette qui reposait négligemment sur une barre de fer, il l'enroula autour de sa taille et sortit de sa salle de bain.

- J'arrive ! Dit-il avec humeur.

Il ouvrit sa porte…puis la referma aussitôt lorsqu'il vit qui était derrière la porte.

- Dray ! C'est pas marrant ! Rouvre la porte tout de suite !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, les cris de la peste allaient bientôt envahir tout le château, et il y avait certains occupant qu'il aimerait encore moins débarquer dans sa chambre, avec une mauvaise Grâce évidente, il rouvrit la porte.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, t'as pris un abonnement pour la visite de ma chambre ou quoi ?

Graziella ignora complètement sa remarque et rentra dans la chambre du jeune Malefoy comme en maîtresse des lieux.

- Salut Dray ! Je te dérangeais ? demandat-elle en jetant un regard insistant sur la serviette qui reposait sur les hanches du jeune Homme.

- Tu sais bien que tu me déranges toujours, maugréa t-il.

Le jeune Homme tenta de remettre en place ces cheveux qui ne cessaient de lui retomber sur son front, mais il abandonna bien vite, agacé, tandis que Graziella s'installait tranquillement dans un de ses fauteuils.

- Toujours d'aussi charmante humeur toi…commenta la brune.

- Si t'es venue me parler de mon humeur tu peux économiser ta salive et repartir tu sais ?

Graziella leva les yeux au ciel et prit aussitôt une mine sérieuse.

- Non, sache mon cher Draco, que je viens du lord en personne !

Ce fut au tour du jeune Malefoy de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Et c'est obligé que ce soit toi qui viennes m'apporter les nouvelles du genre ou on peut choisir ?

- Très drôle Dray, mais je sais que sous tes airs grognons tu aimes bien que je vienne te voir…

Draco leva une seconde fois les yeux au ciel et préféra ne pas répondre, sachant très bien qu'il ne convaincrait pas la jeune Parkinson du contraire.

- Donc…poursuivis Grazilla, le lord m'a chargé de te dire qu'il voulait te voir dans la salle du conseil en début d'après midi.

La jeune Parkinson lui offrit ensuite son plus beau sourire, ayant réussi sa mission : Prévenir le jeune Malefoy. Apparemment, elle considérait son rôle de « pigeon voyageur personnel du lord » comme très important.

- Il t'a dit pourquoi ? Lui demanda sèchement le blond.

- Euh…non

- Alors tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité, sur ce, au revoir Parkinson.

Le jeune Malefoy se dirigea alors vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand, Graziella, déçue de ne pas pouvoir rester un peu plus se leva cependant et se dirigea vers lui. Au passage, ces yeux ne purent s'empêcher de parcourir le torse finement musclé du jeune homme ou quelques perles d'eau continuaient de couler lentement, la voix du serpentard l'interrompit avant que son regard ne s'aventure plus bas.

- Quand t'auras fini de te rincer l'œil, t'oublieras pas de sortir, je tiens pas à te tenir la porte toute la journée ! et au passage, dorénavant je souhaite que ce soit un elfe de maison qui vienne m'apporter mes nouvelles…bien que tu ne vailles guère mieux…

Sur ces paroles, Draco finit de sortir une Graziella hébété de sa chambre, et reclaqua la porte avant d'aller enfiler quelque chose de plus décent.

Draco finit de nouer sa cravate autour de son cou, et se passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, ils avaient eu à peine le temps de sécher, tant pis…après tout, ce n'était pas un rencard qu'il avait avec le lord, loin de là, il se demandait ce que lui voulait le maître, quoiqu'il en avait une idée quand même, il ne lui avait toujours pas donné le compte rendu de sa sortie à pré-au-lard durant laquelle il était censé récolter des informations sur Travis, mais heureusement, il avait eu le temps de monter un petit mensonge, Il ne serait pas pris au dépourvu, du moins l'espérait-il.

Il lissa les pans de sa chemise du plat de sa main, resserra un peu plus son nœud de cravate, essaya une énième fois de remettre ses cheveux en place, puis, quand il s'estima près, sorti de sa chambre.

Il traversa couloirs après couloirs, descendit escaliers après escaliers, le chemin lui semblait si familier à présent, de même que l'appréhension qui augmenta d'un cran lorsqu'il se retrouva face à la porte qui renfermait…ce monstre.

Draco appuya la paume de sa main sur la porte, et donna une impulsion sèche et sûr qui l'ouvrit.

Le maître était bien sur là, sur son trône au bout de la salle, il l'attendait. Le jeune Malefoy s'avança prudemment, chacun de ses pas vers le lord augmentant le rythme des pulsations de la marque sur son bras, agissant comme un second cœur.

Ils étaient seuls, rien que tous les deux dans cette immense salle, ce détail troubla le jeune Homme, il n'aimait pas trop le fait de se retrouver seul avec le maître, bien qu'il ait dut le faire la dernière fois pour sa gryffondor.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Draco s'inclina, et attendit que le lord l'autorise à se relever, ce qu'il fit au bout de longues et angoissantes minutes.

- Relève-toi, Draco.

Sa voix résonna dans toute la pièce, procurant un frisson dans l'échine du jeune homme qui se redressa, mais garda cependant les yeux fixés au sol, ne voulant pour rien au monde recroiser ces prunelles démoniaques.

- Alors, jeune Malefoy, je me souviens t'avoir demandé d'aller à la recherche d'informations sur ce …Travis, dont nous n'avons plus eu de nouvelles depuis son départ, en as tu –eus ?

Hélas monsieur, j'ai interrogé quelques élèves autour de moi durant cette journée, des sources sûr, des camarades dévoués à votre cause et qui ne vous trahiraient pour rien au monde, mais personne n'a eu de nouvelles de Travis, il paraîtrait qu'il n'ait jamais atteint le château.

Draco se garda bien de garder les yeux au sol durant sa fausse confession, il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il suffirait d'un regard au lord pour deviner que c'était lui qui avait tué le jeune homme, il en avait fait l'expérience lors de la pose de sa marque, bien qu'il eut réussi par il ne savait quel miracle à lui cacher la présence de la gryffondor dans son cœur.

Un râle s'échappa de la gorge du maître, le serpentard pris cela pour un soupir

- C'est fort fâcheux Draco, il aurait été une bonne recrue…oui, vraiment très fâcheux…

- J'en suis désolé maître, croyez-moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas jeune Malefoy, tu m'auras quand même été utile, au moins je sais que je ne peux plus compter sur ce…Travis. Mais bon, de toute façon je n'aurais plus eu besoin de lui…

Le jeune Malefoy, intrigué, releva enfin les yeux vers lui, fronçant les sourcils, allons bon, pourquoi n'aurait-il plus eu besoin de lui ? Aurait-il trouvé un autre moyen de tuer Potter ? Avait-il élaboré un autre plan dans son esprit démoniaque ?

Entre temps, un étrange petit sourire c'était formé sur le visage du lord, un sourire sinistre annonceur de victoire, celui présageant l'accomplissement parfait d'un plan méticuleusement calculé.

- Eh oui…car figure-toi que la jeune sang de bourbe c'est elle-même jeté dans les mailles de mon filet.

A ces mots, le Lord laissa éclater sa joie en un profond rire.

Tandis que le jeune Malefoy se retenait de s'écrouler, totalement abasourdi.

L'espace d'un instant, de brèves images lui vinrent à l'esprit, tandis qu'il se sentait pâlire et sous le point de tomber à la renverse.

Eux, il y a encore quelques jours dans l'église de pré-au-lard, puis elle subissant diverses tortures dans les geôles de son manoir, puis d'autres plus insoutenables encore, trop pour qu'il puisse les supporter davantage, il ferma alors les yeux, mais elles ne s'en allèrent pas, loin de là, comme un éternel cauchemar, une punition incessante pour un défaut dans son plan qui les mènerait à leur perte.

Comment s'imaginer que tant de mois de souffrances, que tant de sacrifices pour une même cause, viennent de s'écrouler sans qu'aucune faute n'ai été commise.

Comment s'imaginer alors se relever, lorsqu'on ne sait même pas comment on a put en arriver là.

Comment s'imaginer un avenir, lorsque le présent vous montre une ruine.


	60. Chapter 60

**Les contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 60**

Encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, Draco Malefoy laissa ses pas le mener toujours plus bas, dans des couloirs toujours plus sombres, jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui du geôlier.

- Je viens voir la prisonnière, s'entendit-il dire d'une voix froide.

Reconnaissant le jeune maître du manoir, le geôlier opina du chef avant de sortir un trousseau de clefs d'une taille assez impressionnante, et d'ouvrir le cachot qui lui faisait face.

Draco se remit en route tel un automate, et ordonna au geôlier de se retirer tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la cellule.

Les prisons étaient dans les sous-sols, il en résultait qu'elles étaient froides, sombres, et humides. De plus, la vétusté et rareté des meubles qui comblaient l'espace ne faisaient que renforcer cette impression de misère, la jeune gryffondor, étant prisonnière de guerre, d'ascendance moldu de surcroît, n'avait pas eu le droit à un traitement de faveur.

Le jeune Homme plissa le nez, l'odeur de renfermé était à la limite du supportable, mais il continua cependant sa progression dans la miteuse pièce.

Instinctivement, son regard acier se posa sur une petite forme tapie dans l'ombre dont les épaules se secouaient au rythme de ses sanglots. A la vue de ce spectacle, il reçut comme une violente douleur à la poitrine, et les traits de son visage se tendirent.

Ayant perçu une présence dans la pièce, la jeune prisonnière releva son visage dans sa direction, elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et tenta de se lever avant de s'écrouler par terre, aussitôt, le jeune homme se précipita vers elle et la prit par les épaules.

- Hermione…ça va ?

- Dra…Draco…c'est toi ? Bien toi ?

Le jeune Malefoy prit doucement son menton entre ses doigts et le releva vers lui, oui, il reconnaissait bien ses prunelles chocolat et cette petite moue triste comme tout le temps sujette aux pires angoisses, mais ce visage autrefois si angélique était à présent tuméfié, Draco retraça de ces doigts fins les coupures et bleus de son visage sans jamais appuyer dessus, jaugeant leur gravité et la profondeur des plaies.

- Qui…qui t'as fait ça ? Peina à articuler le jeune Homme.

Draco sentit poindre en lui une violente colère, de celles qu'il avait souvent autrefois, lorsqu'il était encore cet arrogant et prétentieux serpentard. A ce moment précis, il se sentait d'humeur massacrante, capable du pire, ces yeux, s'ils en avaient été capable, auraient lancé des éclairs plus destructeurs encore que ceux de sa baguette.

Hermione enfouie son visage entre ces mains et pleura de plus belle.

- Je ne sais pas…je ne me souviens plus de rien…de rien, articulat-elle entre deux sanglots.

Draco la prit aussitôt dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer, mais la gryffondor se crispait de plus en plus et semblait vouloir échapper à son étreinte, comme un réflexe, des automatismes que son corps aurait conservé malgré que sa mémoire l'ait oublié…

Merlin seul savait ce qui avait bien put lui arriver entre sa capture et la visite du jeune Malefoy.

- Chut…calme-toi, ça va aller lui murmurat-il d'une voix douce, bien qu'il ne puisse rien lui promettre.

L'avenir ne lui avait jamais parut aussi incertain.

Sa voix parut avoir un impact sur la conscience de la jeune fille dont la résistance faiblit peu peu. Après quelques minutes de pleurs, le jeune Granger se calma, et se laissa aller dans ces bras, personne mieux que lui pouvait l'apaiser ainsi en l'espace de quelques instants. Elle sut dés lors pourquoi elle était là, il était sa drogue, elle ne pouvait s'en passer.

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, calant sa tête sous son menton, il avait toujours sur lui ce doux parfum de muscade, et, en fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier le silence, elle pouvait même entendre battre son cœur, le sien, elle le sentait, battait à tout rompre, cette proximité avait le don de réchauffer son être, et qu'elle soit dans cette sinistre cellule ne put rien y changer.

Elle se surpris même à pouvoir s'imaginer, avec lui, ailleurs…peu importe l'endroit, ni quand, comment… simplement ensemble, et ailleurs.

Un rêve doux, simple, tranchant avec leur situation plus que complexe du moment.

Oubliant pour un court instant, sa peine, sa souffrance…sa honte.

Ce fut lui, qui, après un long moment passé à la contempler et la bercer, rompit le silence.

- Hermione…pourquoi es-tu venue…soupirat-il.

La gryffondor ne répondit pas, la gorge tellement nouée qu'elle aurait été incapable de produire un son, de toute façon, cette question n'en était pas vraiment une, comme il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de réponse, la possédant déjà.

Il savait très bien pourquoi elle était ici, ou plutôt pour qui…il aurait fini par faire la même chose de toute façon, c'est juste que c'était elle qui avait craqué la première, il savait qu'elle était mal en point, il l'avait appris par la lettre de la jeune Patil, il aurait dut faire plus pour elle quand il l'avait revu dans cette église, quelque chose qui l'aurait empêcher de faire cette folie…

Mais voilà, il avait beau répéter cette scène inlassablement dans son esprit, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait put faire de plus…

Etait-ce donc le destin qui lui en voulait à ce point ?

Ou alors ce que l'on appelait la fatalité ?

Tous ce qu'il avait entrepris, leur liaison restée secrète, le meurtre de Travis…tout cela n'avait donc servi à rien ? Ainsi leur sort avait été décidé depuis le début ? Quoiqu'ils fassent ?

A quoi bon se battre, si tous les chemins nous ramènent au même point…

A quoi bon, si au final, nous ne pouvons décider de notre propre sort.

Il faut accepter que quelque part, une entité plus puissante s'amuse à tirer les ficelles des pantins que nous sommes.

Seulement, certains acceptent cette vérité plus difficilement que les autres, c'était le cas du jeune Malefoy.

La jeune Granger sentit ces yeux s'embuer à nouveau malgré le doux contact de la main du serpentard caressant ses boucles ambrées, jamais Hermione ne s'était sentie aussi mal de sa vie, de n'avoir pas su respecter le sacrifice qu'avait fait le serpentard pour elle, d'avoir foncer tête baissée dans le piège, et ne voulait surtout pas voir dans ces yeux toute la peine et la déception qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu y déceler.

Sans un regard vers lui, sa voix s'éleva, timide, mais d'un ton parfaitement calme pour le contenu de ces paroles.

- Et maintenant, Draco, ils vont me tuer, n'est ce pas ?

Comme si cette frêle jeune fille c'était résigné à son sort prochain, il y a quelques instants en larmes, elle semblait mieux accepter la vérité dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, aussi cruelle et injuste soit-elle.

_« Si cette réalité ne veux pas de nous, peut être, une autre nous tolérera, si tu accepte de me rejoindre… »_

Le jeune Homme laissa son regard se perdre dans le vague, exerçant machinalement une caresse sur la joue de la gryffondor, et répondit avec une voix lasse, de celles qui laissent présumer que de toute façon, tout est jouer.

- Je ne crois pas, le lord voudra sûrement t'utiliser comme appât pour Potter…

A cette pensée, les yeux de la gryffondor s'embuèrent à nouveau, et elle étouffa un cri plaintif.

La vérité venait de crever la surface de sa mémoire, lui révélant qu'une dispute anodine pouvait signer l'arrêt de mort d'une personne, cela était d'autant plus dramatique que cette personne, c'était elle.

Elle s'agrippa à la chemise de son amant avant que ses sanglots ne reprennent. Comme avec l'énergie du désespoir.

- Ils ne viendront pas, soufflat-elle, paniquée, ils…ne viendront pas…

Elle ne cessa de répéter cette phrase les longues minutes qui suivirent, durant lesquelles le jeune homme la serrait contre son torse, la bercant en lui murmurant des paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes.

Mais qu'il ne croyait plus lui-même.

_« Quand la réalité s'impose à vous, trois choix sont possibles, la refuser, l'accepter, ou s'y résigner, les deux derniers étant très différents…rares sont ceux qui arrivent à la contourner. »_


	61. Chapter 61

**_nda: ca y'est! pour ceux qui pensaient que cette histoire ne finirait jamais lol, je sais enfin combien il y aura de chapitres à cette histoire XD d'aprés mes calculs soit 74 ou 75 et un épilogue! j'éspère que ça ne vous décourage pas trop d'avance...Biz_**

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 61**

Cela faisait bien une heure que le jeune Malefoy était rentré dans la cellule, et le geôlier commençait à s'impatienter.

Mais pour rien au monde il ne se serait plaint à son supérieur, il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il avait à y perdre.

Il regarda machinalement un énième rat filer entre les os d'un prisonnier décédé depuis sûrement des décennies, et se remit à faire les cents pas.

Il se demandait bien ce que pouvait faire le jeune maître avec la fille, elle était plutôt mignonne à ce que l'on disait, sang de bourbe, certes, mais mignonne…et fraîche de surcroît, arrivée récemment, pas encore trop abîmée…Il faudrait qu'il aille vérifier tout cela un de ces jours, quand il y aurait moins de passage…

Le garde tendit l'oreille, mais aucun son n'y parvint, pourtant, lorsque l'autre était venu, elle n'avait pas cessé de crier, subissant sûrement les pires tortures. Mais là, silence complet…cela l'intriguait, le jeune Malefoy lui faisait sûrement subir un sort pire encore que les douleurs physiques, vu les livres de magie noir qui emplissaient la bibliothèque familiale, il ne doutait pas que l'un d'eux puisse renfermer un sort qui soit pire encore que le Doloris, de plus, il fallait s'attendre à tout avec cette famille, d'après les rumeurs, le fils Malefoy était bien parti pour devenir pire encore que son père, et son cousin ne valait guère mieux.

Le geôlier eu un frisson qui se propagea le long de son échine à cette pensée, s'il n'était pas aussi fier du sang qui coulait dans ses veines, il aurait presque plaint la fille de moldu.

Enfin, le jeune Malefoy sortit du cachot, il avait l'air furieux, la séance de torture n'avait pas du se passer selon ses espérances, ou peut-être avait-elle était trop affaiblie par le passage de l'autre, après tout, torturé ne vaux que si l'on peut admirer la souffrance sur les traits du prisonnier.

Le fils Malefoy s'avança à grands pas vers lui, et, avec un geste si rapide qu'il lui parut floue, le saisit par le col avant de le plaquer sur le mur.

Le jeune homme n'avait encore rien dit que le garde sentait déjà des perles de sueurs froides couler le long de ses tempes. Sa gorge se noua en croisant les yeux glacials du fils Malefoy.

- Dis-moi qui a fait ça à la prisonnière.

L'ordre avait claqué, sec, d'une voix en apparence neutre mais qui laissait transparaître une profonde colère.

Un ordre qui exigeait une réponse.

Le garde déglutit difficilement, il y avait certaines informations qu'il était tenu de garder secrètes, cependant, à la vue du regard glacial du jeune homme, il préféra lui répondre. Le fils Malefoy ne cédait en terreur et respect qu'à son père ou au lord lui-même, précédé par sa réputation.

- C'est sir Emeric, monsieur, votre cousin, réussit-il à balbutier.

Le jeune homme afficha un sourire carnassier, content d'avoir eu une réponse sans qu'il n'ait trop à le menacer. Il relâcha la pression sur le cou du geôlier qui put enfin reprendre une respiration normale, et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, si bien que le garde se demandait s'il n'avait pas eu une hallucination, mais en massant son cou endolori, il dut bien admettre que non.

Il se maudissait de sa lâcheté, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement, c'était obéir ou mourir.

Il était mangemort, mais avait été relégué au simple poste de gardien de prison, ayant le malheur de compter dans sa lignée une arrière grand-mère sang mêlé. Ainsi était son monde, plus le sang était pur, plus le sorcier avait de pouvoir au sein de la confrérie et sur ses confrères.

Même si le lord était lui-même sang mêlé, le fait d'avoir Salazar serpentard dans ses ancêtres suffisait largement à purifier tout le sang impur qui aurait put être dans ses veines.

Mais le gardien reprit sa garde, peu importe son rôle minime, il ne faillirait pas.

Gloire au Lord

Gloire au sang pur.

* * *

Emeric de son prénom, Malefoy de son nom, et sang pur de son état, discutait tranquillement avec un confrère mangemort, lui aussi issue d'une puissante famille de sang pur. Même entre mangemorts on ne se mélangeait pas.

Meandras Black lui expliquait la nécessité du Doloris pour affaiblir l'adversaire avant de l'achever d'un Avada kedavra, quand une voix rugit dans leur dos, les faisant sursauter.

- Emeric !

- Heum, sympa cette discussion avec toi, Emeric, mais je vais te laisser, je crois qu'on t'appelle, dit précipitamment le jeune Black avant de s'enfuir par une porte dérobée.

Emeric regarda, livide, s'échapper son ami, mais eu à peine le temps d'envisager de faire la même chose, qu'une force prodigieuse le décolla de terre, et le projeta derrière le canapé devant lequel il se trouvait une fraction de secondes auparavant.

Le jeune homme rouvrit d'un coup les yeux, sa vue était brouillée d'une multitude de tâches sombres, et il lui fallut plusieurs clignement d'yeux pour voir apparaître le plafond.

Il se releva tant bien que mal, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur, tout en massant son crâne endolori qui avait cogné contre le parquet lors de sa chute.

Il prit appuie sur le canapé, et se redressa pleinement pour voir, de l'autre côté, son cousin. Sa baguette braquée sur lui.

- Dray ?! c'est toi qui…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que d'un subtil mouvement du poignet et d'un « expelliarmus » à peine murmuré, son jeune cousin l'envoya cogner contre le mur. La violence du choc lui coupa le souffle et il se réceptionna sur les genoux.

- Draco…tu es fou…murmurât-il, la main pressée sur son abdomen.

- La ferme ! L'injectiva Draco avec toute la morgue des Malefoy, je vais te poser une question, une seule ! Et tu as intérêt à me répondre, bien que je sache déjà la réponse, est-ce toi qui as torturé la sang de bourbe ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? On a plus le droit de s'amuser maintenant ?

Draco s'avança vers lui, menaçant, les yeux comme noir de colère.

- Imbécile ! Je te signale que cette fille est notre seule chance d'attirer Potter ici ! Et que le lord puisse le vaincre sur son propre terrain !

Malgré la baguette du serpentard pointé sur lui, Emeric se permit un petit ricanement moqueur.

- Mais dis-moi, Dray, tu t'inquiètes plus pour le lord…ou ta petite protégée ?

La réaction du jeune Malefoy se fit sans attendre.

- Endoloris !

Son aîné rejeta la tête en arrière sous le coup du rayon qui le prit en pleine poitrine, se diffusant dans tous les autres membres de son corps. Il ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur tandis qu'il sentait ses muscles se tendre à l'extrême, sous le point même de se rompre. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait lentement, et, ses poumons en feu, il tentait tout de même de prélever la petite quantité d'oxygène vitale à son existence. Bien sur, ces multiples symptômes étaient une illusion crée par le sort Doloris, mais quelle horrible illusion qui pourrait rendre fou le plus sain des esprits.

N'y tenant plus sous la douleur, il se débattit contre un adversaire imaginaire, entraînant dans son sillon bon nombre d'œuvre d'art de la famille pleuvant autour de lui.

Enfin, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, les diverses douleurs, brûlures, démangeaisons, s'estompèrent pour ne laisser que celles produites par ses propres débattements.

Il s'essuya un filet de sang qui coulait sur la commissure de ses lèvres et le fusilla du regard.

- Ne la touche plus, c'est tout, trouve-toi une autre cible Emeric, et ne doute plus jamais de moi…

- Et si je te prenais toi, comme cible ? Sifflât-il en réponse.

Draco eut un rictus méprisant tout en le toisant de haut, mais il paraissait plus posé qu'il y a quelques instants, le poison de la colère s'étant un peu dissipé dans ses veines…mais pour combien de temps ?

- Nous savons toi et moi que tu perds ton temps à essayer de m'atteindre, je ne te le conseille pas.

Et sans un regard de plus, Draco tourna les talons, glissant sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il ne craignait pas une attaque dans le dos de la part de son cousin, trop abasourdi pour réagir.

Et désormais, il ne craindrait plus rien.


	62. Chapter 62

**Les Contraires s'attirent.**

**Chapitre 62**

- Comment ça partie ?!

Harry se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche, abasourdie.

- Oui, partie, confirma Parvati en lui tendant le mot.

Le jeune Potter saisit le bout de parchemin, le parcourut rapidement des yeux avant de le confier à son voisin, Ron weasley.

- Quoi ! elle est vraiment partie rejoindre cette…fouine ! s'indigna Ron.

- C'est à peu près ça, confirma Ginny à son tour.

Un ange passa durant lequel les quatres adolescents restèrent à se regardr, ne sachant comment réagir, ni quoi en penser. Ce fut Ginny qui la première réagtit, et prononça à haute voix la pensée générale.

- Alors ? qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Le jeune Potter braqua ces yeux emeraudes dans ceux azur de sa petite amie.

- Je ne sais pas, prononça faiblement le survivant, je ne sais vraiment pas.

La nouvelle de la fuite de sa meilleure amie de toujours, malgré les derniers événements avait profondément bouleversé le jeune Potter, plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer, d'autant plus qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans ce départ précipité de la demoiselle Granger.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et sembla rassembler toutes ces réflexions, ces amis respéctèrent son silence, aussi soucieux que lui.

Enfin, Harry releva la tête vers eux, ébouriffa ces cheveux de jais d'un geste machinal avant de soupirer.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien faire pour elle…

Cette réponse lui avait déchiré le cœur, il ne se saurait jamais cru capable de dire une telle phrase, mais pourtant c'était bien sa voix qui avait résonné dans la salle comune.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et Parvati la devança en réagissant de plsu belle, suivit de Ron.

- Quoi tu ne peux rien faire ? tu te fous de moi ? s'emporta la brune.

- Harry ! elle doit être dans les bras de ce crétin de blond en ce moment ! On peut pas la laisser ! renchérit le roux.

Ronald nourrisait toujours de tendres sentiments envers la gryffondor, et les derniers évènements n'avaient fait que renforcer cette attirance, sa jalousie excessive, ce sentiment de trahison…tout était lié au fait que l'on tombe toujours de plus haut lorsqu'on est déçu par une personne éstimée, voir aimée.

Harry se tourna vers son ami, les poing serré, ses taches de rousseur ressortant avec la teinte rougeâtre de ses joues, il semblait sous le point de renverser des montagnes, ayant oublié toute sa rancœur, balayé par le probable appel au secour que leur amie leur lancait d'il ne savait ou, surement entre les bras de son « rival ».

Mais Ronald ne se lancerait jamais a l'aventure, a le reconquète du cœur d'Hermione sans Harry, il attendrait son appui, car il savait qu'il aurait besoin de l'épaule solide du jeune Potter comme lui aurait besoin de la sienne.

- Je suis désolé, sauver Hermione signifierait rencontrer le lord, et je ne suis pas prêt, pas encore…elle devra s'en sortir sans nous cette fois.

Harry souffrait des paroles qui sortaient de sa propre bouche, pourquoi devait-il toujours perdre les personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus pour une cause qui n'avait que peu de chance de réussir, ses parents, sirius, et maintenant peut être Hermione…pourquoi devait-il tant perdre pour un monde dont il ne connaissait que peu de personne.

Consciente de la tristesse du jeune Potter, bien qu'elle ne soit pas assez proche de lui pour connaître la profondeur de ses tourments, Parvati, s'approcha de lui jusqu'à lui poser une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule, la voix plus posée qu'il y a quelques instants.

- Mais Harry, si tu vas sauver Hermione, tu ne seras pas seule, je serais là aussi…

- Oui, moi aussi, ajouta Ginny.

- Et moi ! renchérit Ronald, brandissant sa baguette comme une épée.

Harry les regarda tour à tour avec un maigre sourire reconnaissant, mais ne sembla pas changer d'avis pour autant.

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas !

- Alors explique-nous ! réagit Ginny avec force.

- Je suis loin d'avoir encore tous les élèments pour pouvoir avoir une infime chance de vaincre Voldemort ! je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, c'est impossible !

- Avant tu disais que rien n'était jamais impossible, dit tristement la cadette Weasley.

- Mais cela a changer depuis que la prophétie a réveler que j'étais le seule a pouvoir vaincre le lord, souffle le jeune Potter en réponse.

Il s'approcha de la rouquine et lui caressa tendrement la joue, plongeant ces yeux dans les siens, il aurait tant voulu qu'elle comprenne qu'il agissait pour le bien de tout le monde, y compris le sien, et que cela valait hélas quelques sacrifices dont Hermione était consciente, mais qui avait malgré tout accepté son amitié.

Il aurait tant voulu lui expliquer tout cela s'il seulement il trouvait les mots, mais le cœur débordant de générosité et de compassion de Ginny ne l'aurait surement pas compris.

Mais ce n'était pas elle dont le destin était retranscrit par une stupide prophétie.

- Ginny, s'il te plaît, ne me prend pas pour un lâche, un égoiste ou je ne sais quoi d'autre…j'aimerais seulement que tu me comprenne, deux voix se battent dans mon esprit en ce moment, celle de la raison et celle du cœur, mais je me dois d'en écouter qu'une, bien que cela me fasse mal…ne me rejette pas pour ça, lui murmura Harry, comme s'il voualit qu'elle seule entende ces paroles.

Ginny Weasley ressentait une foule de sentiments étranges et différent, une forte envie de venir en aide a son amie, quitte à anéantir tout ceux qui se trouveraient sur son passage, mais en même temps un calme apaisant procuré par les yeux hypnotisant de son bien aimé et un battement incroyable de son cœur ainsi qu'une douce chaleur engendrée par la proximité et la voix chaude du jeune Homme.

Les yeux brillants, la gorge nouée, elle essaya de contrôler les battements de son cœur, de ne plus penser a la main douce et chaude du gryffondor sur sa joue, avant de lui répondre.

- Que te dit la voix de la raison, Harry…

- Elle me dit que, comme la prophétie le dit, et Dumbledore le pense, il n'y a que moi qui puisse tuer pour de bon Voldemort, je n'ai qu'une infime chance d'y parvenir, et peut être même que j'y resterai, mais je dois la tenter. Elle me dit aussi que je ne suis pas encore prêt, et qu'en allant sauver Hermione, je risque d'être tuer et d'entraîner ainsi la perte du monde sorcier, mais qu'en patientant, j'ai une chance de le sauver, et je dois la tenter, quitte a perdre une personne qui m'est chère pour en sauver de nombreuses autres…

- Et…la voix du cœur ?

Le regard du jeune Potter se fit plus grave, plus sombre.

- Bien sur que j'irai sauver Hermione…

Harry s'éloigna d'elle a regret, puis tourna le dos a ses amis, il ne dit pas quelle voix il avait décidé d'écouter, mais il était évident que la jeune Granger devrait se débrouiller sans l'aide de ses amis.

Parvati ne put retenir la pression accumulée depuis trop lengtomps, toute cette force, cette volonté qu'elle s'efforcait d'afficher en toute circonstance se brisa, et elle s'écroula en pleurs dans les bras de la jeune Weasley.

Ronald s'apprétait visiblement a dire quelque chose a la jeune Patil, mais ne trouvant pas les mots, se ravisa, il baissa la tête, et à regret, suivi les pas de son ami. il respectait sa décision, il n'avait pas a la contester ne supportant pas le quart des responsabilitées qu'avait dut endosser Harry contre sa volonté, mais à ce moment, il aurait préfèré se trouver dans un château quelque part en angleterre, combattant de multiples mangemorts pour sauver sa belle et l'emmenant loin de ces horreurs, et surtout loin d'un certain blond qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop arrogant d'avoir pénétré sur son terrain de chasse.

Le soir venue, alors que tout le monde aurait dut dormir dans le dortoir des filles de gryffondor, deux voix s'élevèrent.

- Parvati ? tu dors ? lança Ginny dans la nuit.

- Au moins autant que toi, Ginny …répondit la brune.

- Que va-t'il arriver à Hermione….

- Ca, seul l'avenir nous le dira, et pour tout te dire, je le crains un peu.

Il y eut un bruissement, comme si une des jeunes filles se retournait dans son lit, essayant de trouver le sommeil, mais, ne le trouvant visiblement pas, une voix s'éleva à nouveau dans le silence.

- Parvati…tu crois qu'on pourrait faire quelques chose ? enfin, je veux dire nous deux…

- je ne crois pas Gyn, ca serait sucidaire, et ca n'avancerai personne de retrouver nos cadavres, loin de là, ca ferait même plutôt plaisir a tu-sais-qui…deux amis de Potter en moins…

- Mais on pourrait convaincre l'ordre ! faire quelque chose !

- Je crains que le l'ordre soit du même avis qu'Harry, j'ai bien peur que dans l'état actuel des choses nous n'ayons stictement aucune chance contre tu-sais-qui !

- Alors tu veux dire que…

- Oui, Ginny, attendre, c'est tout ce que l'on peut faire…

Et le silence se fit a nouveau dans la chambre, les jeunes filles ne trouvèrent pas le sommeil, au contraire, mais plutôt que de ressascer leurs idées sombres, elle préfèrérent fixer en silence le ciel étoilé, éloignant pour un temps la pensée de ce que pouvait subir leur amie gryffondor, à des kilomètres de là.


	63. Chapter 63

**Les contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 63**

Partout dans les couloirs, on ne parlait que de cela.

La jeune Granger avait disparu…

Certains disaient que le lord était venu en personne l'enlever durant la nuit, au nez de tous les professeurs, d'autres, ceux qui ne l'aimaient guère, aimaient à raconter que, se croyant plus maligne que tout le monde, la miss Granger était partie elle-même défier le célèbre lord pour en mettre plein à la vue de son ancien ami Harry Potter, dont le bruit courait qu'il y avait eu une violente dispute entre eux la veille.

De celles qu'on ne se remet pas facilement.

Pansy Parkinson ne se fiait pas à ses ragots, tout simplement parce qu'elle était l'une des rares personnes, voir la seule, qui savait exactement ce qui avait put advenir de la jeune Granger, lui ayant elle-même soufflé l'idée de sa fugue.

Et elle n'en était pas mécontente, au moins elle ne croiserait plus sa mine de chien battu à chaque détour de couloir, et les rires bruyants de ces imbéciles de gryffondor ne lui parviendraient plus aux oreilles…tous affichaient désormais la même mine résignée, qui serait le prochain élève enlevé? On se serait cru revenir en deuxième année, lorsque la menace du basilic planait sur les enfants moldus…

Pansy se prit à prendre en pitié le jeune Potter, le pauvre…lui qui tentait désespérément depuis des années de trouver des alliés à sa cause perdues d'avance, avec l'armée de dumbledore, et ce stupide ordre du phénix…voila que tous les élèves de l'école le fuyaient!

Tous avaient fait le lien entre lui et la disparition de la jeune Granger, et voyaient bien qu'être proche du « survivant » était le meilleur moyen de se faire enlever de suite, valait mieux aller se présenter devant le lord lui-même en arborant un T-shirt « Vive les moldus! »

La serpentard rit à ses pensées, vraiment, elle le plaignait, selon elle, si la bêtise était humaine, elle prendrait le visage d'Harry Potter…

Elle croisa sur son chemin Ginny Weasley et une des jumelles Patil, elle ne savait laquelle, en train de parler à une certaine Luna lovegood, une drôle de serdaigle, et à cet empoté de Neuville longdubat. Depuis plusieurs jours, elles essayaient de convaincre les élèves de suivre le jeune Potter, ventant l'union plutôt que la fuite qui ne servirait à rien à long terme.

Vraiment pathétique…comme si un groupe d'élève sachant à peine quelques sorts de premier cycle, viendraient à bout du plus puissant sorcier ayant jamais existé! mis à part Salazar Serpentard peut-être.

Elles avaient même osé pouvoir penser qu'elles pourraient la corrompre, elle! Une serpentard! Une sang pur! Une Parkinson!

Lamentable…

Elles étaient venus la déranger une après midi, pendant qu'elle finissait une dissertation sur les potions, pour lui parler d'une stupide théorie, selon laquelle, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était sang pur qu'elle devait suivre les idéaux discriminatoires d'un pseudo maître qui ne prenait ces sujets que pour de la chair à canon, et servait uniquement ses propres intérêts…

Il va s'en dire qu'elle les avaient renvoyé baladé aussi directement qu'elles étaient venus, leur crachant à la figure qu'elle n'acceptait pas que des traîtres à leur sang et des sang mêlés lui adressent la parole.

Elles étaient reparties aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues, lui adressant au passage un regard assassin pour la rouquine, déçu pour la brune.

Et elle c'était remise à sa dissertation, comme si de rien n'était.

Pansy n'était pas naïve, pas tout à fait, ni spécialement plus bête qu'une autre, elle savait que le Lord n'attachait pas plus d'importance à sa petite personne qu'a sa première paire de chaussettes, mais elle s'appliquait seulement à faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle, et les uniques choses qu'on lui avait apprises étant petite; obéir, garder le silence, et l'oubli de soi.

L'oublie de soi. Faire passer ses désirs personnels après le bien de la communauté sang pur, pour le bien du maître, se rendre compte que notre vie n'est rien et qu'elle ne sert qu'à servir une cause quelle qu'elle soit, et aussi injuste soit-elle.

Faire partir d'un tout et se faire rejeter des siens si on s'écarte un peu trop.

Se faire écarter des siens…C'est-ce que craignait la jeune Parkinson le plus au monde, se retrouver seule, abandonnée…Elle qui n'a jamais supporté la solitude et qui a tant souffert du manque d'attention, le plus dur serait d'être écartée de _Sa_ vie, le seul être qui aurait put la faire renoncer à tout, même à ses devoirs de sang pur.

Celui qui avait su lui donner une identitée autre que celle programmée par ses parents.

Celui qui avait rendu son monde meilleur rien que par sa présence, et qui avait éveillé en elle une multitude de sensations nouvelles qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas.

Celui qui en ce moment, devait être avec sa pire ennemie.

Pansy émit un ricanement méprisant, comme si cette petite sotte pouvait franchir aussi aisément les lignes du plus puissant sorcier ayant jamais existé?!

Mais voilà, maintenant, peu importe qu'elle ait été capturé ou non, elle était plus proche de son prince comme personne ne l'avait jamais été, au sens propre comme au figuré, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement…

Et cela la tuait à petit feu.

Les imaginer ensemble, à quelques centaines de kilomètres, et savoir qu'elle y était pour quelque chose, lui faisait rouvrir la plaie béante de son cœur qu'elle croyait cicatrisée.

Et Merlin que cela faisait mal.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle poussé à le rejoindre? Il ne lui semblait même pas que c'était elle qui avait parlé sur le coup, sa voix avait résonné dans la pièce, comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait parlé par sa bouche, laissant de côté son esprit qui la poussait à se taire.

Mais cela lui avait fait tellement de bien…

Que quelqu'un exauce son vœu le plus cher à sa place…

Car elle ne le pourrait sans doute jamais, condamnée à rester dans cette école infernale tandis que ses compagnons partaient un par un _le _rejoindre, l'abandonnant tour à tour.

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas d'elle…n'avait-elle pas prouvé qu'elle était une fidèle digne de lui? Une bonne sang pur?

Sans doute que non, vu que l'appel ne venait toujours pas…

Peut-être était-elle trop faible, c'était même certain, un être fort ne laisserait pas l'amour de sa vie à une autre, ne laisserait pas cette part de « bien » l'emporter sur son esprit.

Les remords et les regrets relancèrent la douleur à sa poitrine, déchirure de part en part, plaie qui ne se ressoudera plus désormais.

Trop souvent ré ouverte, pas assez de baume pour la calmer.

La serpentard sentait que la guerre imminente n'opposerait pas seulement le lord au « survivant », mais aussi chacun à ses choix.

Elle et son cœur.

Si elle survivait à la guerre, que le bien l'emportait, elle ne saurait changer, renier ces 17 ans de façonnage par son clan, rien n'effacerait les marquages indélébiles de son cerveau, les cicatrices invisibles de son cœur. Elle pleurerait éternellement celle qu'elle aurait put devenir si ses parents n'avaient jamais existé. Si le mal l'emportait, elle continuerait à s'enfoncer dans cet engrenage infernal de la loyauté, du sacrifice, et de la soumission, jusqu'à se perdre définitivement.

Elle ne voulait aucun de ces deux avenirs.

Ni être regarder par pitié, ni par mépris.

L'orgueil, c'est tout ce qui lui restait, ça et quelques maigres rayons de soleil sur sa vie, proférés par un jeune Homme à la peau marmoréenne et aux cheveux aussi pâle qu'un tapis de neige.

Elle se perdrait dans cette guerre, et en serait heureuse, que tout finisse.

Pas besoin d'être Trelawney pour le savoir, parfois, l'intuition est plus forte.

Un pâle sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle poussait les portes de sa salle commune, oui, bientôt tout serait fini…ou peut-être les choses ne faisaient que commencer…

- Pansy!!

Lointain bruit, qui parvint faiblement à ses oreilles, ne faisant qu'effleurer sa bulle invisible. Elle ne percuta qu'on s'adressait à elle que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, elle se retourna lentement pour croiser les grands yeux bleus d'un de ses confrères de serpentard.

Des cheveux blonds encadrant son visage, une peau pâle et délicate sous laquelle on devine un sillon de veines, une main chaude sur son épaule… l'espace d'un instant, son cœur eut un raté, il lui semblât revoir…

- Pansy, tu rêves? Je te parle! Reprit le jeune homme

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, cette voix si forte la sorti de ces songes, elle secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller pleinement et fronça les sourcils, fusillant du regard celui qui l'avait si brusquement tirée de ses rêveries.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?!

Habitué par l'irascibilité de la jeune fille, le blond ne s'en formalisa pas, et désigna d'un mouvement de tête une lettre posé négligemment sur le coin d'un guéridon.

Pour la seconde fois, le cœur de la serpentard eu un raté, puis recommença lentement à battre, pour finir par s'affoler, non, ce n'était pas possible…

Elle prit d'une main tremblante la lettre, puis la décacheta avec impatience. Quand enfin ces yeux la parcoururent avidement, délectant chacun des mots inscrits, une expression profondément joyeuse telle qu'elle n'en avait pas ressenti durant des mois s'inscrit sur son visage.

Elle sera la lettre contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant, avant de les rouvrir, déterminée.

L'appel.

C'était la fin du doute, de l'isolement, on reconnaitrait enfin sa valeur.

Elle avait une seconde chance au bonheur, et elle allait la saisir.

Un visage en particulier s'imposa dans son esprit, lui réchauffant l'être.

Ses chances étaient maigre, mais elle se devait de réussir, une dernière fois.

Quitte à tout perdre.

Quitte à se perdre.


	64. Chapter 64

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 64**

- Tu peux t'en aller, geôlier.

Reconnaissant la silhouette dans l'ombre de l'escalier, le gardien opina du chef et lui laissa la place sans mots dire, le laissant seul, enfin presque…

Comme tous les soirs depuis qu'elle était arrivée, le jeune Homme vérifia s'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les lieux puis pénétra dans la cellule de la prisonnière.

Sans un bruit, se mouvant en évitant les obstacles dissimulés par la pénombre, il se glissa dans les couvertures de la belle endormie, sentant sa présence, celle-ci se retourna dans son sommeil et entrouvrit légèrement les yeux.

- Hum…c'est toi Draco?

- Oui, c'est moi, ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur toi.

Il pressa ses lèvres froides sur son front, pour descendre ensuite sur sa joue, et finir dans son cou ou il dissémina quelques baisers. Rassurée, la prisonnière referma les yeux et se cala un peu plus contre son épaule avant de se rendormir.

Le jeune Homme sourit en entendant sa respiration se refaire régulière, et raffermit son étreinte en se pressant un peu plus contre elle dans le lit étroit et miteux.

Il soupira et ferma à son tour les yeux, mais sachant très bien que, comme les autres fois, il ne trouverait pas le sommeil, trop enclin à guetter tout bruit suspect, à veiller sur son sommeil de crainte que quelqu'un ne vienne s'en prendre à sa gryffondor.

Heureusement, il avait signé un pacte avec le gardien qui lui permettait de venir la voir la nuit, ou peu risquaient de les surprendre, et venait l'avertir le jour de toute visite, et ce, sans trop poser de questions embarrassantes. Cela lui permettait quand même d'exercer une petite surveillance sur sa bien aimée, bien qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps ce petit manège aller encore durer, pas très longtemps, ce qui était certain. Jusqu'à ce que le Lord en vienne à vouloir utiliser son joker contre Potter.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Draco ne dormit pas, il resta les yeux fixés sur le plafond, goutant à la chaleur de la gryffondor contre son torse., et au léger bruit de sa respiration.

* * *

Dans la nuit, une calèche conduit par des montures invisibles s'arrêta devant le manoir Malefoy, et une silhouette encapuchonnée en descendit, posant un pied à terre, et sa lourde valise qu'un elfe de maison viendrait chercher. Elle s'avança à pas pressés vers la porte et se précipita à l'intérieur.

Arrivée dans le hall, elle laissa retomber sa capuche sur son dos, libérant ses cheveux de jais, et observa autour d'elle.

Le manoir n'avait pas tellement changer depuis son enfance ou elle y venait tout les étés…Merlin que c'était bon de revenir, et surtout de le savoir ici…

Enfin, elle s'intéressa à son comité d'accueil, qui se résumait à une jeune fille, peut être d'un ou deux ans de plus qu'elle, arborant les même cheveux, la même expression de mépris sur son visage de poupée, et la toisait avec ce même regard émeraude.

Elle se disait bien aussi, que son insignifiante personne n'aurait surement pas le droit à un accueil des plus grandioses…

Elle vit la jeune fille s'approcher d'elle, portant toute la confiance en soi qu'elle ne possédait pas, et ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas.

- Salut cousine!

Ceci dit, Graziella la prit dans ses bras, laissant Pansy pétrifiée de surprise, puis se recula afin de la regarder sur toute la hauteur.

- Eh bien dis donc, Pansy! Tu as changé! C'est ta coupe de cheveux? Je ne sais pas…tu es un peu moins…banale!

- Ce doit être un compliment de ta part, maugréa Pansy avec humeur.

Graziella éclata alors d'un grand rire cristallin, bien qu'il n'y eut rien de drôle, peut être juste pour le plaisir de dévoiler ses dents blanches et son sourire à faire pâlir les plus grands mannequins moldus. Cette manœuvre eu pour effet d'intimider Pansy qui se sentit un peu plus misérable à côté de sa cousine si belle, si appréciée, si…parfaite! Tout ce qu'elle aspirait à être et qu'elle ne serait jamais.

- Allons, Pansy! Relax! Je vois que tu as toujours ton caractère de cochon…

Elle fit son petit sourire espiègle tout en se trémoussant sur place, cette attitude qui avait su venir à bout de tous les garçons dont avait put tomber amoureuse Pansy durant sa jeunesse, cette pensée lui fit serrer les poings de rage.

Elle avait toujours eu ce qu'elle désirait, tiré toute la gloire à elle, et si pendant qu'elle était confinée dans cette maudite école elle en avait profité pour…non, ce n'était pas possible!

- Euh, Graziella, tu n'aurais pas vu Draco par hasard?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

- Hum, Draco, oh il doit encore être dans ma chambre à l'heure qu'il est! Nous avons eu une nuit comment dire…mouvementée…tu m'en veux pas, hein? On est cousine!

Elle lui fit à nouveau son sourire éblouissant et Pansy ne sut déduire si elle disait la vérité ou non, après tout cela ressemblait bien à l'ancien Draco de passer chaque nuit avec une fille différente, mais au nouveau…au Draco amoureux de sa sang de bourbe…

Graziella continuait à afficher ses sourire exaspérant, et, l'espace d'un instant, Pansy eu envie de lui envoyer son poing afin de lui faire tomber le plus de dents possibles, comme d'habitude, elle n'en fit rien, et préféra adopter une mine détachée, sa cousine convoitait tout ce qu'elle désirait, mieux valait ne pas montrer son attachement pour le serpentard.

De plus, il était mal vus au sein des mangemorts de montrer de l'attachement autre que de la dévotion envers le maître.

- C'est bien, je vois que tu en as pas mal profiter pendant mon absence, mais maintenant je suis revenue, et je compte bien reprendre la situation en main…

- Ouh là! Merlin! Pansy, le retour! S'esclaffa Graziella avec une fausse peur.

Pansy la toisa avec mépris, et Graziella lui rendit son regard, croisant les bras sur son buste.

- C'est bizarre en tout cas, mais pour une fille qui sort avec le fils Malefoy, il ne m'a pas beaucoup parler de toi…reprit Graziella.

- Il a d'autre choses à penser, au lieu de rester trainer ici sans rien faire, servir par le maître par exemple.

- Ou coucher avec moi….

Pour la seconde fois, Pansy faillit se jeter sur sa cousine, mais se retint de justesse.

- Ca, ça reste encore à prouver…siffla-t-elle.

Graziella eu un sourire qui se voulait mystérieux, puis haussa les épaules.

- A ta guise si tu ne me crois pas, mais sache qu'il n'y a rien qui t'attend ici, tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ton école remplie de sangs de bourbes.

- Tu te débarrasserais de ta chère cousine! Ironisa Pansy.

- S'il le faut…

Graziella afficha un air mauvais envers sa cousine qui le lui rendit bien, elles se toisèrent encore un instant ainsi, ne cherchant plus à cacher leur haine réciproque sous des faux semblants, la rivalité reprenait.

Enfin, Graziella rompit l'échange, et sembla balayer ces coups d'humeurs d'un revers de main.

- Enfin! cessons les enfantillages, je t'ai déjà assez prouvé qui était la meilleure de nous deux…Bref, Lucius voudrait te voir dans ses appartements, et crois-moi, je prierai pour qu'il t'ordonne de rentrer chez toi…sur ce, bonne chance, chérie.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire suivi d'un clin d'œil qui se voulait amical et encourageant, puis tourna les talons et commença à gravir l'escalier, cependant, elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour se retourner une dernière fois sur sa cousine.

- Au fait, Pansy, tu ferais mieux de tirer une croix sur Draco, tu es pitoyable à espérer ainsi.

Pansy la regarda hébétée monter les dernières marches, elle qui, ayant reçu sa lettre, avait été heureuse d'avoir enfin trouver sa place…elle n'aurait put espérer pire accueil!

Elle secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser de ses pensées négatives, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, ne pas se laisser démonter au bout d'à peine quelques minutes, et surtout par cette garce dont elle avait le malheur de porter le même nom.

Mais elle avait abordé un sujet si sensible…

Draco…

Lui aussi, il lui fallait l'oublier, le mettre dans un coin de sa mémoire pour un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se façonne une place au sein des sangs purs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse au moins un peu respectée par ses confrères.

Qu'elle ne soit plus Pansy la faible, l'amoureuse.

Fière de ces nouvelles résolutions, qui, elle l'espérait, tiendraient un peu plus que toutes les précédentes, elle s'avança vers les escaliers. Personne hormis sa peste de cousine ne lui avaient indiqués comment se débrouiller dans le manoir, il lui faudrait donc trouver une chambre, inoccupée si possible, seule.

Elle se frappa le front en route, Graziella lui avait dit que Malefoy senior désirait la voir.

Comment un personnage aussi illustre pouvait-il vouloir voir son insignifiante personne?! décidément, cette famille était un véritable mystère pour elle…quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne pouvait y échapper, cela ferait très mal commencer son séjour ici.

Pourvu que ce ne soit pas encore une mauvaise nouvelle, une éternelle déception. A cette pensée, un frisson glacial traversa son échine, mais elle poursuivit son ascension. En acceptant le contenu de la lettre, elle avait accepté ce qu'on lui demanderait ici, et le destin qui en découlerait.

Son pacte était dors et déjà signé, avant même sa naissance, à la vie, à la mort.

Pacte fait au diable.


	65. Chapter 65

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 65**

Après sa nuit auprès de sa gryffondor, Draco était reparti dans sa chambre avant que le manoir ne s'éveille, laissant ainsi le geôlier reprendre sa place, comme si de rien n'était.

Il défaisait de sa chevelure les derniers morceau de paille de la couche vétuste de la cellule, quand il entendit un craquement sonore se produire dans sa chambre. Intrigué, il se retourna prudemment, glissant sa main près de sa baguette, il fut soulagé quand il découvrit la petite créature verte qui était apparue.

- Au moins tu n'es pas Graziella…murmura-t'il plus pour lui-même, puis, s'adressant à l'elfe, que veux-tu?

- Monsieur votre père demande à vous voir.

Draco Haussa un sourcil, étonné, allons bon, il avait obtenue la marque, fait tout ce que son père avait attendue de lui jusqu'à présent, y'avait-il encore d'autre chose à faire pour détruire un peu plus son existence?

- Que me veut-il?

- Je l'ignore monsieur, il vous attend dès que vous le pourrez dans ses appartements.

- Dis-lui que j'arrive, se résigna Draco.

- Ce sera fait monsieur.

Et dans un second craquement, l'elfe disparut, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un nuage de poussière.

Le jeune homme finit de se préparer, ne laissant subsister aucune trace de sa nuit, et partit en direction des appartements de ses parents.

Il toqua quelques coups secs, puis ouvrit la porte quand on l'y autorisa.

Du premier coup d'œil, Draco sut qu'un détail clochait, et quel détail!

Sa mère était assise sur son lit, le fixant de ces yeux bleus pâles d'une lueur triste, un froncement de sourcil froissait son front lisse d'une pâleur marmoréenne dont il avait hérité, son père, lui, le fixait plutôt avec une fierté non dissimulée, l'invitant d'un geste à s'avancer. Jusque là, pas de problème, après tout il était dans les appartements de ses parents, logique qu'ils y soient, non, l'élément perturbateur c'était plutôt la jeune fille brune qui se tordait nerveusement les doigts à l'autre bout de la pièce; Pansy Parkinson.

Le jeune Malefoy regarda tour à tour l'héritière Parkinson et ses parents, que signifiait donc tout ça?! il ne savait même pas que Pansy avait reçu l'appel…

- Fils, commença Malefoy senior, approche donc, ta mère et moi avons une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer.

De la façon dont Narcissa se mordillait la lèvre inférieur, elle était loin d'être de son avis, mais jamais elle ne s'opposerait à son mari.

- Il y a longtemps, poursuivit Lucius, les parents de cette jeune demoiselle et nous même avons conclu un accord, peut être Pansy est-tu déjà au courant, mais pour toi Draco, nous avons décidé d'attendre avant de te l'annoncer, mais maintenant, je crois que tu es prêt, tu as reçu la marque, tu es un véritable Malefoy désormais!

Lucius jubilait littéralement, lui adressant un sourire des plus éclatant. Draco crispait ces poings, que voulait-il lui annoncer? Il jeta un regard en biais à Pansy qui s'evertuait à ne surtout pas croiser le sien, oui, elle devait être au courant de ce qui se tramait, qui y avait-il encore donc qu'il ne sache pas!

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer, une envie de dénouer sa cravate le prit, merlin qu'il faisait chaud dans cette pièce! Mais ses muscles refusait d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, sa respiration était presque inaudible, son ouïe à l'affut des prochains mots de son père.

Lucius se leva et fit quelques pas vers son fils, les bras grands ouverts.

- Fils, nous avons expressément rapatrié Pansy depuis Poudlard pour célébrer votre union!

Lucius souriait toujours comme s'il avait annoncé la nouvelle de l'année.

Narcissa passa discrètement un fin mouchoir de soie sur ces yeux.

Pansy baissa un peu plus la tête, dissimulant son expression sous un rideau de cheveux.

Et Draco…avait envie de mourir.

Il aurait voulu pleurer, mais les larmes ne venaient pas, il aurait voulu crier, mais les sons se bloquaient, il aurait voulu bouger, faire n'importe quoi, quelque chose! Mais tout son corps refusait de lui obéir.

Analysant la nouvelle.

Les mots se bousculaient dans son esprit, union, Pansy…rien qui n'avait de sens à ces yeux, non, pour lui il n'y avait qu'Hermione et rien d'autre, il ne pouvait pas exister d'autres mots…

Il réussit à fermer les yeux, il se réveillerait surement plus tard, il le fallait…la marque, Hermione capturée, le mariage, tout ne pouvait pas lui échapper à ce point!un tel enchainement de désastres n'était tout bonnement pas possible.

Il sentit un choc l'ébranler, son père venait de lui donner une tape dans le dos, premier geste affectif qu'il ait eu en 17 ans, cela en disait long sur sa fierté, son fils était enfin devenu un homme selon ses propres critères.

- Je suis tellement heureux, fils, votre mariage sera célébré à la fin du mois! Alors, tu ne dis rien?

Draco réussit à relever les yeux vers son père, il devait répondre, ou au moins faire un semblant de sourire, donner le change, sauver ce qui lui restait de couverture, quitte à craquer plus tard.

Il ne sut par quel miracle ces quelques mots parvinrent à franchir sa gorge.

- Si père, moi aussi je suis très…heureux.

Mais ce « heureux » avait une pointe de malheur, de désespoir, un appel à l'aide pour que quelqu'un le sauve enfin.

Cette fois, il craignait bien qu'il ne puisse s'en sortir seul…

Mais il était sang pur, les catégories d'être qu'on a le moins envie de sauver dans le monde sorcier, surtout en ces temps si troublés.

Malefoy senior se tourna ensuite vers Pansy.

- Mlle Parkinson, ou devrait-je vous appeler ma future belle fille…je vais prévenir vos parents de ce pas, ils seront fier de vous, je n'en doute pas.

Ca, la jeune Parkinson n'en doutait pas, ce serait surement la seule et unique fois que ces parents seraient fière d'elle, enfin elle aurait fait ce que toute fille de sang pur se doit de faire, se marier à un homme d'une autre bonne famille de sang pur.

Elle ne répondit rien à son désormais futur beau père et baissa à nouveau les yeux, confuse.

La porte claqua, signifiant le départ de Lucius, et le silence s'installa dans la chambre.

- Draco….

La voix plaintive de sa mère le sortit de sa torpeur, et il la fixa de ses yeux froids, Narcissa avait dans les yeux tout le regret qu'elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer.

- Draco, dit-elle en tendant une main vers lui, je suis tellement….

Mais elle ne parvint pas à poursuivre, et son bras retomba mollement sur le lit.

Tant de lâcheté, d'hypocrisie dans ce monde l'écœurait, Draco détourna les yeux, comment sa mère pouvait-elle l'implorer ainsi alors qu'elle avait sciemment participé à la destruction de sa vie, et la seule qui était parvenu à la reconstruire un peu, à recoller tant bien que mal quelques morceaux, n'était pas celle qui allait épouser, pour le restant de sa vie, pour le pire…n'ayant aucune chance de meilleur.

Le jeune Malefoy réussit à reprendre le contrôle de ses jambes et tourna les talons, une main essaya de le retenir, celle de Pansy cette fois, mais il la repoussa d'un geste et s'enfuit en courant dans le couloir.

Pansy laissa à son tour retomber son bras et se retourna vers la dernière personne restée dans la pièce.

- Je suis désolé pour sa réaction, Madame, cela me désole au moins autant que vous, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferais tout mon possible pour le rendre heureux…

- Je n'en doute pas, Pansy, tu as l'air beaucoup attaché à mon fils…

Pansy sourit tristement, sourire qui se reflétait aussi sur le visage de Narcissa.

- Oui Madame, c'est le cas…mais, je voudrais qu'il éprouve pour moi au moins le dixième de ce que j'éprouve pour lui…

Un silence s'installa entre la jeune fille et son ainé, silence durant lequel Pansy se remit à tortiller ses doigts, nerveuse, avant de reprendre, gênée.

- excusez-moi Madame Malefoy…

- Oui?

Le regard bienveillant de la lady Malefoy incita la jeune fille à poser sa question

- Est-ce que à votre mariage avec Monsieur Malefoy vous étiez…Amoureuse?

Amoureuse, comme si ce mot était une injure dans le dialecte des sang purs.

- Non, répondit simplement la dame Malefoy.

- Et maintenant?

Pansy fixa désespérément Narcissa, misant tout son espoir en sa réponse, Narcissa soupira.

- Disons que c'est…compliqué, je lui ai donné un fils que j'aime pas dessus tout, et c'est suffisant.

Voyant que sa réponse n'était pas vraiment celle qu'aurait attendu la jeune fille, La lady Malefoy s'avança vers elle et appuya ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Pansy, ne t'attend pas à une vie d'amour, tu en ressortiras forcement déçue, peut être que Draco ne t'aimeras jamais, comme Lucius ne m'a jamais aimé, mais sache que le fruit de votre union sera ton plus grand bonheur, et il te faudra le chérir comme ton bien le plus précieux, car il sera la seule éclaircie de ta vie, ainsi est la vie de femme de sang pur.

Et c'est sur ces paroles hélas vraies, mais que Narcissa avait voulu rendre moins dures, que la dame Malefoy quitta à son tour la pièce.

Laissant Pansy seule, son visage ravagée de larmes, résolue tout de même à rendre heureux son prince coute que coute, telle une petite fille s'évertuant à crier au monde qu'elle serait un jour princesse, comme si le fait de dire les choses pouvait les rendre réels.

Mais cela n'existe que dans les comtes.

Et Pansy le savait très bien, elle aurait beau formuler tous les souhaits possibles, rien sur cette terre ne pourrait les rendre réels.

Mais une vie comme ça, elle n'en voulait pas.

**_nda: et voilà ^^ un peu triste comme chapitre, mais le prochain devrait plus vous plaire...à la semaine prochaine!_**


	66. Chapter 66

**_nda: Tention, petiti passage déconseillé aux âmes sensibles...Bonne lecture!_**

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 66**

Il se sentait comme un naufragé perdu en mer, et la première personne à laquelle il avait pensé, celle qui l'avait déjà tant de fois secouru, c'était elle.

_« Comme si courir ne suffirait pas à arrêter le destin qui tôt au tard le rattraperait. »_

Le point de non-retour. Ce moment ou on sait que rien n'arrêtera plus la machine désormais en marche. Une impression de partie en cours déjà jouée d'avance. Qu'importe les prochains choix, plus rien ne changera.

Et on fait tomber les masques, à quoi bon jouer les héros, puisqu'il ne nous reste que trop peu de temps. Un mariage forcé, comme une petite mort qui s'opère, des chaînes qui lentement vous entravent pour l'éternité.

_« Au diable demain, aujourd'hui je veux le passer avec toi. »_

Et Merlin que l'éternité peut être longue loin de la personne qu'on aime

Draco s'autorisa à reprendre une allure normal qu'arrivé en vue des cachots, il congédia d'un geste de la main impatient le garde à l'entrée, et pénétra dans la cellule de sa bien-aimée. Au bruit du cliquetis de la serrure, Hermione se redressa, et un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage à la vue du blond, aussi vite remplacé par l'inquiétude.

- Draco!…mais, nous sommes que le matin, on ne risque pas de te voir?

C'est à ce moment que la gryffondor aperçut l'expression sur le visage du serpentard, une expression qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu sur le visage du jeune Malefoy, mais trop souvent sur celui d'Harry, l'inquiétude, le doute, un trop lord fardeau sur les épaules, une place trop grande pour un être qui se voudrait normal.

Un destin qu'il refuse.

En temps normal, cela n'aurait pas affolé tant que ça la jeune Granger, mais voilà, le monde des sorciers était en crise, elle prisonnière, et son petit ami dans le camp adverse.

Elle se leva du lit et s'approcha de lui de sa démarche gracieuse malgré ses vêtements déchirés.

- Draco…Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence, puis prit ses mains pour les embrasser tour à tour.

- Non, ne dis plus rien Hermione, s'il te plaît…

- Mais que….

- Chut…s'il te plait…juste quelques heures…Hermione…, supplia presque le serpentard dans un souffle.

Puis il se tut, la gorge trop serrée pour émettre le moindre son supplémentaire, trop de souffrance faisant vibrer le moindre de ses mots, de ses gestes. Il releva une main vers le visage de la gryffondor et lui effleura la joue avant de prendre son visage et le rapprocher doucement du sien.

Hermione ne voulait pas céder, pas avant d'avoir obtenu ses réponses. Elle ressentait la peur du serpentard dans l'air, et sa souffrance, qu'elle seule percevait, lui serrait le cœur. Mais, comme bien souvent, alors qu'elle voyait le visage du jeune Homme s'approcher dangereusement d'elle, elle sentit toutes ses barrières s'effondrer, et attendit juste, tandis qu'elle sentait le souffle du jeune homme toujours plus proche.

Draco ferma les yeux, et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes, ces lèvres froides contres celles chaudes de la jeune fille, un contraste de sensations.

Il glissa sa main plus en arrière dans sa chevelure pour aller la glisser sous la nuque de la gryffondor, tandis qu'elle entrouvrait ses lèvres pour mieux l'y inviter.

_« est-on toujours obligés de s'aimer quand nos mondes se déchirent? »_

Leur langues se mêlèrent, avides, leur mains se cherchèrent, souffrantes.

Comme s'ils cherchaient à s'appliquer mutuellement un baume apaisant contre les multiples déchirures de leur âme.

Draco redescendit lentement ses mains, passa le long de son cou, suivit les courbes de sa poitrine, pour finir par se caler contre ses hanches dont il fit le tour, pressant la gryffondor contre lui, maitrisant comme il le pouvait ses tremblements fiévreux, mélange de peur, de souffrance, mais aussi de désir et de passion.

Hermione recula peu à peu sous les assaut passionnés de son amant, et se retrouva bien vite dos contre le mur de la cellule, elle se cala contre celui-ci et en profita pour enrouler une de ses jambes autour de celle du jeune homme qui la saisit d'une main.

Leur lèvres se désunirent et la bouche du serpentard continua son exploration vers le cou de sa partenaire qui rejeta la tête en arrière, sa respiration se faisant plus saccadée à mesure que le jeune homme descendait ses baisers.

Les mains de la gryffondor se détachèrent du cou du serpentard, et entreprirent avec empressement de défaire boutons et cravate de la chemise du jeune homme, découvrant peu à peu la peau marmoréenne sous laquelle on devinait les muscles finement dessinés dus aux entraînements intensifs des mangemorts. Le jeune Malefoy, quand à lui, remontait sa main qui ne tenait pas la jeune fille le long de sa cuisse, appréciant sa peau douce filer sous ses doigts.

Lentement, tous deux se laissèrent glisser le long du mur pour se retrouver blottis l'un contre l'autre à même le sol. Sa tête toujours nichée dans le cou de sa bien aimé, Draco releva son visage déjà emperlé de sueur vers celui de la gryffondor, il remonta sa main qui n'était pas sous la jupe de la jeune fille pour tourner son visage vers le sien.

Hermione soutint son regard déjà rendu un peu absent par la fièvre qui l'envahissait avec un faible sourire.

- Hermione…tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas?

_« Pourquoi avoir toujours peur de perdre ce qui nous est acquis… »_

- Oui bien sur…je t'aime Draco, plus que tout…lui répondit-elle dans un souffle.

- Moi aussi Hermione, je veux que tu le sache, pour toujours…

…_surement car rien ne l'est jamais vraiment pour l'éternité…. »_

Puis le jeune Malefoy reprit possession de ses lèvres, ne laissant pas le temps à la gryffondor de se poser d'autres questions.

Il ne le fallait pas, pas maintenant, pas pour ces dernières heures de liberté…

Pas pour leurs derniers moments à deux.

Tous ce qui leur restait, c'était leurs sentiments…ne pas tout gâcher pour des paroles qui les rendraient malheureux.

Ils auraient tous le temps de souffrir plus tard…

Une main glissée derrière son dos pour la soutenir, l'autre entreprit de défaire les derniers habits de la jeune fille qui se blottit aussitôt contre le jeune homme pour retrouver un peu de chaleur, une fois qu'il se fut débarrasser des vêtements aux couleurs de gryffondor, il s'occupa des siens.

Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, se calquant avec ceux de la gryffondor, comme une symphonie parfaite.

Retrouvant ces sensations qu'ils n'avaient plus gouté depuis des mois maintenant.

Leur corps s'unirent en un même mouvement libérateur, délivrant leurs sens trop longtemps bridés. se redécouvrant, si évidement complémentaires.

Deux âmes sœurs enfin retrouvées.

Ils étaient en parfaite harmonie, répétant inlassablement ce langoureux rituel, ils auraient du se sentir coupables, coupables de tant d'amour alors qu'ils auraient du se haïr…mais étaient en ce moment les plus heureux du monde.

- Hermione…

Un nom, un souffle, mais qui veut dire beaucoup.

Un « je t'aime », la voix brisée par l'émotion.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, croisant un instant les siens si bleus…elle sourit, une réponse silencieuse qu'il devina aisément, il lui rendit son sourire avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes et de reprendre son rythme sensuel. Une danse voluptueuse aux partenaires comblés.

Puis, après de longues minutes d'intense échange, leur rythme ralentit, les battements de leur cœurs s'apaisèrent, leur souffle se fit plus régulier, et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Leur souffrance un peu moins lancinante, mais qui ne demandait qu'à ressurgir plus tard, beaucoup plus violente.

De l'autre côté de la cellule, le geôlier laissait passer un homme.

Un homme qui ne tarderait pas à découvrir le spectacle qu'offraient les deux amants enlacés.


	67. Chapter 67

**_nda: contente que le dernier chapitre vous ai plu ^^ on m'a demandé combien de chapitres il y aurait, ben il y en aura 75 et un épilogue, on a encore un ptit bout de chemin à faire ensemble...Bonne lecture!_**

**Les Contraires s'attirent **

**Chapitre 67**

Le grincement de la porte de la cellule obligea Hermione à rouvrir les yeux, elle se les frotta quelques instants pour bien se réveiller, puis les reposa sur le sol étonnement doux et tiède, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle c'était endormie sur le corps du serpentard.

Quelques images de ce qu'ils venaient de faire lui revinrent en mémoire, lui colorant les joues, avant qu'elle se souvienne que quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte, elle tourna la tête, et ce qu'elle vit acheva de la réveiller.

Lucius Malefoy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sur son buste, son air mauvais aux lèvres dont il ne se séparait jamais.

Instinctivement, Hermione ramena sur elle la miteuse couverture du lit et réveilla Draco d'un coup de coude dans les côtes, celui-ci émergea lentement en grognant, et papillonna un moment des yeux lui aussi avant de réaliser qui était dans la pièce, aussitôt, il se redressa vivement, rassemblant les quelques vêtements éparpillés autour de lui pour cacher son intimité.

- P…père…? articula avec difficulté le jeune homme.

Pour toute réponse, Lucius afficha un sinistre sourire avant d'ordonner d'un geste à deux de ses confrères d'empoigner son fils.

Hermione vit à regret deux hommes prendre Draco chacun par un bras et l'emmener sans ménagements vers la sortie, elle fit une tentative désespérée pour le retenir mais fut aussitôt repoussée par une des brutes.

- Draco…Gémit la gryffondor, massant son coude endolori sur lequel elle s'était mal reçue.

Lucius s'approcha d'elle et la gifla avec force, sa chevalière éraflant la joue de la jeune fille.

- Non, père! Vous n'avez pas le droit! Hurla le jeune Malefoy, tentant d'échapper à l'emprise des deux mangemorts.

- La ferme! Lui répondit Lucius, puis s'adressant à Hermione, Toi, sang de bourbe, je t'interdis de t'approcher encore de mon fils!

Il lui jeta un regard méprisant, puis tourna les talons, la laissant repliée sur elle-même, une main posée sur sa joue endolorie.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit, murmura-t'elle faiblement, vous n'avez aucun droit sur lui…et sur nous…

A ces mots Lucius se retourna sur cette petite forme tapie dans l'ombre qui osait encore lui répondre, et émit un petit ricanement caustique.

- Mais toi encore moins, petite garce de sang de bourbe…quels droits crois-tu faire valoir sur mon fils? Que crois-tu être pour lui? Tu es au mieux un vulgaire passe-temps en attendant son mariage…le mois prochain.

Les mots « mariage » et « mois prochain » eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc sur le cœur de la jeune Granger qui releva aussitôt les yeux vers Malefoy senior, avant de les porter sur son fils, tentant de déceler le mensonge.

- Je suis désolé Hermione…je voulais te le dire…s'excusa piteusement le jeune Homme.

Il la fixa de ces yeux acier si emplis de désespoir, d'excuse et de douleur, qu'aussitôt Hermione comprit le sens de ces actes il y a quelques heures…ses baisers comme des excuses, ses caresses comme des pardons…

Elle se sentait salie, salie d'avoir tant aimé quelqu'un qui ne lui appartenait plus.

- Draco…non! Dis-moi…dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai!

Sa gorge lui piquait, ces yeux s'embuaient, mais elle continuait de fixer son amant droit dans les yeux, attendant. Attendant qu'il lui dise que c'est elle qu'il aimait, qu'il n'en épouserait pas une autre. Attendant qu'il lui dise ce qu'elle voulait tant entendre, mais qui n'arriverait pas.

Draco baissa les yeux, honteux, mais de là ou elle était, Hermione vit tout de même la larme qui glissa le long de sa joue immaculée.

Lucius brisa sèchement le silence en sortant définitivement de la cellule, reclaquant la porte derrière lui, il se retourna cependant vers la prisonnière.

- Pauvre petite chose…tant de désillusions…tu n'es rien pour un sang pur, et Draco est destiné à de plus grandes choses que de se satisfaire d'une traînée dans ton genre…

Hermione se jeta sur les barreaux et s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces.

- Vous mentez! Draco, tu as dit m'aimer…dis-moi que c'était vrai…que je n'ai pas rêvé, encore une fois…

Draco releva une nouvelle fois ces yeux froids vers elle, une expression douloureuse au visage.

- Bien sur que c'était vrai…mon Hermione…souffla-t-il

Ce fut ses dernières paroles avant que son père ne le gifle et qu'il ne soit emmené par les deux mangemorts. Avant de tourner à l'angle, il jeta un dernier regard à sa gryffondor, comme pour marquer à jamais ses traits dans son esprits, et lui envoyer en un regard tout son amour, sa souffrance, et son pardon.

Regard qu'Hermione reçut en plein cœur, le lui brisant un peu plus.

Elle se tourna vers Lucius et lui cracha au visage.

- Tuez-moi, faites ce que vous voulez, mais Harry vous retrouvera, et croyez-moi, vous vous retrouverez bientôt six pieds sous terre, je ne l'ai jamais autant souhaité.

- Pour la première partie, je m'en occupe ne t'inquiète pas, pour la deuxième en revanche, il faudrait que ton binoclard d'ami ait appris un peu plus de choses que de banals tour de passe-passe…

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots que Malefoy senior partit à la suite de son fils et de ses deux confrères.

Hermione se laissa lentement tomber le long des barreaux, trop de choses s'étaient passé en si peu de temps…Il y a quelques heures encore, elle était dans ces bras qu'elle aimait tant…pensant pouvoir tout oublier…Et voila que maintenant il allait en épouser une autre, contre son gré, certes, mais…pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant?

Pourquoi lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait…puis après la rejeter…

Deux destins différents, trop, un chemin de sang pur, un autre de sang impur.

Et Hermione, du fond de sa cellule, avait juste envie d'en finir avec tout ça, tout ce qui embrouillait son esprit et qui lui faisait regretter la sage petite Hermione d'antan…

D'après Lucius, avec un peu de chance, sa fin viendrait bien assez tôt…

Tout plutôt que de le voir avec une autre…


	68. Chapter 68

**Les contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 68**

Son père le traina jusqu'à un cachot un peu plus loin et le fit jeter dans la cellule. Draco atterrit sur les dalles dures et froides de la pièce exiguë, elle était de pierres sombre et divers instruments de torture la « décorait », les traces rougeâtres de sang coagulé témoignaient de la fréquence de leurs usage.

Le jeune homme ne détailla pas plus longtemps la pièce, la voix de son père détourna son attention.

- Attachez-le.

Les deux gardes qui l'avaient emmener lui prirent chacun un bras, et le soulevèrent de terre, le liant au mur par de lourdes chaînes de fer, il n'eut pas le courage de se débattre, sentant le combat inégal perdu d'avance, Au lieu de cela, il garda les yeux obstinément fixés sur le sol, comme perdus dans le vague, loin, très loin, près d'une gryffondor bien connue.

- Bien, laissez-moi seul avec lui maintenant.

Un claquement retentit dans la pièce, signe que les deux mangemorts venaient de la quitter.

Lucius sortit sa baguette de l'extrémité de sa canne, et l'épousseta à l'aide d'un tissu de satin noir, expirant de lassitude.

- Tu m'as déçu, fils, je ne voulais pas en arriver là, vraiment.

Draco releva ces yeux acier qui croisèrent un instant ceux froids de son père, il ne savait que trop bien ce qui suivrait, et sentit sa gorge se nouer par l'appréhension.

- C'est pour ton bien…

« C'est pour ton bien » quatre mots assassin, comme pour se déculpabiliser, mais Lucius n'en a pas besoin, il se pardonne tout, car il n'a conscience d'aucune des fautes qu'il commet.

- Endoloris!

Le jeune homme gémit de douleur quand il sentit le rayon l'atteindre. La sensation atroce de brulure se propagea bien vite dans tout ses membres et devint tant insoutenable, que le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se débattre dans tous les sens, comme s'il combattait un adversaire imaginaire, meurtrissant un peu plus ses poignet entravaient par les lourdes chaînes chaque fois qu'il bougeait. Il avait beau avoir déjà expérimenté de nombreuses fois ce sortilège, et bien d'autre encore, chaque fois la douleur était la même, voir pire que dans ses souvenirs, et il ne s'y habituerait sans doute jamais.

Au bout de minutes qui lui parurent interminable, Lucius mit fin au sortilège, laissant Draco épuisé physiquement et moralement, se laissant misérablement pendre au bout de ses chaînes.

- Que ce soit bien clair entre nous, fils, il est hors de question que le lord ait vent de cette histoire…

Malefoy senior serra davantage sa baguette, tant que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Il reprit longuement sa respiration avant de reprendre d'une voix plus posée, mais d'autant plus menaçante.

- Je suis prêt à oublier cette histoire, cette sang de bourbe ne sera plus très longtemps une menace pour ton avenir…choisis bien ta réponse, fils.

Draco releva les yeux vers son père, il distinguait à peine sa silhouette à travers sa vue brouillée, mais imaginait très bien son expression, hautaine et froide, comme à son habitude.

Son esprit recommença à réfléchir, vite, détaillant les options qui s'offraient à lui, les vies qu'il avait entre les mains, la sienne…celle de sa gryffondor…les fils qui les maintenaient tous deux en vie étaient plus fin et fragiles qui ne l'avaient jamais été, et le serpentard doutait qu'ils survivraient à d'autres épreuves. Que choisir, pas assez de temps, pas assez de choix non plus…ils étaient loin des perspectives d'avenir qu'ils avaient put imaginer tous les deux, à l'époque, comme si cela remontait à des années…

Son choix enfin arrêté, l'esprit serein, le jeune homme répondit enfin à son père, d'une voix étrangement calme, qui conviendrait mieux à un homme ayant connu beaucoup d'expériences qu'à un jeune homme seulement au début de sa vie.

- Je crains, père, que je ne sois jamais comme vous le souhaitez malgré tous vos efforts…je n'ai qu'une dernière volonté, qu'Hermione soit relâchée saine et sauve.

Les yeux de Lucius s'assombrirent et il poussa un cri de rage, brandissant sa baguette devant lui.

- Mortengo!

De tous les sorts de magie noir, celui-là dépassait bien tous les autres, Dumbledore disait souvent qu'il existait des choses pires que la mort, ce sort en faisait surement parti.

Le sort lui coupa le souffle, faisant suite à de nombreux craquements un peu partout dans son corps. Il sentit ses muscles se raidir, le sang bouillir dans ses veines, jusqu'à ce que de légères striations rougeâtre apparaissent sur ses bras, ses jambes, son torse… striations qui s'épaissirent jusqu'à devenir plaies de plus en plus béante, lui arrachant plusieurs cris de souffrance.

Sa vue se brouilla, et des élancements de douleurs lui provenaient de tant d'endroits qu'il ne savait plus précisément d'où elles venaient.

Chaque respiration était une torture supplémentaire, chaque mouvement aussi, sa peau ayant la sensation du verre rentrant dans sa chair. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, son corps ne lui appartenait plus, désormais jouet de son père.

Alors il ferma les yeux, se réfugiant dans son esprit, seul chose qu'il croyait encore posséder, seul recourt pour l'éloigner un peu de toutes ces souffrances physiques. C'était sans compter la double fonctionnalitée du sort, aussitôt, d'horribles visions s'offrirent à lui, Hermione mutilée, gisant dans ses entrailles, sa mère inerte dans sa chambre, lui allongé près d'une tombe portant le nom de Granger…il n'y tint plus, et, ses forces anéanties, se laissa retomber au bout de ses chaînes, n'ayant même plus la force d'expirer une dernière fois, même plus celle d'implorer son père de l'achever.

Alors, Lucius mit fin au sort, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, soulagé d'une partie de sa rage.

- Je préfère te voir mort que déshonorant notre famille! Tu entends?! Tu épouseras la fille Parkinson ou tu finiras tes jours dans cette cellule!

Il s'apprêtait à lancer un deuxième sort, tout aussi violent comme le présageait son rictus de haine, quand quelques coups furent toqués à la porte, presque déçu, il abaissa sa baguette et se retourna.

- Entrez! Fit-il sèchement.

Un mangemort, un des deux qui avaient emmené Draco dans la cellule, s'approcha de Lucius et lui murmura quelques mots au creux de l'oreille.

Lucius expira un soupir d'agacement, il congédia d'un geste le garde puis s'approcha de son fils.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, très cher fils, je reviendrai, et te ferai regretter le jour ou tu es venu au monde, traître à ton sang!

D'un geste il rangea sa baguette tout en ramenant sa cape devant lui, puis sortit de la cellule à grandes enjambées, laissant le jeune homme seul et dans un piteux état.

Son souffle reprit peu à peu un rythme régulier, mais épuisé, ses paupières se firent plus lourdes, il tenta quelques instants de les maintenir ouvertes, d'éloigner le sommeil qui se faisait chaque minute plus insistant, ayant peur que peut-être il ne se réveillerait pas.

Conscient des limites que son corps et son moral avaient put atteindre.

Mais une pensée l'éloigna de ses résolutions, une pensée heureuse, une fille, une naïade brune qui l'emmena bien loin de la petite cellule ou il se trouvait confiné, qui lui tendit la main et l'invita à la suivre, oubliant la douleur qui s'atténuait peu à peu.

Alors Draco ferma les yeux.


	69. Chapter 69

**_nda: Arf, ca fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas posté, pour la peine, je vous met deux chapitres, bonne lecture!_****_ et toujours un grand merci pour les compliments que vous me faites ^^ _**

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 69**

L'homme, entièrement vêtue de noir, avait rabattu sa capuche sur son crâne, seul son nez cabossé et quelques mèches graisseuses s'en échappaient. Il vérifia que personne ne l'avait suivi, puis, d'un coup de baguette fit apparaitre une haute maison qui s'intercala entre deux autres identiques, quoique mieux entretenues.

Toujours aussi prudent, l'homme s'avança sur le perron et toqua trois coups net, attendant une réponse.

- Entrez, Serverus, nous n'attendions plus que vous.

Rogue ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans le quartier général de l'ordre du phénix.

Il salua d'un bref mouvement de tête le jeune Potter, et se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel. Un gamin qui présidait une réunion de l'ordre, voila qui était nouveau!

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer.

Le jeune Potter, en tant que président d'assemblée, fit passer un parchemin parmi les partisans de l'ordre, parchemin que tous signèrent. Une idée de la disparue miss Granger, chaque personne ayant signé serait tenu de garder le secret sur ce qui allait se dire, sous peine d'être transformé en quelque chose de pas naturel du tout.

Le parchemin passa parmi Molly et Arthur Weasley, ainsi que leur sept rejeton, même la plus jeune Ginny Weasley, puis elle passa par Tonks et Lupin, nouvellement fiancé, quelques jeunes gens encore étudiants à poudlard comme Neuville Longdubat et Luna Lovegood, et arriva à Serverus qui déglutit, bien que ne risquant rien, sur de son camp.

Une fois que tout le monde l'eut signé, le survivant repris.

- Bien, ne perdons pas de temps, je ne vous dirai pas que l'heure est grave, vous le savez déjà. Voldemort à déjà pris le contrôle de la moitié du ministère, de la gazette…son emprise ne cesse de s'accroitre sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, même le ministre de la magie ne le voit pas, ou ne veut pas le voir…nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir agir, et il faut le faire dès maintenant, avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

Un silence gêné suivi sa tirade, les membres de l'ordre se jetèrent des regards de biais, inquiets.

L'ancien professeur Lupin s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

- Harry, es-tu sur d'être prêt? Non pas que je doute de toi, tu sais déjà ce que je pense de tes capacités, mais…nous n'aurons qu'une seule chance, une seule, si tu échoue, c'est toute la résistance que nous menons depuis des années qui s'écroule…

La mâchoire du jeune homme se crispa.

- Oui, j'y ai déjà réfléchi, ce qui m'a valu de prendre de dures décisions…

Ceci disant, il regarda tour à tour Ginny, Ron et Parvati, qui l'encouragèrent d'un sourire à continuer.

- Mais j'en ai marre d'assister sans rien faire à ce que fait Voldemort, j'en ai marre d'avoir peur, je sens qu'il faut attaquer maintenant, le prendre par surprise, avant que tout notre courage ne se réduise en poussière et qu'il prenne trop de pouvoir. Je pense que c'est maintenant ou jamais.

- Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Harry, enchaina lupin, te sens-tu prêt?

- On n'est jamais prêt à l'éventualité de mourir, mais je sens que j'ai une chance de nous débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de Voldemort.

L'air résolu du jeune homme, trop peut-être pour un garçon d'à peine 17 ans, finit de convaincre le loup garou, après tout, quelqu'un capable d'affronter le fantôme de voldemort à 11 ans, un basilic à 12, une armée de détraqueurs à 13 et le lord en personne à 14, n'est pas un jeune homme ordinaire.

- Alors je te suivrai Harry, sois en sur, quoiqu'il advienne…

Sur ces mots, il plaça une main réconfortante sur la main de sa jeune compagne, Nymphadora Tonks, qui posa à son tout sa main sur son ventre, légèrement rebondi.

- Merci Lupin, d'autres on des remarques?

Rogue toussota légèrement.

- Oui, Rogue? Interrogea le jeune Potter, s'efforçant de garder un ton poli et respectueux, la mâchoire crispée.

- Potter, je sais que miss Granger est prisonnière du lord, et que cela doit sans doute vous faire de la peine, mais laissez-moi vous dire que je ne risquerai pas ma vie et celle de mes chers confrères pour votre petite miss-je-sais-tout d'amie, trop de vies sont en jeux pour que vous n'en fassiez qu'à votre tête!

Un bruit de verre brisé résonna dans la pièce, le jeune Potter venait de balayer sa chope du revers de sa main. Les traits crispés par la colère, il s'efforça de reprendre contenance avant de répondre à son professeur d'une voix des plus tranchante.

- Cela fait des semaines qu'Hermione à été capturée, des semaines que je prend sur moi, que je continue à m'entraîner, essayant de ne pas penser à elle, ni dans quel état elle doit être, elle est même peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est! Alors croyez-moi professeur, je suis loin de faire passer mes intérêt avant ceux des autres!

Sa fureur évacuée, Harry se rassit, et son ton se fit plus posé.

- Je sais que j'aurai dut mourir il y a 17 ans, je ne suis pas plus pour vous que le seul

moyen de se débarrasser d'un sorcier gênant, et qu'après, que j'y reste ou pas, personne ne s'en souciera plus. Depuis des années j'ai l'impression de n'être pas plus qu'un outil qu'on manipule, si la seule raison de ma survie est de tuer Voldemort, alors je l'accepte, mais comprenez seulement que ca ne me plait pas de voir mourir mes amis sous mes yeux, je suis humain quoique vous en pensiez.

Ginny se leva discrètement et alla rejoindre son amant à ses côtés, enlaçant son cou de ses bras.

- Ne dit pas des choses comme ça, Harry, tu sais que nous tenons tous à toi ici, et moi plus que personne, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.

Le jeune Homme soupira, las.

- Je le sais bien Ginny, répondit Harry, amer, mais j'irai tuer Voldemort, puisque c'est la seule chose qu'on attend de moi, et que c'est apparemment ce qu'une petite boule de verre qu'on nomme « prophétie » à décidé pour moi…alors je m'y plierai, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon…

Il balaya vaguement l'assemblée de son regard émeraude, et sourit tristement.

-…Puisque le libre arbitre n'existe pas…

_« Avoir tant de vies sur les épaules, et ne plus savoir les porter. »_

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de la cadette Weasley

_« Découvrir l'espoir qu'on les gens en vous, espoir qui n'est plus partager. »_

La rouquine lui esquissa un doux sourire et se rapprocha doucement de lui, de peur de le voir s'effacer sous elle.

_« Se résoudre à mourir pour des êtres qui ne vous en seront jamais reconnaissant. »_

Puis leur lèvres s'unirent, et un doux frisson parcourut sa nuque.

_« Avoir appris à aimer le monde, pour ensuite le quitter. »_

Elle s'écarta de lui à regret, et le Harry déterminé revint, laissant l'amant attentionné de côté.

_« Découvrir que vous avez été crée dans le seul but de détruire votre créateur. »_

Le général de guerre qui ne sera jamais à sa place nulle part, passant en revue ses troupes.

_« Et faire tout cela, juste parce qu'on vous a dit, que c'était ça…le bien. »_

Elle repartit ensuite à sa place, ne cessant cependant de lui jeter de petits regard inquiets.

Que deviendrait-elle sans lui, lui qui croyait ne compter pour personne…

Harry reprit contenance et se tourna vers Rogue.

- Severus, je dois dire que malgré votre piètre caractère, vous avez-été un excellent espion pour le compte de l'ordre jusqu'à présent, alors, comment entrerons nous dans le manoir?


	70. Chapter 70

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 70**

Un discret craquement se fit entendre derrière un des buissons de la propriété Malefoy, signe que quelqu'un venait de transplaner. L'inconnu risqua un coup d'œil à travers deux branchages, repéra deux gardes faisant leur ronde, mais les jugea assez loin pour qu'il puisse donner le signal. Il sortit d'une poche de son pantalon une pièce en or, un gallion, et tapota quelques coups dessus à l'aide de sa baguette, ce qui en modifia le numéro de série: le signal.

Harry observa le faux gallion, nostalgique, souvenir de l' « armée de Dumbledore », invention d'Hermione Granger, un seul changement de sa pièce, et toutes les autres ayant subi le sort protéiforme recevrait le même changement; le signal, d'ailleurs tous les détenteurs de faux gallions ne devraient pas tarder…

Une série de petits craquements confirmèrent ses pensées, Ginny venait d'apparaître, suivi de Ron, Luna, Parvati et Lupin qui constituaient son groupe, les autres ne devaient pas être loin…

Le jeune homme se retourna vers eux.

- Bon, vous avez tout compris? Alors…Aie!

Dans un sursaut, Harry plaqua ses paumes contre son front ou sa cicatrice c'était soudainement mise à le brûler, logique pensa-t-il, vu la proximité de l'ennemi…il reprit contenance et tenta d'ignorer la douleur le temps de parler à ses amis.

- Harry, ca va?…commença Ginny.

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas la coupa sèchement Harry, bon, nous allons attendre que Rogue fasse diversion aux deux gardes avant de nous lancer, Ron Parvati et Ginny vous irez à la recherche d'Hermione, les autres avec moi, n'oubliez pas, nous sommes sur leur territoire, l'effet de surprise sera notre seul atout…

Sa tirade finit, le jeune Potter les regarda tour à tour, ses compagnons essayaient d'adopter une attitude confiante et brave, mais leur yeux disaient tout le contraire, ils avaient peur, au moins autant que lui.

Avant qu'il ne transplane, Harry avait vu Lupin poser une main sur le ventre de Tonks, les neuf Weasley s'étreindre tour à tour, ils savaient qu'il seraient improbable que tous survivent, personne n'était dupe, tout le monde savait, et pourtant, ils étaient là, prêt à passer leur dernier jour au milieu de corps sans vies, certains de mangemorts, d'autres de leurs amis.

Pour des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas.

Harry se détourna avant que l'émotion ne le prenne et lui souffle toute forme de courage, il n'avait eu personne à qui dire adieu…ou peut-être était-ce ce qu'il voulait se faire croire, ne dire adieu à personne, car il était surement celui qui en aurait eu le plus besoin. Celui qui avait le moins de chance de revoir ses proches.

Un cri légèrement étouffé, Harry redressa la tête, Rogue se tenait sur le parvis, deux gardes à ses pieds. C'était à eux.

- C'est maintenant…murmura le jeune Potter.

Lupin, Ron, Parvati, Luna, tous passèrent devant lui, puis ce fut au tour de Ginny, avant qu'elle ne s'échappe vers le manoir, Harry la retint par le bras, et dans le même élan, l'attira vers lui. Surprise, la cadette Weasley écarquilla les yeux, un temps de surprise qui suffit au jeune homme pour glisser sa main sous sa nuque et l'attirer encore un peu plus, joignant ses lèvres aux siennes.

Ginny répondit à son baiser qui fut bien trop court à son gout, quand le jeune homme relâcha son étreinte, il esquissa un léger sourire que démentait son regard triste.

- Bonne chance, lui soufflat-il doucement.

Et il partit en direction du parvis.

Ca y'est, il l'avait fait, cet étrange rituel qui veut que l'on se dise aurevoir quand on sait qu'on ne va probablement plus revenir. Il avait dit adieu à ce qu'il avait de plus cher.

* * *

La porte s'entrebâilla doucement, et la jeune fille pénétra dans la chambre. Dans cette chambre ou elle était pourtant sur de ne pas l'y trouver. Du bout des doigts, elle lissa un pli sur les draps, effleura un vase ou la poussière n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'y accumuler. Cela ne faisait que cinq jour, et pourtant, c'était déjà beaucoup trop. Cinq jour qu'on le disait prisonnier de son propre père, et cinq jour comme ceux-là peuvent sembler une éternité. Une éternité à plier sous les coups et sous les sorts, insurmontable pour beaucoup.

Pas pour lui.

Mais elle craignait les prochains jours, surement ces derniers. Et personne ne savait la cause de la rage de Malefoy senior, personne, même pas le lord lui-même, mis à part elle…

Pansy se laissa retomber sur la chaise de son bureau en soupirant son nom.

- Draco…

Elle se doutait que son emprisonnement était dut à la gryffondor, il ne pouvait en être autrement, elle était l'unique raison pour laquelle il pouvait subir tout ca.

L'unique, et elle s'en rendait enfin compte.

Elle aurait tant aimé être cette unique…

Être cette raison.

Être celle pour qui il se serait battu.

Être son dernier souffle.

La seule.

Une énième larme coula le long de sa joue, pour lui, pour celui pour lequel elle ne pouvait plus rien, elle, petite fille de mangemort, insignifiante aux yeux de son clan, simple outil pour perpétuer sa lignée. Et on était en train de tuer son futur époux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Car c'était cela, un meurtre, après l'avoir tuer moralement à coups de sorts, Lucius le battrait jusqu'à ce que son corps ne ressemblent qu'à une accumulation de plaies rougeâtre dont on ne pourrait plus les dénombrer, jusqu'à se que son corps s'épuise petit à petit, et que son dernier battement se meurt.

Lucius l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois, sur d'autres prisonniers, esclaves, moldus… Que Draco soit son fils n'y changerait rien, salire l'honneur d'une famille est pire qu'être né sang de bourbe.

Elle ne pouvait envisager un avenir sans lui.

Pansy essuya d'un revers rageur de la main les larmes qui se faisaient un peu trop abondante à son gout, mais elles revenaient à chaque fois.

Elle ne pouvait envisager un avenir sans lui.

Elle distingua à travers ses yeux embués les contours d'un couteau posé sur la table, ses mains s'approchèrent pour s'en emparer, tout d'abord hésitantes, puis résolues.

La lame s'approcha alors de son poignet.

Elle ne pouvait envisager un avenir sans lui.

Lentement, un mince filet de sang se mit à couler le long de son poignet…puis la main qui tenait le couteau se figea, et Pansy s'arrêta, le cœur battant, les sens en alerte. Dehors, une tignasse brune, et deux autres rousses qu'elles reconnaitrait entre milles, l'ordre du phénix était là! L'espace d'un instant, Pansy eu envie de prévenir ceux de son clan, ceux envers qui sa loyauté devait normalement aller, mais n'en fit rien. Elle était presque contente qu'ils soient là, elle souhaitait presque qu'ils renversent ces stupides sorciers qui méprisaient son existence, et avait presque envie qu'ils la trouvent elle, et abrègent ses souffrances.

Presque, mais surement.

Un cri résonna dans le manoir, interrompant ses morbides réflexions, un cri d'alerte qui venait des mangemorts, maudissant ses propres confrères, elle se leva d'un bond de la chaise, d'ici quelques minutes le manoir complet serait en pleine effervescence, tout le monde en position d'attaque, anéantissant le maigre effet de surprise de l'ordre du phénix. Mais le temps que tout s'organise, que tout le monde soit au courant et à sa place…cela lui laissait assez du temps.

Béni soit l'ordre, aussi rempli de sang de bourbes qu'il soit.

Il lui donnait du temps et une diversion assez importante pour agir.

Elle savait exactement ou aller et quoi faire.

Elle l'aimait trop, peu importe qu'il ne lui appartienne jamais.

Elle ne pouvait envisager un avenir sans lui.


	71. Chapter 71

**Les contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 71**

Lucius, après avoir toqué trois coups sec à la porte, entra dans la grande pièce faiblement éclairée, et son regard se posa immédiatement sur l'homme qui lui tournait le dos, face à son trône, comme admirant ce qu'il avait mit tant de temps à bâtir et qui sortirait peut être au grand jour; son maître.

Il se racla la gorge pour lui témoigner une seconde fois sa présence.

- Oui, Lucius? Daigna répondre le Lord.

- Ils sont là, maître.

-Je sais.

Lucius se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, le maître était toujours au courant de tout avant tout le monde, comme pour témoigner à ses disciples leur insignifiance et inutilité, à se demander s'il avait vraiment besoin de ses mangemorts pour conquérir le monde…

- Heum, je me suis permis de donner l'alarme, à l'heure qu'il est tout le monde doit être à sa place…

Le lord esquissa un sourire, il aimait quand ces sujets devançaient ses désirs, tels des chiens bien dressés.

- Bien, et pour la fille…nous n'en avons plus besoin.

- J'ai déjà chargé quelqu'un de l'affaire, maître, ce ne sera bientôt plus un problème.

Sur ce, et en ayant l'espoir d'avoir progressé dans l'estime du maître, Lucius se retira dans une révérence, et laissa le maître ruminer seul ses pensées.

On est toujours seul au pouvoir.

* * *

Assise par terre, ses bras entourant ses genoux, la jeune Granger, agitée d'un doux balancement, fixait un point droit devant elle. Point qu'elle n'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis cinq jours.

Elle revoyait sans cesse dans son esprit les deux mangemorts enlevant Draco, sans cesse les lèvres de Lucius reformer le mot « mariage ». Et elle continuait son balancement, d'avant en arrière, enlaçant un peu plus fort ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, comme pour se bercer, se consoler. Et ses lèvres remuaient sans cesse, formant un nom; Draco.

La folie s'emparait peu à peu de son esprit, et elle la laissait faire, elle la laissait prendre ses derniers souvenirs, et les emmener très loin d'elle. Pour ne laisser qu'une coquille vide.

Un grincement résonna dans sa cellule, quelqu'un venait de rentrer.

Elle ne releva même pas les yeux, de toute façon, ce ne pouvait être celui qu'elle attendait, alors l'inconnu n'avait aucune importance.

- Relève-toi.

La voix était méprisante, du venin essayant de l'atteindre, mais qui n'y parvint pas. Elle n'écoutait plus, elle attendait juste qu'il revienne.

Que tout n'ait été qu'un cauchemar.

- Relève-toi!

La voix se fit plus forte, mais Hermione ne bougea pas, désormais, elle n'obéirait plus, elle attendrait juste qu'il revienne, jusqu'à ce que son corps soit complètement déshydraté, jusqu'à ce que son cœur n'ait plus l'énergie de battre une dernière fois, jusqu'à ce que cette geôle prenne la dernière once de vie en elle.

Elle attendrait.

Attendrait celui qui lui avait pourtant fait tant de mal.

Un bras l'agrippa par le poignet et la força à se relever, elle se laissa emporter, ne pouvant plus résister. Elle releva malgré tout des yeux dénués d'expression vers l'inconnu. Des cheveux d'un blond pâle, des yeux gris et froid. Son cœur manqua un battement, une nausée la prit, enfin elle réagit.

* * *

Draco ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il tenta de détendre ces muscles mais réprima de justesse un cri, ce simple geste venait de lui rouvrir une plaie qui courait le long de sa cuisse, avec une grimace de douleur il tacha de retrouver une position plus confortable mais ce n'était guère facile en étant pendu au bout de chaînes.

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux et essaya de rassembler ces derniers souvenirs.

Il ne savait depuis combien de jours il était là, 3 jours, peut-être 4, voir une semaine, il avait perdu toute notion du temps, sa cellule ne possédait aucune fenêtre vers l'extérieur pouvant l'aider à compter les jours et les nuits, encore moins d'horloges, il ne savait donc pas combien d'heures ou de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois ou il s'était évanoui.

La dernière fois…il s'en souvenait très bien, chaque plaie l'y aidant.

Son « père », s'il pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi, en ayant assez des sorts qui semblait traverser le corps de son fils sans ne plus rien lui faire, l'habitude surement, annulant l'effet même des sorts les plus puissants, en était venu au méthodes plus « traditionnelles » fiables en toutes circonstances, auquel on ne s'habituait pas, un vieux poignard qui lui venait de Salazar serpentard lui-même, enduit d'un poison de serpent qui reproduisait exactement la sensation de brûlure sans jamais tuer la personne. Idéal pour les longues tortures lorsque l'on veut à tout prix récupérer une information importante.

Sauf que Lucius n'avait aucun information à récupérer.

Il en était là à ressasser ses douloureux souvenirs quand la porte grinça, aussitôt, il referma les yeux et fit le vide dans son esprit pour oublier jusqu'à son corps, le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour échapper en partie à la douleur que lui infligeait son père. S'oublier, ne laisser qu'une coquille vide, un tas de chair et d'os qui ne sentaient plus rien.

Et il attendit.

Des coups qui ne vinrent pas.

Prudent, le jeune Homme rouvrit les yeux.

La surprise lui fit retrouver la voix qu'il croyait brisé par les cris.

- Pansy?!

La jeune fille ne put que lui esquisser un faible sourire en réponse, sa voix bloquée par l'émotion, fixant les plaies et bleus infinis parsemant la peau de son ancien amant, elle s'obligea à détourner les yeux et put enfin reprendre contenance.

- Pansy, reprit Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Pour réponse, la jeune Parkinson sortit de sa poche un trousseau de clé.

- Je pense que tu ne m'en voudras pas de les avoir prise dans la chambre de ton père, se justifia Pansy, il faut faire vite, l'ordre du phénix est là…

- L'…l'ordre du phénix?!

Pendant que la jeune Parkinson s'affairait à lui enlever ses menottes et lui passait des vêtements et sa baguette qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa chambre, le jeune homme tentait de rassembler les nouvelles et questions qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête.

Depuis combien de temps était-il ici? Que c'était-il passé? Comment l'ordre les avait-il retrouvés? La guerre était-elle vraiment déclarée?

Ses vêtements enfilés, Pansy se pressa vers la sortie, l'emmenant à sa suite. Draco l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Attends, je ne comprends rien, depuis combien de temps suis-je ici? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Ca fait cinq jour que tu es ici, l'ordre vient de transplaner, ils attaquent le manoir!, débita rapidement Pansy, on ne peut pas rester ici, c'est la guerre! Alors s'il te plaît, Draco, suis-moi!

Elle allait repartir quand le jeune Malefoy l'arrêta de nouveau.

- Désolé Pansy, mais je ne peux pas te suivre…merci d'avoir couru ce risque, d'être venue, mais je ne peux pas…

La jeune Parkinson sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de ce visage si beau et si emplit de tristesse à la fois, elle eu un sourire qui n'avait rien de joyeux non plus.

- Je sais, Draco, elle désigna à nouveau son trousseau de clef, c'est pour cela qu'on passe chercher ta gryffondor avant…

Le jeune homme sentit une vague de bonheur l'envahir, il allait remercier mille fois Pansy quand celle-ci l'arrêta à son tour.

- Non, s'il te plaît Dray, ne me remercie pas, ça fait trop mal…

Elle se détourna, cachant tant qu'elle le pouvait sa peine, ramassant les derniers vestiges de son cœur brisé et de sa fierté en miette, et sortit en courant de la cellule.

Cette fois, Draco la suivit.

Si sa vie tenait à cette fille, alors elle la lui rendrait.

- Ou croyez-vous aller comme ça?

La voix glacial fit se retourner les deux fugitifs.

Pansy eut un mouvement de recul, Draco crispa sa baguette.

Si son bonheur tenait à cette fille, alors elle s'effacerait.

Pour toujours.


	72. Chapter 72

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 72**

-Ou croyez-vous aller comme ça?

Les deux fugitifs se retournèrent, Pansy se recula légèrement tout en observant la scène tandis que Draco crispait sa baguette, faisant face à son père.

Lucius s'avança vers eux de sa démarche féline, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- ou crois-tu aller comme ça mon garçon? Retourne dans ta cellule, et vite!

- non, répondis simplement le jeune homme.

Les yeux de Lucius se plissèrent jusqu'à devenir deux fentes, et il sortit lentement sa baguette de son fourreau.

- Tu es un Malefoy, je t'ai donné la vie et je peux tout aussi bien te la reprendre, alors ne discute pas mes ordres!

Draco ne bougea pas d'un millimètre au grand dam de Pansy qui craignait de plus en plus la suite des événements, Lucius Malefoy n'était pas du genre a pardonner les écarts, encore moins ceux de sa famille, il reprendrait la vie de son fils sans hésiter s'il jugeait qu'il était une menace pour sa réputation.

Inspirant profondément, la jeune fille pour la première fois de sa vie preuve de courage et se réavança, faisant face au patriarche d'une des plus grande famille de mangemorts, impensable pour une jeune fille de son rang.

-Arrêtez! Ne lui faites pas de mal, c'est moi qui l'ai sorti de là…

Lucius tourna un visage furieux vers elle, et d'un mouvement de baguette, projeta Pansy qui alla heurter le mur du couloir.

- La ferme petite idiote! Et dire que ton insignifiante famille aurait put se lier à la notre!

Draco se mordit les lèvres et s'empêcha à contre cœur d'aller aider la jeune Parkinson à se relever, mais Lucius représentait une menace qu'on ne pouvait ignorer, il pourrait profiter de ce moment d'inattention, il fallait qu'il se charge de lui, qu'il soit son père ne devait rien y changer.

Pansy se relevait lentement, le choc l'avait en partie assommé, mais elle reprenait peu à peu ses forces et ses capacités de réflexion. Elle était presque debout mais encore un peu fébrile quand elle vit Lucius se retourner vers Draco et tendre sa baguette vers lui à une vitesse fulgurante, son esprit ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir, son instinct prenant la relève. Un instinct de survie, complètement décentré de sa personne.

Comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un.

Le courage, ce n'est pas d'oublier d'avoir peur, c'est de donner l'impression de l'avoir fait.

Draco savait depuis toujours que Lucius était un sorcier hors pair et sans scrupules, il s'en rendait aujourd'hui compte à quel point. Il le vit à peine se retourner vers lui et le pointer de sa baguette tant il avait été rapide, ses gestes étaient encore flous dans son esprit lorsque ses lèvre prononcèrent les mots du sort mortel, et il fléchissait légèrement les genoux et tendait à son tour sa baguette lorsqu'une lueur verte commença à poindre du bout de la baguette de son adversaire.

Adversaire qu'il ne vit soudainement plus, quelque chose bloquant sa vision, il y eut un violent éclair vert illuminant la pièce, un bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe sur le sol, et sa vision se rétablit.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de déchiffrer la mine surprise qu'affichait son père, refusa de penser au patricide qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et profita du sursis et de l'effet de surprise dont il ne comprenait pas encore l'origine.

Il pointa sa baguette vers son père et prononça le sort fatal sans remord.

C'était son père ou lui.

- Avada kedavra!

Le sort toucha en pleine poitrine un Lucius encore ébahi, qui eut le temps de jeter un dernier regard d'incompréhension vers son fils avant de s'écrouler à terre.

Le jeune Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire, son deuxième meurtre, son regard se dirigea quasi-immédiatement vers le sol, se désintéressant de son géniteur.

Pansy gisait à ses pieds.

Il laissa retomber sa baguette qui rebondit contre les dalles et s'accroupit au pieds de la jeune fille, la soulevant légèrement au niveau de la nuque. Les yeux de la jeune Parkinson était à demi ouverts, et son corps devenait de plus en plus froid, une lueur verte se propageait le long de ses membres, leur enlevant toute vie.

- Pansy, reprend-toi…s'il te plaît…Pansy, me laisse pas!

Le jeune Malefoy psalmodiait son nom, pleurait pour celle à qui il ne croyait pas attacher autant d'importance, à celle qui venait de donner sa vie pour lui. Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et il continuait de fixer ses yeux émeraude qui se fermaient petit à petit, puis qui se tournèrent vers lui à l'entente de sa voix.

- Draco…

La voix s'éleva de la gorge de la jeune fille et Draco serra sa main de toutes ses forces, essayant de redonner un peu de vie à ce corps déjà froid.

- Oui, Pansy, je suis là, je ne te laisse pas.

Pansy distingua à travers sa vision floue les traits du jeune Homme, oui, elle le croyait, il resterait près d'elle jusqu'à l'inévitable qui ne tarderait plus à présent. Elle aurait tant voulu amener une main à sa joue, et caresser une dernière fois la douceur de sa peau d'albâtre, mais ses mains ne répondaient déjà plus, et elle se sentait lentement partir, la présence de son prince inhibant toute ses souffrances.

Elle ne regrettait pas le mon du monde le choix qu'elle venait de faire, sa vie valait bien la sienne.

- Dray…dit-elle faiblement, une de nous était de trop… c'est mieux ainsi…

Elle aurait voulu rajouter qu'elle l'aimait, et beaucoup d'autre choses aussi, mais elle sentait qu'il était déjà trop tard, et que ces mots feraient trop de mal, alors elle attendit juste, savourant la présence de son aimé, un étrange sourire serein aux lèvres.

Il était encore là quand elle ferma les yeux pour toujours, et pour la première fois, ça lui suffisait.

Draco, le cœur lourd, reposa la main de Pansy qu'il s'était refusé à lâcher sur le sol et se releva, sans lâcher des yeux le corps sans vie de son amie, de celle qu'il avait finit par apprécier et qu'il aurait put aimer s'il n'y avait pas eu la gryffondor.

Le jeune homme essuya d'un revers de main ses larmes. Elle avait donné sa vie pour lui, pour qu'il puisse retrouver celle qu'il aimait, il ne gâcherait pas ce sacrifice.

* * *

- Avada kedavra!

Le sort heurta Bellatrix alors qu'elle exultait de joie d'avoir abattu Lupin, l'avada kedavra lancé par le jeune Potter la fit taire à jamais.

Et Harry continua sa progression, habité par la rage et la vengeance, seul.

L'ordre du phénix c'était séparé en plusieurs groupes pour mieux encercler le nid de mangemorts. Un peu plus tôt, le groupe de tonks les avaient rejoints, Lupin l'avait prié de retourner au quartier général de l'ordre, craignant pour sa vie et celle de leur enfant, elle avait emmené avec elle George Weasley, qui ne retrouverait sans doute plus jamais l'usage de ces jambes. Puis, ils avaient continuer leur progression, en chemin, ils avaient encore été attaqués par trois mangemorts, Luna, neuville et lavande les avaient prié lui et Lupin de continuer, de trouver le lord et de mettre fin à tout ca, Harry avait tout d'abord refusé de les laisser, mais avait été quasiment emmené de force par Lupin, si Harry mourrait, tout cela n'aurait servi à rien.

Tous ces morts, ces familles brisées…

Il fallait que ça cesse.

Harry avait fini par entendre raison. Il avait fini par accepter le fait que les autres se sacrifient pour lui, il avait sur lui la lourde tâche de faire en sorte que toutes ces morts n'aient pas été vaines.

D'abattre celui qui avait prémédité tout ces meurtres.

Pour cela, il descendit toujours plus bas, jusqu'aux donjons, il se fiait à la brûlure de sa cicatrice, plus il s'approchait, plus elle s'intensifiait. Arrivé devant une large porte d'ébène, il s'écroula à terre sous le choc violent de la douleur, dans un cri à la fois de souffrance et de rage il se releva à l'aide du mur opposé, et alors qu'un rictus de supplice aurait du prendre place sur ses lèvres, c'est un tout autre sourire qui prit place, un sourire malveillant, celui d'une vengeance proche, très proche.


	73. Chapter 73

**_nda: désolé pour cette longue absence :s mais ca y'est! mes exams sont enfin finis ^^ je peux reprendre là ou j'en était XD_**

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 73**

Un bras l'agrippa par le poignet et la força à se relever, elle se laissa emporter, ne pouvant plus résister. Elle releva malgré tout des yeux dénués d'expression vers l'inconnu.

Des cheveux d'un blond pâle, des yeux gris et froid.

Son cœur manqua un battement, une nausée la prit, enfin elle réagit.

De vague souvenirs ressurgirent, des plaies qu'elle avait cru oubliées, des souvenirs de son arrivée ici, ou quelqu'un l'avait trouvé dans le parc puis battue avant de la jeter dans cette cellule, quelqu'un dont elle se souvenait à présent. Le rapprochement se fit quasi immédiatement dans son esprit, ces cheveux blonds et ces yeux gris qu'elle connaissait si bien ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule famille.

Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face afficha un sourire satisfait, devinant sans difficultés ce à quoi elle pensait.

- Je vois que tu te souviens de moi, petite sang de bourbe…

Instinctivement, Hermione se dégagea pour se reculer jusqu'au fond de la cellule, malgré que sa mémoire lui fasse encore quelque peu défaut, son corps lui se souvenait des sorts à la chaîne lui lacérant la peau, des coups de poings fusant jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde conscience, de ces vêtements arrachés pour mieux contempler ces plaies. Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut doucement la nuque.

Emeric approcha à pas lents de sa future victime, pointant sa baguette sur le cou fragile de la jeune fille.

- Mon cher cousin m'a prié de ne pas te toucher…mais malheureusement pour lui, l'ordre vient de plus haut…

Il esquissa un sourire et se rapprocha un peu plus tandis qu'Hermione se plaquait contre le mur, tremblant de plus en plus et sentant une fièvre emperler son front. Jamais encore elle n'avait été dans un état pareil, comme au bord de l'évanouissement, soutenant avec peine la vue du jeune Malefoy qui se rapprochait à mesure que les battements de son cœur accéléraient.

Une main du blond vint rejoindre sa baguette et glissa presque sensuellement le long de son épaule pour saisir son cou entre ces doigts. Emeric se rapprocha jusqu'à se retrouver contre le corps de sa proie et il rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille.

- A ton avis, jolie sang de bourbe, susurra Emeric, que dira mon cher cousin quand il verra ton corps ensanglanté et sans vie dans cette foutue cellule…

Hermione ferma les yeux sous un violent vertige. Une brusque envie d'abandonner, de céder, voir même d'acquiescer. Prisonnière depuis trop longtemps, plus personne ne viendra, même pas lui. Que lui reste t'il? Même plus une once de dignité.

Plus rien.

Mis a part une dernière chance de tout finir, de clore une fois pour toute cette histoire qui ne peut avoir de fin heureuse. En finir, même sans combattre, que sont les honneurs après tout, ils n'existent que dans les comtes, ceux avec des fins heureuses, ou les princesses se marient, et les fées recueillent les orphelins.

Une violente nausée la prit, et d'instinct elle repoussa Emeric pour aller se soulager dans un tonneau à ses côtés.

Elle garda ses mains tremblantes de chaque côté du tonneau pour préserver son équilibre, à force de privation de nourriture et d'eau, son état maladif finirait de l'achever.

Son état maladif…

Hermione Granger, plus brillante élève de Poudlard, dont l'intelligence dépasse de loin celle des autres élèves, venait de se réveiller de son état de léthargie dans lequel elle c'était volontairement plongée, pour se protéger voulait-elle croire, peu à peu, ses facultés mentales reprirent le dessus, assemblant les derniers événements, faisant le lien entre eux.

Vertiges, nausées…Draco, eux…

Elle aurait dut être surprise, choquée, voir même paniquée, mais c'était comme si une partie de son corps en était consciente depuis le début, depuis maintenant un peu moins d'une semaine, et elle était surtout désormais résolue. Ses mains crispèrent les rebords du tonneau et elle tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser, maitrisant ses tremblements avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait. Elle disposait de sa vie de la manière dont elle le voulait, pouvait en finir quand elle le désirait, mais de quel droit disposait-elle sur la vie d'un être qui n'était même pas encore né?

De quel droit pouvait-elle décider si oui ou non il pourrait voir la lumière du jour?

Si elle ne se battait pas pour elle, alors au moins elle se battrait pour lui.

Et lentement elle sentit la détermination monter du creux de son ventre.

Loin de se douter des préoccupations de la jeune fille, Emeric attendait sagement, les mains négligemment enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon.

- Alors, petite sang de bourbe…serait-ce donc de la peur que je sens? Ou est donc passé le légendaire courage des gryffondors?

La jeune fille se retourna précautionneusement, serrant les dents, une main protectrice sur son ventre.

- Le courage des gryffondors sera toujours là, soyez-en sur.

Emeric fronça les sourcils, intrigué par ce brusque changement d'attitude de la part de la prisonnière, il y a quelques minutes encore si fragile et au bord de l'évanouissent, et maintenant arborant une détermination farouche dans les yeux.

Sans se démonter pour autant, le jeune homme avança d'un pas, il tendit une nouvelle fois la main vers le cou de la jeune fille, mais fut repoussé immédiatement d'un revers de main.

- Ne me touchez pas! dit-elle sèchement.

Un râle agacé s'échappa de la gorge du mangemort.

- Petite garce!

Il la saisit par le poignet et le retourna jusqu'à lui arracher un cri de douleur, cri qu'il poussa à son tour quand la jeune gryffondor lui décocha un coup de genou dans les parties intimes.

- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS!

Hermione se retint de justesse au tonneau, elle ne pourrait pas se débattre éternellement, elle était au bord de l'épuisement, ces semaines de séquestration et de privations l'avait épuisé autant moralement que physiquement, et elle se trouvait devant un mangemort surentraîné qui l'avait juste un peu trop sous estimée, mais qui ne se laisserait plus berné.

Alors, c'est là que tout se finit? Est-ce là le moment ou l'on sait que plus rien ne changera?

Quelle étrange palette d'émotions…

Peur, appréhension, tristesse, que tout se finisse alors qu'elle aurait put vivre tant d'autres choses, que tant d'autres moments s'offraient à elle, certains beau, d'autres moins, mais tous bon à prendre.

Mais sérénité aussi , sachant que l'on a rien à se reprocher, que nous avons fait tout ce qui était possible.

Et nostalgie, pour ceux que nous laissons derrière nous.

Hermione posa délicatement une main sur son ventre.

Ne jamais avoir de regrets, jamais, donner tout ce qu'on a, jusqu'au bout…ce discours n'était peut-être pas en accord avec ce qu'elle pensait il y a quelques minutes encore, prête à tout abandonner, mais elle a compris la leçon, elle ne l'oubliera plus désormais. Plus jamais. Il lui reste encore quelques forces, les dernières, ne pas les gâcher, vendre chèrement sa vie. Elle n'a aucune illusion sur le fait que le combat est inégal, elle est désarmée et faible, mais animée de courage.

Le courage des gryffondors.

Elle ne le fait pas pour elle, non, elle le fait pour lui, pour qu'il voit un jour le soleil, un soleil sur un monde en paix qu'elle espère lui offrir.

Et Hermione se jeta au cou de son agresseur, lacérant son dos de ses ongles, donnant coup sur coup, là ou elle le pouvait, là ou le mangemort baissait sa garde, avec toute la force dont elle disposait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à son tour submergée de coups, écrasée par la masse de son adversaire comme cela devait arriver, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit jetée à terre, exténuée.

Mais ayant tout donné.

_« Alors, quand la mort viendra, elle lui dira: - sans regrets?! »_

Emeric, essoufflé, et encore étonné de la résistance de la prisonnière , se releva péniblement pour pointer sa baguette vers la poitrine de la jeune fille.

- Eh bien, tu es une petite teigne quand tu veux! Mais tu ne m'amuse plus, il est tant que ça cesse…

Alors, elle est là la fin… Elle si jeune, lui que la lumière n'éclairera jamais. Et comment c'est…après…

Hermione à le temps de penser à toutes ces questions tandis que le sang coule lentement le long de ses tempes, tandis qu'elle attend…

Elle a tout fait, n'a pas de regrets, hormis de ne pas l'avoir vu, et celui de ne plus jamais le revoir…

Emeric esquissa un sourire victorieux, pris une inspiration.

- Avada….

La lumière verdâtre pointait à peine au bout de sa baguette qu'il se sentit projeté en avant, et roula sur le sol avec une masse agrippé à lui qui le rouait de coups.

Emeric se protégea instinctivement son visage de ses bras, si bien qu'il n'eut le temps d'apercevoir de son agresseur que quelques mèches blondes semblables aux siennes, des mèches blondes reconnaissables entre milles…

D'un coup de genou, le mangemort écarta son adversaire puis tâtonna le sol à la recherche de sa baguette perdu dans la bataille, sitôt retrouvée, il se redressa et se mit en position défensive. Les genou fléchis, la baguette devant lui, une garde parfaite répétée inlassablement. Draco lui faisait déjà face, sa posture irréprochable lui aussi, à peine essoufflé.

Emeric sentit l'espace d'un instant son aplomb retomber, Draco était loin des proies inoffensives qu'il avait l'habitude de combattre, il était du même sang, connaissait ses points faible autant que ses points fort.

- Cousin! Tu es venu m'aider je suppose? Le provoqua Emeric, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Je vois que tu ne prend pas mes mises en gardes au sérieux, tant pis…cousin. Répliqua froidement Draco.

- Endoloris! Cracha Emeric.

Draco se jeta sur son côté droit tout en activant un sort de bouclier qui amortit le sort, puis projeta un Imperio sur son cousin qui l'évita à son tour. Durant de longues minutes les sorts s'enchaînèrent, créant des jets de lumières verdâtres, rouges, noirs, tout aussi mortels les uns que les autres, mais aucun n'atteignant sa cible, les deux adversaires étant quasiment de forces égales.

Le même sang coulait dans leur veines, la même éducation, la même enfance, le même nom, seul leurs buts différaient.

Voyant que les sorts ne menaient à rien, Draco en revint aux mains et se jeta sur son adversaire, roulant à nouveau sur le sol avec lui. Le poing crispé, il frappait de toutes ses forces, pensant à tous ce qu'avait enduré sa belle, à tout ce que lui avait enduré pour la rejoindre, à la mort de Pansy, et à toutes les autres injustifiées, il frappa jusqu'à ce que ces propres poing soient ensanglantés, et même après cela il continua.

Emeric qui ne c'était jamais entrainé en vue d'un combat sans baguettes n'avait aucune chance, beaucoup d'autres mangemorts ne se préparaient jamais à cette éventualité, pensant que seul les moldus avaient besoin de tels techniques de combats.

Emeric ne bougeait plus désormais, même si sa respiration continuait de soulever légèrement sa poitrine, il ne se relèverait plus.

Draco se leva, essuya négligemment un filet de sang au coin de sa bouche et serra sa baguette. Il ne dit mot, ne pensa à rien, froid comme du marbre.

Il n'en était pas à son premier.

Il tendit le bras, pointa du bout de sa baguette le torse de son cousin, de sa chair pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Impassible.

- Avada kedavra!

Le rayon vert percuta la poitrine du jeune homme ce qui finit de l'achever.

Insensible.

Il ne se relèverait plus.

Puis le jeune Malefoy se retourna vers sa belle qui le fixait de ces yeux noisette, l'air abasourdie.

- Hermione…

Il se précipita vers elle et l'aida à se relever, elle se laissa faire, encore sous le choc.

- Tu…tu l'as tué…balbutia la brune.

Draco la prit dans ses bras et tendrement lui caressa la nuque en un geste protecteur, calmant ses tremblement d'une autre main autour de sa taille, à son contact il retrouvait ces sentiments, son humanité, loin de l'état dans lequel il avait put être lorsqu'il avait abattu son père puis son cousin de sang froid.

- Je suis désolé…vraiment, lui murmura-t-il tendrement à l'oreille, c'était lui ou toi, et je n'aurai pas supporté de te perdre…

Apaisé au creux de ses bras, Hermione se calma peu à peu, et reprit contenance, essayant de passer outre le cadavre à quelque pas d'elle, elle se recula légèrement et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Un baiser de soulagement, car il était là…il était revenu.

- Ma seule famille…poursuivit tendrement Draco…

Il effleura la joue de la jeune fille avant de revenir à la réalité et de lui prendre la main afin d'amorcer un mouvement vers la sortie.

- Viens Hermione, il faut partir, l'ordre du phénix est là, ils nous créent une diversion idéale, il ne faut pas traîner…

- Quoi? L'ordre est là? Et…Harry aussi?

- Oui, allez, allons-nous en d'ici…

Draco lui reprit la main et tenta de l'amener vers la sortie, tenta seulement, car Hermione ne bougea pas.

- Non Draco, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas partir.

Le jeune homme se retourna, intrigué, Hermione poursuivit.

- Si Harry est ici, alors je dois l'aider, ce n'est pas seulement son combat Draco, c'est aussi le mien…

Le jeune Malefoy soupira et se passa machinalement la main dans les cheveux, à dire vrai il en avait plus qu'assez de ces combats, et il se voyait mal rejoindre les rangs de l'ordre du phénix vu la marque qu'il arborait désormais au bras…

Mais…De ce jour dépendait tout l'avenir du monde sorcier, avait-il le droit de faire comme si rien ne se passait? S'il pouvait peser dans la balance ne serait-ce qu'infimement, pouvait-il se dérober?

Et laisserait-il sa bien aimée ici? Seule? Sans savoir ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle? En sachant qu'elle ne reviendrait surement pas? Bien sur que non, il la suivrait quoiqu'il arrive, jusqu'à la fin.

Ce n'était au départ pas son combat, il était tout simplement né dans le mauvais camps, celui qu'on haïssait par principe, mais depuis qu'il connaissait Hermione son combat était devenu le sien, alors il acquiesça.

- C'est d'accord, allons porter main forte à ce cher Potter, j'espère simplement que nous ne le regretterons pas…

_« En espérant que demain nous rassemble à nouveau… »_


	74. Chapter 74

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 74**

Parvati Ron et Ginny parvinrent essoufflés aux cachots, aussitôt, ils se mirent à ouvrir les cellules une par une, les découvrant vide tour à tour, quand ils finirent leur inspection, ils se rejoignirent au milieu des cachots.

- Vous avez trouver quelque chose? Demanda un Ron inquiet.

- Non, répondit piteusement Parvati.

- Rien qui prouve qu'Hermione soit un jour passée ici, renchérit Ginny.

Ils se dévisagèrent tour à tour, commencent à imaginer les ébauches des pires scénarios.

- Vous croyez qu'Hermione est…Commença Ron.

- Non! Le coupa sèchement Parvati, je refuse d'y penser! Je ne croirais à sa mort que lorsqu'on me mettra face à son cadavre…en attendant je préfère penser qu'elle s'est enfuie, ou qu'on l'a délivré avant nous…

Ginny baissa les yeux pour cacher ses yeux rougis, à vrai dire elle était beaucoup moins optimiste, en tant que fille de moldus Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup de valeurs aux yeux des mangemorts, et les dernières paroles qu'elle avait dit à son amie l'accablaient de regrets, il y a des erreurs qu'elle ne pourrait désormais plus réparés.

Son frère, Ron, suivait à peu près le même raisonnement, ses remords créant une boule d'angoisse dans sa gorge, il ne voulait pas y croire, mais les faits étaient là, Hermione était introuvable, et le fait de ne plus jamais revoir son visage et ces yeux noisette lui était insupportable…

Il se reprit et releva les yeux vers son amie et sa sœur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

- Harry à besoin de nous, il faut aller l'aider, nous essaierons de savoir ce qu'il est advenu d'Hermione après…si nous nous en sortons, dit gravement Ginny.

Ces deux amis acquiescèrent silencieusement, et tous trois sortirent des cachots, le cœur lourd.

* * *

Harry pénétra dans la pièce, tout était comme il se l'était si souvent imaginé, une pièce sombre à l'atmosphère lugubre, et lui trônant sur un imposant fauteuil mélangeant noir d'encre et rouge sang, l'attendant patiemment.

Ici se termine une bataille commencée 17 ans plus tôt, un soir d'été, le jour du meurtre de Lily et James Potter.

Harry s'avança, crispant sa baguette au creux de sa paume, serrant les dents, de la sueur emperlait son front rendu brûlant par la cicatrice, plus douloureuse que jamais, palpitant comme un second cœur.

- Mais qui voilà, susurra le lord, mon valeureux adversaire…

De la pure provocation, dans le seul but de le déstabiliser, cette petite boutade ne fit que glisser sur le jeune Potter, imperturbable.

- Il est temps d'en finir, Voldemort, levez-vous!

Le lord haussa les épaules, comme s'il se résignait, puis se leva, empoignant dans un même élan sa baguette.

- Tu parle comme un homme ma parole, Harry, mais pour moi tu ne resteras toujours que cette petite tâche sur mon parcours, ce gamin qui pleurait dans son berceau et qui par un coup de chance à retourné mon propre sort contre moi il y a 17 ans…mais une telle chance ne se reproduira pas une seconde fois…

- Vous voulez parier? Le défia Harry en se mettant en garde.

Le lord se mit à son tour en position défensive et sourit en dévoilant ses dents aiguisées tels des crochets, 17 ans qu'il attendait ce moment, et il ne laisserait pas ce gamin gâcher ça, ce duel marquerait le début d'une nouvelle vie, ce jour commencerait une nouvel ère, la sienne.

- Malgré tout ce que j'ai put faire, susurra le lord, tout ce que j'ai construit et abattu, les sorciers ont toujours garder espoir, car tu était là, Harry, le gamin de la prophétie toujours vivant…Mais que penseraient-ils si je te tuais? Leur dernier espoir anéanti? La prophétie détruite? C'est fou comme tant de choses ne dépendent que d'un seul être…que ma victoire écrasante ne puisse être reconnu qu'avec ton simple nom sur une tombe…alors soit, je t'ai gardé une petite place à côté de tes parents…

Sur ces mots, Le lord lança un premier sort, un éclair vert que le jeune survivant évita de justesse traversa la pièce, et le combat commença.

Le dernier.

* * *

Draco avançait avec Hermione, le premier tenant la main de la seconde. Ils avançaient prudemment, sans un mot, avec ce simple contact d'une main dans l'autre pour se donner courage, s'arrêtant à chaque tournant de couloir pour vérifier si la voie était libre, avec à chaque fois cette même appréhension, ce même petit battement de cœur, et ce même soulagement lorsqu'il s'avérait qu'il n'y avait personne, soulagement qui ne durait hélas que jusqu'à la prochaine bifurcation.

jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas se fassent entendre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'il n'y ait aucun autre chemin possible, jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalise que la confrontation serait inévitable.

Alors Graziella apparut au bout du couloir, encadré par trois mangemorts, se fut d'abord la surprise qui s'afficha sur son visage, puis la satisfaction de reconnaitre Draco, et pour terminer la haine de le voir tenir la main d'une autre.

Le jeune Malefoy blêmit en apercevant la jeune Parkinson, puis se retourna vers Hermione, lui prenant le visage entre les mains, il avait peu de temps, Graziella et ses compagnons ne tarderaient pas à parcourir la distance qui les séparaient, et il était trop tard pour fuir, pas à deux.

- Hermione, souffla Draco, vas-t'en, sauve- toi, vas aider Potter, je les retiens.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et par reflexe agrippa le bras de son amant.

-Quoi?! Non! Il n'est pas question que je te laisse ici, pas maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé…

Le jeune Homme la fit taire d'un baiser.

-Par pitié Hermione, je t'en conjure, pars!

Les yeux noisette de la Gryffondor commencèrent lentement à s'embuer, de faibles « non » sortaient de temps en temps de sa gorge serrée, mais aucune des autres paroles qu'elle voulut prononcer ne purent franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, elle sentit une main de son bien aimé lui caresser tendrement la joue avant d'essayer de la repousser doucement.

- Vas-y Hermione…je t'en supplie…

-Je…ne…veux pas, réussit-elle a articuler.

D'un geste, Draco la ramena vers lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou, la serrant de toutes ses forces.

- S'il te plaît Hermione…pour nous…

Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt, « pour nous » ces deux derniers mots résonnèrent encore longtemps dans son esprit, et elle pressa instinctivement une main sur son ventre, ses larmes s'étaient tues, et sa résistance s'était effondrée.

Draco se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement, lui aussi avait perçu sa garde se baisser, signe qu'elle capitulait, en partie…

Il la repoussa encore une fois doucement, et elle se sentit partir, malgré que son esprit ne le veuille pas, mais son corps avait d'hors et déjà repris le control, devançant sa raison et son cœur, et l'emmenait loin de son aimé, gardant pour dernière image le jeune homme se retournant contre ses Quatre adversaires.

Un combat inégal, bien trop.

Et emmenant deux dernières paroles « Pour nous »

**_nda: suite et fin avec l'épilogue dans deux semaines, je vous demande encore un tout petit peu de patience...Biz_**


	75. Chapter 75

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**Chapitre 75**

Ginny arriva au tournant d'un couloir, et la vision lui souleva le cœur, un reflexe la fit s'appuyer sur le mur le plus proche ce qui l'empêcha de tomber, quelques instants plus tard, son frère et Parvati la rejoignirent, Parvati étouffa un cri, tandis que Ron détournait les yeux.

Par terre, sur le sol humide de sang récemment versé, plusieurs corps sans vies emmêlés, Ginny n'aurait sut les dénombrés, ni dire dans cet entremêlement de capes qui appartenait a quels camps, elle put quand même reconnaitre certains visages lui étant familiers, elle en avait déjà croisés quelques uns a Poudlard, certains étaient plus jeune qu'elle encore, et fixait désormais des yeux dénués d'expressions vers elle, elle se surprit même a avoir de la compassion pour certains jeunes mangemorts, morts pour avoir suivi les convictions de leur parents, victimes de leur sang pur, si elle mourrait, au moins ce serait en sorcière libre, libre d'avoir choisie son camps. Des larmes se mirent malgré elle a couler sur ses joues.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et devina que c'était Parvati, elle se faisait du mal a rester là a regarder ce morbide spectacle, elle pleurerait les morts plus tard, en attendant, aucun camp n'était encore vainqueur.

* * *

Harry évita un nouveau sort mortel et ce reçut sur le coude, une fraction de seconde plus tard, il c'était relevé.

- Allons mon garçon, nous savons tout deux comment va se terminer ce combat, je vais te tuer, et tu t'en retourneras rejoindre tes parents, alors ne me fait pas perdre mon temps, tu t'épuise pour rien.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui jeter son regard le plus méprisant, il s'essuya des perles de sueur sur son front et constata a regret qu'il s'épuisait rapidement contrairement au lord qui ne semblait même pas essoufflé et qui gaspillait son énergie a parler, le survivant serra plus fort sa baguette, il lui fallait agir une bonne fois pour toutes, son adversaire s'attendait surement a ce qu'il allait faire, mais adviendrait ce qui se devait.

Il tendit sa baguette en avant et cria.

- Avada kedavra!

Le rayon vert fusa vers voldemort qui sourit, visiblement amusé, et fit un petit pas vers la droite, évitant ainsi négligemment le rayon.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, Potter?

Voldemort tendit son bras a son tour, et s'apprêta a jeter un nouveau sort, aussitôt le jeune Potter fit de même.

- Avada kedavra! Crièrent les deux adversaires en même temps.

Les deux rayons verts allèrent chacun à la rencontre de l'autre, se percutant en une déflagration qui explosa autour d'eux, formant une sphère magique verdâtre les enveloppant , les maintenant en contact, unis par le rayon mortel entre leur deux baguettes, et leurs regards ne se quittant pas.

* * *

Hermione peinait à avancer dans les couloirs, devant se retenir à chaque pas aux murs, l'odeur du sang lui soulevait le cœur, amplifiant ses nausées, elle essayait de ne pas penser à Draco, et continuait d'avancer, elle devait retrouver Harry et l'aider, il fallait que tout cela cesse, pour qu'ils puissent vivre en paix, elle c'était découverte récemment un instinct qui la poussait a vouloir protéger les siens. Sa famille à venir.

Enjamber les divers cadavres était surement le plus dur, ça et là elle reconnaissait des visages familiers, lorsqu'elle avait reconnu quelques minutes plus tôt Neville elle c'était effondrée un long moment, son moral ne suivant plus, pour se relever quelques minutes plus tard, prête a ne pas laisser gâcher ses vies sacrifiées.

Elle s'arrêta enfin devant une porte d'où elle entendait divers explosions dut a des sorts, c'était peut être là.

Une nouvelle nausée la plia en deux, celle-ci passée, elle se redressa et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied rageur.

- Harry!

* * *

-Harry!

Les sons était étouffés, le cri lui parvint murmure et il reconnut Hermione, son amie, elle était donc vivante! Cette nouvelle lui réchauffa le cœur, mais ne perturba cependant pas sa concentration, surtout que depuis les longues minutes que durait cet étrange lien entre les deux baguettes, il se sentait faiblir a vue d'œil, il faiblissait a mesure que le sourire de son adversaire s'agrandissait, victorieux.

Il sentit la présence de son amie s'approcher et se poster a quelques mètres d'eux, n'osant pas pénétrer dans la sphère.

- Alors Potter, ta petite amie est venue te rejoindre?

Il rit de sa propre boutade tandis qu'Hermione s'approchait un peu plus près d'Harry, un trait soucieux lui barrant le front.

- Harry…ca va?

- Content de te revoir, mione, mais je t'avouerai que non…je sens mes forces…se vider.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieur, et observa tour a tour les baguettes, voldemort et son ami, son esprit d'analyse hors du commun assemblant les éléments, au fur et à mesure de ses réflexion, elle se faisait plus pâle, plus tremblante aussi, effrayée par la vérité qui lui apparaissait peu à peu, Harry le remarqua.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione? Parle!

- Je…commença la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante, je crois qu'il absorbe ton énergie…

- Quoi?!

- Vos deux baguette jumelles, liées par le même sort qu'il t'a jeté il ya 17 ans, t'infligeant cette cicatrice…Harry, je crois qu'il absorbe ton énergie par la marque qu'il t'a faite, et ce lien entre vos baguettes…il vous détruit peu a peu tous les deux, et toi d'autant plus que ce que tu lui inflige t'es infliger en retour…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, ébahi, il n'assimilait pas ce qu'elle lui disait, ou peut-être ne le voulait il pas.

- Intelligente la petite sang de bourbe, constata Voldemort, le hasard fais bien les choses, malgré cette sphère qui me ronge peu à peu, je me sens revivre a mesure que tu dépéris, c'est plutôt ironique en y pensant, tu me soigne a mesure que tu m'inflige ces blessures…et toi…petit Potter, qui te soigneras….

- Rompt ce lien, Harry! Ordonna Hermione.

- Jamais! Ce serait admettre qu'il a gagné! Lui répondit Harry avec force.

- Mais tu ne vois pas que c'est toi que tu détruit?! Tout ce que tu lui inflige tu le subit en retour, et ce n'est même pas réciproque! Tu auras beau lui jeter tout les sorts que tu veux tu les endureras aussi, si tu continue tu vas finir par te…par te…

- Alors tant pis! La coupa Harry, tant pis Hermione, mais je n'abandonnerai pas…

- Harry! Gémit une dernière fois Hermione, le suppliant.

« je t'en supplie » soufflât-elle tandis qu'elle s'effondrait, sentant ses espoirs disparaitre a mesure que la vie de son ami s'envolait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, elle sentit peu à peu ses jambes plier sous son poids et elle s'écroula à genou.

Une déflagration retentit dans la pièce, et Hermione tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir la porte voler en éclat, et Draco sortir des décombres. Son cœur manqua un battement, et elle ne put détacher les yeux de son visage.

Draco ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, les yeux fixés sur les deux adversaires, il avançait lentement vers eux, boitant légèrement de la jambe gauche, le visage strié de quelques plaies, il semblait froid et déterminé, le triste portrait de son défunt père.

Voldemort et Harry se retournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement, brisant ainsi le lien de leurs baguettes, mais la sphère magique crée persista, absorbant toujours leurs forces.

Le Lord émit un petit ricanement.

- Mon cher Harry, je te présente Draco Malefoy, un de mes plus fidèle mangemorts, mais je suppose que vous vous connaissez déjà…

Draco, sans un mot, leva le bras, dirigeant sa baguette vers les deux adversaires, on ne pouvait dire lequel des deux il visait.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il ne savait que penser, Hermione les avait quitter pour rejoindre le serpentard, mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour qu'il ait changé de camp? Hermione avait-elle réussi à le convaincre de rejoindre l'ordre? Si ce n'était pas le cas, il était en forte mauvaise posture…

Voldemort continuer de sourire, le renfort tant attendu était enfin arrivé, et le jeune Harry avait l'air plus perdu et faible que jamais, ses jambes tremblant tellement qu'il se demandait comment il arrivait encore à tenir debout. L'espace d'un instant, il eut une pensée pour le jeune Malefoy, il lui donnerait peut-être une place dans son prochain ministère pour être arrivé à point nommé…

Mais son sourire s'évanouit quand il vit la baguette du jeune Malefoy se diriger lentement vers lui.

- Draco! Tonna le lord, souviens-toi qui est ton maître!

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, une violente douleur se propagea le long du bras du jeune homme qui faillit en lâcher sa baguette, la marque semblait se réveiller et vouloir l'empêcher de se retourner vers son créateur. Il raffermit cependant sa prise autour du manche de sa baguette et tint bon.

Hermione porta ses mains à ses lèvres pour étouffer un cri, elle voyait très bien la douleur sur le visage de son amant mais n'osait pas intervenir dans un duel qui ne regardait que le lord et l'ancien serpentard, Harry devait en être arrivé à la même conclusion car il restait interdit.

Des gouttes de sueur se mirent à perler sur le front du jeune mangemort, et des convulsions agitèrent peu à peu son torse, mais sa baguette ne dévia pas de sa cible, durant ce court instant qui leur parurent une éternité, il tourna ses yeux restés fixes et inexpressif jusque là, et les dirigea vers le survivant, priant pour que le message soit compris.

Et le message fut reçu.

Harry, un peu déboussolé, planta cependant son regard dans les yeux acier du serpentard et compris, il y vit des expression qu'il avait déjà tant de fois vu aujourd'hui, la peur, la détermination, le regret…comme un puissant lien entre deux frères, il comprit instantanément ce qu'il comptait faire, et ce qu'il attendait de lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla le gryffondor, Hermione sera protégée.

Harry voulut confirmer par les mots ce que le serpentard avait déjà compris, malgré tout cela lui fit du bien, et un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres du blond, découvrant un visage de lui que le jeune Potter ne connaissait pas, le visage de celui dont son amie était tombée amoureuse.

Puis le gryffondor se prépara, Draco lui offrait une diversion, et elle serait surement pour lui l'unique occasion de vaincre son pire ennemi.

Le jeune Malefoy détourna le regard, rompant l'échange qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

- Avada Kedavra! Cria Draco.

Le sort n'avait aucune chance d'atteindre sa cible, tous les adversaires présents le savaient déjà d'avance, comme une partie dont les pions seraient déjà avancés. Tout se passa alors très vite, le rayon vert fusa vers voldemort qui dut détourner son attention d'Harry pour parer l'attaque, et le survivant en profita pour attaquer à son tour.

- Avada Kedavra! Hurla Harry

- Expelliarmus! Cria Le Lord.

Les deux Rayons allèrent dans deux directions différentes. Le rouge de l'Expelliarmus atteignit Draco en pleine poitrine le projetant contre une table de torture, lui brisant ainsi la nuque, il retomba au sol inanimé. Le second, le rayon vert de l'Avada Kedavra, atteignit le Lord en pleine poitrine, le foudroyant sur place, et il s'écroula à l'instant ou Harry ressentait la même douleur, subissant la malédiction de son lien avec le Lord, trahi par sa propre cicatrice, son talon d'Achille lui barrant le front.

Aucun ne pouvait survivre, les deux étant les fruits d'un mauvais sort passé il y a 17 ans, des êtres devenus par la force des choses contre-nature.

Le survivant s'écroula à son tour, la prophétie venait de se réaliser.

Un cri s'échappa de la gorge de la gryffondor, tel qu'elle s'en brisa la voix. Sous ses yeux, le jeune Malefoy venait d'être projetté d'une dizaine de mètres, et gisait sur le sol, inconscient. Harry venait de s'écrouler lui aussi, mais égoïstement, ou simplement amoureuse, elle n'avait de yeux que pour cette silhouette pâle gisant à l'opposée d'elle, aussitôt elle se releva et courut dans sa direction.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se pencha vers lui et souleva légèrement sa tête, une main sous sa nuque dont elle sentait les os brisés, mais hélas, ses connaissance en médicomagie étaient trop faible pour évaluer l'étendue des dégâts, et elle ne savait aucun sort de guérison digne de ce nom…si seulement Madame Pomfresh était là…

Draco papillonna légèrement des yeux à sa présence, ces iris allaient et venaient, parcourant la salle à la recherche de son visage, sa respiration était faible et saccadée, plusieurs plaies sur son visage c'étaient rouverte, et un de ses bras formait un drôle d'angle, Hermione refoula ses larmes et se rapprocha de lui le plus précautionneusement possible.

- Draco, c'est moi, Hermione…je suis là.

L'émotion lui serait la gorge, et elle prit la main du serpentard dans la sienne, tout d'abord pour le rassurer lui, mais c'est plutôt le contraire qui se produisait.

Les yeux légèrement entrouverts, le jeune homme tendit une main pâle vers le visage de la gryffondor, l'effleurant du bout des doigts.

- Hermione…ne me pleure pas, s'il te plaît…

Sa voix était faible, et dans une quinte de toux, un peu de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres. Hermione le serra un peu plus contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, mais faisant attention à sa nuque fragile.

- Je ne pleurerais plus si tu promets de rester avec moi…s'il te plaît…ne me laisse pas, souffla la brune.

Un simple caprice, comme une enfant qui réclamerait une sucrerie, ou caprice d'une jeune fille amoureuse qui ne veut pas voir la vérité.

Un léger sourire se posa sur les lèvres du jeune homme, s'il pouvait exaucer sa demande, il le ferait sans hésiter, mais sait désormais que c'est impossible, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut changer.

Il ne peut formuler une promesse qu'il n'est pas sur de tenir, et il sait que malgré toutes ces supplications, les larmes de sa belle ne s'assécheront pas.

- s'il te plait, renchérit de plus belle la gryffondor, ne me laisse pas…ne nous laisse pas.

Le jeune Malefoy sentait Hermione s'éloigner lentement de lui, ou peut-être était-ce lui qui s'éloignait, sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible et lointaine, cependant, un mot attira son attention et le força à rester conscient, se concentrant pour maintenir ces sens, éveillé par un « nous » dont il ne comprenait pas encore la signification ni l'ampleur.

Le sentant intrigué, Hermione prit une de ses mains dans le sienne et alla la placer sur son ventre, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré tout, alors que le visage de son aimé s'éteignant peu à peu lui brisait le cœur.

- Oui Draco, dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante, « nous », celui qui nous rejoindra dans quelques mois, je voudrais tellement que tu puisse le voir…

Le jeune Homme réussi à écarquiller les yeux de surprise avant d'être prit d'une nouvelle quinte de toux, emplissant sa bouche d'un gout âcre de sang, désormais, il n'arrivait plus à parler, mais ses yeux s'exprimaient à sa place, il planta son regard dans celui noisette de la jeune fille et réussi à afficher un léger sourire, Hermione le lui rendit et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de la glisser dans son dos et le bercer lentement contre elle.

- Je ne pouvais souhaiter meilleur cadeau de ta part, Draco, je voudrais qu'il ait ton regard, tes cheveux…je voudrais lui parler du courage de son père, ne t'inquiète pas, j'éviterai de lui parler du serpentard que tu était… elle émit un petit rire nerveux, je lui raconterais notre rencontre, et il vivra dans un monde en paix, celui dont nous avons toujours rêver…un monde sans Voldemort, sans différences entre sang pur et impur…

Son flot de parole ne tarissait plus, elle racontait un avenir qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde comme elle raconterait une histoire à un enfant pour l'endormir, et dans ses bras, Draco ferma lentement les yeux, bercé par l'histoire utopique que lui contait la mère de son futur enfant, un petit être qui, quelque part attendait son heure, pour profiter de ce que son père et un jeune homme répondant au nom d'Harry Potter venaient de lui offrir, le plus beau cadeau de naissance qui puisse être, un monde ou il pourrait grandir en paix.

Quand le corps de son aimé se fit plus lourd dans ses bras, Hermione ne tint plus et hurla de douleur, laissant enfin libre court à son chagrin.

C'est à ce moment que Ginny Weasley, encadré de son frère et Parvati, entra dans la pièce. Son regard s'attarda tout d'abord sur le corps inerte de Voldemort mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir, un autre corps se tenait à ses côtés, inerte lui aussi, elle se précipita vers le jeune Potter. Parvati voulut la rejoindre mais Ron l'arrêta, la priant de la laisser seule malgré le chagrin qui le ravageait lui aussi.

la victoire avait un gout amer, très amer,

- Harry! Cria-t-elle avant de s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme respirait difficilement, et il avait une mine plus qu'affreuse qui ne prévisageait rien de bon.

- Harry, tiens bon, ca va aller, du secours va arriver…

- Non, Ginny…

La réponse de son petit ami stoppa net la rouquine, ces yeux émeraude accrochés aux siens, il semblait résolu, mais résolu à mourir. La jeune Weasley fronça les sourcils, oh non, elle ne le laisserait pas partir, pas que la guerre était désormais finie. Elle passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux et parla d'une voix qui se voulut rassurante.

- Harry, je t'assure que tout ira bien, je te soignerais, tu verras, et nous rentrerons chez nous…

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, la jeune fille ne savait plus qui elle essayait de convaincre, lui ou elle…elle essayait de rassurer son amant alors que c'est visiblement elle qui en avait le plus besoin.

- Ginny, écoute-moi…commença Harry d'une voix faible, le sort de Voldemort était lié au mien, c'est comme ça, je m'y était préparé…il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions pour le détruire…

Ginny sentit malgré elle ses yeux s'embuer.

- Mais Harry…

Elle d'habitude si forte, voila qu'elle sentait les barrières qu'elle s'était forgé s'écrouler les unes derrière les autres, la laissant désemparée, et surtout désespérément seule, elle vit le jeune homme chercher sa main et la lui tendit, ses doigts déjà froids s'entremêlèrent aux siens, les serrant des dernières forces qu'il lui restait.

- Ginny, sois heureuse…

- Arrête Harry, s'il te plaît, ne dis pas ça…on dirait que tu vas…que tu vas…sanglota la rouquine.

Elle n'alla pas plus loin, la pression qu'elle ressentait sur sa main venait de s'arrêter, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri, et s'écroula sur le jeune homme en pleurs, psalmodiant sans cesse des paroles envers un dieu qui avait pris trop de vies ce jour là.

_Une étincelle s'éteignit, petite flamme soufflée par une brise trop violente pour elle, tandis qu'une autre, braise légèrement rougeoyante, renaissait lentement de ses cendres…_


	76. Chapter 76

**Les Contraires s'attirent**

**Epilogue**

Hermione finit de se discipliner les cheveux, puis reposa sa brosse sur le bord de la coiffeuse. Elle lissa ses boucles du plat de la main et en admira les reflets quelques instants dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Machinalement, la gryffondor passa une main sur son ventre légèrement rebondi, 3 mois déjà, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

On toqua à sa porte, la gryffondor sursauta, surprise, plus habituée au dortoir commun de poudlard plutôt qu'à sa chambre personnelle aux meubles ouvragés digne d'une suite princière.

- Entrez!

Parvati apparut par l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle était superbe, une robe noire épousait parfaitement ses courbes, et pour une fois, divers bijoux ornaient ses poignets et son cou.

- Hermione! Tu n'es pas encore prête?

La main toujours posée sur son ventre en un geste maternel, Hermione se leva.

- Bientôt Parvati, avant, j'aurais juste une dernière chose à faire.

Parvati esquissa un sourire gênée et se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, lissés pour l'occasion.

- Ah, oui, je vois…souffla la jeune Patil, je t'attendrai dans le patio…

La jeune Granger lui offrit un sourire en remerciement et prit congé. Ses pas la menèrent à travers la somptueuse demeure qui était sienne désormais, elle traversa les jardins ou les fleurs laissaient peu à peu place aux fruits, et se dirigea vers le fond du jardin, ou, légèrement surélevée, trônait une tombe, droite et sombre, dominant le reste du jardin et faisant face à l'étendue verte de la forêt située derrière le manoir.

Face à elle, aussi seule que cette sépulture, une jeune fille était déjà là, ses longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant détonnant dans ce paysage si sinistre.

Hermione posa une main sur son épaule. Ginny n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner vers elle.

- Je savais que tu viendrais, mione.

- Je n' arrive pas à l'oublier…il me manque…

Une brise souffla, soulevant les cheveux des jeunes filles, et emmenenant avec elle quelques larmes.

* * *

3 mois plus tôt…

Cela faisait la une des journaux, le Lord était mort, et cette fois pour de bon. A la suite de cette première page, c'était le désenchantement, des dizaines d'actes de décès se suivaient, le prix de toute guerre, le prix du sang. La communauté sorcière avait mis du temps à se relever, il fallait mettre les survivants mangemorts à Azkaban, se réapproprier les bureaux du ministère et des différent journaux, trop longtemps sous la coupe d'alliés de Voldemort. Tout un monde à reconstruire, des idéaux à balayer, on ne parlerait plus jamais de sang pur et impur.

Mais un cœur n'est pas si facile à réparer.

Il ya des images dont on ne se départit jamais, celle d'un corps retombant sans vie, celle d'un dernier souffle dans vos bras, le dernier regard d'une personne que l'on aime, et elles restent gravées, sans jamais s'estomper, plus réelles à chaque fois.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione avait été convoquée à l'hôpital saint mangouste, ainsi que Ginny. Tous les corps trouvés dans le manoir Malefoy y avaient été rapatriés, aussi bien les blessés que les morts, il n'y avait jamais eu autant de monde à saint mangouste, beaucoup de patient, mais aussi énormément de visiteurs, certains rendant visite à des malades, d'autres venus pour identifier les corps. Tremblantes, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient dirigées vers l'accueil ou une jeune femme débordée les avaient redirigé vers l'étage de la morgue et des blessés graves, augmentant d'un cran leur appréhension justifiée. La porte de l'ascenseur se referma sur elles et les chiffres des étages défilèrent devant leurs yeux qui semblaient déjà perdus ailleurs, se remémorant des souvenirs plus sombres les uns que les autres, parvenus quelques jours plus tôt. Hermione ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de craquer et posa instinctivement une main sur son ventre ou une ébauche de vie commençait à se former, il fallait qu'elle tienne. Un tintement les prévinrent qu'elles étaient arrivées, et elle rouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour soutenir Ginny qui commençait à vaciller, elle était plus pâle que jamais, pas le moins du monde prête à faire face à un douloureux souvenir qui hantait déjà ses nuits. Deux infirmières se présentèrent à elles et les menèrent chacune à des endroits différents.

Arrivée devant un voile d'une blancheur immaculée, l'infirmière la laissa, et Hermione ne sut que faire, rester là? Traverser le voile? Pourrait-elle refaire face au corps sans vie de Draco sciemment? Un cri résonna dans le couloir, suivi de sanglots, la gryffondor reconnu le timbre de Ginny, Harry était bel et bien mort.

C'est une chose de voir un corps tomber, il reste toujours un espoir que ce ne soit au final rien de grave malgré les apparences parfois trompeuses, s'en est une autre quand le verdict du médicomage tombe, ne laissant plus aucune espoir. Hermione inspira longuement, elle était gryffondor, non? Elle devait avoir le courage de rentrer dans cette pièce, comme la rouquine avait put le faire quelques instants plus tôt. Affronter sa plus grande peur.

Elle écarta le voile et rentra dans le petit box ou un lit trônait, entouré d'une multitude de petits appareils magiques en lévitation, son appréhension grandissante, elle s'approcha à petits pas vers le lit, ses doigts pâles tremblaient légèrement, et elle sentait une nausée venir qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa grossesse. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, et, après avoir repris son calme, dégagea le drap du visage de son amant.

Il était plus beau que jamais, ses plaies avaient été nettoyées de son visage pâle, comme figé dans le temps, ses mèches blondes encadraient son visage, et un léger sourire apaisé flottait sur ses lèvres, elle aurait presque cru qu'il dormait s'il elle n'avait pas été témoin, ce jour là. Elle porta une main à son visage et caressa sa joue diaphane, légèrement froide, tant de souvenir lui revinrent par ce simple geste, ce dont-ils avaient tant rêvé durant ces longs mois à rester cacher, jamais il ne le connaitrait, pas plus que leur vie de famille qui se préparait déjà. Elle aurait dut se préparer dés le début à une éventualité comme celle-ci, à un « nous » qui ne viendrait pas, après tout, leur mondes étaient si différents, elle avait été si naïve, on offre pas le bonheur comme ça… Mais elle n'était pas prête, on ne l'est jamais pour ces choses là, et elle avait le cœur lourd d'une multitude de choses qu'elle ne pourrait plus sortir, et chérissait des moments uniques qu'elle n'était pas prête à laisser s'envoler.

Elle se coucha sur le torse du serpentard et ferma les yeux, si elle ne pouvait qu'avoir sa présence, alors elle s'en contenterait, elle ne laisserait pas ces médicomages l'emporter loin d'elle, l'enfermant dans une stupide boîte six pieds sous terre. Ca y'est, la petite fille revenait, croyant naïvement qu'ils la laisseraient là, sur le corps de son amant en train de se dégrader…mais elle y croyait tant qu'on la laissait seule.

Elle regrettait juste tous ces petits gestes, et ces yeux d'un gris incroyable qu'elle ne reverrait plus.

Une main se posa sur sa joue, un contact si familier qu'elle cru mourir de bonheur, elle rouvrit les yeux et rencontra ses prunelles acier qu'elle ne se lassait jamais d'admirer.

Draco la regardait, un tendre sourire aux lèvres, celui qu'il ne réservait que pour elle.

* * *

De retour dans le présent, Hermione ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'apparaitre, le poussos de Madame Pomfresh avait fait des miracle, il avait réparé la nuque du jeune Malefoy juste à temps, au seuil de la mort elle avait retrouvé sa moitiée. Malheureusement, le jeune Potter n'avait pas eu la même chance, sa vie s'était envolé avec celle du lord, et depuis trois mois il lui manquait la présence d'un meilleur ami, un frère, mais jamais il ne lui manquerait au point de Ginny, elle savait ce que c'était, elle avait partagé son immense peine que quelques jours à peine, avant d'aller voir Draco et d'apprendre sa guérison, mais ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, ne plus jamais revivre cela. La cadette Weasley peinait à se reconstruire, et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle n'aille voir la tombe du jeune Potter, enterré au fond de la propriété Malefoy, la demeure qui l'avait vu rendre son dernier souffle. Elle ne l'oublierait jamais, tandis que d'autres, le temps passant, ne se souviendrait plus du jeune homme qui leur aura certainement sauvé leur vie en sacrifiant la sienne, mais juste d'une légende, un comte pour enfant racontant l'histoire d'un jeune Homme portant une cicatrice sur le front.

-Allons-y Ginny, murmura Hermione à l'intention de la rouquine, on nous attend.

La jeune fille essuya d'un revers de manche quelques larmes et acquiesça avec un léger sourire.

- Tu as raison, mione… je reviendrais te voir Harry, promis.

Elle esquissa un autre sourire vers la pierre grisâtre, celui qu'elle lui réservait, et repartit avec Hermione, chasser momentanément ces sombres pensées, aujourd'hui

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Hermione peinait à descendre les escalier du manoir, sa robe encombrante l'empêchait de marcher correctement, autour d'elle ne cessaient de s'extasier Parvati et Ginny qui venait de retrouver le sourire.

- Tu es magnifique Hermione! S'écria Parvati

- Tu vas faire des envieux, la complimenta Ginny.

Hermione leur sourie en retour, et, accompagnée de ses deux amies, partie en direction du jardin ou se déroulait la cérémonie.

La porte s'ouvrit et un rayon vint caresser la belle, c'était une belle journée d'été, le champ des oiseaux rompaient le silence, et les odeurs de fleurs emplissaient le jardin décoré pour l'occasion de multiples ballons, lis, orchidée d'une blancheur immaculée, et voiles pour fournir une ombre aux invités déjà présents.

Elle était heureuse, plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais put imaginer l'être, son cœur battait à une vitesse folle et elle s'empressa de rejoindre l'allée qui allait l'amener à l'homme de sa vie, son futur époux.

La musique retentit dés qu'elle posa un pied sur le tapis rouge, et elle se fit violence pour adopter une marche lente au rythme de la musique, malgré l'impatience qui la rongeait.

Elle sentait tous les regards sur elle, c'était étrange d'être le centre d'attention de tous, mais elle n'avait de yeux que pour le jeune homme qui l'attendait au bout de l'allée, si beau dans son costume, l'attendant elle et l'enfant qu'elle portait avec un sourire emplie de fierté. Hermione se sentit rougir sous son regard insistant, comme au premier jour.

Elle s'obligea à détourner son regard de lui et s'intéressa aux invités, après tout, ils étaient venus pour elle, ses parents, émus de voir leur si sage petite Hermione se marier, Ronald, qui avait malgré tout accepté son amour pour Draco, en lui glissant cependant à l'oreille qu'elle pourrait venir le voir s'ils venaient à divorcer…sacré Ron, Parvati et Ginny, ayant rejoint leur place de témoin, tous ces amis de Poudlard, les professeurs, et elle eu une pensée pour chaque personne qui aurait eu sa place ici, mais que la guerre avait fait disparaître.

Enfin, elle apparut devant son futur époux, le soleil éclatant faisait ressortir ses cheveux pâles, et ces yeux acier pétillaient, il était désormais complètement rétablie et plus beaux que jamais, c'était un jour parfait.

Le prêtre commença la cérémonie, ces yeux chocolats plongés dans ceux du jeune Malefoy, elle l'écoutait à peine, perdue dans un autre univers, sa voix semblait venir de très loin, le contact de la main du serpentard prenant la sienne la fit brusquement revenir à la réalité, elle frissonna quand il lui passa l'alliance, et quand ce fut à son tour de prendre sa main, cela lui fit battre le cœur comme au premier jour, ou peut-être pas, avec le temps, elle oubliait presque qu'au début ils s'étaient détestés…cela paraissait si absurde maintenant.

L'échange des vœux se fit rapidement, les questions du prêtre lui semblaient si absurde, bien sur qu'elle voulait l 'épouser, bien sur qu'elle voulait vivre le reste de sa vie avec lui, l'aimer chaque jour, pour le meilleur maintenant qu'ils avaient vécu le pire. Les ébauches de leur vie commune possible lui vinrent à l'esprit, et toutes lui parurent parfaites.

Elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse.

Enfin, l'homme d'église leur permit de s'embrasser, ce à quoi elle obtempéra avec joie, Draco se pencha vers elle et effleura ses lèvres des siennes avant d'approfondir un peu plus leur baiser, quand il y mit fin, il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura tendrement.

- Je t'aime, Hermione Malefoy.

- Je t'aime aussi Draco Malefoy, lui souffla-t-elle en retour…comme quoi j'avais tort…les contraires s'attirent…

**_nda: Et voilà, ainsi s'achève ma version de l'histoire ^^ une belle aventure qui aura occupé 2 ans de ma vie en votre compagnie, je vous remercie encore pour les reviews et les nombreuses visites et éspère vous revoir pour de prochaines aventures! si sa vous interesse, je publiais en même temps cette histoire sur un blog que j'illustrais d'images sims, et de quelques vidéos rendez-vous là:_**

**_les-contraires-sattirent. skyrock ._****_com _**

**_^^ je vous embrasse fort! _**

**_Fae_**


End file.
